No Way Out
by laragirl007
Summary: Fortsetzung von Gefährliche Zukunft. Lord Sokrates ist tot. Der Spuk ist vorbei. Lara ist unendlich froh darüber, dass sie endlich befreit wurde. Wahrheit oder Illusion? Das ist hier die Frage.
1. Jagd nach einem Schatz

_Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel von „Gefährliche Zukunft"_

_Willkommen! Willkommen zurück! _

_Dies ist also nun die Fortsetzung von „Gefährliche Zukunft". Zu allererst möchte ich eure Fragen beantworten, so weit es mir möglich ist: Ja, es werden Charaktere aus „Gefährliche Zukunft" auch hier wieder vorkommen und Ja, Laras Visionen werden ebenfalls eine entscheidende Rolle spielen. _

_In diesem Kapitel war es mir wichtig, das darzustellen was Lara Croft im eigentlichen Sinne ausmacht: ihre Abenteuer. Es steht sozusagen im Zeichen der klassischen Lara Croft. Aber dem aufmerksamen Leser/ der aufmerksamen Leserin wird bestimmt einiges auffallen, was Konfliktpotential in sich birgt… _

_Ich bin schon so gespannt, wie euch „No Way Out" gefallen wird. Bitte sagt mir, was euch gefallen hat und was nicht. Wie ihr Laras innere Gefühlswelt findet und ihre Beziehung zu Chase. _

_Noch einmal Herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer aus „GZ" und ein herzliches Willkommen an alle, die sich hier hoffentlich anschließen werden. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure_

_Lara_

**No Way Out**

**Chapter One: Jagd nach einem Schatz**

„Chase, fang!" Lara Croft warf ihrem Schatzjägerfreund über den mit Lava gefüllten Abgrund die wertvolle Aztekenstatue zu. „Wenn du sie fallen lässt, erschieß ich dich!"

Chase Carver lachte und fing die Beute geschickt auf. Er verstaute sie, sicher in mehrere Schichten Verpackungsmaterial eingewickelt, in seinem Rucksack und blickte zu dieser wundervollen Frau hinüber.

Sie schwang sich gerade wieder auf das schmale Plateau, von dem aus sie die Statue geborgen hatte, und schnürte ihre Stiefel enger.

„Chase, verschwinde von hier! Ich denke, das Ganze stürzt über unseren Köpfen zusammen, sobald ich mich von diesem Plateau wegbewege! Die Azteken behüten ihre Schätze gründlich und eifersüchtig."

_Und trotzdem bringst du dem Museum ein weiteres, seltenes Stück ihrer Schätze._ Chase drängte seine Gefühle zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Chase! Das du mir ja mit dem Schatz draußen wartest!"

„Keine Angst, Red! Ich weiß doch, du würdest mich umbringen, wenn ich mit der hübschen Statue verdufte!", rief er über die Schulter hinweg und musste grinsen.

Es war wie in alten Zeiten. Sie waren schon immer ein gutes Team gewesen. Natürlich wusste Chase, dass er Lara in ihren Fähigkeiten niemals das Wasser reichen würde.

Seit dem _Vorfall_ – wie Chase ihn inzwischen immer bezeichnete – schien jeder von ihnen sorgsam darauf bedacht zu sein, sich so zu verhalten wie früher. Das einzig Gute an der Tortur der Erlebnisse während des _Vorfalls_ war, dass Lara wegen seines früheren Verhaltens nicht mehr böse auf ihn war.

Des Nachts träumte er immer öfter davon, dass sie wieder seine Geliebte werden würde und sie ewig Seite an Seite nach den Schätzen dieser Welt suchen würden. Doch etwas, oder besser gesagt _jemand_, war seit dem _Vorfall_ zwischen sie getreten. Lara hatte nie darüber geredet, aber Chase hatte aufgrund ihres Verhaltens ihm gegenüber seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen.

Er sollte endlich aufhören so viel zu denken (was sowieso nicht seine Stärke war – er war eher zum Handeln geschaffen) und sehen, dass er hier rauskam, bevor er sich und damit auch Lara gefährdete.

Lara kontrollierte die Verschlüsse ihres Rucksacks und ihrer Waffenhalterungen. Wie immer, wenn sie sich kurz vor einer drohenden Gefahr befand, durchfuhr sie ein Adrenalinschub, der ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließen.

Sie sammelte ihre Energien und Konzentration und richtete sie auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe.

Sie kannte die heimtückischen Fallen der Azteken gut und machte sich nichts vor. Es war ein enormes Wagnis gewesen, diese Statue zu entwenden. Aber solche Wagnisse war sie gewohnt.

Schließlich ging es im Leben einer Schatzjägerin nicht gerade ruhig zu. Ihre Gedanken drohten auf einen Vorfall abzuschweifen, der sich zwei Monate zuvor ereignet hatte.

Das war nicht gut. Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Lara atmete tief durch, bis sich ihr Herzschlag wieder verlangsamte. Sie war bereit.

Lara sprintete los über die geländerlose Holzbrücke und vermied es nach unten in die kochende Lava zu blicken. Kaum hatten ihre Füße die Holzbretter berührt, erzitterte die Höhle und Gestein begann von der Decke zu bröckeln. Die Brücke schwankte, doch Lara hatte das vorhergesehen und verlor nicht das Gleichgewicht. Sie hatte gut die Hälfte überquert, als die Höhle erneut erzitterte und hinter Lara riesige Felsbrocken auf die Brücke stürzten und ihr Ende zerriss.

Lara warf sich nach vor, streckte die Hände aus und bekam die Holzbretter zu fassen. Schnell fand sie Halt und kletterte nach oben.

Das untere Ende hatte dicht über der Lava Feuer gefangen, das sich ziemlich schnell nach oben fraß. Doch das Feuer kümmerte Lara im Moment eher wenig. Die beiden kleinen steinernen Figuren mit den Äxten in den Händen bereiteten ihr größere Sorgen.

Sie hieben langsam, aber unaufhaltsam, auf die Seile der Brücke ein, an denen diese befestigt war.

Lara hatte mit den Fingern gerade die felsige Kante zu greifen bekommen, als die Stricke rissen und die Brücke in die brodelnde Lava stürzte.

Sie zog sich an der Felskante empor und ließ sich keine Pause um Atem zu holen, sondern lief los Richtung Ausgang.

Wie erwartet gab an manchen Stellen des Gangs der Boden nach und fiel in einen bodenlosen Abgrund, doch Lara hatte sich die verdächtigen Stellen zuvor schon markiert.

So sprang sie ohne größere Schwierigkeit darüber hinweg. Als sie zur Treppe kam, stieg sie auf die Leiter, die Chase auf seinem Weg nach draußen für sie hingelegt hatte. Sie berührte das Fundament der Treppe und sah ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Die Treppe zerbröckelte vollständig und ließ bloß einen schwarzen Abgrund zurück.

Lara lächelte, als sie über die Leiter sicher nach oben gelangte. Die Azteken waren gerissen und bestimmt waren viele plumpe Diebe ihren Fallen bereits zum Opfer gefallen.

Doch sie hatte schon zu viel Erfahrung um sich von solchen Dingen abhalten zu lassen. Natürlich gab es in jedem Tempel, jedem Versteck, jeder Pyramide, die sie jemals besucht hatte zwei, drei Fallen, von denen sie nichts gewusst hatte und die sie immer in lebensbedrohliche Lagen brachten.

Genau aus diesem Grund bereitete sich Lara vor jeder Expedition gründlichst vor. Sie versuchte alles über die Lebensweise und Kultur derjenigen herauszufinden, denen sie einige Schätze nehmen wollte. Dank des Vermögens, das ihre Eltern ihr hinterlassen hatten, war das auch nie ein Problem.

Aber ihre Gedanken schweiften schon wieder ab. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, damit sie bereit war, wenn sie in die zwei, drei Fallen hineinlief, von denen sie nichts ahnte.

Bis jetzt war alles glattgelaufen. Sie hoffte bloß, dass sich nicht plötzlich unmittelbar vor ihr eine riesige Steinkugel löste und sie überrollte. Sie war sich dieser Möglichkeit einer der unbekannten Fallen bewusst. Obwohl sie in jedem Versteck mit so einer Falle rechnete, war es trotzdem sehr unangenehm wenn es sie wirklich gab. Denn so einfach sie auch war, so effektiv war sie auch.

Um der Gefahr von einer überdimensionalen Kugel überrollt zu werden vorzubeugen, nahm Lara lieber einen etwas längeren Fluchtweg in Kauf. Auch in diesem Versteck hatte es einen einfachen, geraden Gang gegeben, der mit etlichen kleineren Fallen gespickt war, die für Lara kein Problem darstellen würden. Doch eben diese Einfachheit warnte sie.

Der Gang war gerade und leicht abfallend gewesen, ohne jegliche Abzweigungen. Also ideal für die oben genannte Falle.

Falle. Vor zwei Monaten war sie in eine äußerst gefährliche Falle getappt. Sie hatte sich in den Feind verliebt. Er hatte sie mit größtem Geschick verführt um sie für seine Absichten gefügig zu machen und sie war ihm in die Falle gegangen.

Wieso war sie nur so dumm gewesen? Wieso? Wieso hatte er so mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt... Durch ihn hatte sie etliche Gefährten verloren, die ihr lieb und teuer waren. Chase wäre beinahe gestorben.

Und doch musste sie immer wieder an _ihn_ denken. Jedes Mal wenn sie das tat, machte sich in ihr ein Gefühl der Leere und des Verlusts breit.

Plötzlich schossen aus der Wand neben ihr metallene Spieße. Gerade noch rechtzeitig ließ Lara sich fallen. Sie fing ihren Sturz mit den Armen ab und rollte sich weiter zur Seite. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken gefangen gewesen, dass sie diese Falle einfach vergessen hatte. Das durfte nie wieder geschehen. Er war tot und sie musste sich endlich mit der Vergangenheit abfinden.

Mit schlangenartigen Bewegungen zog sie sich vorwärts unter den Spießen hindurch. Kurz bevor sie unter den gefährlichen Spießen hindurch war, entdeckte sie einen Bodenschalter. Wenn sie den betätigte, würden weitere Spieße aus dem Boden schießen und sie durchbohren.

Doch der Gang war zu eng um an ihm vorbeizukriechen. Lara holte tief Luft und stützte sich etwas mit den Händen und Füßen hoch. Gerade hoch genug um den Bodenschalter nicht zu berühren und tief genug um nicht von den Spießen durchbohrt zu werden, die sich in die Wand zurückzogen um gleich wieder nach vorne zu schnellen.

Sie kam etwas zu früh wieder auf die Beine und einer der spitzen Metallpflöcke streifte ihren Arm. Lara biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihre Haut und ein Stück des darunter liegenden Fleisches aufgerissen wurde.

Ein erneutes Beben des Versteckes mahnte sie allerdings dazu weiterzulaufen. Sie kam in einen Raum, der mit großen, quadratischen Platten ausgelegt war. Lara las die Zeichen, die blass darauf zu erkennen waren, mit größter Aufmerksamkeit und fand schnell den Weg, den sie sich zuvor ausgedacht hatte.

Als sie am anderen Ende angelangt war, trat sie auf eine Platte um ihre Theorie zu bestätigen. Der gesamte Boden fiel in sich zusammen und Spieße wurden sichtbar.

Sie ging den folgenden Gang entlang weiter und duckte sich keine Sekunde zu früh, als sie ein sausendes Geräusch vernahm. Ein riesiger Hammer schwang über ihren Kopf hinweg bis er ein paar Meter über der Falle mit den Spießen verharrte und dann wieder zurückschwang.

Lara kroch auf Knien weiter um nicht vom Hammer getroffen zu werden. Mit so einer Falle hatte sie hier nicht gerechnet. Das passte eher ins Bild anderer Völker. Aber vermutlich hatten auch die Azteken ein paar Dinge übernommen.

Sie konnte schon das Tageslicht vor sich sehen. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte jedoch nicht. Als die Decke vor ihr einstürzte und den Ausgang versperrte, wurde erkennbar, dass sie gut daran getan hatte.

Lara verzweifelte jedoch nicht, sondern zog sich in einen Seitengang zurück. Sie zählte gedanklich bis zehn, dann hielt sie sich die Ohren zu.

Sie sah Steinbrocken an sich vorbei fliegen, als Chase von außen den verschütteten Eingang frei sprengte.

Jetzt stürzte sie ins Freie und auf den Wagen zu, den Chase gerade startete. Sie schwang sich hinters Steuer und fuhr los. Das Versteck brach hinter ihnen mit einer großen Staubwolke zusammen.

Chase nahm die Statue aus seinem Rucksack um sie genauer zu betrachten.

„Hässliches, kleines Ding, das wir da geborgen haben."

Lara lachte. „Dieses hässliche, kleine Ding ist allerdings sehr kunstvoll hergestellt und als Gottheit verehrt worden. Zudem ist es eine beträchtliche Summe wert."

„Ja und du willst es dem Museum schenken. So werde ich nie reich, Lara", beschwerte er sich.

Lara lachte bloß erneut und fuhr auf die Sonne zu.

„Na, was liegt als nächstes an?" Chase streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, das in dem Hotelzimmer stand, das sie sich gemietet hatten.

„Ägypten."

„Schon wieder? Nichts als Sand und wieder Sand."

„Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn dich ein bis jetzt unbekanntes Grab von Königin Kleopatra nicht interessiert."

Lara setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt! Wer liegt denn in dem Grab?"

„Das ist nicht so eindeutig. Ich vermute jedoch, dass es sich um Kleopatras Katzen handelt..."

„Wie spannend."

„... die vermutlich in kunstvollen Särgen zur Ruhe gesetzt wurden."

„Sag das doch gleich."

„Du lässt mich ja nicht ausreden, du geldgieriger Kauz."

„Das nimmst du zurück!" Chase stürzte sich spielerisch auf Lara und schnitt drohende Grimassen, die sie allerdings nur zum Lachen brachten.

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!" Sie hackte ihr Bein bei seinem ein und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, sodass sie nun oben lag.

Ihre Gesichter waren sich sehr nahe. „Na, gibst du auf?"

„Ich zittere..." Spöttisch verzog Chase das Gesicht.

„Gib auf, oder ich werde sehr böse..." Lara beugte sich näher zu Chase, sodass sie sich schon fast berührten. Ihre langen Haare fielen nach vorne.

Chase strich ihre seidigen Haare zurück, um ungehindert in ihre braunen Augen blicken zu können. „Hm, ich denke nicht. Ich habe nichts gegen meine momentane Lage."

Er streckte sich und küsste ihre vollen Lippen. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und biss dann verspielt in seine Unterlippe.

„Du..."

„Hey, ich habe dich gewarnt!"

Chase jagte sie durchs Zimmer, bekam sie zu fassen und ließ sich mit ihr wieder aufs Bett fallen. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Wenn er sie doch ewig so in seinen Armen halten konnte. Doch sie entzog sich ihm nach einiger Zeit und wurde wieder ernst.

„Red, das was vor zwei Monaten geschehen ist..."

„Bitte, Chase...", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund für dich sich mir gegenüber schuldig zu fühlen!"

„Das tue ich doch auch nicht!"

„Ach nein? Und wieso kannst du es dann nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich längere Zeit im Arm halte oder dich küsse?"

„Ich..." Sie verstummte und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du alleine nach Ägypten gehst."

Sie blickte ihn an. Er wollte ihr Zeit geben. Zeit mit ihren Gefühlen ins Klare zu kommen.

Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ja, du hast bestimmt Recht."

Das hatte er nicht hören wollen. Lara hatte sich wirklich verändert. Dennoch konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie die Auszeit klug nutzte. Er wollte mit ihr zusammensein, aber er war bereit sein Verlangen zu unterdrücken, damit sie endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf bekam.

„Ist die Horde Reporter immer noch vor dem Hotel?"

„Ja. Aber ich kann nicht länger warten. Mein Flug geht bald."

„Ich begleite dich noch nach unten."

Lara nahm sein Angebot still zur Kenntnis und nahm ihre Reisetasche.

Sie kamen in die Empfangshalle und Chase rief vom Empfang aus ein Taxi. „Diese Blutsauger sehen nur gelegentlich zur Tür. Wenn wir hinausgelangen und ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten, stufen sie uns vielleicht als uninteressant ein."

Sie gingen auf den Ausgang zu und durch die Drehtür ins Freie.

„Und wie sieht dieses Ablenkungsmanöver aus?"

Anstatt einer Antwort drängte Chase Lara gegen eine Säule und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Lara hielt nichts von solchen Mitteln, war aber bereit es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass wilde Knutscherei die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen ablenken würde.

Wie um ihre Gedanken zu bestätigen, setzte sich der Schwarm Reporter in Bewegung und kam auf sie zu.

„Schade, in einem Film, den ich gesehen habe, hat es geklappt."

Lara warf ihm einen Blick zu, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte.

„Lady Croft, ist es wahr, dass sie dem Londoner Museum erneut einen kostbaren Kunstschatz zukommen ließen?"

„Wer ist der gutaussehende Mann an ihrer Seit, ihr Geliebter?"

„Wie fühlen sie sich jetzt nach dieser atemberaubenden Flucht aus den Fängen dieses brutalen und lange gesuchten Massenmörders?"

„Wo führt ihr Weg sie nun hin? Ruft sie ein neues Abenteuer?"

„Wieso behalten sie die Kunstschätze nicht, die sie in all den Jahren den Museen geschenkt haben sollen?"

Ein weiterer Schwall solcher Fragen feuerten die Reporter auf sie ab und hielten ihr zahlreiche Mikrofone unter die Nase.

Chase bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge und Lara folgte ihm dankbar.

„Kein Kommentar. Kein Kommentar. Kein Kommentar. Kein Kommentar."

Als Lara bereits im wartenden Taxi Platz genommen hatte, konnte sie noch weitere „Kein Kommentar" -Bemerkungen von Chase hören.

„Zum Flughafen, bitte."

Ein paar hundert Kilometer entfernt lehnte sich ein Mann in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaltete den Nachrichtensender ab.

Ein Mädchen schenkte ihm ein frisches Getränk ein und nahm ihren Platz hinter seinem Stuhl wieder ein.

„War dieser Mann wirklich der, für den ich ihn halte? Glauben Sie ihm, dass Lady Croft als nächstes nach Paris reist um dem Louvre einen Besuch abzustatten?"

Der Mann lächelte milde und nahm einen Schluck des kühlen Getränks.

„Ja, er ist es. Und nein, das glaube ich nicht. Warum sonst sollte auf ihrer Tasche ein Kärtchen befestigt sein, das sie auf ägyptisch als Archäologin ausweist?"

„Dann reisen wir als nächstes nach Ägypten?"

„Schon möglich."


	2. Wahrheit oder Illusion?

_Hey, danke für die raschen Reviews. Je rascher ihr mir Reviews gebt, gebe ich euch neue Kapitel ;-). _

Teufelstochter_: Nein, ihr müsst nicht mehr an die Schachspiele denken. Das zweite Schachspiel war die Enthüllung des Endes von Gefährliche Zukunft. Die Schachfiguren sind jeweils für Lara, Sokrates und Chase gestanden. Gratulation für die, die es durchschaut haben._

_Da ich weiß, wie grausam es sein kann, wenn man von einer Story gefesselt ist, aber nicht weiter lesen kann, hab ich mich bemüht und stelle hier ein extra langes Kapitel für euch online. _

_See ya_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Wahrheit oder Illusion?**

Die Reise war anstrengend gewesen und Lara Croft freute sich schon sehr auf ihr kühles Hotelzimmer. Bevor sie mit ihrer Arbeit begann, musste sie sich erholen. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten zu wenig Schlaf bekommen.

Die Visionen, die sie durch den Besitz des _Auges von Sharettin_ erhalten hatte, hatten nicht völlig aufgehört. Aber sie waren deutlich weniger geworden, seit sie der Gefangenschaft des Lords entkommen war.

_Ihm hätte Ägypten bestimmt gefallen._

Ein Schaudern überkam sie beim Gedanken an _ihn_ und sie drängte alle Gedanken und Gefühle zurück.

Hoffentlich versiegten die Visionen bald vollständig, dann würde sie bestimmt Ruhe finden und vergessen können.

Lara ging gedankenverloren durch die Straßen Kairos und nahm dunkle Gassen in Kauf, um dem Gedränge, das auf der Hauptstraße herrschte, zu entkommen.

Sie sah sich die Auslagen der unscheinbaren Geschäfte ohne großes Interesse an. Ein Laden erweckte ihr Interesse. Dort waren wunderschöne Dolche, Krummsäbel und etliche andere Hieb- und Stichwaffen ausgestellt.

Ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als sie im düsteren Inneren plötzlich ein Paar eiskalter, stahlgrauer Augen sah. Doch als sie blinzelte, um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, waren sie verschwunden.

Sie wollte gerade den Laden betreten um nachzusehen, als sie in der Reflexion der Fensterscheibe finstere Gestalten erkennen konnte, die sie vorsichtig einkreisten.

Lara tat, als ob sie völlig fasziniert von den Dolchen wäre und die Gestalten nicht bemerkte, die sich unbeholfen anschlichen.

Als sie beschloss, dass sie ihr nun zu nahe gekommen waren, wirbelte sie blitzschnell herum und verpasste damit gleich einem der drei einen Schlag mit der Reisetasche.

Zu überrascht um zu reagieren, blieben die anderen beiden wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen und starrten sie an. Anscheinend war sie kein Opfer nach ihrem Geschmack.

Lara teilte an die beiden anderen ein paar genau berechnete Tritte aus und ließ sie dann laufen.

Die Drei hatten ziemlich ausgehungert gewirkt und sie hatten Lara auf gewisse Weise Leid getan. Aber ihre Schläge würden sie bestimmt für kurze Zeit davon abhalten andere Frauen zu überfallen.

Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie abgelenkt hatte.

Die Ladentür stieß an ein Glöckchen als sie diese öffnete, das hell bimmelte um dem Verkäufer zu signalisieren, dass ein Kunde sich in seinen Laden verirrt hatte.

„Womit kann ich dienen?", fragte der Verkäufer hinterm Tresen auf ägyptisch.

„Ich möchte mir ein paar Shuriken zulegen. Ein Dolch wäre auch nicht schlecht."

Der Verkäufer staunte, dass die Ausländerin so perfekt ägyptisch sprach. Doch er überwand sein Erstaunen schnell, als ihm klar wurde, dass er ein so gutes Geschäft so schnell nicht mehr machen würde.

Lara ließ ihren Blick über den kleinen Raum schweifen und blieb an einer Tür hinter dem Tresen hängen.

„Könnte es sein, dass Sie gerade einen Kunden hatten? Habe ich Sie etwa gestört?"

„Aber nein, wie kommen sie denn darauf?" Auch der Verkäufer war jetzt ins Englische gewechselt.

„Nur so eine Vermutung." Sie wandte sich wieder den Wurfsternen zu, die der Verkäufer ihr hinhielt.

Sie musste sich getäuscht haben. Es war einfach _unmöglich_, dass sie diese Augen gesehen hatte. Die qualmende Zigarre musste dem Verkäufer gehören, auch wenn sie auf der anderen Seite des Tresens abgelegt worden war und vermutlich zu teuer für ihn war. Aber vielleicht war sie ja ein Geschenk gewesen. Im Grunde konnte sie auch sofort aufhören über diese blöde Zigarre nachzudenken, denn der Gedanke war einfach verrückt.

* * *

Sie verließ den Laden mit ein paar Wurfsternen und einem edlen Dolch im Gepäck und freute sich über den Kauf. Der Verkäufer hatte zwar versucht sie übers Ohr zu hauen, aber als sie ihn zurechtgewiesen hatte, hatte er ihr die Sachen sogar billiger verkauft, als sie wert gewesen waren.

Ohne größere Zwischenfälle kam sie in ihrem Hotel an und legte sich erschöpft schlafen.

Lara hatte sich nach einem Leihjeep erkundigt und einen zu ihrer Zufriedenheit gefunden. Sie hatte der Stadtbibliothek einen Besuch abgestattet um die Pyramiden und Gräber aus der Sicht der Ägypter zu sehen und sich in ihr Denken einzufühlen.

Sie hatte den gesamten Vormittag damit verbracht sich auf ihr Vorhaben vorzubereiten.

Sie beschloss, sich den Rest des Tages frei zu nehmen und Kairos Geschäfte kennen zu lernen.

Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos vom Himmel und das erste, das sie kaufte, war ein weißes Tuch, dass sie sich um den Kopf band als Schutz.

Sie war schon eine Weile gegangen, als sie ein Cafe´ entdeckte, das ihr gefiel. Sie bestellte sich lauwarmen Tee und beobachtete das hektische Treiben auf der Straße.

Auf einmal sah sie etwas, das ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt mit langen, bis zu den Kniekehlen reichenden, schwarzen Haaren. Lara sprang auf, knallte einen Geldschein auf die Tischplatte, der für ein ganzes Mittagsmenü gereicht hätte und rannte der Erscheinung hinterher.

Die dunkle Gestalt bog in eine Seitengasse ein und Lara sprintete dorthin, um die Person einzuholen, bevor sie verschwand.

„Halt! Bleiben Sie stehen!", rief sie der Gestalt auf Englisch hinterher, als sie diese vor sich sah. Als keine Reaktion kam, beschleunigte Lara und rief ihre Aufforderung nochmals auf ägyptisch.

Die Person ging dennoch unbeirrt weiter. Endlich hatte Lara sie erreicht. Sie riss den Unbekannten herum und erstarrte. Der Unbekannte war eine Frau.

Die Frau redete schnell und heftig auf Lara ein und beschimpfte sie mit schnellen, melodischen Wörtern und Gesten.

Lara entschuldigte sich und trat eilig den Rückzug an.

Sie hatte sich wie die größte Närrin verhalten. Wann akzeptierte sie endlich, dass ihre Vorstellung einfach unmöglich war? Es war wirklich idiotisch, so etwas auch nur zu _denken_. Tote wurden nicht einfach so wieder lebendig.

Sie hatte sich absolut lächerlich gemacht, aber zum Glück hatte diese Szene niemand beobachtet, der sie kannte.

Wie sehr sie sich doch irrte...

* * *

Das neu entdeckte Grab war schon von anderen entdeckt worden. Lara hatte enttäuscht herausfinden müssen, dass es offensichtlich von Grabräubern geplündert worden war.

Alles Wertvolle war aus der Grabkammer entwendet worden. Sogar die Hieroglyphen waren von der Wand geschabt worden. Was zurückgeblieben war, waren nur noch Trümmer.

Trotzdem beschloss Lara nicht sofort zurückzukehren. Chase erwartete, dass sie einen klaren Kopf bekommen hatte, wenn sie sich wieder sahen. Und den hatte sie bei weitem nicht erreicht. Ihre Einbildungen hatten ihre Gefühle wieder aufgewirbelt und kräftig durcheinander gebracht.

Sie erledigte ein paar Anrufe und fuhr zum Flughafen. Sie wusste, was sie tun musste, damit sie die Sache endlich abhaken konnte. Lara bog in ihrem roten Cabrio um die Ecke eines großen, weißen Gebäudes. Sie parkte direkt vor den Stufen und betrat die Hallen des Gebäudes. Sie behielt die Sonnebrille aufgesetzt, um sich eine kleine Gelegenheit der Privatsphäre leisten zu können.

„Ich möchte wissen, wo sich das Grab von Lord Sokrates befindet."

„Sokrates? Der Massenmörder?" Die Dame hinter dem Tresen hob eine Augenbraue und musterte die Frau, die vor ihr stand, misstrauisch.

„Wer will das wissen?"

„Das hier ist ein öffentliches Amt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ich brauche meinen Namen nicht zu nennen um Informationen von Ihnen zu bekommen."

„O doch, das müssen sie. Jeder, der etwas über solch einen Verbrecher erfahren möchte, muss sich zu erkennen geben. Anordnung von oben."

Lara glaubte ihr das nicht, aber sie hatte keine Lust sich mit der Dame zu streiten.

„Lara Croft."

Die Dame erschrak und starrte ihr Gegenüber unverschämt an. _Das_ war also die sagenhafte Lady, die in letzter Zeit immer öfter im Fernsehen aufgetaucht war.

„Lady Lara Croft. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

Lara verdrehte die Augen. „Könnten Sie mir jetzt vielleicht sagen, wo ich Lord Sokrates Grab finde?"

Ihr Name hatte ihr schon viele Türen geöffnet, wie auch hier, die vorher verschlossen schienen. Doch Lara machte sich keine Illusionen, die Presse würde in Windeseile erfahren, dass Lady Lara Croft nach ihrem Peiniger gefragt hatte. Dass er tot war, würde keine Rolle spielen. Sie war gerade dabei einen Skandal zu erzeugen. Aber es war ihr gleichgültig. Mochte sich die Presse noch so sehr über sie das Maul zerreißen, wenn Lara durch diese Aktion endlich Frieden fand, war es ein angemessener Preis.

„Ach, ich bin _so_ _aufgeregt_. Eine Person von Rang und Adel kennen zu lernen! Ich hatte Sie mir völlig anders vorgestellt, wenn Sie verzeihen." Die Dame plapperte drauflos, während sie auf die Tastatur ihres Computers hämmerte um die Daten für Lara zu bekommen.

„Hach, Ihr Leben ist ja _so_ _aufregend_, wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil dessen stimmt, was die Medien erzählen."

Lara war durchaus klar, dass sie eine ganz besondere Exotin für diese geschäftige Frau sein musste. Schließlich hatte sie adeliges Blut in sich und verhielt sich überhaupt nicht so, wie man es vom „wahren Adel" erwartete. Zudem war sie nicht angemessen gekleidet, da sie bloß Bluejeans, ein Trägertop und eine Sonnenbrille trug anstatt eines edlen, unbezahlbaren Kleides und eines alles andere überschattenden Hutes. Sie hatte sogar solche Kleidungstücke, aber das waren Erbstücke von ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht eins der Kleider wegzugeben. Wie auch immer, sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie man sich mit einer solch penetranten Neugier in das Leben anderer Menschen einmischen konnte.

„Wenn meine Schwester das hört, ist sie bestimmt auch _so aufgeregt_."

Das Geplapper der Dame wollte einfach kein Ende finden.

„Also, wo liegt sein Grab?"

Lara war sich bewusst, wie unhöflich sie damit auf die Frau wirken musste, aber sie hatte bemerkt, dass diese aufgehört hatte hektisch auf ihrer Tastatur herumzuhacken.

„Was? Ach so... Es ist eigentlich kein Grab, sondern..."

Lara hielt das Geplapper nicht länger aus. „Wo?!" In ihrer Stimme lag so viel Schärfe, dass die Frau entsetzt zusammenzuckte.

Wieder etwas was sie von einer _Lady_ bestimmt nicht erwartet hatte. Die Dame nannte ihr mit einem sauertöpfischen Gesicht den Friedhof und dessen Adresse und nahm den Telefonhörer, kaum dass Lara sich von ihr abgewandt hatte, um aller Welt zu erzählen was gerade _so aufregendes_ passiert war.

* * *

Lara musste vorm Eingang des Friedhofs einen großen Haken schlagen, da bereits eine nicht gerade geringe Anzahl _unauffällig_ getarnter Reporter vor dessen Toren auf sie warteten. Die Sekräterin hatte echt gute Arbeit geleistet. Die Reporter waren in Rekordzeit hier aufgetaucht um sie abzufangen. Doch glücklicherweise waren sie noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, sich auch vorm Hintereingang zu postieren. Denn warum sollte eine _Lady_ einen anderen Eingang als den Haupteingang benutzen?

Lara parkte ihr Cabrio zwischen anderen auffälligen Autos und betrat den Friedhof. Sie ging zu den edlen Gräbern, denn obwohl Sokrates ein Massenmörder gewesen war, war er immer noch ein Lord. Lara dachte abfällig daran, dass selbst auf dem Friedhof eine Hierarchie herrschte.

Sie musste nicht lange suchen, als sie das Mausoleum betrat. Vor einer Tafel waren schwarze Kränze aufgelegt, während die anderen farbenfrohere Kränze hatten.

Lara schritt mit auf einmal beklommenem Herzen auf das Grab Lord Sokrates zu.

Die Tafel war schlicht und auf ihr stand bloß sein Name und sein Sterbedatum. Keine tröstenden Worte für die Hinterbliebenen, kein Tribut an Respekt. Nur Daten.

Lara überlegte, was sie auf diese Tafel geschrieben hätte. _Durch meine Schuld? Vergib mir, du Mistkerl? In ewiger Erinnerung an die Schmerzen?_ Wohl kaum.

Sie wusste selbst nichts, was sie auf die Tafel eines Verbrechers geschrieben hätte.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, begann sie zu weinen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Marmortafel und ließ ihrer Trauer freien Lauf. Obwohl ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie aufrichtig um den Verlust des Lords trauerte, konnte sie nicht aufhören zu weinen.

„Warum?!" Sie schlug gegen die Tafel und wusste selbst nicht, was sie genau fragte. Warum er sie alleine gelassen hatte? Warum er ihr das angetan hatte? Warum sie so etwas dachte...?

Laras Tränen versiegten augenblicklich, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, obwohl der Eindringling sie vermutlich ohnehin bemerkt hatte, und setzte die Sonnenbrille wieder auf. Sie drehte sich um und der schlaksige Mann, der eben noch hinter ihr gestanden hatte, verließ schleunigst das Mausoleum. Er wäre fast mit einem Friedhofsangestellten zusammengestoßen, der gerade die Gedenkstätte betrat. Der Beamte trat zu Lara und warf einen Blick auf die schwarze Marmortafel.

„Was machen Sie hier? Wenn Sie auch etwas auf die Tafel kritzeln wollen, dann warten Sie bitte, bis meine Schicht vorbei ist."

„Nein. Ich wollte bloß meinen Frieden finden, indem ich seinen Gebeinen gegenüberstehe."

Der strenge Ausdruck des Mannes verschwand sofort und wich einem mitfühlenden. „Sie sind also auch ein Opfer. Aber wissen Sie denn nicht, dass das hier nur eine Gedenktafel ist?"

„Was? Aber wo liegt dann sein Grab?"

„Das ist schon hier. Die Gedenktafel. Man hat seine Leiche nie gefunden."

Lara prallte zurück. „Aber... das ist unmöglich... ich... Sie müssen sich irren!"

„Nein. Waren Sie im Ausland? Man sah es doch zurzeit ständig in den Nachrichten. Man hat seine Leiche nie gefunden, aber man hat ihn für tot erklärt, weil etliche Zeugen ihn sterben sahen. Man vermutet, dass irgendwelche entkommenen Anhänger seinen Leichnam mit sich genommen haben, um..."

Was man noch so vermutete, hörte Lara nicht mehr, da sie das Mausoleum bereits verlassen hatte. Sie zog noch auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen ihr Handy und wählte Chases Nummer.

„Carver?"

„Chase, er ist nicht dort!"

„Lara?"

„Ja, verdammt. _Er_ ist nicht dort!!"

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

„Schalt doch einfach den Fernseher ein." Lara hörte wie Chase sich in Bewegung setzte und ihrem Rat nachkam.

„Was... was zum Teufel machst du da, Red?!"

„Ist doch jetzt egal. Er ist nicht da, verstehst du nicht?! Man hat seine Leiche nie gefunden, Chase."

„Was willst du damit sagen? Das er noch lebt? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Das _kannst_ du nicht glauben. Ich habe ihn selbst erschossen, du hast es gesehen!"

Stille.

„Lara? Lara, das kannst du nicht..."

„Nein. Ich weiß, okay. Ich... ich will bloß wissen, wo er jetzt ist. Was aus ihm geworden ist. Darum wollte ich dich bitten. Das du es mit deinen Kontakten herausfindest."

„Du meinst, wo seine _Leiche_ ist."

„... Ja... Kannst du das für mich tun?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich etwas herausfinde. Oder soll ich zu Croft-Manor kommen?"

„Nein. Ruf lieber an."

„Wieso? Bist du nicht da, oder..."

„Danke, Chase. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden." Sie legte auf.

* * *

„... die Freilassung von einem der Gefangenen wurde am gestrigen Tag bewilligt. Der Anwalt McCoy konnte das Gericht davon überzeugen, dass sein Mandant ebenso ein Opfer war, da er als Commander bloß Befehlen gefolgt war. Den Zeugenaussagen zu Folge..."

„Können Sie das bitte lauter drehen?!" Lara blickte geschockt auf den Fernsehbildschirm, der in der kleinen Bar in einer Ecke hing, in der sie sich gerade einen Cocktail gönnte.

Der Barkeeper murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schlurfte zum Fernsehgerät. Doch als er lauter drehte, war nur noch der Wetterbericht der kommenden Woche zu hören.

„Hier, ich denke das reicht." Lara legte einen Geldschein auf den Tresen und verließ die Bar.

„Beehren Sie uns bald wieder!", rief der Barkeeper ihr hinterher, als er die Höhe des Scheins gewahrte.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen rief sie sich die private Adresse des Gefängnisdirektors in Erinnerung.

„Daddy, eine junge Frau steht vor der Tür und will mit dir reden!!", rief das kleine, blonde Mädchen ins Haus hinein, nachdem sie Lara die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Wer ist es denn, Lilly?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Aber sie hat ein ganz tolles Auto!!" Bewundernd blickte das junge Geschöpf verstohlen zu Laras rotem Cabriolet.

Der Direktor erschien in der Türöffnung und erstarrte für einen Moment, als er seinen Besuch sah. Er bückte sich zu seiner kleinen Tochter hinunter.

„Geh mal bitte zu Mami, Liebes, und sag ihr, dass Daddy nicht gestört werden will."

„Ja! Ja!" Wie ein Wirbelwind stürmte die Kleine wieder ins Haus.

„Kommen Sie, Lady Croft."

Lara folgte ihm in sein Büro und nahm auf einem bequemen Stuhl Platz.

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Drink anbieten?" Der Direktor strich nervös über seinen gewaltigen Schnurbart.

„Nein, danke."

Lara beobachtete den Mann neugierig. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren nur wenig verändert. Seine Glatze war größer geworden und sein Bauch hatte an Volumen zugenommen, aber er sah davon abgesehen, nicht aus wie ein Mann um die sechzig.

„Sie haben Recht. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie Ihre Zeit nie verschwenden. Wenn Sie mich aufsuchen, müssen Sie einen triftigen Grund haben. Ich gebe mich nicht der Illusion hin, dass Sie mir bloß einen Besuch abstatten wollen. Selbst wenn das sehr schmeichelhaft für mich wäre."

„Sie haben Recht. Ich bin wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit hier. Einer sehr wichtigen. Ist es wirklich wahr, dass Commander Bradek aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde?"

Der Direktor lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah kein bisschen gelassener aus. „Ich fürchte, ja."

Es stimmte also. Sie hatte es nicht glauben können und sie glaubte es genaugenommen auch jetzt nicht. Bradek war frei und damit eine Bedrohung.

„Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Einen solch gefährlichen Verbrecher laufen zu lassen?"

„Miss Croft, Sie tun den Behörden Unrecht. McCoy hatte sehr überzeugende Argumente, sonst hätte er Bradek nicht so schnell freibekommen."

„McCoy? Der Spitzenanwalt? Wie hätte er sich _den_ leisten können?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er wurde ihm zur Verfügung gestellt."

„Von wem?"

Der Direktor rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich so etwas nicht sagen darf."

„Direktor, muss ich Sie wirklich daran erinnern, was ich für Sie getan habe? Die Jahre als Staatsbeamter haben Ihnen offensichtlich sehr gut getan." Lara machte eine Handbewegung, die den ganzen reich ausgestatteten Raum mit einbezog. „Ich bitte Sie doch wirklich nicht um ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."

„Sie müssen mich nicht erinnern. Ich bin Ihnen auch dankbar. Aber... es... es ist mir peinlich. Ich kenne die Person nicht, die den Anwalt finanziert hat."

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Sie erwischen mich in einer ungünstigen Position. Fragen Sie mich etwas über einen anderen Gefangenen und ich kann Ihnen _alles_ erzählen. Aber dieser Bradek ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Können Sie mir dann wenigstens sagen, _womit_ der Anwalt die Geschworenen und das Gericht überzeugt hat?"

„Die Opfertheorie. Dass Bradek bloß Befehle ausgeführt hat und nicht gewusst hat, was er tat... All die Verbrechen, die er im Auftrag des Lords..." Der Gefängnisdirektor verstummte. Er blickte Lara unsicher an.

„Und _das_ haben sie ihm geglaubt?"

Der Direktor nickte.

Es war unfassbar. Bradek war einer Haftstrafe von mehreren Jahren entkommen, weil er das Unschuldslamm gespielt hatte. Bradek! Er soll von all dem nichts gewusst haben? Einfach lächerlich.

Aber Lara wusste, _wie_ gut McCoy war. Er hatte bestimmt die richtigen Zeugen vernommen, die er leicht manipulieren konnte...

„Sagen Sie, wann war die Verhandlung?"

„Vor zwei Tagen. Wieso?"

Zu dieser Zeit war sie in Ägypten gewesen. Lara war sich sicher, dass der Termin der Verhandlung kein Zufall war. Welchen besseren Zeugen hätte das Gericht aufrufen können, als eine ehemalige Gefangene, die überlebt hatte? Wenn _sie_ den Zeugenstand betreten hätte, wäre Bradek niemals freigekommen. Das ganze war ein abgekartetes Spiel.

„Geben Sie mir eine Liste der Zeugen, die zu Bradeks Verteidigung aufgerufen wurden."

„Miss Croft!" Er blickte die Frau vor sich durchdringend an, dann seufzte er. „Einen Moment, ich drucke sie Ihnen aus. Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie helfen?"

„Sagen Sie mir, wo Bradek sich gerade aufhält."

„Also wirklich, was verlangen Sie da von mir. Er ist jetzt ein freier Mann, oder?"

Lara legte den Kopf schief. „Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm, Direktor. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich über alle Ihre ehemaligen Insassen genauestens informieren."

„Woher...? Ich sollte mich nicht mehr wundern, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche."

Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bedaure zutiefst, Miss Croft. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wo Bradek ist. Er hat sich unmittelbar nach seiner Freilassung praktisch in Luft aufgelöst."


	3. Nachforschungen

**Chapter Three: Nachforschungen**

Lara blickte auf die Liste, die sie vom Gefängnisdirektor bekommen hatte. Nur noch eine Person stand darauf. Die anderen hatte sie bereits überprüft. Sie kontrollierte die Adresse vom Zettel mit der von der Hauswand und klingelte.

Eine knochige Frau öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und lugte misstrauisch hindurch. „Ja?"

„Miss Annie Bones?"

"Ja."

"Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Nein. Was wollen Sie? Wer sind Sie? Eine Reporterin? Ich spreche nicht mit solchen Leuten."

„Warten Sie! Ich bin Lara Croft."

„Lady Lara Croft?" Die Frau öffnete die Tür etwas weiter, damit sie die Fremde besser sehen konnte.

„Ja."

Miss Bones überlegte einen Moment, dann öffnete sie die Tür ganz und ließ Lara eintreten. Sie führte Lara in ein kleines, schmuddeliges Wohnzimmer und bot ihr eine Tasse Kaffee an, die sie nicht ablehnte.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, von Ihnen besucht zu werden. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Sie könnten mir ein paar Fragen beantworten."

„Fragen über die Gerichtsverhandlung?"

Lara nickte.

„Weshalb hat McCoy Sie gebeten, den Zeugenstand zu betreten?"  
Plötzlich wurde die Frau nervös. Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte.

„Ich... ich war eine Magd in der Burg Megorion."

„Wirklich? Was halten Sie von Ihrem ehemaligen Meister? Können Sie ihn mir näher beschreiben?"

Die Frau knetete nervös ihre Hände. „Sie... Sie müssen doch nur den Fernseher einschalten. Da sehen Sie ihn."

„Das ist aber interessant. Ihrer Meinung nach ist Bradek der Meister, von dem ich rede? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie so etwas denken würden, wenn Sie wirklich Magd in dieser Burg gewesen wären. Sie müssen nämlich wissen, dass ich dessen Besitzer kannte."

Die Frau wurde totenbleich. Sie fiel vor Lara auf die Knie. „Bitte, sagen Sie nichts! Ich... ich wollte niemandem Schaden zufügen. Aber ich bekam ein so gutes Angebot dafür einen Text auswendig zu lernen und ihn bei der Verhandlung aufzusagen, dass ich es nicht abschlagen konnte. Meine Mutter leidet an einer schlimmen Krankheit und ich wusste nicht, wie ich sonst die Arztrechnungen bezahlen sollte."

Die Frau fing an zu schluchzen und flehte Lara an, niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Um ihrer Mutter willen.

Lara stand auf. „Ich hoffe, Sie sind sich bewusst, dass Sie mitgeholfen haben einem sehr gefährlichen Mann die Freiheit zu schenken."

„Vergeben Sie mir! Vergeben Sie mir!", winselte Annie Bones.

„Sie sollten sich lieber um Ihr eigenes Wohl sorgen. Sie sind nun eine Bedrohung für Bradek, weil Ihre Aussage gefälscht war. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich für ein paar Wochen verschwinden."

Die Frau wurde noch bleicher. Offensichtlich hatte sie daran noch nicht gedacht.

„Am besten, Sie verlassen das Land und nehmen sich Urlaub. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie ganz oben auf Bradeks Abschussliste stehen. Wenn Sie für einige Zeit verschwinden, wird er Sie vielleicht vergessen."

Lara verließ das Haus der Betrügerin. Es war möglich, dass Bradek diese leicht zu beeinflussende Frau beseitigen wollte, aber Lara glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Wenn er das gewollt hätte, wäre sie vermutlich schon tot.

Die Liste des Direktors war nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen. Die wenigen Personen, die darauf standen, waren entweder Betrüger oder sie waren erst kurz vor Sokrates Untergang in seine Dienste getreten und konnten sich so nicht recht eine Meinung bilden. Eine Meinung, die McCoy gut zu beeinflussen gewusst hatte.

Sie sollte Chase darüber informieren.

Ihr Telefon klingelte.

„Ja?"

„Red, deine Aufgabe ist verdammt knifflig. Ich habe bis jetzt bloß unnütze Berichte gesammelt, die uns nicht weiterhelfen."

„Warum rufst du dann an?"

„Weil ich denke, dass du die einzige bist, die an wertvollere Informationen rankommt."

„Komm zur Sache, Chase."

„Ich denke, dass der Leiter des MI6 genau die Informationen hat, die wir benötigen. Die Augenzeugen, die den _Leichnam_ des Lords gesehen haben, stehen unter seiner Bewachung."

„Und du willst, dass ich mich an den Leiter ranschmeiße um die Informationen von ihm zu bekommen?"

„So ungefähr. Ja."

„Das ausgerechnet du mich um so etwas bittest, Chase..."

„Hey, die Schwäche des Leiters sind eben Frauen, was kann ich dafür! Außerdem kennst du ihn schon, soviel ich weiß..."

„Bradek ist frei."

„Was?! Du verarscht mich!"

„Bei so etwas mache ich keine Späße. Schalt den Fernseher ein und du siehst alles. Ich gehe die Informationen holen. Such trotzdem weiter, Chase."

Vielleicht hätte sie ihm noch sagen sollen, dass Bradek unauffindbar war, aber Chase wusste auf sich aufzupassen.

* * *

„Tagchen, Mister Smith."

Der Leiter des MI6 drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte eine vollbusige Schönheit in seinem Arbeitsstuhl!

„Lady Lara Croft! Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Ich dachte ich sehe sie nie wieder. Warum hat man mich nicht vorgewarnt?"

„Weil keiner ihrer Leute bemerkt hat, dass ich hier bin. Ich finde auch, dass das so bleiben sollte."

„In das Büro des Chefs eines Geheimdienstes einzubrechen ist allerdings ziemlich gewagt."

Sie blickte ihn über den Rand ihrer Stiefeln hinweg an, die sie auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Der Chef des MI6 war ein hagerer Mann mit unrasiertem, grobwangigem Gesicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen.

Da die junge Frau _seinen_ Stuhl blockierte, musste er ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite _seines_ Schreibtischs Platz nehmen.

„Sie haben es eben nie gut verstanden, Türen ordentlich sicher zu verschließen."

Lara funkelte ihn an. Früher, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, hatte er wichtige Zeugen gefährdet, indem er vergessen hatte die Tür zu ihrem Versteck zu verschließen. Laras Mutter war eine dieser Zeugen gewesen.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich denke nicht, dass Sie nur gekommen sind um mir eine Sache vorzuwerfen, die bereits Jahre zurück liegt."

Verärgert lehnte er sich über den Schreibtisch.

Lara nahm die Füße vom Tisch und beugte sich ebenfalls vor, sodass sie seinem Gesicht auf einmal sehr nahe war. Sie bemerkte mit Verachtung, dass sein Blick immer wieder zu ihrem Ausschnitt wanderte, während er versuchte wütend zu wirken.

„Sie haben ganz Recht. Ich bin Ihretwegen hier." Sie wusste, dass ihre Worte seinen Herzschlag um sehr vieles erhöhte.

„Meinetwegen?" Er versuchte seine Begierde und aufsteigenden Hoffnungen mit Skepsis zu überdecken.

„Genauer gesagt, wegen Informationen, die ich nur von Ihnen bekommen kann." Lara erhob sich und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Sie merkte, dass Smith ihr gebannt mit den Augen folgte. Sie trat seitlich hinter ihn und beugte sich über seine Schulter.

„Es wäre wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen, wenn sie mir die Namen aller Augenzeugen nennen könnten, die den Leichnam Lord Sokrates zuletzt gesehen haben, sowie deren Aufenthaltsorte und Aussagen."

Smith starrte nun ganz offenkundig auf ihre Brüste. „Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun?", seine Stimme klang atemlos.

„Weshalb sollten Sie das nicht für mich tun? Wo wir uns doch schon so lange kennen."

* * *

Mit sich selbst zufrieden, betrachtete Lara die Unterlagen, die ihr der Chef des MI6 kopiert hatte.

Aus diesen ging hervor, dass sie die letzte Person, die Sokrates gesehen hatte, kannte. Es war Serengethy. Die kleine Schwester von Tommy. Tommy, der Lara gerettet hatte und dabei gestorben war.

Sie sagte aus, dass sie den Lord tot in der Eingangshalle gefunden hatte. Sie schwor, dass sie nicht gesehen hatte, wohin seine Leiche verschwunden war, da sie so glücklich darüber war, dass er tot war. Sie sagte auch, dass sie ihn dafür hasste, dass er ihren Bruder so schlecht behandelt und ihn schließlich umgebracht hatte.

Das bestätigte Laras schrecklichen Verdacht. Es gab einen guten Grund dafür, dass man Lord Sokrates Leiche nie gefunden hatte. Dieser Grund war, dass es keine Leiche gab. Er lebte.

Serengethy hatte den Lord vergöttert und ihren eigenen Bruder verraten und verachtet, weil er dem Lord nicht absolut treu ergeben war wie sie selbst. Sie log schlichtweg. Dass ihr momentaner Aufenthaltsort ebenso wie Bradeks nicht bekannt war, verfestigte Laras Meinung. Lara war sich der ganzen Tragweite ihrer Entdeckung noch nicht vollständig bewusst, aber es graute sie jetzt schon. Er lebte. Er lebte! Lara kämpfte die aufbrodelnden Gefühle in ihr nieder und ein Gedanke stieg klar und deutlich in ihrem Inneren auf. Dass der Lord lebte bedeutete vor allem eins...

Sie riss das Handy aus der Tasche und warf den Motor ihres Wagens an.

„Der gewünschte Gesprächspartner ist zurzeit leider nicht erreichbar. Bitte versuchen sie es später noch einmal, oder hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piep."

Piep.

„Chase! Egal wo du gerade bist, oder was du gerade machst, verschwinde! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass _er_ lebt! Smiths Informationen haben den Ausschlag dafür gegeben, wie du gesagt hast. Wie auch immer, du bist in großer Gefahr. Verschwinde, so schnell du kannst und versuch nicht mich zu kontaktieren. Für den Fall, dass diese Nachricht abgehört wird, oder in falsche Hände gerät, werde ich das Handy nicht mehr benutzen, also versuch es erst gar nicht. Ich treffe dich an dem Ort, an dem niemand mich jemals vermuten würde. Beeil dich!"

Kaum hatte sie alles Nötige auf Chases Band gesprochen, fuhr Lara zum Bahnhof. Sie stieg in den erstbesten Zug, schaltete ihr Handy ab und versteckte es unter einem Sitz. Sie war auf der Flucht und das Funktelefon war eine Gefahr für sie. Man konnte sie zu leicht darüber orten. Lara musste schnell von hier verschwinden, denn wenn sie Recht behielt, hatte man ihren momentanen Aufenthaltsort bereits geortet. Sie sprang in ihr Cabrio und fuhr zu ihrem Versteck.

_O mein Gott, das Fernsehen!_ Sokrates hatte sich bestens über sie informieren können. In den letzten beiden Monaten war nahezu kein Tag vergangen, an dem ihr kein Reporter aufgelauert war und sie gefilmt hatte.

Sokrates war überaus intelligent. Dank den Informationen über sie, die er sich im Fernsehen herausfiltern und zusammensetzen konnte, würde er vermutlich auch Nachforschungen an bestimmten Stellen über sie gemacht haben. Wenn sie ihn richtig einschätzte, wusste er nun fast so viel über sie wie Chase, der sie schon jahrelang kannte.

Chase und Lara waren, solange sie am Leben waren, eine enorme Bedrohung für den Lord. Mit ihrem Wissen über die exakten Vorfälle vor zwei Monaten, konnten sie ihn vernichten. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum sie der Gedanke, dass der Lord lebte, mit Furcht erfüllte...

* * *

„Ihr hattet Recht, Sir. Carver ist der Schlüssel." Ein wahrer Riese von Mann hielt demonstrativ das Funktelefon in die Höhe, dessen Nachricht sie gerade abgehört hatten. „Sie hat es also tatsächlich herausgefunden."

„Ich hatte nichts anderes von ihr erwartet." Zufrieden schwenkte der mit Sir Angeredete sein Cognacglas. „Es ist nun Ihre Aufgabe, ihr Versteck zu finden. Ich will es nicht bereut haben, Sie aus dem Gefängnis geholt zu haben, Commander."

„Das werdet Ihr nicht, Sir. Ich werde es aus Carver herausprügeln, wenn nötig." Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf den Lippen des Riesen aus.

„Wieder einmal hatte sie Recht, was ihre Warnung betrifft. Ihr Freund schwebt in großer Gefahr..." Er setzte das Glas ab und lächelte kalt.

* * *

_Bitte tötet mich jetzt nicht für diesen Cliffhanger… Wenn ich einen Unfall haben sollte, wie wollt ihr dann weiter lesen, hm? hehe…_

_Ihr wisst ja, wie es funktioniert: schickt mir eure Reviews und wenn ich fünf neue habe, bekommt ihr das nächste Kapitel, ok? Diesmal bleibe ich hart. Nichts kann mich erschüttern! Muhahaha. Naja, vll ein Review? Aber: psst… ;-)_

_See ya_

_lara_


	4. Verzweifelter Kampf

**Chapter Four: Verzweifelter Kampf**

Lara Croft kontrollierte die Überwachungssysteme ihres Schlosses im Surrey. Croft-Mansion war mit den modernsten Sicherheitssystemen ausgerüstet und war ihr Zuhause. Wer würde jemanden, der auf der Flucht ist, schon bei sich Zuhause vermuten? Sie hatte mit Chase Witze darüber gemacht, dass sie genau hierher kommen würde, wenn sie ein gutes Versteck brauchte. Nur er konnte wissen, wo sie war. Sie hoffte, dass er bald zu ihr stoßen würde, damit sie in Ruhe beraten konnten, was als nächstes zu tun war. Die einzige Möglichkeit, dass sie entdeckt wurde war, dass Chase in Gefangenschaft geriet und sie verriet.

Aber das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen.

Trotzdem. Sicher war sicher. Als sie sämtliche Alarmanlagen überprüft hatte, ging sie zu ihren Waffen. Auch hier war alles in Ordnung. Ebenso in ihren Garagen und im Stall. Lara ging zu ihrem Pool. Nachdem sie ein paar Runden geschwommen war, fühlte sie sich besser. Sie betrat ihren Entspannungsraum und setzte sich auf eins der großen Kissen. Von diesem Zimmer aus konnte sie den größten Teil des Anwesens überblicken. Das Haus war so leer seit Compton und ihre anderen Gefährten nicht mehr lebten.

Lara hatte bis jetzt noch keine neuen, fest angestellten Bediensteten eingestellt. Doch solange ihr die Tiefkühlprodukte nicht ausgingen sah sie sich nicht gezwungen etwas in dieser Richtung zu unternehmen.

An keinem anderen Ort auf dieser Welt war es ihr so gut möglich sich vollständig zu sammeln und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch dieses Mal wollte es ihr nicht so richtig gelingen. Dabei war es dringend nötig, dass sie das Chaos, das in ihrem Kopf herrschte, ordnete.

* * *

Mehrere Tage waren bereits vergangen und Chase hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Mit jedem Tag, der ungenutzt verstrich, wurde Lara unruhiger. Es war nicht ihre Art still dazusitzen und einfach abzuwarten. Es drängte sie, den Aufenthaltsort des Lords herauszufinden. Doch konnte sie nicht weg, da Chase ja schließlich kommen konnte und er vielleicht glaubte, dass er zum falschen Ort gekommen war, wenn er sie hier nicht fand. Zudem konnte sie von einem Reporter gefilmt werden, was ihr Versteck augenblicklich enthüllen würde. An telefonieren, oder gar im Internet ihr Glück zu versuchen, war gar nicht zu denken. Sie vermutete, dass sämtliche Anschlüsse überwacht wurden. Sie traute Sokrates durchaus zu, dass er wieder so viel Macht hatte, um das zu ermöglichen.

Wohl oder übel musste sie bleiben wo sie war.

Dennoch blieb Lara nicht untätig. Sie trainierte täglich mehrere Stunden. Sei es Kampfkunst, Schießübungen, oder Instandhalten ihrer Kondition. In den langen Stunden des Tages war sie zudem darauf bedacht, ihr Wissen noch zu vergrößern.

Eine Woche nachdem sie Chase die Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, war Lara in Topform. An einem nebligen Abend schwamm sie ihre hundertste Länge und trocknete sich ab. Sie legte sich auf einen Liegestuhl und blicke nach draußen in den dichten Nebel. Ihr Blick blieb an den Überwachungsmonitoren hängen. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Anscheinend hatte sie gerade die Alarmanlage ihrer Grundstücke abgeschalten um einen Abendspaziergang zu unternehmen. Über den Monitor beobachtete sie, wie sie sich jetzt schon in der Eingangshalle befand. Eindringlinge.

Lara gab einen bestimmten Code ein und sofort wurde stiller Alarm ausgelöst. Sie würde nun über jeden der Schritte informiert sein, den die Eindringlinge unternahmen. Sie rannte los, auf ihre Waffenkammer zu. Doch ein kurzes Vibrieren des Alarmgeräts in ihrer Tasche, hielt sie davon ab. Sie waren also schon in ihrem Waffenlager. Sie schlug den Weg zu ihren Fahrzeugen ein, doch wieder warnte sie das kleine Gerät. Gut, die Eindringlinge hatten ihr also diese beiden Möglichkeiten genommen. Sie würden schon sehen was sie davon hatten.

Noch immer im Bikini rannte sie die Gänge ihres Heims entlang und betrat ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie stürmte auf den Wandschrank zu und betätigte einen geheimen Schalter, der den Wandschrank drehte und sie dadurch in der Zentrale ihres Überwachungssystems landete.

Sie zog sich schnell Militärhosen und eines ihrer schwarzen Tops an. Während sie über die Tastatur dem Überwachungscomputer Anweisungen gab, schnürte sie sich ihre Stiefel und legte ihre 9mm samt Waffenhalterung an, die sie immer im Schrank aufbewahrte. Sie waren geladen, der einzige Haken war, dass sie keine zusätzliche Munition greifbar hatte. Endlich war sie durch die zahlreichen Sicherheitsstufen ihres Computers durch und rief eine Gesamtübersicht ihres Anwesens auf. Es befanden sich gut hundert Personen auf ihrem Gelände, die hier nichts zu suchen hatten. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass zirka ein Drittel der Angreifer in ihrem Waffenlager und Fahrzeuggaragen auf sie warteten. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen gab sie den Befehl, den Alarm auszulösen.

Augenblicklich wurden alle Zugänge zum Schloss versperrt und ihre Lager abgeriegelt. Damit wäre ein Drittel geschafft.

Plötzlich schaltete sich der Alarm wieder ab. Ein Hacker. Aber so weit würde es nicht kommen, dass jemand sie in ihrem eigenen System überlistete. Der Computer verweigerte ihr den Zugang. Wer glaubte dieser Fremde eigentlich dass er war?

Lara gab sämtliche Passwörter ein, die ihr einfielen, konnte aber nur begrenzten Zugang erreichen. Der Hacker musste ein zusätzliches System geschrieben haben. Doch Lara hatte nicht die Zeit, die neuen Zugriffscodes für alle Bereiche herauszufinden. Schließlich tat sie das Einzige, das ihr mit ihrem begrenzten Zugriff übrig blieb.

Sie gab den Befehl _Selbstzerstörung_ ein. Das Wort blinkte auf dem Bildschirm, dann begann ein zehn Sekunden langer Countdown. Lara gab das nötige Schlüsselwort ein, damit der Computer ihren Befehl sofort startete und der Hacker keine Gelegenheit hatte, ihren Befehl zu verhindern. Augenblicklich wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Sie hatte einen unwiderrufbaren Befehl gegeben und den hatte der Computer als seine letzte Tat auch ausgeführt.

Doch damit hatte Lara nun den gleichen Effekt erzielt, wie wenn sie den Alarm betätigt hätte. Alle Ausgänge waren verriegelt sowie Waffenkammer und Garagen. Der Unterschied zum Alarm war allerdings, dass sie die Türen nicht mehr entriegeln konnte und der Strom abgeschaltet worden war. Nun war es Zeit zu handeln. Lara legte den Taschencomputer, der sie gewarnt hatte, neben seinen großen Bruder. Er würde ihr nicht mehr helfen können. Zum Glück wurde der Geheimschalter nicht mit Strom betrieben, sodass sie sich ohne Schwierigkeiten in ihrem Schlafzimmer wiederfand.

Nur dass sie nicht mehr die einzige im Raum war. Ein schwarz gekleideter Krieger durchsuchte gerade ihre Kommoden und persönlichen Gegenstände. Er war zu sehr von ihrer Unterwäsche fasziniert, als dass er Lara bemerkt hätte, die sich von hinten anschlich. Sie schlug ihn bewusstlos und durchstöberte seine Taschen nach Munition. Ergebnislos.

Das Einzige, das sie fand, war ein Funkgerät. Das ließ sie jedoch liegen, denn wenn ein Funkspruch durchgegeben wurde, konnte es sie verraten. So nahm sie ihm nur die Waffe mitsamt Schalldämpfer ab.

Lara ging davon aus, dass ein Drittel der Angreifer immer noch gefangen waren, blieben also zwei Drittel. Wenn sie ihre Munition klug einsetzte, konnte sie es schaffen.

Sie schlich die Gänge entlang und erledigte einzelne Eindringlinge, indem sie diese bewusstlos schlug, und wich kleinen Trupps aus. Sie wollte mit der Schießerei warten, bis sie den Großteil der verbliebenen Angreifer vor sich hatte. Allerdings musste sie sich beeilen, denn wenn die Bewusstlosen gefunden wurden, konnte man ihr zu leicht folgen.

Endlich stieß sie auf einen größeren Suchtrupp, der aus zehn Kriegern bestand. Lara duckte sich hinter eine Säule, als Feuerschutz, und schoss mit der Waffe des Kriegers auf seine Kollegen. Jede Kugel traf sein Ziel und bevor die Männer ausmachen konnten, aus welcher Richtung die Schüsse kamen, hatte Lara sie schon alle erledigt.

Das war leicht gewesen. Sie nahm ein Maschinengewehr mit und ließ die anderen Waffen unbeachtet. Schon bald stieß sie auf den nächsten Trupp, den sie ebenfalls ohne größere Schwierigkeiten erledigte. Doch bald würde sie Probleme bekommen, denn die Schüsse waren bestimmt im ganzen Schloss zu hören gewesen.

Sie fand ihre Theorie bestätigt, als sie von hinten und vorne angegriffen wurde. Lara sprang zur Seite und schoss. Das erste Magazin ihrer Pistolen war leergeschossen. Verdammt, jetzt hatte sie nur noch eine brauchbare Waffe. Der Raum, in dem der Schusswechsel stattgefunden hatte, war zerstört.

Überall lagen Scherben, zersplittertes Holz oder tote Krieger.

Lara hörte die Gänge von vielen Militärstiefeln wiederhallen, die sich ihr näherten. Sie beschloss den Rückzug anzutreten. Mit nur einer Waffe und deren Munition hatte sie keine Chance. Selbst wenn sie pro Kugel einen Krieger ausschaltete. Sie rannte die Gänge entlang und wich den Geräuschen der sie verfolgenden Krieger aus.

Sie geriet in einen Hinterhalt und kam mit knapper Not davon. Sie hatte keine Munition mehr und hinter ihr hörte sie schon die Nächsten heranstürmen. Lara durchquerte hastig den Raum und sprintete in den folgenden. Sie drehte sich um, um nach ihren Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten, damit sie ihr nicht in den Rücken schießen konnten.

In vollem Lauf prallte sie gegen ein Hindernis. Lara taumelte rückwärts und wurde von zwei starken Armen gestoppt. Sie richtete ihre Waffe vor sich und drückte ab.

Der Abzug klickte, ansonsten geschah nichts.

„So sieht man sich wieder. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lara Croft einmal die Munition ausgeht." Der riesige Bradek drückte sie an sich, sodass sie zu keinem Schlag fähig war.

Sie krümmte ihr Rückgrat und bekam für die Hände so viel Platz, dass sie sich von ihm wegstoßen konnte. Durch den Kraftaufwand verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und stürzte schwer zu Boden.

„Also wirklich, Miss Croft. Sie wissen doch, dass mir noch nie jemand entkommen ist."

Lara versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich bin Ihnen schon mal entkommen und das werde ich auch wieder tun."

„Ich lerne aus meinen Fehlern." Bradek näherte sich ihr bedrohlich.

„Dann werden Sie heute noch eine Menge zu lernen haben!" Mit diesen Worten trat Lara gegen sein Schienbein und sprang auf die Füße.

Sie schlug mit aller Kraft auf den Commander ein. Keine Sekunde lang unterbrach sie ihre Attacken, denn sie wusste, dass er sie dann schnell überwältigen würde. Im Moment war er noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Schläge abzuwehren und diesen Vorteil musste sie nutzen. Sie wusste, dass es wesentlich anstrengender war Schläge auszuteilen, als abzuwehren. Bald würde sie völlig erschöpft sein, wenn sie weiterhin so zuschlug. Sie musste bloß einen einzigen ordentlichen Treffer landen, den er nicht abblocken konnte. Sie stoppte ihre Attacke und tat, als sei sie dem Zusammenbruch nahe. Sie hatte erreicht, was sie wollte. Bradek richtete sich auf.

Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei vollführte sie einen perfekten Dreh-Sprung-Kick. Dieser Tritt hatte ihr schon viele Male das Leben gerettet. Sogar den Koloss Bradek hatte sie einmal damit außer Gefecht gesetzt, aber diesmal schien er wirklich dazugelernt zu haben. Er war nicht auf ihre Täuschung hereingefallen, sondern hatte _sie_ getäuscht. Wie es schien wich er ihrem Tritt ohne größere Schwierigkeiten aus und benutzte seine Ausweichbewegung zum Ausholen.

Lara konnte zwar noch die Arme schützend hochreißen, trotzdem wurde sie von der Wucht seines Schlags gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sie rutschte an dieser hinunter und blieb für einen Moment benommen liegen. Dieser Moment reichte ihm um sie hochzuheben und so festzuhalten, dass sie ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Er presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen, so fest hielt er sie in seinem Griff.

Plötzlich lockerte er seinen Griff und drückte ihr ein Tuch vor den Mund, von dem ein merkwürdiger Geruch ausging. Chloroform.

Commander Bradek spürte wie ihre Glieder schlaff wurden und fing sie auf, bevor sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden aufschlug.

* * *

_Vielen lieben Dank an all meine Reviewer! Ihr spornt mich richtig an, immer schneller neue Kapitel online zu stellen! Ihr seid der Grund, warum es jetzt so schnell geht. _

_Auch das nächste Kapitel gibt es nur gegen Reviews – denn mir ist eure Meinung sehr wichtig!_

_Hoffe ihr hattet Spaß._

_See ya_

_lara_


	5. Am Rande des Wahnsinns

_Da ich mich so sehr über die vielen neuen Reviews gefreut habe, ist dieses Kapitel wieder etwas länger. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch… _

_**StratosphereGirl**: Ein herzliches Willkommen. Es freut mich, dass dir meine Story so gut gefällt. Ich mag dein Review auch. ;-)_

_**Marc**: Hier bitte schön! Das nächste Kapitel. Das war doch schnell oder, oder?! ;-)_

_**Teufelstochter**: Du hast Recht, deine Reviews spornen mich wirklich immer an! Und zum Thema süchtig machen… was soll ich sagen… muahahahaha_

_**LaraGirl**: Schön, dass du mit dabei bist. Willkommen._

_**Yosephine**: Du hast Recht! Fragt sich jetzt nur noch bei was… hehe (mein mund ist versiegelt)_

_**Miriam**: An dieser Stelle muss ich mich wirklich entschuldigen. Sorry, Lara. Was ich dir antue und noch antun werde… _

_Das altbekannte Lied: Reviews gegen Kapitel…;-)_

_See ya_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Am Rande des Wahnsinns **

Als Lara die Augen öffnete, wusste sie nicht wo sie war, was geschehen und wie es geschehen war.

Das Einzige, das sie momentan wusste war, dass sie enorme Kopfschmerzen hatte. Sie konnte erkennen, dass sie in einem abgedunkelten Raum und in einem Bett, das nicht ihres war, lag. So viel sie erkennen konnte waren Wände und Boden aus Stein. Es roch nach altem Gemäuer und alles außerhalb ihrer Decke war kalt. Sie trug noch immer ihre Militärhose und das schwarze Top, ihre Stiefel standen neben dem Bett. Ihre Waffen waren verschwunden.

Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Es hatte einen Kampf gegeben. In ihrem Zuhause! Sie war in jemanden gerannt, den sie kannte. Bradek!

Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf. Sofort bereute sie die Bewegung. Sie hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Arm. Es waren deutlich drei Einstichslöcher zu sehen. Man hatte sie also mit Drogen oder Beruhigungsmitteln ruhig gestellt.

Bradek! Das bedeutete, dass sie wieder in _seiner_ Gewalt sein musste. Verzweifelt ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Nein... _nein_..." Sie konnte ihm nicht noch einmal unter die Augen treten. Sie wusste nicht, was dann mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie musste eine Waffe finden. Lara kämpfte gegen die Kopfschmerzen an, als sie vom Bett stieg und dessen Unterseite in Augenschein nahm. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Das Bett hatte Sprungfedern.

Sie zerrte mit verzweifelter Kraft an den metallenen Federn und fiel auf den Rücken, als sie wirklich eine los bekam. Die abgerissene Spitze war scharf. Wie scharf, musste sie erst noch herausfinden. Lara zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und gegen die Wand knallte.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas gehört hatte. Wie schön, dass Sie schon wach sind, Miss Croft."

Hastig versteckte Lara die Feder hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie starrte vom Boden aus zu Bradek hinauf.

„Ich kenne jemanden, der Sie liebend gern zu sehen bekäme." Er ging auf die Gefangene zu und merkte erstaunt, dass sie mit aufrichtiger Angst in den Augen vor ihm zurückwich.

Sie stieß gegen die Wand und konnte nicht weiter ausweichen. „Nein! Bringt mich nicht zu _ihm_."

Das Entsetzen in ihren Augen war echt, nicht vorgetäuscht. „Aber natürlich bringe ich Sie zu meinem Meister."

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!" Lara sprang auf und zückte die Sprungfeder.

Bradek begann zu lachen. Sein Lachen gefror auf seinen Zügen, als sie sich mit der Sprungfeder über die Wange zog und einen blutigen Streifen hinterließ. Sie meinte es wirklich ernst. Lara ging in Kampfstellung. Langsam umkreisten sie einander. Lara schnellte vor und ritzte ihm den Oberarm entlang. Blitzschnell zog sie sich wieder zurück.

„Sie sind eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Denken Sie wirklich, ich schleppe Sie den weiten Weg hierher, damit ich mich dann von einer Bettsprungfeder aufhalten lasse?!"

Plötzlich war Bradek hinter ihr und schlug ihr die Feder aus der Hand. Lara wusste nicht, wie er das geschafft hatte. Er drückte sie zu Boden und hielt einen Dolch an ihre Kehle.

„Kommen Sie zur Besinnung, Croft. Die Drogen scheinen Ihr Gehirn weich gekocht zu haben."

„Vielleicht haben sie das ja." Lara streckte ihren Hals ihm entgegen und Bradek musste schnell den Dolch zurückziehen, da er ihr sonst die Kehle durchgeschnitten hätte.

„Töten Sie mich! Oder haben Sie keinen Mumm dazu?", fragte Lara herausfordernd.

Bradek versetzte ihr eine Ohrfeige, dass Laras Kopf noch lauter zu dröhnen begann.

„Was tun Sie da?!!" Serengethy war gekommen um nachzusehen, warum Bradek so lange brauchte die Gefangene zu holen.

Ihr Blick glitt von Bradek, der auf der Abenteurerin kniete, zu dem Dolch, den er über ihrer Kehle hielt und zum schweißgebadeten Gesicht der Gefangenen. Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und rannte zurück durch die Gänge, durch die sie gekommen war.

„Toll. Stehen Sie auf, Croft." Bradek packte Lara beim Zopf und zog sie in die Höhe. Er drehte ihren Arm auf den Rücken, sodass sie vor Schmerz keuchte und stieß sie vorwärts.

„Diese falsche Schlange wird dem Lord eine völlig falsche Vorstellung machen. Wenn er ihr glaubt, mache ich Sie fertig, Croft."

Er bugsierte sie die Gänge entlang und fluchte vor sich hin.

„Welche Vorstellung wäre das denn Ihrer Meinung nach, _Commander_?", fragte Lara heimtückisch. „Vielleicht werde ich sie unterstützen... Was denken Sie wohl, was das für einen Effekt hätte, wenn Lara Croft in Tränen ausbricht und sich vor die Füße des Lords wirft, damit er sie vor _Ihnen_ beschützt? Wird er Sie dann töten?"

Bradek verlor die Geduld und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Mit seinem Unterarm übte er Druck auf ihre Kehle aus, sodass sie zu ersticken drohte.

„Was bezwecken Sie damit, Croft?!"

Lara erkannte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Sie hielt sich an Bradeks Arm fest und versuchte ihn so beiseite zu schieben. Bradek verringerte den Druck, sodass sie atmen und ihm antworten konnte.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass Sie mich jetzt besser nicht zum Lord bringen. Erklären Sie ihm was _nicht_ geschehen ist und lassen Sie meinen Nervenzusammenbruch aus. Dann werde ich schweigen und allem was Sie gesagt haben zustimmen. Wenn er mich sofort zu sehen bekommt, könnte ihn das so wütend machen, dass..."

Lara sprach nicht weiter, sondern ließ Bradek ihre finstere Prophezeiung selbst fertig denken. Wie es schien, wirkte es. Bradek schleifte sie in den Raum zurück, in dem sie aufgewacht war.

„Erinnern Sie sich an Ihr Versprechen, oder es wird Ihnen noch _sehr_ Leid tun..."

Er warf die Tür hinter sich zu und versperrte sie, dann hörte sie ihn davon stapfen. Lara atmete tief durch. Der Gedanke, dass sie so unvermittelt dem Lord gegenüber treten musste, hatte sie anscheinend in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte sie es geschafft, die Gnadenfrist noch etwas länger aufzuschieben. Bis dahin konnte sie sich sammeln und dem Lord vorbereitet entgegentreten.

* * *

Es war soweit. Nur noch eine Tür trennte Lara von der Begegnung mit dem tot-geglaubten Lord. Die Tür ging auf und Bradek führte sie in einen weiteren Raum aus Stein. Doch dieser war anders. Er war gemütlicher eingerichtet. In einem Kreis lagen große Sitzkissen um einen niederen Tisch herum. Seidentücher waren als Vorhänge und Raumteiler aufgehängt worden. Von einem Tisch aus verströmten Räucherstäbchen einen betörenden Duft. Dieser Raum erinnerte sie an den Orient.

Bradek stieß ihr ungeduldig in den Rücken, um ihr klarzumachen, dass sie weitergehen sollte. Er selbst blieb zurück, bis sie ihn hinter den Vorhängen nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Lara ging voran, verlangsamte ihre Schritte allerdings, als sie hinter den Vorhängen die Gestalt Sokrates' immer deutlicher erkennen konnte. Dann war es soweit, sie hatte den Kreis mit den Sitzpolstern erreicht und den letzten Vorhang durchschritten.

Sie blieb stehen. All ihre Vorbereitungen lösten sich in Sokrates' Gegenwart in Luft auf. Er saß auf einem der Kissen. Elegant, stolz. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar umgab ihn wie eine dunkle Aura. Beim Anblick dieses wunderschönen Haares wurde Lara ganz flau im Magen. Es kam ihr noch schöner vor, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Doch seine stahlgrauen Augen waren unverändert eiskalt und durchdringend auf sie gerichtet. Die Stille zwischen ihnen schien sich ewig zu dehnen und wurde für Lara unerträglich.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen, Lady Croft?" Seine Stimme durchschnitt die Stille ebenso kalt wie seine Augen sie anblickten.

Sie war unfähig sich zu rühren und blieb so einfach stehen. Wenn die Stille noch länger angedauert hätte, war sich Lara nicht sicher, ob sie sich nicht vor ihm auf die Knie geworfen hätte, nur um diesem Blick zu entkommen. Laras Denken schien sich um etliches verlangsamt zu haben, denn ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass es keine höfliche Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung gewesen war.

Was sollte sie jetzt schon tun? Sich setzen? Das kam ihr aufgrund der Pause lächerlich vor.

„Wir haben viel Gesprächsstoff, also setzen Sie sich."

Der Befehl in seiner Stimme war so deutlich, dass Lara sich ohne zu Überlegen sofort auf ein Kissen setzte. Sie bemerkte erst, dass sie direkt neben ihm saß, als er sich vorbeugte und sie den Geruch seines Haars wahrnahm. Er fixierte ihren Blick und sie spürte erneut wie die ungeheure Anziehungskraft seiner Augen sie in den Bann zog.

„Wo sind Sie mit ihren Gedanken? Sie wirken meilenweit von hier entfernt. Ich will, dass Sie _hierher_ kommen."

Laras Denkbahnen liefen wieder in ihrer gewohnten Schnelligkeit und sie blinzelte um die Benommenheit in ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

„Ich... kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es wahr ist... Ich muss träumen."

Sokrates berührte ihre Hand und sie zog ihre hastig zurück.

„Ich bin überaus real, Lara."

Sie erschauderte als er ihren Namen sagte. „Aber Chase... er hat Sie erschossen... und ich..." Ihre Stimme versagte ihr.

Sokrates zog den Kimono beiseite, den er trug, sodass sie einen Teil seines Oberkörpers sehen konnte. In der Mitte seiner Brust hatte er eine feine Narbe, in der Länge einer Dolchklinge. Beim Anblick seiner starken Brust, wurde Lara schwindlig.

„Oh ja, du hast mich erstochen. Aber du hast mein Herz verfehlt. Absichtlich, wenn ich mich recht erinnere..."

„Aber Chase..."

„Dieser Narr sollte Schießstunden nehmen. Er hat mich mit keiner einzigen Kugel getroffen. Er hat so lange auf mich geschossen, bis sein Magazin aufgebraucht war, aber alle Kugeln haben ihr Ziel verfehlt."

Chase war ein Schatzjäger wie sie. Aber immerhin hatte er auf ziemliche Distanz geschossen und war sehr wütend gewesen...

„Dann war vermutlich Serengethy daran schuld, dass die Polizei Eure _Leiche_ niemals fand."

„Ja. Hast du diesen Schluss aus Smiths Kopie gezogen? Ja, ich weiß davon. Was denkst du wohl, was auf dem Überwachungsband von seinem Büro zu sehen war. Ich muss schon sagen, du verstehst es Männer wie ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Ich muss dir vermutlich nicht sagen, was er getan hat, kaum dass du sein Büro verlassen hast..."

Beim Gedanken an den Widerling, der sich einen runterholte als er sich sie dabei vorstellte, wurde ihr schlecht. Lara kam eine Idee. „Ihr seid mir nach Ägypten gefolgt, nicht wahr? Das habe ich mir nicht nur eingebildet."

„Korrekt. Ich fand dein Verhalten äußerst... interessant."

Laras Gesicht wurde zu einer Maske, aus der man nichts ablesen konnte. Sie wusste, dass der Lord sie genau beobachtete.

„Und Ihr habt Bradek den Spitzenanwalt zukommen lassen, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe dich sehr genau beobachtet in der Zeit, da du mich für tot hieltest... Ich war immer in deiner Nähe."

Hatte sie ihn deswegen nicht vergessen können? Weil sie seine Präsenz gespürt hatte?

Der Mann im Mausoleum! War er einer von Sokrates Untergebenen gewesen? Dann wusste er...

„Wo ist Chase?"

„Schade, ich hatte schon gehofft, du hättest diesen Schwächling vergessen." Sein Tonfall klang enttäuscht, doch seine Augen blieben eiskalt.

„Dann ist er also wirklich in Eure Gefangenschaft geraten." _Dann hat er mich also wirklich verraten._ Lara hatte gehofft, dass Sokrates ihren Aufenthaltsort anders herausgefunden hatte.

Der Lord hob Laras Kinn an. „Schau nicht so betrübt. Er hat sich lange gewehrt. Länger als jeder andere zuvor. Ich dachte schon, er würde dein Versteck mit ins Grab nehmen, als mir das perfekte Mittel einfiel, seine Zunge zu lockern."

Lara entzog sich seinem Griff.

„Ich sehe schon, du bist des Redens müde. Machen wir morgen weiter, wir haben Zeit genug."

Bradek kam zwischen den Vorhängen hervor und trat hinter sie. Er hatte jedes Wort gehört. Lara stand auf. „Bringt mich zu ihm", forderte sie vom Lord.

„Du wirst ihn sehen, wenn die Zeit reif dazu ist." Er winkte mit der Hand und Bradek führte Lara am Arm hinaus, durch die Gänge, zu ihrem Raum.

„Es ist wahrhaft besser für Ihre Nerven, wenn Sie Carver im Moment nicht zu sehen bekommen. Seien Sie sich gewiss, dass ich mich seiner ganz besonders angenommen habe..."

Ein teuflisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie auch an Männern Interesse haben. _Deswegen_ sind sie also dem Lord so ergeben..." Lara sagte das mit Spott in der Stimme, um ihre brodelnde Wut zu verbergen. Eines Tages würde sie es ihm heimzahlen. Bradek warf ihr bloß einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

* * *

Lara verbrachte die Zeit, in der sie alleine war, damit auf die Decke zu starren. War es eine von Lord Sokrates' speziellen Foltern, sie so lange im Ungewissen zu lassen, wie er sich rächen wollte? Er war nicht der Mann, der einfach vergab.

Lara musste fort von hier. Fort von _ihm_.

Er würde ihr nicht verzeihen, dass sie ihn erstochen hatte. Vielleicht würde sie völlig den Verstand verlieren, wenn sie längere Zeit gezwungen war ihn zu sehen. Sie war ja schon durchgedreht allein bei dem _Gedanken_ daran, ihm gegenübertreten zu müssen. Erneut seiner Macht ausgeliefert zu sein. Sie quälte sich selbst mit den Gedanken an ihn, konnte ihnen aber auch nicht entkommen, jetzt wo sie wieder in seiner Nähe war. In seiner Gegenwart war sie nicht mehr sie selbst. Ihr sonst so kühles, logisches Denken verflüchtigte sich, kaum dass er im gleichen Raum war wie sie.  
Sie war nicht imstande einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu bilden. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er noch nicht diese Wirkung auf sie gehabt. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine ähnliche Wirkung auf sie wie es das _Auge von Sharettin_ gehabt hatte. Je länger sie mit ihm zusammen war, desto mehr beeinflusste er sie und nahm von ihr Besitz. Sie musste unbedingt einen Weg finden, sich dagegen zu wehren. Vielleicht genügte es, wenn sie ihn nicht ansah.

Die Räucherstäbchen! Gab es nicht Sorten, die einen vorübergehend erblinden lassen konnten, wenn man seine Augen zu lange ihrem Rauch aussetzte?

Diese Methode war ziemlich drastisch. Doch bis ihr etwas Besseres einfiel, musste sie es als Plan ins Auge fassen. Eine Dienerin öffnete die Tür zu Laras Gefängnis und wies sie an ihr zu folgen. War der Lord jetzt übergeschnappt? Ihr als Bewachung eine Dienerin zu geben. Bildete er sich wirklich ein, dass sie ihm so gefügig war, dass sie diese einmalige Fluchtgelegenheit nicht ergriff? Wie auch immer, sie würde der Frau erst einmal ein Stück weit folgen. Als sie an einer Ganggabelung vorbeikamen, an der Lara nach unten führende Stiegen entdecken konnte, rannte sie los. Sie hörte die Dienerin überrascht aufschreien und sie verfolgen. Doch diese Frau hatte keine Chance gegen Laras Kondition. Sie sprintete die Stiege hinunter, Gänge entlang und nahm, nach einem Blick aus einem Fenster, weitere Stiegen nach unten. Sie hatte die Dienerin schon längst abgehängt und lief nur noch in gemäßigtem Tempo voran.

Sie erreichte eine Halle mit einem großen Portal. Der Ausgang. Sie lief auf die Tür zu. Die Flucht war zu einfach. Niemand hatte sie aufgehalten. Aber das war ihr im Moment egal. Dort vorne lag der Ausgang und sie würde nicht länger in dieser Burg bleiben. Draußen konnte sie sich immer noch Sorgen machen.

Als sie nach draußen stolperte, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, weshalb niemand sie aufgehalten hatte.

Ein paar Meter weiter geradeaus endete der Fels auf dem die Burg stand. Sie ging vor bis zum Rand und blickte hinunter. Die Burg war auf einer Klippe im Meer gebaut worden. Der Felsen fiel an dieser Stelle senkrecht nach unten. Es waren mehr als hundert Meter bis zum Meeresspiegel. Lara konnte sehen, wie gewaltige Wellen an den Felsen zu Schaum zerschlagen wurden. Sie lief den Rand entlang, mit der Hoffnung, dass sich irgendwo doch noch ein Fluchtweg für sie öffnete. Sie hatte die Burg schon fast ein ganzes Mal umrundet, ohne Erfolg. Auf einmal sah sie, wie ein etwas breiterer Weg auf eine Plattform führte. Sie ging auf die Plattform und musste erkennen, dass es auch hier kein Entkommen gab, es sei denn, man war ein Vogel. In der Mitte des Plateaus war ein großes weißes H aufgemalt. Ein Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Das einzige Problem: nirgends war ein Hubschrauber zu sehen.

Lara blickte zur Burg zurück. Sie war nicht so groß wie die Burg Megorion, in der der Lord zuvor gewohnt hatte. Aber sie wirkte genauso kalt und abweisend. Um ihre Türme kreisten ein paar kreischende Seemöwen. Wie gerne wäre Lara jetzt auch eine Möwe. Rund um sie gab es nichts als Meer. Wasser, soweit das Auge reichte. Entmutigt ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen und schloss die Augen. Der Lord hatte ihr auf grausamste Art und Weise klar gemacht, dass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Lara die Möglichkeit zur Flucht ergreifen würde und er hatte gewusst, dass ihre Hoffnungen an den Klippen ebenso zerschellen würden wie die Wellen des Meeres.

Lara fröstelte. Hier draußen wehte ständig ein, mit dem Geruch des Meeres getränkter, Wind und sie trug bloß ein ärmelloses Top. Dennoch rührte sie sich nicht von der Stelle. Wozu auch?

„Stehen Sie endlich auf. Oder wollen Sie sich etwa hier draußen noch den Tod holen?"

Lara ließ die Augen geschlossen und bewegte sich nicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ganz besonders untröstlich wären, wenn das passieren würde, nicht wahr _Commander_?" In ihre Stimme war der gewohnte Sarkasmus zurückgekehrt.

Bradek zog sie am Arm auf die Füße und führte sie zurück in die Burg, zurück zu Sokrates.

* * *

„Haben Sie die Aussicht genossen, Lady Croft?"

„Ja, ich war ganz überwältigt." Der Hohn in ihrer Stimme war bloß ein Mittel ihre Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken.

Sokrates musste es gemerkt haben, denn er lächelte kalt.

Sie setzten sich auf die gleichen Plätze wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen. „Bringen Sie mich zu Carver."

„Nein."

„Dann werde ich ihn suchen gehen."

„Sie werden ihn nicht finden."

„Dann ist er nicht hier?" Laras Hoffnungen sanken erneut.

„Wieso sollte ich Ihnen das sagen? Ich sehe darin keinen Vorteil für mich."

„Ich sehe keinen _Nachteil_ für Sie. Wie Sie mir ja vorhin so nett demonstriert haben, komme ich hier ohnehin nicht weg."

„Warum wollen Sie ihn dann sehen?" Sokrates musterte sie mit seinen eiskalten Augen. Lara wich seinem Blick aus.

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Haben Sie etwa schon so große Sehnsucht nach ihm? Oder wollen Sie ihn dafür umbringen, dass er Sie verraten hat?"

Der Lord hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Lara spürte den Schmerz des Gefühls, verraten worden zu sein. „Wie haben Sie ihn dazu gebracht?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Jeder hat doch seine Geheimnisse."

„Sprich: Sie werden es mir nicht sagen."

Der Lord neigte leicht den Kopf um seine Zustimmung zu verdeutlichen.

„Haben Sie ihm gedroht, ihn zu entmannen? Oder haben Sie ihm eine Hure geschickt, die es ihm entlockt hat?" Laras Blick fiel dabei auf Serengethy, die in der Nähe stand. Der Lord bemerkte ihren Blick, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Beides sehr interessante Methoden, aber nichts davon trifft zu. Sagen Sie, denken Sie wirklich, dass er Sie unter diesen Umständen verraten hätte?"

Lara vermied es nach wie vor seinen kalten Augen zu begegnen. „Seit wann setzen Sie sich für ihn ein?"

„Oh, das tue ich ganz gewiss nicht. Mich hat bloß die Antwort interessiert."

Stille trat ein.

„Tee?" Sokrates winkte Serengethy herbei, die ihm sofort Tee einschenkte. Lara würdigte sie keines Blickes. Sokrates bedeutete ihr trotzdem, der Schatzjägerin etwas einzuschenken. Serengethy zog sich zurück. Niemand außer Sokrates war zu sehen. Trotzdem war Lara sicher, dass ein paar Wachen und Dienerinnen, oder zumindest Bradek, im Raum waren, von den Vorhängen verborgen.

„Lassen Sie das Wortgeplänkel. Tun Sie endlich, was Sie tun wollen. Rächen Sie sich, aber zögern Sie es nicht länger hinaus."

Sokrates sagte nichts, beobachtete sie bloß.

„Was haben Sie vor? Wollen Sie mich töten? Vergewaltigen? Aufschlitzen und den Haien zum Fraß vorwerfen? Foltern? Oder mich einfach nur weiter quälen mit dem Gedanken, dass Sie sich jederzeit rächen können dafür, dass ich Sie vernichten wollte?"

Der Lord zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung. Er blickte sie weiterhin mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen an. „Wollte?"

„Was denken Sie, dass ich Ihnen jetzt antworte?"

„Nichts, nehme ich an."

Lara hob zustimmend die Augenbrauen.

„Warum gehen Sie davon aus, dass ich mich an Ihnen rächen will, Lady Croft?"

Lara legte den Kopf schief. „Ach kommen Sie. Als wie wenn Sie jemandem einen solchen Verrat einfach verzeihen würden. Sie haben einen Mann getötet, nur weil er sich Ihren Anweisungen widersetzt hat!"

Sokrates lächelte bloß kalt und erwiderte nichts. Anscheinend hatte sie mit ihrer letzten Vermutung, wie er sich rächen wollte, recht gehabt. Er wollte sie mit der Ungewissheit quälen. Leider musste Lara sich eingestehen, dass es ihm gelang. Es war vermutlich ziemlich größenwahnsinnig von ihr gewesen, ihm auch noch ein paar Möglichkeiten unter die Nase zu reiben, wie er seine Rache ausüben konnte. Doch nichts hasste Lara so sehr wie Ungewissheit über das kommende.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lara war erneut in seinem gefangen.

„Bevor ich mich entscheide, wie ich dich bestrafe, will ich noch etwas von dir wissen." Obwohl er sehr leise gesprochen hatte, konnte Lara jedes Wort deutlich verstehen. Der gesenkte Tonfall vermittelte ihr eine Bedrohlichkeit, die es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ.

„Warum hast du an meinem Grab Tränen vergossen? Hast du um mich geweint?"

Lara zuckte zurück, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte. Sie konnte sich nicht von seinen kalten Augen lösen. Sie benutzte ihre gesamte Willenskraft um den Blick abzuwenden. „Ihr irrt Euch, Lord. Ich habe nicht geweint."

„Mein Informant hat es aber geschworen. Er hat dich gesehen."

„Dann lügt er." Lara legte all ihre Überzeugungskraft in diesen Satz, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der Lord ihr auch glaubte.

„Und weshalb bist du in Ägypten zur Salzsäule erstarrt, als du meine Augen durch das Schaufenster gesehen hast?"

„Ihr habt all meine Freunde getötet und ich hielt Euch für tot. Jeder andere wäre unter diesen Umständen ebenfalls erstarrt."

„Als du der Frau hinterhergelaufen bist, die ähnliches Haar hatte wie ich, bist du aber nicht vor Schreck gelähmt gewesen."

„Ich dachte, ich würde den Verstand verlieren und wollte mich davon überzeugen, dass Ihr das _nicht_ seid."

„Das sind wirklich alles sehr plausible Antworten."

„Welchen Grund hätte ich, zu lügen, wenn Ihr das damit andeuten wollt?"

Diesmal schwieg der Lord mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich halte es für besser, unser Gespräch hier für heute zu beenden."

Bradek kam hinter den Vorhängen hervor. Lara blickte dem Lord fest in die Augen. Sie musste ihn überzeugen, dass das was sie gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit war. Noch einmal wollte sie dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Doch Bradek zog sie am Arm in die Höhe. Etwas Blitzartiges durchzuckte Lara, als er sie berührte.

_Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie die Arme um Bradeks Hals schlang und ihn küsste._

Als die kurze Vision endete, stolperte Lara entsetzt rückwärts. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?!

„Was soll das? Kommen Sie." Bradek schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Lara wich bloß entsetzt vor ihm zurück. Sie wandte sich an den Lord. „Nein! Könnte Serengethy mich bitte begleiten, Lord?"

Sokrates sah ihr forschend in die Augen. _Er_ schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Er erhob sich. „Das werde ich selbst tun."

„Aber, Sir!"

Sokrates brachte Bradek mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen und geleitete Lara durch die Gänge zu ihrem Zimmer. An der Türöffnung blieb er stehen.

„Haben Sie eigentlich noch Visionen, Lady Croft?"

Er hatte es also gemerkt.

„Nein."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja."

„Und selbst wenn Sie Visionen hätten, würden Sie es mir nicht sagen?"

Lara schwieg. Aber es war auch nicht nötig, dass sie antwortete. Der Lord wusste ohnehin, dass er Recht hatte.


	6. Verhängnisvolle Visionen

_So! Da habt ihr euren Willen: Das nächste Kapitel ist online. Und ich sag euch noch etwas: Ein Bonuskapitel gibt's auch… Na? Was sagt ihr jetzt. Doppelt so viele Kapitel wie sonst, Schlussfolgerung: doppelt so viele … na? Habt ihr es erraten? Richtig! Reviews…_

_See ya_

_lara_

_P.S.: Warnung an alle mit zartem Gemüt! Dieses Kapitel (und das folgende) enthält äußerst brutale Dinge, über die es hinwegzulesen gilt, wenn man ein schwaches Herz hat... lol

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: Verhängnisvolle Visionen**

Eine rothaarige Dienerin führte Lara durch die Gänge auf den orientalischen Raum zu. Der Abenteurerin ging vieles durch den Kopf. Eines dieser Sachen war die Vision, die sie am vergangenen Tag gehabt hatte.

_Wieso, verdammt noch mal, werde ich Bradek küssen?_,fragte sie sich nun schon zum hundertsten Mal. Der einzige Grund, der ihr einfiel, war, dass sie unter Drogen stand.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht wirklich realisierte, dass sie den orientalischen Raum betreten hatte.

„Aber Sir, halten Sie es wirklich für klug den Präsidenten auf solche Weise anzugreifen? Er wird den ganzen Geheimdienst aktivieren, um zu erfahren wer das getan hat.", hörte sie Bradek besorgt sagen.

„Ja, ich halte es durchaus für klug. Allerdings benötige ich zuvor dringend die Information, über die wir bereits geredet haben."

Die Dienerin räusperte sich, um Laras Ankunft anzukündigen. Die beiden Männer unterbrachen ihr Gespräch sofort und Bradek zog sich wieder hinter die Vorhänge zurück. Lara beschloss, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie einen Teil des Gesprächs mitangehört hatte.

„Bringen Sie mich zu Carver", forderte sie, kaum dass sie sich hingesetzt hatte.

„Wird es dir nicht langsam zu dumm, ständig das gleiche zu fordern?"

„Nein. Bis ich es bekommen habe nicht. Aber wenn Sie andere Forderungen hören wollen: ich will hier weg."

Das war Sokrates nicht einmal eine Antwort wert. Er ließ sich und Lara von der Dienerin Tee einschenken und schickte sie dann fort.

„Gut, leichter zu erfüllende Forderung: ich will ein Bad nehmen. (Wenn möglich alleine...)"

„Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass du Forderungen stellen kannst?"

„Das ist doch wirklich nicht nur in meinem Interesse. Für Sie ist es bestimmt auch angenehmer, einen frisch duftenden Gesprächspartner zu haben, als einen nach eingetrocknetem Blut riechenden."

Lara war es im Grunde egal, ob sie nun frisch duftete, oder nicht. Sie war es gewohnt auch mal eine Woche lang das gleiche zu tragen. Bei ihrem Job war das nichts Außergewöhnliches. Aber sie wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass das Gesprächsthema sich wieder ihren Visionen oder Gefühlen zuwandte.

„Es wäre möglich. Den Luxus der Burg Megorion darfst du dir allerdings nicht erwarten. Das hast du dir selbst zerstört."

Lara zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Dem Mann, dem sie ausgeliefert war, zu drohen war nicht gerade klug.

„Wenn ich dir das ermögliche, erwarte ich aber auch, dass du keine Dummheiten machst."

„Dummheiten?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

„Dummheiten wie bei deiner Flucht aus Megorion."

„Ah. Verstehe. In Ordnung. Kann ich sofort...?"

„Ich hätte noch ein paar Dinge zu klären."

„Wie sagten Sie doch vor einiger Zeit? Wir haben Zeit."

Sokrates kalte Augen blickten sie forschend an. „Commander!"

Bradek kam. „Sie werden sie begleiten." Er warf seinem Commander einen Blick zu und er verstand.

„Sagten Sie nicht, Ich könnte _alleine_ baden?"

„Hältst du mich wirklich für naiv? Bradek wird unsere beiderseitige Versicherung sein, dass du keine Dummheiten begehst. Außerdem wird er dich nicht beim Baden stören oder beobachten."

Lara erinnerte sich an ihre letzte Vision. „Könnte nicht jemand anders...?"

„Der Commander oder kein Baden."

Lara nickte widerwillig.

* * *

Der Baderaum war wirklich nicht mit dem in der Burg Megorion zu vergleichen, aber akzeptabel. Wie alles in dieser Burg war die Wanne aus Stein. Irgendjemand hatte weiße Duftkerzen aufgestellt und ein Handtuch bereitgelegt, sowie frische Kleidung. Bradek setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Tür und bewegte sich nicht. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Lara entkleidete sich und behielt dabei Bradek misstrauisch im Auge. Sie tauchte in das heiße Wasser ein und ließ sich genüsslich den Schaum über den Arm rinnen.

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt die Burg näher zu erkunden, aber da sie jetzt Bradek als Wachhund hatte, war das natürlich unmöglich. So beschloss sie das Bad einfach zu genießen. Sie wusch sich das lange, braune Haar und schrubbte das fremde Blut von ihrer Haut. Danach entspannte sie sich solange, bis das Wasser kalt wurde. Das Handtuch lag neben Bradek, sowie die Kleidung, die man ihr bereitgelegt hatte.

„Könnten Sie mir bitte das Handtuch reichen?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit er sich hingesetzt hatte, bewegte sich Bradek wieder. Er nahm das Handtuch und die Kleidung und brachte es der Gefangenen. Er reichte ihr das Tuch und drehte dabei den Kopf weg. Als sie dabei seine Hand berührte bekam sie eine Vision.

_Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie neben Bradek stand. Er drückte sie gegen eine Wand und küsste sie. Sie sah, wie er entsetzt den Lord anstarrte, der sie gesehen hatte. Bradek ließ von ihr ab und kniete sich ergeben vor seinen Herrn. Er zog ein Schwert und hielt es Sokrates hin. Dieser nahm das Schwert an und schlug seinem Commander mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Kopf ab. Blut spritzte aus seinem Halsstumpf und besudelte das wunderschöne Haar des Lords._  
Lara zuckte zusammen und verlor den Halt. Sie fiel nach hinten. Kurz bevor sie mit dem Kopf am steinernen Rand der Wanne aufschlug, hielt Bradek sie an ihrem Arm fest und verhinderte damit den tödlichen Aufschlag.

Kein Wunder, dass er Commander war, wenn er solche Reflexe hatte.

Er zog Lara wieder auf die Füße und hielt ihr mit abgewandtem Gesicht das Handtuch hin. Dankbar ergriff sie es, trocknete sich schnell damit ab und wickelte sich darin ein. Sie zog die frische Unterwäsche und den schwarzen Rock an, den man für sie bereitgelegt hatte. Darüber eine weiße Bluse. Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Zimmer verloren sie kein Wort über den Zwischenfall im Bad, doch Lara bezweifelte nicht, dass Sokrates alles erfahren würde.

* * *

Als sie wieder alleine war, blieb ihr genügend Zeit zum Nachdenken. War das, was sie gesehen hatte, wirklich eine Möglichkeit, Bradek loszuwerden? Die einzige Möglichkeit vielleicht? Wenn es so war, musste sie diese ergreifen. Sie war es den etlichen Toten, die auf Bradeks Rechnung gingen, schuldig. Darunter waren ihre Freunde gewesen... Lara drängte das aufsteigende Brennen in ihrer Kehle zurück. Ja, sie würde es tun. Sie würde sich an Bradek rächen...

* * *

„Hat Ihnen ihr Anblick Gefallen, Commander?" Der Lord lächelte hämisch.

„Welcher Mann könnte bei dem Anblick eines _solchen_ Körpers kalt bleiben? Sir, ich habe Euch einen Zwischenfall zu berichten, der Euch interessieren dürfte..." Bradek erzählte seinem Herrn, was im Bad vorgefallen war. Sokrates lauschte seinem Bericht nachdenklich.

„Wenn alles so war, wie Sie sagen, dann bin ich äußerst zuversichtlich die nötigen Informationen gegen den Präsidenten zu erhalten. Bereiten Sie alles vor..."

Bradek begleitete Lara wieder einmal durch die Gänge zum Treffen mit dem Lord. Sie musste handeln. „Bringt mich zu Carver."

„Sie haben doch den Lord gehört."

Lara blieb stehen. Bradek drehte sich ungeduldig um. „Was soll das?"

„Ich will, dass Sie mich auf der Stelle zu Carver bringen."

„Oder?"

„Oder ich muss Sie zwingen es zu tun."

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Croft."

Lara bückte sich und schlug mit gestrecktem Bein gegen Bradeks Kniekehlen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden. Lara trat nach seinem Gesicht, doch er fing ihren Fuß knapp davor ab. Er ließ ihr Bein nicht los, als er aufstand.

„Lassen Sie das, oder ich muss Ihnen Schmerzen zufügen."

„Versuchen Sie es doch!"

Lara sprang hoch und versetzte Bradek einen Schlag mit dem Schienbein gegen seinen Kopf. Ihr Fuß kam frei. Sie trat seitlich gegen seinen Oberschenkel, sodass sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog und schlug ihm mit geballter Faust ins Gesicht.

„Es reicht!" Bradek blockte ihre weiteren Schläge ab, packte ihre Hände und drückte sie grob gegen die Wand. Lara hörte Schritte näher kommen, doch Bradek schien es nicht zu bemerken. Lara konnte am Klang der Schritte erkennen, dass es drei Personen waren. Eine davon verursachte beinahe keinen Laut und schien eher über den Boden zu schweben als zu gehen. Sokrates.

Sie musste jetzt handeln! Lara streckte sich vor und küsste Bradek. Er war zu verblüfft um irgendetwas zu unternehmen.

Sokrates bog mit zwei Kriegern um die Ecke und entdeckte die beiden. Lara trat Bradek brutal auf die Zehen und schlug ihm in die Magengegend. „Fassen Sie mich nie wieder an!" Sie blickte den Commander mit einem Ausdruck an, den die anderen als Entrüstung deuten würden. Bradek schien noch immer nicht zu begreifen. Dann bemerkte er Sokrates. Er fiel auf die Knie. „Lord!"

Sokrates Miene war versteinert. Eiskalt blickte er auf seinen Commander und machte eine Handbewegung, auf die hinauf die beiden Krieger Bradek packten und mit sich schleiften. „Lord! Sie ist eine Schlange! Ich habe nicht...!" Bradeks Schreie verstummten, als ihn offensichtlich einer der Krieger bewusstlos geschlagen hatte.

Sokrates trat zu Lara. „Ich entschuldige mich für das Verhalten des Commanders." In seinen Augen lag ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck. „Kommen Sie."

Lara folgte ihm in den orientalischen Raum und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Bradek würde niemandem mehr schaden...

„Bevor Sie etwas sagen: Nein, Sie dürfen _nicht_ zu Carver."

Eine schön gekleidete Dienerin mit blondem Haar und grünen Augen brachte eine Karaffe, in der eine rubinrote Flüssigkeit schwappte, und zwei Gläser. „Wünscht Ihr noch etwas, mein Lord?"

„Nein danke, Theresa, das wäre dann alles. Aber bleib in der Nähe..."

Theresa nickte ergeben und zog sich hinter die Vorhänge zurück. Sokrates schenkte einen Teil der Flüssigkeit in die Gläser. Eines reichte er Lara.

„Trink."

Als Lara keine Anstalten machte, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, hob der Lord mit einem spöttischen Lächeln das Glas an die Lippen und nahm einen Schluck. „Sehen Sie? Es ist nicht vergiftet."

Lara trank ein bisschen und beachtete seinen spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck dabei nicht. Der Alkohol war ziemlich stark und brannte in ihrer Kehle.

„Pralinen?" Er hielt ihr eine Schachtel hin und sie nahm eine schwarze Praline.

„Gibt es einen Grund zum Feiern?"

„Ja. Ab dem heutigen Tag wirst du mir helfen meine Pläne zu verwirklichen."

„Das werde ich niemals tun!"

Diese Aussage entlockte dem Lord bloß ein kaltes Lächeln. Er legte ein Foto auf den Tisch. „Kennst du diesen Mann?"

Lara nahm das Foto und erkannte den Mann mit einer bösen Vorahnung. „Das ist der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten."

„Genau. Du wirst helfen ihn zu vernichten."

Lara hob eine Augenbraue. Das war absolut lächerlich. „Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun."

„O doch, das wirst du." Sokrates packte ihre Hände in denen sie noch das Foto hielt und zwang ihr seinen Blick auf. Sofort wurde Lara in ihren Bann gezogen. Ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durchzuckte Lara und ihre Augen verdrehten sich so weit, bis nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Die Vision endete und Sokrates ließ sie los. Lara konnte einen Moment lang nichts sehen. Als der Lord ihr ihr Glas an die Lippen hielt, trank sie. Die Übelkeit verschwand und Laras Blick klärte sich.

„So und jetzt sag mir, was du gesehen hast."

„Das können Sie vergessen." Lara sprang auf und lief zur Tür. Sie würde nicht Sokrates Marionette sein. Fünf Wachen, die ihre Maschinengewehre auf sie gerichtet hatten, versperrten ihr den Weg. Sie stießen Lara zurück auf die Kissen.

„Wann lernst du endlich, dass es kein Entkommen gibt?"

Gut, dann würde sie sich eben taub, stumm und blind stellen.

„Sag mir, was du gesehen hast und niemandem wird etwas passieren." Sokrates beobachtete sie genau. Lara zeigte keine Regung.

„Gut. Wie du willst." Er gab zwei der Wachen einen Wink, die daraufhin den Raum verließen und mit einer Plastikplane wiederkamen. Wortlos beobachtete Lara wie sie die Plane vor den Sitzkissen ausbreiteten. „Bringt Theresa hierher."

Die Männer verbeugten sich und schleiften die blonde Dienerin an den Haaren herbei. Sie zwangen sie auf der Plane niederzuknien.

„Redest du jetzt?"

Lara erwiderte nichts.

Eine riesige Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang und einem Schwert in der Hand trat hinter den Vorhängen hervor. Die Frau wimmerte ängstlich.

„Er... er lebt?!" Lara deutete entsetzt auf Bradek, der das Schwert in der Hand hielt.

„Hältst du mich für so dumm, dass ich deine Absichten nicht erkenne? Ich nehme an, dass die beiden Visionen, die du in seiner Nähe hattest, dich auf die Idee gebracht haben. Das war sehr dumm von dir."

Lara hatte ihre Situation ganz offensichtlich verschlechtert.

„Sprich jetzt, oder eine Unschuldige wird deinetwegen ihr Leben lassen."

Theresa schluchzte, als sie begriff, dass von ihr geredet wurde. „Meister! Meister, was habe ich getan, dass ich mir Euren Zorn eingehandelt habe?"

„Schweig, Weib!", fuhr sie eine der Wachen an.

Sokrates fuhr fort, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben. „Wie entscheidest du dich?"

„Das könnt Ihr nicht ernst meinen. Ihr würdet doch keine Eurer Untergebenen töten, ohne dass sie etwas verbrochen haben." Lara würde sich nicht so leicht klein kriegen lassen. Das _konnte_ er einfach nicht tun.

„Dein letztes Wort?"

Die Frau schrie auf. „Herr! Ich bitte Euch, verschont mich um meines Sohnes Willen! Er ist doch noch so jung!"

Ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung machte Sokrates eine Handbewegung.

Bradek trat vor und durchbohrte die verängstigte Frau mit dem Schwert. Er zog es wieder heraus und drückte die Frau mit dem Fuß nieder, bis alles Leben aus ihr gewichen war. Ihr Blut breitete sich auf der weißen Plane aus.

Lara wurde bleich. Sie musste träumen. Das konnte nicht geschehen sein!

„Holt den Jungen." Sokrates Stimme war kalt wie immer.

Ein kleiner, fünfjähriger Junge wurde herbeigeschleift und neben seine tote Mutter gestoßen. „Mama!" Er stürzte zu ihr und hielt ihren schlaffen Körper umklammert. Sein Gesicht und seine Hände waren rot vom Blut seiner Mutter. Er schrie gequält auf und wollte sich auf Bradek stürzen, von dessen Schwert Theresas Blut tropfte. Die Wachen hielten ihn davon ab und drückten ihn ebenso wie die Dienerin zuvor auf die Knie.

„Nun, Lady Croft. Soll ein weiterer Unschuldiger sein Leben lassen?"

Die Augen des Jungen loderten vor Hass, als er die Verantwortliche für den Tod seiner Mutter anblickte. Laras Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.

„Keine Reaktion? Ich habe dich wohl falsch eingeschätzt." Sokrates hob erneut die Hand um den Vollstreckungsbefehl zu geben.

„Nein!" Lara stürzte nach vorne zu dem Jungen. Bradek hatte bereits mit dem Schwert ausgeholt und stoppte einen Zentimeter vor der Brust der Abenteurerin, die sich schützend vor den Knaben gestellt hatte. „Ihr werdet Eure Taten noch bitter bereuen, Bradek!" Voller Verachtung blickte sie den Riesen an.

„Commander, bringt den Jungen hier weg. Und ihr räumt diese Schweinerei weg."

Bradek packte den sich wild wehrenden Knaben und warf ihn sich wie einen Sack Mehl über die Schulter. Zwei Krieger rollten die Plane mit der Leiche darin zusammen und passten auf, dass kein Blut auf den Boden tropfte.

Als sie wieder alleine waren, befahl Sokrates ihr sich zu setzen und ihm ihre Vision haargenau zu erzählen.

„Der Präsident", begann Lara zögernd, „hat mit einer weltweit gesuchten Terroristin geschlafen."

„Wann und wo?", fragte er sachlich.

Lara nannte ihm Datum, Uhrzeit und Ort des Gesehenen.

„Sieh dir dieses Bild an."

Er reichte ihr ein Foto, auf dem ein schlanker Mann mit dunklem Haar zu sehen war, der gerade einen Kaffee trank.

„Wer ist das?"

„Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, der nächste amerikanische Präsident. Er wird sich für meine Hilfe erkenntlich zeigen, wenn er erst im Amt ist."

Er griff nach ihren Händen, doch Lara zuckte zurück. „Willst du wirklich, dass noch jemand sterben muss?"

Lara warf ihm mit einem verächtlichen Blick zu, als sie langsam ihre Hände in die seinen legte. Als sie wieder aus ihrer Vision erwachte, schüttelte es sie heftig. Sokrates hielt sie fest bis sie sich wieder beruhigte und blickte sie auffordernd an.

„Er... wird Sie verraten. Er..." Lara verstummte. Wenn sie ihm sagte, was sie gesehen hatte, verspielte sie eine enorm wichtige Chance.

„Ja?"

Doch sie konnte es nicht verantworten, dass noch mehr Unschuldige ihretwegen ihr Leben ließen. Mit größter Verachtung sprach sie weiter. „Er wird Euren Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machen und sie verhaften lassen."

„Wie gut, dass du mich darüber informierst, findest du nicht?" Er lachte.

„Du bist wirklich in deinen Moralvorstellungen gefangen. Du opferst dich selbst, damit anderen, die du nicht einmal kennst, nichts passiert." Wieder lachte er.

„Ihr werdet für Eure Verbrechen bezahlen."

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?", fragte er belustigt.

„Ganz recht."

„Dann tust du mir leid. Du kannst nicht einmal etwas gegen meinen Commander ausrichten und forderst _mich_ heraus? Närrin!"

„Was ist, habt Ihr etwa Angst, ich könnte Euch besiegen?"

„O nein, Liebes. Du könntest mich niemals besiegen."

„Lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen...", knurrte Lara.

„Wachen, begleitet Lady Croft auf ihr Zimmer."


	7. So grausam und zärtlich zugleich

_trommelwirbel uuunnnd hier: das Bonuskapitel! Wenn ihr vergesst zu reviewen, dann schwöre ich euch, dass ich euch eine Woche lang ohne ein nächstes Kapitel schmoren lasse… muahaha fürchtet euch! _

_See ya_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: So grausam und zärtlich zugleich**

Lara merkte erst, dass ihr etwas verabreicht worden war, als sie in ihrem Zimmer einen Schwindelanfall bekam und aufs Bett stürzte. Augenblicklich schlief sie ein. Als sie wieder erwachte, war sie nicht mehr alleine.

Im Zimmer liefen blaue Babyelefanten herum, auf denen rosarote Eichhörnchen ritten. Glücklich beobachtete sie das Treiben. Sie streckte die Hand nach den Elefanten aus, bekam sie aber nicht zu fassen, da sie plötzlich ihre großen Ohren ausbreiteten und anfingen zu fliegen. Staunend sah sie, wie die Elefanten über ihrem Kopf ihre Runden drehten um dann wieder geschickt zu landen. Es erschien ihr völlig logisch, dass ihr Zimmer mit Elefanten und Eichhörnchen ausgefüllt war. Ebenso logisch wie die Gestalt, die eben aus den Schatten trat. Die Tiere verschwanden, die Gestalt blieb.

Das konnte nicht möglich sein! Lara sprang auf und ging auf die Gestalt zu.

„Wie... wie bist du hier herein gekommen?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie ihn endlich wieder sah.

„Durch die Tür..."

Der Mond war von dichten, schwarzen Wolken verhängt und man konnte im Zimmer nur Umrisse erkennen.

Lara trat zu ihm, strich mit ihrer Hand über sein Kinn.

„Ich habe eine Antwort für dich...", flüsterte sie.

„Eine Antwort?"

Sie nickte. „Ich will es noch einmal mit uns versuchen..." Sie küsste ihn. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss. Eine Leidenschaft war entfesselt, die es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Er küsste sie einnehmend und drängte sie gegen die Steinmauer. Er begann ihren Hals zu liebkosen und sie legte genussvoll den Kopf zurück.

„Lass mich nie mehr alleine."

Er sagte nichts, sondern zog ihr die Bluse über den Kopf. Dort wo seine Hände sie berührten, schien ihre Haut zu brennen. Sie küsste seine Lippen und schien in überdimensionaler Wonne zu versinken.

„Vertreib all meine dunklen Gedanken... Meine Gedanken an _ihn_..."

Seine Hand fuhr über ihren Oberschenkel unter ihren Rock. Während sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf. Ihre Finger strichen zärtlich über seine Brust. Sie erstarrte, als ihre Finger über einer dünnen Narbe knapp neben dem Herzen verharrten. „Chase...?"

Die Wolken verzogen sich und das klare Mondlicht spiegelte sich in den stahlgrauen Augen des Lords wieder. Er hatte seine Haare zurückgebunden. „Nicht wirklich..."

Seine dunkle Stimme löste ihre Erstarrung und machte den Einfluss der Drogen zunichte. Lara duckte sich unter seinen Armen hindurch, die sie Sekunden zuvor noch liebkost hatten, und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Er blickte ihr nach, blieb aber gelassen gegen die Wand gelehnt stehen.

„Was...? _O mein Gott_... Was habt Ihr mir ins Essen gemischt?!"

„Eine Droge, die dich beruhigen sollte. In der letzten Phase jedoch kann sie Wahrnehmungsstörungen verursachen und die Hemmschwellen herabsetzen."

Lara wich weitere Schritte vor ihm zurück, obwohl er sich nicht wegbewegt hatte.

„Wollt... Wollt Ihr damit etwa sagen, dass ich auf unbewusster Ebene... Nein!"

Sie wich erneut zurück, stolperte über die Bettkante und fiel aufs Bett. Der Lord regte sich nicht, dennoch fühlte sie sich eingeengt, in die Enge getrieben.

„Ich habe nicht... Ich habe Euch nicht..." Sie brach ab.

„Was? Geküsst? Doch, das hast du."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht Euch, sondern..."

„Carver?" Er lachte grausam.

„Raus! Verschwindet!!!" Lara warf ihr Kissen nach ihm, doch er wich elegant aus.

„Du regst dich ja schon wieder auf. Vielleicht solltest du eine weitere Dosis..."

Sein kaltes Lachen hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder, längst nachdem er gegangen war.

Sie wickelte sich in ihre Decke und schaukelte sich unruhig in den Schlaf.

* * *

Laras Körper brannte vor Scham, als sie dem Lord am nächsten Tag gegenüber treten musste. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie ihr Blick zu seinen Lippen oder seinen Händen wanderte. Er musste schon blind sein, wenn er das nicht bemerkte, dennoch zeigte er keinerlei Regung.

„Gib mir deine Hände." Er streckte ihr seine mit den Handflächen nach oben entgegen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie versank in dessen Strudel.

„Nein..." Sie fühlte sich schwach, hilflos. Entsetzt starrte sie auf ihre Hände, die sich selbstständig gemacht hatten und das getan hatten, was er von ihr verlangt hatte. Sofort wurde sie dafür bestraft. Etwas Blitzartiges durchzuckte sie und sie fand sich in einer grauenvollen Vision wieder.

_Der Alarm des U-Boots heulte schrill. Der Kapitän brüllte Befehle, denen die Besatzung allerdings zu langsam nach kamen. Die Wucht, als die Unterwasserraketen gegen das U-Boot prallten und explodierten, war enorm. Die gesamte Besatzung wurde von den Füßen gerissen._

„_Schadensbericht! Schadensbericht!" Ein Mann gab den Schadensbericht durch und die Mannschaft brach in Panik aus. Eiskaltes Wasser strömte unaufhaltsam in das Schiff. Es war schon zuviel um es noch durch Schleusen aufhalten zu können. Immer höher und höher stieg das Meerwasser im Inneren des U-Boots. Es wälzte sich durch Gänge und zerdrückte Fliehende wie Fliegen an den Stahlwänden. Eine weitere Rakete traf das Schiff. Männer, die bei der Einschlagstelle standen, wurden zerfetzt. Gliedmaßen wurden eingeklemmt und konnten nicht mehr befreit werden, bevor das erbarmungslose Meerwasser sie erreichte. Die gesamte Besatzung des Spionage-U-Boots wurde in den hereinströmenden Fluten ertränkt. _

Lara zuckte zusammen und rang nach Atem. Ihre Lungen brannten. Panisch sog sie die Luft ein, hatte dennoch das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Eine Flüssigkeit rann ihr die Kehle hinunter und entsetzt dachte sie, dass sie gleich sterben würde.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und konnte – erst verschwommen, dann immer klarer – erkennen, dass Sokrates ihr ein Glas mit rubinroter Flüssigkeit an die vollen Lippen drückte. Er nahm das Glas von ihren Lippen und stellte es zurück auf den Tisch.

„Erzähl mir, was du gesehen hast." Seine Augen blickten sie erbarmungslos an.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht..."

„Holt Madlaine."

Zwei von Sokrates Kriegern schleiften eine dunkelhaarige Frau ins Zimmer und stießen sie vorm Lord grob auf die Knie. Einer der beiden hielt sie so grob an den Haaren fest, dass sie aufschrie, und drückte ihr einen Dolch an die Kehle.

„Nein!" Lara sprang auf, stürzte sich auf den Krieger, der die zitternde Frau mit dem Dolch bedrohte. Sie schlug ihm mit der Handkante auf die Faust, sodass er die Waffe fallen ließ und trat ihn mit einem schlagkräftigen Tritt zur Seite. Der andere Krieger wollte sich gerade auf Lara stürzen, als Sokrates gebieterisch die Hand hob um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Du weißt doch, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst, werden andere mit ihrem Blut dafür bezahlen müssen."

„Ihr seid widerwärtig! Wenn Eure Krieger dieser Frau auch nur noch ein Haar krümmen, werden sie diejenigen sein, die mit ihrem Blut dafür bezahlen müssen."

„Denken Sie das wirklich?" Bradek trat neben die zitternde Dienerin. Drei Krieger packten Lara und hielten sie fest. Bradek hob den Dolch auf und legte ihn an die Wange der Frau. „Wagt es nicht...!", zischte Lara und wehrte sich gegen die Männer.

Bradek ritzte über die Wange Madlaines und hinterließ einen dünnen, roten Streifen. Blut rann über die Wange der Frau. Lara bäumte sich auf, konnte aber nicht frei kommen. Hasserfüllt starrte sie Bradek an, der erneut die scharfe Klinge hob und sie nun auf die Kehle herabsenkte.

„Genug."

Bradek verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. „Lord..."

„Lady Croft hat es begriffen. Bringt Madlaine hier weg und versorgt ihre Wunde, Commander."

Bradek zuckte unter dem scharfen, befehlenden Ton zusammen und zog die Frau wieder auf die Füße.

„Nun..."

Widerstrebend und immer noch vor Wut kochend ließ sich Lara auf eins der Kissen fallen und berichtete, was sie gesehen hatte.

„Sehr gut." Der Lord streckte seine Hände nach ihren aus, als sie geendet hatte.

„Nicht noch einmal..."

„Solange du mir nicht absolut freiwillig deine Gabe zur Verfügung stellst, wirst du die Schmerzen erdulden müssen."

„Von mir aus könnt Ihr mich töten, denn ich werde Euch nicht mehr helfen."

„Das wäre eine fürchterliche Verschwendung." Er strich sein wunderschönes Haar zurück, das ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war. „Anscheinend muss ich dich erneut an meine Macht erinnern."

Er hatte ihre Hände so schnell ergriffen, dass sie die Bewegung nicht einmal wirklich gesehen hatte. Lara krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen, welche die aufsteigenden Visionen heraufbeschworen. Sie fiel zu Boden, doch er unterbrach den Kontakt nicht. Ihr Körper wurde von so heftigen Schmerzen heimgesucht, dass er unkontrollierbar zu zucken begann. Sie wand sich vor Schmerz, war aber außerstande sich loszureißen.

Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte es auf. Benommen blieb sie am Boden liegen. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Warum machst du es dir bloß immer so schwer? Du könntest hier ein angenehmes Leben führen, wenn du dich mir nicht ständig widersetzen würdest."

Er hob sie spielerisch leicht auf und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Er legte sie behutsam auf das Bett und deckte sie sorgfältig zu.

_Wie konnten diese Hände bloß so grausam und zärtlich zugleich sein?_

„Beruhige dich erst einmal. Du wirst bloß noch mehr leiden müssen, wenn du dich aufregst." Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie _hasste_ sich dafür, dass sie sich wünschte, dass er sie weiter küsste und seine Hände sie liebkosten...


	8. Begegnungen die man vermeiden sollte

_Habt keine Angst, ich werde euch nicht so lange quälen. Ihr habt ja schließlich brav reviewt… XD_

_Dasselbe Prinzip wie immer: reviewt mir eure Meinung und eure Gedanken und ich gebe euch ein neues Kapitel!_

_Also, bis dann ;-)_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Begegnungen die man besser vermieden hätte…**

Lara hatte beschlossen, dass es für sie keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als dass sie Chase so schnell wie möglich fand. Es wurde immer riskanter im Machtbereich des Lords zu leben. Der gestrige Zwischenfall hatte ihr das deutlich vor Augen geführt. Es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte ihren schlimmsten Feind geküsst und – was das Schlimmste war – sie hatte es genossen.

Gut, sie war unter dem Einfluss von Drogen gestanden, der sie glauben ließ, dass es Chase gewesen war. Aber dennoch hatte ein winzig kleiner Teil ihres Unterbewusstseins _gewusst_, wer er wirklich war. Es war unverzeihlich und es durfte nie wieder geschehen. All die Menschen, die wegen des Lords gestorben waren oder gequält worden waren... All diese Menschen hatte sie gestern verraten.

Ein Teil der alten Lara Croft schien in sie zurückgekehrt zu sein, denn sie konnte die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer ohne Probleme aufsperren. Mit der Bettsprungfeder musste sie bloß kurz im Schloss herumfummeln und voila´ die Tür war offen. Ihr würde nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben, bis jemand entdeckte, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem Raum war. Sie trabte ein paar Gänge entlang, auf der Suche nach einer nach unten führenden Treppe.

Sie vermutete, dass Chase erneut in einem Kerker gefangen war. Bald war sie im Keller angekommen und spähte vorsichtig durch jede Tür, an der sie vorbeiging. Es gab nichts von Bedeutung zu sehen. Die kleinen Räume hier unten schienen allesamt nur als Abstellkammern zu dienen. Sie trat durch eine dicke Tür und ging die dahinter liegenden Treppen weiter nach unten. Die Wendeltreppe führte ohne Unterbrechung hinab. Lara hatte nicht mitgezählt, aber vermutlich befand sie sich schon auf gleicher Höhe wie der Meeresspiegel. Das Gemäuer wurde zunehmend feuchter und kälter. Lara drückte sich gegen die Mauer, als sie aus einem Raum neben dem Gang, in dem sie gerade war, Stimmen hörte.

Lara konnte nicht verstehen, was die Stimmen sagten, konnte aber ihre Aufregung hören. Sie rückte näher auf die offen stehende Tür zu. Durch einen Spalt blickte sie in einen großen Raum, aus dem Geräusche drangen, die sie an eine Waschküche erinnerte. Die Personen konnte sie nicht sehen. Dafür hörte sie diese jetzt deutlich.

„Nein... lasst das... ich muss doch die Wäsche waschen..." Serengethy.

Laras Neugier war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Sie schob die Tür ein Stück auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf Serengethy, die über einem gewaltigen Waschzuber gebeugt stand, und versuchte, den aufdringlichen, muskulösen Mann von sich weg zu schieben. Der große Mann war so weit über sie gebeugt, sodass Lara von Serengethy nicht mehr sehen konnte, als ihre blonden Haare und einen Teil ihrer entblößten Schulter. Ihr Verehrer küsste den schlanken Nacken des Mädchens.

„Das hat doch Zeit..." Er klang heiser, so als ob er mit aller Macht seine geballte Lust zurückhielt. Seine Arme umfingen sie von hinten und er drückte ihren schlanken Körper an sich. Sein kurzes, braunes Haar kam Lara merkwürdig bekannt vor.

„Nein... bitte... ich muss diese Arbeit beenden, oder der Lord wird nicht zufrieden mit mir sein."

„Du wirst sie ja beenden. Nur etwas später als gewöhnlich..."

Seine Stimme... Sie kannte sie... Bradek!? Jetzt erst erkannte sie den Commander. Sie hatte nie vermutet, dass er hinter Serengethy her war. Noch dazu konnte man seine wahre Größe nicht erkennen, da er sich zu dem hübschen Mädchen herunterbückte um ihre Schulter küssen zu können.

„Commander!" Entrüstet drückte Serengethy seine Hände zurück. Anscheinend hatte er sich gerade an ihren Brüsten zu schaffen gemacht.

„Warum gibst du mir nicht, was du deinen anderen Liebhabern auch gibst?"

„Ihr seid der Commander meines Herrn. Er vertraut Euch völlig. Ich würde mich fühlen, als würde ich ihn verraten."

„Kannst du ihn nicht für einen kleinen Moment vergessen? Ich denke nicht, dass er es dir übel nehmen würde."

„Nein! Ich werde nichts tun, was mein Lord nicht wünscht!"

Bradek drehte sie zu sich herum. „Serengethy..."

Serengethy schrie auf und deutete zur Tür. „Da war jemand! Jemand hat uns gesehen! O Lord!"

Lara war losgerannt. Die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Sie konnte Bradek hören, wie er die Tür aufstieß und die Verfolgung aufnahm. _Gott, bitte, er darf mich nicht einholen. Sie dürfen nicht wissen, dass ich es war. Hilf mir!_

Planlos hastete sie Gänge entlang, Stiegen hinauf und hinunter, nahm Abzweigungen und wich Fremden aus. Sie hatte es geschafft. Bradek verfolgte sie nicht länger, er hatte ihre Spur verloren. Gedanklich dankte sie Gott und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie musste in ihr Zimmer zurück, bevor Bradek erfuhr, dass sie nicht die ganze Zeit dort gewesen war. Das Problem dabei war, dass sie keinen Schimmer hatte wo sie war oder wie sie zu ihrem Zimmer kam. Schritte kamen auf sie zu. Von vorne wie von hinten. Gehetzt sah sie sich um und schlüpfte durch eine solide aussehende Tür. Der Raum dahinter war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Er spiegelte etwas vom Glanz der Burg Megorion wieder.

Die Möbel bestanden allesamt aus kostbarem Mahagoniholz. Eine kleine Bar stand auf der rechten Seite des Raumes. Weiter links davon stand ein breites, gemütlich aussehendes, grünes Sofa und ein niederer Tisch, auf dem eine Flasche Cognac und zwei Gläser bereit standen. An der linken Wand war ein riesiges, impressionistisches Gemälde angebracht, vor dem ein weißes Bärenfell ausgebreitet war. Ein geräumiger Schrank stand auf der ihr gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Daneben eine Vitrine mit diversen Kunststücken.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich außerdem eine Tür. Lara lauschte an der Tür, durch die sie gekommen war, und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass die Fremden draußen direkt davor angehalten hatten und sich unterhielten. Sie trat weiter in den Raum hinein. Vor der Vitrine blieb sie stehen. Die Person, die hier hauste, hatte offenbar Kunstgeschmack. Die ausgestellten Statuen waren allesamt seltene Einzelstücke, wie Lara erstaunt feststellte.

Früher hatte sie einmal ganz ähnliche Stücke aus einem alten, andalusischen Tempel geborgen. Die Figuren waren aus keinem Edelmetall gefertigt, dafür aber so kunstfertig aus Eisen verarbeitet worden, dass sie einen ungeheuren Wert innehatten.

Näher kommende Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer ließen Lara zusammenzucken. Hastig sah sie sich nach einem Versteck um. Sie riss schließlich die Schranktür auf und war erleichtert, als sie sah, dass darin genügend Platz für sie war. Sie schloss die Schranktür hinter sich keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Tür des Nebenzimmers ging auf und Lara hörte wie zwei Personen den Raum mit den Mahagonimöbeln betraten.

Sie hörte ein affektiertes Kichern einer Frau. Eine tiefe Männerstimme sagte leise ein paar Worte zu der Frau, woraufhin diese zu Gackern begann. Beim Klang der Männerstimme erschauderte Lara. Sie hatte die gleiche Kälte wie die Sokrates'.

„O Lord..." Ein erneutes Kichern. Die beiden mussten auf dem Diwan Platz genommen haben. Lara hörte die Gläser klirren, als der Lord mit der Unbekannten anstieß. Als die Frau ein hohes Lachen von sich gab, konnte Lara nun deutlich hören, dass sie bereits ziemlich angeheitert war.

Sie schien offenbar keinen Alkohol zu vertragen. Das Kichern verstummte für einen Augenblick, dann setzte es wieder ein. „O Lord..."

Die Frau klang verzückt. Ihr Kichern verstummte vollends. Anscheinend gebrauchte sie ihren Mund für andere Dinge. Etwas rumpelte, als wäre jemand zu Boden gefallen. Unmittelbar danach ertönte erneutes Gekicher.

„Ich bin ja so ungeschickt... Wollt Ihr nicht zu mir kommen?" Ihre Stimme war verführerisch. Lara konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Frau sich auf dem Fell räkelte.

Bald hörte Lara von ihr nur noch gehauchte Wörter, die sie allerdings nicht verstehen konnte. Die Frau stöhnte verzückt. Laras Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie konnte sich ihre plötzliche Wut selbst nicht erklären. Sie fühlte sich wie ein mieser Voyeur. Ein paar Minuten später bekam Lara einen steifen Nacken und ihre Füße drohten ihr einzuschlafen. Doch sie wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, um nur ja keinen Laut zu verursachen.

„Ich danke dir, dass du meinen Alltag wieder einmal so bezaubernd gestaltet hast, Lolita."

„Wann kann ich Euch wieder sehen?"

Ein Lachen. Lolita schien die Kälte darin nicht zu hören, Lara hörte sie dafür umso besser.

„Du bist wohl unersättlich..."

Seine Stimme jagte ein erneutes Schaudern über Laras Rücken. Sie hörte die Tür auf und wieder zugehen.

„Wollt Ihr nicht endlich aus dem Schrank kommen, Lady Croft?"

Lara zuckte so stark zusammen, dass sie sich prompt den Kopf an einem Regalbrett stieß. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie nach der Schranktür griff um diese zu öffnen. Das Zittern unterdrückend stieg sie aus dem Schrank. Der Lord saß auf dem Diwan, einen Arm gelassen auf die Lehne gelehnt. Sein langes, seidiges, schwarzes Haar war um ihn gebreitet. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, dazu ein blutrotes Hemd und seinen schwarzen Umhang, der von der silbernen Drachenbrosche zusammengehalten wurde. Die obersten Hemdknöpfe waren geöffnet. Er musterte ihr geschocktes Gesicht belustigt.

„Wieso habt Ihr nicht schon früher etwas gesagt?" Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung.

„Die schöne Lolita hätte mir das nie verziehen. Ihr nicht einmal zu sagen, dass sie noch mehr Spaß hätte haben können..."

Sokrates füllte die beiden Gläser wieder mit Cognac. „Willst du dich nicht setzen?"

„Damit Ihr mit dem fortfahren könnt, was Ihr gerade getan habt?! Vergesst es."

Sokrates stand auf und ging mit den Gläsern in der Hand zu ihr. Er stand _sehr_ dicht vor ihr. Sie musste zu ihm hochsehen, damit sie ihm weiterhin finstere Blicke zuwerfen konnte. Doch Lara würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, dass sie zurückwich. Er drückte ihr ein Glas in die Hand und prostete ihr zu.

„Du warst ein sehr böses Mädchen... Dich einfach so aus deinem Zimmer zu schleichen... Meine Privatgemächer aufzusuchen und mich dann auch noch bei meinen kleinen Lustbarkeiten zu belauschen..."

„Ihr könnt mir gar nicht glauben, wie gerne ich stattdessen in meinem Zimmer gewesen wäre..." Ihre Stimme war bissig.

„So?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Plötzlich wurde sie sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers seiner Nähe bewusst. Ihr wurde heiß und sie senkte den Blick, in der Hoffnung dass er nichts bemerkt hatte (Wann hatte sich diese Hoffnung je erfüllt?).

„Mich würde interessieren..." Er schien ihr noch näher gekommen zu sein. „... wem ich dieses überaus große Vergnügen zu verdanken habe, dich in meinen Gemächern anzutreffen..."

Sie blickte ihn an. Seine Augen sahen sie mit einer Intensität an, die Lara zurückweichen ließ.

„Wieder einmal auf der Suche nach dem heiß ersehnten Carver?" Ein spöttischer Zug umspielte seine Lippen. Hörte sie da Eifersucht aus seiner Stimme? Nein, _unmöglich_…

Da Lara nicht antwortete, sprach er weiter. „Doch was hat dich dazu bewogen, hier herein zu kommen?"

Er beobachtete sie genau. „Möglicherweise die selben Gründe, die dich jetzt Richtung Tür zurückweichen lassen?"

Lara verharrte. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich auf den Ausgang zu bewegt. Um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken nahm sie einen großen Schluck der gebrannten Köstlichkeit aus bestem Wein. Eine wohltuende Wärme durchströmte ihre Kehle. Sie trank auch den Rest.

Sokrates trat erneut zu ihr und schenkte ihr nach. „Anscheinend haben wir den gleichen Geschmack."

Lara wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, so sagte sie lieber nichts. Eine lästige Strähne hatte sich aus ihrem geflochtenen Zopf gelöst und ließ sich durch bloßes Kopf-Zurückwerfen nicht vertreiben. Sie hielt den Atem an, als Sokrates' wohlgeformte Finger ihr die Strähne zurückstrichen und dabei leicht ihre Wange streiften. Seine samtig weichen Lippen kamen ihrem Gesicht näher, doch sie wich nicht zurück. Wie in Trance ließ sie es geschehen, dass er sie küsste. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, dass sie glücklich war. Mit jedem Atemzug nahm sie den betörenden Duft seines Haars auf und wurde immer mehr in eine andere Welt gezogen.

„_Hütet Euch vor dem Zorn des Lords... Er wird über Euch kommen, wenn er von Euren Gedanken erfährt..._" Lara hörte ihre Stimme seltsam verzerrt, als ob sie weit von ihr entfernt war. Ihre Lippen formten zwar die Wörter, sie konnte sie aber nicht verstehen. Ihre Finger glitten durch Sokrates seidiges Haar. „_Nein, hört auf... Wenn _er_ davon erfährt..._"

Sie schlug die Augen auf und erkannte entsetzt, dass sie sich an den Lord gedrückt hatte.

„Was...?" Sokrates kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu vervollständigen, da er von einem lauten Pochen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, betrat Bradek das Zimmer.

„Sir! Sie ist verschwunden! Croft hat sich in Luft aufgelöst!", meinte er aufgeregt.

„Was Ihr nicht sagt...", sagte Sokrates kühl.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Abenteurerin. „Oh..."

Sie stand ja immer noch an Sokrates gedrängt! Lara taumelte zurück.

„Sagt, habe ich Euch bei etwas gestört?" Bradek grinste Lara hämisch an, doch seine Worte waren mehr an den Lord gerichtet.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?" Die Kälte in Sokrates' Stimme war schneidend scharf.

Bradek starrte Lara relativ lange an und setzte gerade dazu an, dass er etwas sagte, dann schien er es sich doch anders überlegt zu haben. Stattdessen ging er zu ihr.

„Ich bringe sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer, wenn Ihr gestattet."

Er nahm Laras Arm, um sie zum Ausgang zu führen.

„_Hört auf, _er_ wird Euch töten! _Er_ wird uns beide töten!_" Erneut hörte sich Lara weit entfernt Dinge sagen, die sie gar nicht sagen wollte. Sie kam wieder in ihr Bewusstsein zurück und konnte wieder erkennen, wo sie war und mit _wem_ sie war.

„Was... Was haben Sie da gerade gesagt?" Bradek klang alarmiert.

„Gesagt? Wovon reden Sie?" Lara blickte irritiert vom Commander zum Lord.

„Was soll das? Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm!" Bradek richtete sich bedrohlich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Was für ein verdammtes Problem haben Sie eigentlich?!" Lara funkelte den Riesen aufgebracht an.

Bradek machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch ein Blick des Lords genügte, dass er verharrte.

„Lady Croft, Ihr könnt Euch nicht mehr daran erinnern, was Ihr eben gesagt habt?" Er blickte sie interessiert und forschend an.

„Außer: Was für ein verdammtes Problem haben Sie eigentlich? Und: Gesagt? Wovon reden Sie? Nein."

Spielten die beiden ihr einen Streich? Wenn ja, dann war er nicht gerade lustig.

„Mir ist euer merkwürdiger Humor im Grunde völlig gleichgültig. Ich möchte bloß schlafen. Wäre es jetzt vielleicht endlich möglich, dass ich mich ausruhe?" Genervt blickte sie die beiden Männer an, die sich Blicke zuwarfen, als würden sie ihr nicht glauben.

„Commander, begleitet Lady Croft auf ihr Zimmer."

Bradek nickte ergeben und führte die Gefangene die Gänge entlang zurück in ihren Raum. An der Tür blieb er stehen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie für ein Spiel spielen, Croft, aber Sie können absolut davon überzeugt sein, dass ich herausfinde, was Sie während Ihres kleinen Exkurses getan haben."

In seiner Stimme lag eine Drohung, die Lara keine Sekunde an seiner Aussage zweifeln ließ. Ihre Situation würde sich bestimmt nicht bessern, wenn er herausfand, dass sie ihn und Serengethy belauscht hatte.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Drohungen, _Commander_ und schließen sie jetzt endlich die Tür."

Bradek funkelte sie an, sperrte sie aber wieder ein und ließ sie damit alleine.

Lara legte sich auf ihr Bett und überdachte die merkwürdigen Ereignisse. Chase hatte sie nicht gefunden, dafür hatte sie allerdings ein gefährliches und riskantes Geheimnis herausgefunden. Serengethy war nicht bloß eine Dienerin, sie war das persönliche Eigentum des Lords. Wenn jemand anderes sich an diesem Eigentum vergriff oder gar verliebte, hatte er meist nicht mehr sehr lange zu leben. Und angenommen, jemand erfuhr von diesem Vergehen, dann war dieser jemand ebenfalls in größter Gefahr...


	9. Rauschmittel

_Dieses Kapitel bekommt ihr schon so bald, weil ich sonst befürchten müsste, dass einige von euch an einem Kollaps sterben werden… An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich nun schon im Vorhinein bei Lara Croft für das entschuldigen, was ich sie noch erleben und durchleiden lasse. Ich denke es wird langsam Zeit das Rating auf M zu heben. Auch wenn es erst für zukünftige Kapitel gelten wird, aber besser zu früh als zu spät, findet ihr nicht?_

_Übrigens: Der Lord ist NICHT in Lolita verliebt und hat auch nicht vor Lara das getan, wie es schien das er es tut. Er wollte Lara damit lediglich reizen und beobachten, ob es sie aus der Fassung bringt. Was er ja auch geschafft hat. Zu Bradek möchte ich an diesem Punkt nicht mehr sagen, will euch ja nichts vorwegnehmen. lol In Serengethys Gefühlsleben wird es in diesem Kapitel zum ersten Mal einen wirklichen Einblick geben. Vergesst nicht, mir mitzuteilen, was ihr denkt._

_Review gegen Kapitel! (Langsam wird das zu einem Mantra… XD)_

_Genießt es_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: Rauschmittel**

Serengethy polierte nachdenklich das Silberbesteck. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ständig von der Arbeit ab. Jemand hatte sie und Bradek beobachtet.

Es war nicht etwa so, dass sie auch nur das geringste Interesse an Bradek hatte, für sie zählte nur der Lord. Es schmeichelte ihr, dass sie von dessen ersten Offizier so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt bekam. Wo er sich doch sonst nur dazu herabließ sich mit Frauen zu beschäftigen, wenn er seine Gelüste stillen wollte. Aber der wundervolle Lord stellte einfach jeden Mann in den Schatten. Sie verzehrte sich nach ihm und obwohl sie schon manche Freuden mit ihm geteilt hatte, blieb er für sie unerreichbar.

Er war so strahlend schön, dass sich ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick verkrampfte. Wie glücklich war sie gewesen, als sie ihn vor zwei Monaten gesund pflegen durfte. Sie hatte ihn für sich allein gehabt. Doch seit diese... _Frau_ wieder bei ihnen gefangen war, war die glückliche Zeit für Serengethy vorüber.

Der Lord schenkte ihr, wenn überhaupt, nur noch einen Bruchteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit, da er viel zu intensiv mit der dummen Abenteurerin beschäftigt war. Doch immerhin _schenkte_ er ihr noch Beachtung. Wenn allerdings ihre kleinen Affären oder der Zwischenfall mit dem Commander ans Licht kamen, dann war alles vorbei. Der Lord würde sie nicht mehr schätzen.

Für sie hatte es, solange sie zurückdenken konnte, nur ihn gegeben.

Sie hatte sich Liebhaber genommen, wenn sie sich von ihm vernachlässigt oder zurückgewiesen fühlte. Alle ihrer Liebhaber hatten zumindest eine Ähnlichkeit mit _ihm_ gehabt, sodass sie sich einreden konnte, sie seien der Lord. Doch keiner kam an die Herrlichkeit ihres Meisters heran und schon nach kurzer Zeit fand sie die anderen Männer abstoßend und wies sie zurück. Zum Glück hatte sie sich nie lange genug einem Mann hingegeben, dass er sich ernsthaft in sie verlieben konnte. Die anderen Mägde hatten sie gewarnt, dass ein eifersüchtiger Mann ihr ganzes Leben zerstören konnte.

Und nun hatte sie dieses Desaster am Hals, dass jemand sie beobachtet hatte. Serengethy beschloss, dass sie erst einmal abwarten würde. Früher oder später würde sich derjenige zu erkennen geben, der sie gesehen hatte. Egal ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau wäre, sie würde einen Weg finden, ihn oder sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Einen Mann würde sie ohne Schwierigkeiten umgarnen können und ihn sich gefügig machen. Er würde vermutlich ohnehin darauf aus sein, mit ihr zu schlafen. Wenn es eine Frau war, würde sie ihrerseits versuchen, etwas gegen sie zu finden, womit sie diese in der Hand hätte. Falls sie nichts finden sollte – und das bezweifelte sie stark – würde sie ganz einfach Bradek erzählen, wer ihr Geheimnis kannte. Er würde sich dann darum kümmern...

Egal welcher Preis zu bezahlen war, sie würde sich nicht erpressen lassen und ihre Beziehung zum Lord gefährden.

* * *

Ein weiterer aussichtsloser Tag. Aussichtslos bezogen auf eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Lara Croft saß auf ihrem Bett und hing düsteren Gedanken nach, während sie darauf wartete, dass sie zum Lord gebracht wurde. Er würde sie zum gestrigen Ereignis bestimmt genau befragen. Sie hatte viel darüber nachgedacht.

Sie konnte sich an ihren Versuch Chase zu finden noch genau erinnern. Auch an Lolita im Gemach Sokrates' konnte sie sich erinnern. Doch kurz nachdem sie entdeckt worden war und einen Schluck Cognac genommen hatte, setzte ihre Erinnerung aus. Das nächste, das sie wieder bewusst erlebt hatte, war Bradeks Auftritt. Dann setzte die Erinnerung für einen Bruchteil wieder aus und wurde fortgesetzt mit Bradeks irritierender Frage, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Woher zum Teufel sollte sie das wissen, wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte?! War es kurzeitige Amnesie? Vielleicht ausgelöst durch die vielen schrecklichen Erlebnisse, die sie in letzter Zeit gehabt hatte. Als eine Art Schutzmechanismus, vielleicht? Es war eine plausible Erklärung und dennoch glaubte sie nicht wirklich daran. Es war viel mehr gewesen, als hätte eine andere Person ihren Körper übernommen... Schizophrenie schloss Lara aber aus. Egal was sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte, sie musste herausfinden, was sie zu dieser Zeit gesagt hatte, das Bradek so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Es klopfte und eine braunhaarige Dienerin schloss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf. Lara folgte ihr die Gänge entlang zum orientalischen Raum.

* * *

„Hast du Hunger?"

Laras knurrender Magen kam einer Antwort zuvor. Amüsiert führte der Lord sie aus dem orientalischen Raum einen breiten Gang entlang. Er öffnete eine Tür und sie ging hindurch. Sie war unverkennbar im Speisesaal gelandet. Eine große hölzerne Tafel stand in der Mitte des länglichen Raumes, gesäumt von wuchtigen Stühlen. Die Tafel war bereits gedeckt. In weiß.

An jeder Steinwand stand eine Kommode aus Kirschholz. An den beiden längeren Wänden hingen, über den Kommoden, Schaukästen mit Schwertern. Auf der Lara gegenüberliegenden Wand (eine der beiden kürzeren Seiten) hing ein großer Wandteppich mit einem Wappen über der Kommode.

Sokrates ging voran und nahm am Kopfende, vor dem Wappenteppich, Platz. Die Tafel füllte sich schnell mit höhergestellten Untergebenen des Lords. Neben ihm saß sein Commander. Der andere Platz neben Sokrates blieb frei. Lara ging etwas langsamer, um sich den Schaukasten auf ihrer Seite in Ruhe ansehen zu können. Kunstvoll gearbeitete Samuraischwerter hingen darin. Bewundernd betrachtete sie die Schwerter, während sie weiterging. Auf der anderen Seite waren Breit- sowie Langschwerter ausgestellt. An der Tafel hatten fünfzehn Personen Platz. Vierzehn waren bereits belegt und so nahm Lara auf dem einzig freien Stuhl Platz: neben dem Lord.

Mägde kamen in den Speisesaal und tischten den Wartenden Speisen in Hülle und Fülle auf. Schüsseln voll dampfenden Reises, auf silbernen Platten schön garnierte Ferkel, Rebhühner, Salzkartoffeln, Weintrauben, Salate und andere Köstlichkeiten. Dazu gab es Rotwein. Von Wasser schien die Bewohnerschaft dieser Burg nicht viel zu halten. Lara beschloss, den Alkohol in Maßen zu genießen, um einen halbwegs klaren Kopf behalten zu können. Sie aß sich satt und beobachtete dann die anderen Personen im Raum. Sokrates' Leute verschlangen Unmengen des Essens und des Weins.

Lara fragte sich, wie man bloß so viel essen konnte, ohne dass man platzte. Die Dienerinnen, die die leeren Platten und Schüsseln abservierten um wieder neue auftragen zu können, hielten den Kopf ergeben gesenkt. Sie beteiligten sich nicht an den derben Späßen der Männer und kümmerten sich nur um ihre Arbeit. Dieses Pflichtbewusstsein und diese Fleißigkeit waren wirklich bewundernswert. Lara war aufgefallen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die sich beim Wein zurückhielt. Auch Bradek und der Lord schienen einen klaren Kopf bewahren zu wollen.

Sie empfand es als überaus angenehm, dass der Lord sie nicht in verfängliche Gespräche verwickelte. Die Runde wurde, angestachelt vom vielen Wein und den Speisen, immer lauter. Jemand begann ein Trinklied zu Ehren des Lords und alle vielen in seinen _Gesang_ ein. Alle bis auf Lara und Sokrates.

Schließlich wurden die Speisen abserviert und eine Dienerin brachte ein Tablett mit zwei Gläsern darauf. Eine dunkle Flüssigkeit schwappte darin. Ein Glas wurde vor Lara gestellt, eines vor Sokrates. Er erhob sein Glas. „Auf das wir uns deiner Gesellschaft noch länger erfreuen können."

Lara hielt zwar nichts von diesem Wunsch, befand es allerdings für klüger mit dem Lord anzustoßen. Als sie ausgetrunken hatte, kam die Dienerin wieder und brachte dem Lord ein Glas Wasser. Er nahm es entgegen und holte eine kleine, giftgrüne Pille aus einer seiner Taschen hervor. Er schluckte die Pille hinunter und beobachtete Lara genau. Sie rückte augenblicklich ein Stück vom Tisch weg, als sie die bittere Erkenntnis traf. „Was habt Ihr mir da gerade verabreicht?!" Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass ihre Stimme im ganzen Saal deutlich zu hören war. Die Gespräche in ihrer Nähe verstummten.

„Das Mittel, das bereits dein Freund Carver genossen hat. Es wird dein Bewusstsein erweitern und dich sämtliche Grenzen übertreten lassen. Keine Moral mehr, keine Kontrolle." Er lächelte kalt.

„Gebt mir auf der Stelle das Gegenmittel, das Ihr gerade genommen habt!"

Der Lord beachtete ihren befehlenden Ton nicht. „Verlasst den Raum.", sagte er an seine Untergebenen gewandt. Die Männer und Frauen taten, was ihnen befohlen worden war. Nur Bradek blieb auf seinem Platz zurück. Als die letzte Person den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte Sokrates sich wieder an Lara. „Wovor hast du Angst? Du wirst nichts tun, was nicht bereits unterbewusst in dir vorhanden ist." Er blickte ihr in die entsetzt geweiteten Augen. „Oder ist es das, was du fürchtest?"

Lara konnte spüren, wie das Blut in ihren Adern vor Zorn zu kochen begann. Sie versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Mit einem Wutschrei sprang sie auf, rannte blitzschnell zur Vitrine, sprang auf die Kommode und schlug mit der nackten Faust das Glas der Vitrine ein. Sie nahm eines der Samuraischwerter heraus und beachtete dabei das Blut nicht, das ihr über die Hand rann. Sie machte einen Salto rückwärts, landete auf dem Tisch und rannte über diesen zum Kopfende, wo der Lord und Bradek immer noch gelassen saßen.

Sie riss das Schwert aus der Scheide und sprang, das Schwert über dem Kopf haltend auf den Lord zu. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sie die Klinge auf seinen Kopf niedersausen. Kurz davor fing Bradeks Schwert ihren gewaltigen Schlag ab, sodass sie für einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Schnell fand sie es wieder und hieb nun nach Bradeks Kopf. Er wich aus und stach nach ihren Beinen. Mit einem weiteren Salto brachte sie sich in Sicherheit. Wieder versuchte sie den Lord zu durchbohren und wieder fing Bradek ihren Schlag ab.

Zornerfüllt hieb sie nun auf den, um vieles größeren, Commander ein. Geschickt fing er ihre Schläge ab. Sie unterbrach ihre Attacken und behielt Bradek dabei genau im Auge. „Töten Sie mich lieber, bevor ich_ Sie_ töte."

Bradek startete eine Attacke, auch wenn er nicht die Absicht hatte, sie zu töten. Sie war ohnehin viel zu schnell, als dass er sie treffen hätte können. Lara war im Schwertkampf ungeschlagen. Bradek mochte ihr in einem Faustkampf überlegen sein, aber nicht hier. Wie Sokrates gesagt hatte, erweiterte sich ihr Bewusstsein. Sie spürte den Windhauch, der entstand, wenn Bradek nach ihr schlug. Sie konnte seine Anspannung riechen und seinen Schweiß. Ihr Schwert war wie eine Verlängerung ihres Armes. Ein Teil ihres Körpers. Ebenso geschmeidig wie tödlich.

Sie ritzte über seinen Oberarm und hinterließ eine stark blutende Wunde. Er schien den Ernst seiner Lage erst jetzt zu begreifen und versuchte nun nicht mehr nur halbherzig sie zu treffen. Doch auch seine Entschlossenheit konnte ihr nichts anhaben. Sie hatte genug mit ihm gespielt. Lara schlug mit der flachen Seite ihres Schwerts mit voller Wucht auf sein Handgelenk, sodass sein Schwert meterweit über den Boden schlitterte.

Sie trat ihm heftig gegen die Brust und er fiel zu Boden. Er schlug so hart auf dem Steinboden auf, dass er bewusstlos liegen blieb. Sie erhob das Schwert zum letzten Schlag. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, sich für all seine Taten zu rächen. Der Moment, auf den sie so lange gewartet hatte. Niemand würde jemals wieder von ihm gefoltert werden.

Sie ließ das Schwert auf seine Brust heruntersausen, doch erneut kam ihr eine fremde Klinge in die Quere. Ihre Klinge prallte mit einem Klang von ihrer Bahn ab, der ihr in den Ohren schmerzte. Die Spitze des Samuraischwertes blieb im Boden neben Bradeks Kehle stecken. Wütend blickte sie sich nach dem Besitzer des anderen Samuraischwertes um. Es war Sokrates.

Mit zornfunkelnden Augen zog sie das Schwert aus dem Stein. Bradek war vergessen. All der Hass, der sich in ihr gegen Sokrates aufgestaut hatte, all die Schmerzen, die sie seinetwegen erdulden musste, all die Demütigungen, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, entluden sich in ihren Attacken. Kein einziges Mal konnte sie ihn treffen, jeden Schlag wehrte er mit einer Eleganz und Leichtigkeit ab, die Laras Wut nur noch mehr steigerten. Sie wollte sein Blut sehen. Wollte sehen, riechen, spüren, wie er litt. Er sollte bezahlen.

Als sie kämpfend die gegenüberliegende Wand erreichten, ging Sokrates zum Angriff über. Lara musste ihr gesamtes Geschick, Können, Konzentration und Kondition anwenden, nur um seine Hiebe _abzufangen_. Doch da die Drogen jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst verhinderten, war sie nicht fähig aufzuhören oder zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sie bald erschöpft sein würde, ihre Energien gänzlich aufgezehrt sein würden und sie besiegt zusammenbrach. Mit immer weiter steigender Wut, blockte sie seine Angriffe ab und ging wieder selbst zum Angriff über, obwohl es anstrengender war anzugreifen, als abzuwehren.

Wie zuvor fing er jeden Schlag ab. Er tat dies so gelassen, dass es Lara zur Weißglut trieb. Sie stach mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung nach seinem Bauch, doch er wich ihr mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus. Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, war er bei ihr und drückte sie so an sich, dass sie kampfunfähig war.

Er stahl ihr einen Kuss, bevor sie ihn mit einem Wutschrei von sich stieß und ihn erneut attackierte. Sie drehte sich von einem seiner Hiebe weg und stach in der gleichen Bewegung nach seinen Rippen. Wieder wich er elegant aus und stahl ihr erneut einen Kuss. Es machte sie rasend vor Wut. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar sehen und drosch mit dem edlen Schwert mehr auf ihn ein, als dass sie ordentlich kämpfte.

Es nützte nichts. Er war ihr überlegen. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass ein Mann sie im Schwertkampf schlagen konnte. Doch selbst diese Erkenntnis stoppte sie nicht. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sich und war eine lebende Kampfmaschine. Wenn er sie nicht vorher erstach, dann würde sie früher oder später vor Erschöpfung tot umfallen. Unbelehrbar hieb sie noch einmal nach seinem Kopf. Es war ihm eine Leichtigkeit ihrem vorhersehbaren Schlag auszuweichen. Er drückte sie an sich, sodass sie nicht mehr in der Lage war sich zu wehren oder den Arm mit dem Schwert auch nur einen Zentimeter weit zu bewegen.

Sie spürte die kalte Klinge an ihrem Rücken. Das Metall war so kalt wie seine Augen, die sie zu durchdringen schienen. Er würde sie töten. Sie schloss die Augen, ließ den Griff ihres Samuraischwertes allerdings nicht los. Eine Träne der Resignation und Erschöpfung rann ihr die Wange hinunter.

Plötzlich berührten Sokrates Lippen die ihren. Zärtlich zwang er ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge auf und küsste sie. Lara gab sich ganz diesem wundervollen Kuss hin. Sie spürte, wie er ihr Haar löste und es ihr frei über den Rücken fiel. All der Hass war verschwunden. Zurück blieb eine Leidenschaft, die sie erschreckt hätte, wenn sie noch Kontrolle über ihr Handeln oder Denken gehabt hätte. Doch so versank sie in dem Strudel, den seine Küsse verursachten.

Ihr Schwert fiel mit einem metallischen Geräusch zu Boden. Er gab ihre Arme frei und steckte seinerseits das Schwert weg, während er sie weiterhin küsste. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und strich durch sein göttliches Haar. Gegenseitig entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleidung und legten sich auf das Fell eines Grizzlybärs. Ohne einen anderen Gedanken als an das hier und jetzt, liebte sie ihn. Sie schwebte in die höchsten Himmel empor und schließlich war es ihre Erschöpfung, die dem Liebesakt ein Ende setzte.


	10. Reue

_Zu diesem Kapitel ist nur zu sagen: Frauen können so grausam sein... Reviewt. ;-)_

_see ya_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: Reue**

Was hatte Lara sich dabei bloß gedacht? Nun diese Frage war leicht zu beantworten: gar nichts hatte sie gedacht.

Eine viel bedeutendere Frage wäre, was für Konsequenzen es nach sich ziehen würde, dass sie mit ihrem schlimmsten Feind geschlafen hatte. Nie, nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie dazu fähig wäre. All ihre gestorbenen Freunde zu verraten. All die Unschuldigen, deren Leben wegen des Lords zerstört worden waren. Vor 24 Stunden war sie davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ihr das selbst unter dem Einfluss von Drogen nicht passieren würde. Wie sehr sie sich geirrt hatte, hatte sich ja gestern herausgestellt.

Lara würgte. Keine Luft. Sie rannte zum Fenster und beugte sich hinaus. Sie erbrach ihren Mageninhalt. Der felsige Untergrund der Burg befand sich in Schwindelerregender Tiefe unter ihr. Vom Meer ganz zu schweigen. Schnell zog sie den Kopf wieder zurück. Es schmerzte zu sehr. Einen grenzenlosen Horizont zu sehen. Freie Luft. Frei...

Sie wusste, früher oder später würde ihr Verstand oder ihr Wille zerbrechen, wenn sich nichts änderte. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie musste Chase finden, so schnell wie möglich. Denn ohne ihn würde sie nicht von hier fliehen. Das _konnte_ sie nicht. Obwohl ihre Lage absolut trostlos erschien, hatte sie sich ein Ass im Ärmel behalten, wie es eben ihre Art war. Sie durfte diese Fluchtmöglichkeit bloß nicht aus dem Auge lassen. Und das wichtigste: Sie musste verdammt noch mal wissen, was außerhalb der Burg geschah. Genauer gesagt: was zurzeit in Amerika geschah. Lara wurde grob aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür entriegelt und ihr Zimmer von Bradek betreten wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Croft." Er grinste.

Lara richtete sich auf, sodass sie nicht mehr so zusammengekauert auf ihrer Matratze saß. „Geht es ihrem Arm schon besser, Commander?" Ihre Augen blitzten hämisch.

Bradeks gute Laune verflog augenblicklich, als er an seine Niederlage erinnert wurde. Mit einer verärgerten Bewegung warf er ein Bündel Kleidung neben sie aufs Bett. „Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Croft, oder sie könnte Ihnen abgeschnitten werden..."

„Das klingt ja ganz nach einer Herausforderung. Haben Sie etwa schon wieder Lust kläglich zu verlieren?"

Bradek trat drohend vor sie. „Ich warne Sie..."

Lara blinzelte eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie stützte sich mit den Händen am Bettrand ab und trat Bradek mit der Fußkante gegen den Kiefer. Er taumelte zurück. Lara blieb ruhig sitzen.

„Sie versuchen gar nicht zu flüchten?", fragte Bradek erstaunt, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Wozu? Oder wohin?"

Er lachte roh. „Das glaube ich nicht! Lara Croft hat sich tatsächlich damit abgefunden, dass sie nicht entkommen kann! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Lara verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Sind Sie dann fertig?"

„Das Zeug da", meinte Bradek mit einer Handbewegung auf das Kleiderbündel, „ist für Sie. Der Lord dachte, Sie hätten gerne etwas Abwechslung. Ach ja, wenn Sie noch mal baden wollen, sollen Sie es mir sagen."

Er wartete einen Moment. Als keine Reaktion kam, drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. „Ziehen Sie sich um. Ich hole Sie in zehn Minuten."

* * *

In einem langen, hochgeschlossenen Baumwollkleid folgte Lara Bradek die Gänge entlang zu den Baderäumen. Sie hatte arrangieren können, dass sie doch noch ihr Bad bekam, ohne dass der Commander ihr dabei zusah (sie war überzeugt davon, dass er das getan hatte). Sie würde mit ein paar Mägden in den Frauenduschen duschen. Es war praktisch wie im Hallenbad. Mit dem Unterschied, dass dich die anderen Frauen anzeigen würden, wenn du das Bad ohne Aufsicht verlässt. Sie schnappte sich das Handtuch, das Bradek ihr hinhielt und nahm den Türknopf für den Baderaum in die Hand.

„_Mama, Mama! Schau mal, was ich gefunden habe!" Ein kleines Mädchen mit kurzen, blonden Haaren hüpfte aufgeregt vor einer abgemagerten Frau auf und ab._

„_Jetzt nicht, Kleines. Siehst du nicht, dass dein Bruder mir gerade etwas zu Essen bringt?" _

_Das Mädchen verspürte einen Stich im Herzen. Ja, natürlich, dachte sie, ihr Bruder war natürlich wichtiger. Nur weil er etwas Essbares auftreiben konnte und sie bloß einen hübsch glitzernden Stein. Wieso sah niemand außer ihr, die Schönheit und Einzigartigkeit des kleinen Kiesels?_

_Ihr Magen knurrte, als sie dem Bruder dabei zusah, wie er die Scheibe Brot der Mutter reichte. Die magere Frau betrachtete ihre beiden ebenfalls ausgehungerten Kinder mit einem traurigen Blick und schnitt das Brot in drei ungleiche Teile. Das größere Stück gab sie dem Knaben. Sie fing den Blick ihrer Tochter auf. „Dein Bruder muss stark werden, damit er uns einmal beschützen kann, das weißt du doch."_

_Natürlich wusste sie das. Es wurde ihr ja schließlich ständig vorgehalten, dass auf dem Bruder all ihre Hoffnungen ruhten. Der Hunger war größer als zuvor._

„_Komm, Junge. Du musst mir bei der Gartenarbeit zur Hand gehen."_

_Das kleine Mädchen war vergessen. Mit großen, hungrigen Augen blieb sie verlassen stehen, wo sie war. Den kleinen Kiesel fest in ihrer Hand._

Lara holte tief Luft. Die Vision hatte sie völlig überrannt. Ihre Augen brannten, wie es die Augen des Mädchens getan hatten, als es versucht hatte, die Tränen zurückzudrängen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Lara brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. „Natürlich." Sie drehte sich nicht um und betrat den Baderaum.

Sieben andere Frauen duschten sich gerade. Sie blickten Lara forschend an. In ihren Blicken lag Feindseligkeit und Furcht.

Lara versuchte, die Feindseligkeit zu ignorieren. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Kleidern und ging auf einen Wasserhahn zu. Eine andere Frau stellte sich davor, versperrte ihr den Weg.

Lara wich aus, sie wollte keinen Streit mit diesen Frauen. Doch erneut nahm eine andere Frau exakt den Duschkopf in Beschlag, auf den sie zusteuerte. Lara blieb stehen. Sie musterte die Frauen, wie sie sie musterten. Alle waren eher schlank. Entweder achteten sie sehr auf ihren Körper, oder sie bekamen nicht gerade viel zu Essen. Jede natürliche Haarfarbe schien an ihnen vertreten zu sein. Ihr Alter reichte von sehr jung bis alt. Die älteren hatten ihre, teilweise ergrauten, Haare sorgsam hochgesteckt.

Lara verstand ihren Unmut nicht. Was hatte sie diesen Frauen getan? Vielleicht hatte sie schon zu lange fern von anderen Frauen gelebt. Zu lange keinen Kontakt mit den gleichgeschlechtlichen Wesen dieser Welt, um sie noch zu verstehen. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie selbst mehr wie ein Mann gelebt, als eine Frau. Ihr waren die Alltagssorgen der Frauen fremd und unverständlich. Wie konnte man sich bloß stundenlang über Kochrezepte unterhalten?

Plötzlich entdeckte sie ein bekanntes Gesicht. Serengethy stand zwischen den anderen Dienerinnen. Sie hatte blasse, glatte Haut und schön geformte Brüste. Ihre hüftlangen, blonden Haare hingen ihr nass herunter. Ihr junger Körper wies einige Narben auf. Einige davon mussten tiefe Schnitte gewesen sein. Wer hatte sie so misshandelt? Aus Serengethy sprach ungestillter Zorn und Hass. Auf Lara. War Serengethy dafür verantwortlich, dass die anderen Frauen sie mit bösen Blicken straften?

Lara ging auf die Jüngere zu. „Was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

„Die Wahrheit." Kalt blickte die Siebzehnjährige sie an.

Laras Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Serengethy lächelte spöttisch. „Seht ihr? Sie ist gewalttätig. Sie schreckt nicht einmal davor zurück, andere Frauen zu schlagen."

Ein empörtes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen der nackten Frauen.

Lara versuchte den drohenden Klang aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Geh beiseite."

Serengethy drehte sich zur Seite und schaffte Platz. „Bitte sehr, hochwohlgeborene Lady Croft."

Lara ignorierte den Hohn in ihrer Stimme und trat auf die Wasserhähne zu. Sie rutschte aus und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Fliesen. Serengethy hatte ihr ein Bein gestellt. Benommen blieb Lara auf dem glitschigen Boden liegen. Kochendheißes Wasser prasselte auf ihren ungeschützten Leib.

„Genießen Sie die Dusche, _Lady_."

Lara konnte hören, wie Serengethy das Bad verließ. Die anderen Frauen dachten nicht einmal daran, der auf dem Boden liegenden Lara zu helfen, oder das Wasser abzudrehen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und stand vorsichtig auf. Alles drehte sich. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und Lara hielt sich am Duschkopf fest.

Der Baderaum hörte auf sich zu drehen und Lara war endlich imstande, das heiße Wasser zurückzudrehen und kaltes hinzuzufügen. Wortlos und ohne die anderen Frauen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, duschte sie sich. Sie trocknete sich ab und wickelte ihre langen Haare ins Handtuch. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung und bürstete sich das Haar bis es nur noch feucht statt klatschnass war. Sie blickte in den Spiegel. Am Haaransatz rechts hatte sie einen feingliedrigen Schnitt, der von den Fließen kommen musste. Sie frisierte sich das Haar so, dass man die Wunde nicht mehr sehen konnte und band es zu einem losen Zopf zusammen.

„Das hat ja gedauert.", brummte Bradek verärgert, als Lara aus dem Bad trat.

Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und ging ihm voran durch den Gang, der zu ihrem Zimmer führen würde.

Bradek hielt sie am Arm zurück. „Der Lord möchte Sie sehen."

„Jetzt?", stöhnte Lara, obwohl sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war.

_Verlier niemals dein Ziel aus den Augen. _Die Stimme ihres Vaters hallte in ihrem Kopf wider. Er hatte Recht.

„Wie sind eigentlich die Präsidentenwahlen ausgegangen?", fragte sie so beiläufig wie möglich, als sie dem Commander folgte.

„Wieso?" Bradek beäugte sie misstrauisch. Offenbar war es _zu_ beiläufig gewesen.

„Sie müssten doch mittlerweile vorbei sein, oder?"

„Ja. Der Kandidat des Meisters hat gewonnen."

Gut. Ein Punkt ihres Plans war in Erfüllung gegangen.

* * *

„Lady Croft, Ihr trinkt ja gar nichts."

Lara saß mit dem Lord und seinen Leuten erneut im Speisesaal. Offenbar sollte sie von nun an immer mit ihnen speisen. Sie dachte nicht im Traum daran, noch einmal auch nur einen Schluck der Getränke zu sich zu nehmen, die man ihr servierte. Sie hatte unter der Dusche genug getrunken. Im Falle ihrer derzeitigen Gesellschaft zog sie das Wasser eindeutig dem berauschenden Alkohol vor.

„Ich habe keinen Durst."

„Zumindest anstoßen könntest du mit mir."

Lara nickte gedanklich abfällig. Sicher... für wie dumm hielt er sie? Auf die gleiche Masche noch mal reinzufallen... Sie erhob ihr Glas und stieß mit dem Lord an. Sie ließ ein bisschen der Flüssigkeit in ihre Mundhöhle gleiten und stellte das Glas wieder ab. Wenn Sokrates und Bradek kurz wegsahen, würde sie die Flüssigkeit wieder loswerden.

„Du hast vergessen zu schlucken."

_Verdammt_. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln schluckte sie den Wein hinunter. Vermutlich würden hier sowieso nicht die Drogen enthalten sein. Schließlich wäre es etwas aufwendig allen anderen, die davon tranken, ein Gegenmittel zu geben. Dennoch, Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellankiste. _Was für ein dummer Spruch_, dachte sie, als sie ihre Semmel kaute.

„Nehmen Sie sich doch eine Praline." Bradek hielt ihr die Schachtel hin.

_Wow, die Tricks wurden ja immer origineller... _Sie beachtete die Schachtel, sowie Bradek nicht, sondern wandte sich wieder ihrer Semmel zu.

„Ein Schluck Cognac?"

Lara verdrehte nun nicht nur gedanklich die Augen. „Ich weiß, was Sie vorhaben. Es wird Ihnen nicht gelingen, also lassen Sie den Scheiß."

„So? Was habe ich denn vor?"

„_Bitte_...", sie versuchte erst gar nicht ihren genervten Tonfall zu unterdrücken, „Von mir aus können Sie ihre Untergebenen mit Drogen voll pumpen, aber lassen Sie mich damit zufrieden."

Sokrates lächelte amüsiert. „Ich fand die gestrige Wirkung allerdings äußerst interessant."

Lara ging nicht darauf ein. Sie würde sich nicht provozieren lassen. _Heute_ hatte sie sich unter Kontrolle.

„Also, was ist jetzt? Cognac?"

„Unglaublich komisch, wirklich." Ihre sarkasmusreiche Stimme ließ ihren Sitznachbarn, einen bierbäuchigen Verwalter, zusammenzucken. „Wie ich bereits zu Bradek sagte: Ich lerne aus meinen Fehlern."

Gelassen lehnte sich Sokrates zu ihr vor. „Irgendwann wird deine Wachsamkeit allerdings nachlassen. Auf diesen Augenblick freue ich mich schon."

Er erhob sich von der Tafel und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht. Verärgert bemerkte Lara, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, als er ihr näher gekommen war. Sie war etwas überrascht, dass der Lord sie so einfach davonkommen ließ. Am besten dachte sie gar nicht daran, was das zu bedeuten hatte, sonst würde sie bloß noch ein Stück paranoider werden...


	11. Bewusstes Benutzen

_Ich hab mich sehr über eure Reaktion bezüglich Serengethy amüsiert. Ich finde das auch, aber eine Freundin von mir mag sie sehr. Ihr achtet eh immer brav auf dir Überschrift oder? Das sollte eure Aufmerksamkeit auf die wichtigen Stellen lenken… Wie auch immer, viel Spaß!_

_Lara_

_P.S.: Review gegen Kapitel XD

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Bewusstes Benutzen**

Das Besteck klirrte, als die Männer sich an den zahlreichen Speisen satt aßen. Lara hielt sich beim Wein zurück (wozu gab es schließlich Wasserleitungen?). Sie brachte Tag für Tag möglichst teilnahmslos hinter sich. Ständig wurde sie durch irgendetwas an die Auswirkung der Drogen erinnert. Es ärgerte sie zunehmend, dass ihr jedes Mal auf prickelnde Weise heiß wurde, wenn der Lord sich ihr bis auf wenige Zentimeter näherte.

Wann würde ihre Hoffnung endlich in Erfüllung gehen? Ihr Plan konnte nur funktionieren, wenn es ein bestimmtes Ereignis bald gab. Bis zu diesem Ereignis musste sie Chase gefunden haben, denn danach würde ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit bleiben...

Gedankenversunken biss sie von einer Tomate ab. Die Frucht viel ihr aus der Hand, als sie eine Vision durchzuckte.

_Es war nur ein kurzer Sprung in die Vergangenheit. Laras inneres Auge sah sich selbst an der Tafel des Lords sitzen, eine Tomate in der Hand. Sie beobachtete sich, wie sie die Frucht verspeiste. Sie fing einen Satz an, führte ihn aber nicht zu Ende. Sie sprang auf und kniete sich stürmisch über Sokrates. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und achtete dabei nicht auf die Anwesenden rings um sie._

Lara stieß sich so heftig vom Tisch ab, dass ihr Stuhl nach hinten kippte und zu Boden fiel. Die Männer zuckten zusammen. Lara verlor keine Zeit. Sie sprintete auf die Tür zu. Als sie gerade die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, hörte sie den Lord befehlen, sie zurück zu bringen.

Lara rannte und rannte. Gänge entlang, Treppen hinauf und hinunter. Ihre Lungen brannten wegen der gnadenlosen Folter, der sie ausgesetzt waren. Ohne im Mindesten das Tempo zu verlangsamen um genügend Luft zu bekommen, lief sie weiter. Sie musste sich ein Versteck suchen. Doch dieses Versteck wäre erst wirklich sicher, wenn sie komplett orientierungslos war.

Sie musste um jeden Preis verhindern, dass diese Vision wahr wurde. Nicht noch einmal.

* * *

Lara hatte ihr Ziel erreicht: Sie hatte keine Ahnung, in welchem Teil der Burg sie sich gerade befand. Es war gut, dass sie das nicht wusste. Sobald die Droge zu wirken begann, konnte sie für nichts mehr garantieren. Vielleicht würde sie dann von selbst zum Lord zurückkehren.

Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo und gönnte ihren Lungen damit einen ordentlichen Atemzug. Sie lief ein paar Schritte weiter, bis sie in einen unbeleuchteten Gang kam. Sie tastete sich langsam vorwärts. Ihre suchenden Hände entdeckten eine Nische.

Lara zwängte sich in die Nische und musste sich bücken, um weiter vorwärts zu kommen. Sie kroch noch ein Stück ins Versteck hinein, dann lehnte sie sich gegen den kalten Stein und schloss die Augen.

Sie war noch keine Minute in ihrem Versteck, als sie rasende Kopfschmerzen bekam. Der Boden schien zu wanken. Sie grub die Nägel in ihre Unterarme, um zur Besinnung zu kommen, doch umsonst.

Angst. Eiskalte, erbarmungslose Angst. Furcht schien aus allen Ecken, aus jeder Fuge im Stein auf sie zu zu kriechen. Sie bemächtigte sich jeder Faser ihres Körpers, genauso unaufhaltsam wie Nebel.

Millionen Augen der Finsternis starrten sie an. Lara kniff zitternd die Augen zusammen. Es gab kein Entkommen. Die feindliche Finsternis drang durch ihre Augenlieder in ihr Gehirn ein.

Lara kauerte sich furchtsam zusammen. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und fror erbärmlich. Sie war zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Es gab nur Dunkelheit. Kälte. Sie war ihrer Angst hilflos ausgeliefert. Die Angst ließ nicht locker, hielt sie fest in ihren Klauen. Sie forderte, was Lara ihr so viele Jahre verweigert hatte. Aus diesen Klauen gab es kein Entkommen.

Es konnten Stunden, Tage, Monate gewesen sein, bis die grauenhafte Wirkung der Drogen allmählich nachgelassen hatte. Lara wusste es nicht.

Es war auch nicht ihr Verdienst gewesen, dass die Angst und Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Das Licht hatte sie gerettet. Hatte nach und nach die Schatten zurückgedrängt, die sich auf ihre Seele gelegt hatten. Widerwillig, schleichend waren sie zurückgewichen.

Erst dann erkannte Lara den Ursprung des Lichts. Es war Fackellicht. Vielleicht hatte sie einen gequälten Schrei von sich gegeben, der sie verraten hatte, als die Dunkelheit sie noch völlig in ihrer Gewalt gehabt hatte.

Es war ohne Bedeutung. Die Schatten waren verschwunden. Nur das zählte. Das erste, das sie wieder bewusst wahrnahm, war, dass sie aus ihrem Versteck geschleift und auf die Füße gestellt wurde. Jemand schlug ihr mit dem Handrücken brutal ins Gesicht. Widerstandslos wurde ihr Kopf zurückgeschleudert und gegen eine Wand gedonnert. Sie sah lauter kleine Sterne. Ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht. Ihr leerer Blick füllte sich allmählich und sie erkannte fünf schwarz vermummte Gestalten, mit Fackeln in den Händen.

Der Mann, der sie bis jetzt geschlagen hatte, trat beiseite und machte einem anderen Platz. Ein enormer Schmerz explodierte in ihrer Magengegend. Lara krümmte sich. Ein gut gezielter Schlag, das musste sie zugeben. Ein Vermummter riss sie an den Haaren zurück in die Höhe. Lara schrie nicht, wehrte sich nicht. Was hatte sie getan, dass die Männer so grausam waren? Ein Tritt gegen das Schienbein.

_Oh_, sie erinnerte sich. Auf ihrer Flucht hatte sie einen Krieger mit einem Schlag ins Genick ausgeschaltet. Sie hatte geglaubt, er sei bloß bewusstlos. Doch den Schlägen seiner Kollegen zufolge, hatte sie ihn getötet. Es wunderte sie, dass sie noch kein Blut schmeckte, als ein weiterer Krieger ihr Gesicht traf. Der nächste Schlag traf sie im Nacken und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Lara erwachte mit leichten Kopfschmerzen in ihrem Bett. Sie war beeindruckt, die Krieger hatten sie am Leben gelassen. Einer von ihnen musste wohl soviel Verstand gehabt haben, dass sie ziemlich großen Ärger bekommen würden, wenn sie sie töteten. Etwas in ihrem Zimmer war anders. Ein Schrank! Sie hatte einen geräumigen Kleiderschrank bekommen. War das jetzt Belohnung oder Strafe?  
Vermutlich eine Mischung aus beidem. Sie kramte Pulli und Jeans aus dem neu gewonnenen Möbelstück hervor und zog beides an. Heute. Heute musste es soweit sein. Heute würde ein bedeutender Teil ihres Fluchtplans in Erfüllung gehen. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt, doch es musste noch immer Nachmittag sein. Bald.

Sie konnte das Meer tosen hören, als sie mit einem Stück Draht, das von ihrem praktischen Bettgestell kam, die Tür aufsperrte. Erfreut über den kleinen Erfolg drapierte sie ihr Bett, dass es so aussah, als ob sie noch darin läge und sperrte die Zimmertür hinter sich wieder zu. Behutsam ging sie durch die Gänge. Sie kam zu einer Treppe, die nach oben führte und schritt diese hinauf. Bald stellte sie fest, dass sie sich in einem Turm befand. Durch immer wieder auftretende, winzige Fenster, konnte sie den Himmel draußen beobachten. Er hatte sich noch weiter verdunkelt und Nebel zog auf.

Lara ging die Stufen des Turms immer weiter empor. Plötzlich hörte sie ein _Splash_, das nicht von den Wellen stammte, die an der steilen Felswand zerbarsten. Es war passiert. Plötzlich von Panik erfüllt rannte Lara weiter.

Ein knisterndes Geräusch, das aus einem Raum kam, dessen Tür nur angelehnt war, stoppte sie. Vorsichtig und ohne ein verräterisches Geräusch zu verursachen, drückte sie die Holztür auf. Das knisternde Geräusch kam von einer Funksprechanlage. Ein Mann mit verworrenem Haar saß zusammengesunken auf einem Sessel davor und schlief.

„_Kann mich irgendjemand hören?!_", krächzte die Anlage plötzlich und Lara zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Den Mann vor ihr schien das allerdings nicht zu stören. Seelenruhig begann er zu schnarchen.

„_S.O.S. Hilfe! Unser U-Boot ist schwer getroffen und gesunken! Ich wiederhole: Ich benötige dringend Hilfe! Kann mich irgendjemand hören?!_" Der Hilferuf klang verzerrt, aber unmissverständlich, aus der Funksprechanlage.

Mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf den Schlafenden schnappte Lara sich ein Funkgerät und verließ den Raum wieder. Sie rannte die Treppen hinauf, bis sie durch eine Falltür ins Freie gelangte. Sofort schlug ihr der Wind mit erbarmungsloser Kälte entgegen. Sie begann zu zittern.

„Ich habe Ihren Hilferuf vernommen, können Sie mich auch hören?!", brüllte sie ins Funkgerät. „Wo sind Sie?"

„Ich weiß die Koordinaten nicht, aber ich befinde mich in einer Rettungskapsel kurz vor einem gigantischen Felsen, der aus dem Meer ragt!"

„Dann sehen Sie Ihre Rettung direkt vor sich. Steuern Sie auf den Felsen zu und suchen sie nach einer Öffnung oder Einfahrt! Eine andere Möglichkeit als sie zu suchen, haben Sie nicht. Ich erwarte Sie dort."

Lara schleuderte das Funkgerät über die Brüstung ins Meer und rannte – froh der eisigen Kälte da draußen zu entkommen – die Treppen wieder hinunter. Sie suchte nach der Wendeltreppe, die sie schon einmal genommen hatte und damit Bradeks Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte, und rannte diese wiederum hinab. Sie öffnete die Tür, hinter der Bradek und Serengethy gestanden hatten, und fand sich in der Waschküche wieder. Zum Glück war niemand sonst hier.

Lara nahm sich einen schwarzen Umhang vom Wäscheberg und musterte den Raum aufmerksam. Ein riesiger Kessel dominierte die Waschküche. Darin wurde das Meerwasser in Süßwasser umgewandelt und erhitzt. Blecherne Rohre führten vom gigantischen Wasserkessel hinunter in eine große Wanne. Darin wurde anscheinend händisch die Wäsche gewaschen. Außer einem großen Tisch und ein paar Wäscheleinen gab es nichts mehr zu sehen.

Lara bewegte sich auf eine Tür zu, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lag. Das Donnern der Brandung war mit jedem Schritt deutlicher zu hören. Sie schlug die große Kapuze über den Kopf und trat durch die Tür.

Sie gelangte in einen schmalen, durch wasserresistente Fackeln beleuchteten Gang. Das Donnern der Brandung war mittlerweile so laut, dass es die Geräusche ihrer Schritte verschluckte. Der Gang endete in einer Grotte. Sie hatte den Anlegeplatz gefunden. Uraltes Gestein bildete eine große Fläche, an die das Meer angrenzte. Dank der Grotte ein geschützter Hafen. Das Grollen der Wellen, die draußen gegen den Felsen schlugen, füllte die Höhle aus. Stufen waren in den Stein geschlagen worden, die ins Wasser führten. Am Ende der Stufen schaukelte eine hochmoderne Rettungskapsel.

„Sind Sie derjenige, dem ich meine Rettung zu verdanken habe?", erklang eine tiefe Stimme mit amerikanischem Akzent hinter Lara.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Sie hatte den Mann nicht gesehen, als sie die Grotte betreten hatte. Wie hatte er sich bloß hinter sie schleichen können?

„Versenken Sie die Rettungskapsel." Ihre Stimme war völlig ruhig und ihr war ihre Überraschung nicht anzumerken.

„Was?!"

„Tun Sie es!" In Laras Stimme lag mehr Schärfe als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Schultern zuckend ging der Mann zur Rettungskapsel und versenkte sie. „Wäre jetzt ohnehin unbrauchbar. Das letzte Stück musste ich rudern."

Lara musterte den Amerikaner, dem sie gerade das Leben gerettet hatte. Er war vielleicht fünf Jahre älter als sie. Gerade Nase, schmales Gesicht. Sein dunkles Haar war nass und einige Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Soviel sie erkennen konnte, war er nicht besonders muskulös, musste aber doch über ziemliche Kraft verfügen, wenn er gegen die aufgepeitschten Wellen tatsächlich angerudert war.

Das einzig auffällige an ihm waren seine Augen. Augen von solch intensivem blau hatte sie höchstens in Zeichentricksendungen gesehen.

„Wenn Sie mit dem zufrieden sind, was Sie sehen, könnten Sie mich dann bitte an einen wärmeren Ort bringen? Ich erfriere bald."

Ohne Antwort zu geben, ging Lara an ihm vorbei und er folgte ihr.

„Kann ich mir ein paar von diesen Sachen nehmen?", fragte er und steuerte auf den Wäscheberg zu.

„Nein. Niemand darf Ihre Anwesenheit hier bemerken."

„Wieso?" Misstrauisch war er stehen geblieben.

„Vertrauen Sie mir einfach und folgen Sie mir."

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

„Ich hätte Sie da draußen abkratzen lassen können und habe es nicht getan. Das sollte immerhin Grund genug sein mir zu folgen."

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ging weiter. Sie lächelte, als sie merkte, dass er ihr nach kurzem Zögern folgte. Vorsichtig führte sie ihn die Wendeltreppe nach oben und bedeutete ihm möglichst leise zu sein. Er folgte ihr so lautlos, dass sie sich kurz umwandte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht stehen geblieben war. Ohne entdeckt zu werden, erreichten sie das Ende der Wendeltreppe und Lara führte ihn einen Gang entlang weiter. Doch schon bald hörte sie, wie sich ihnen Schritte näherten. Lara blickte sich hastig um und zog den Fremden mit sich in eine enge, dunkle Nische.

„Sie sind ja eine Frau!"

„Ja und jetzt still!", zischte sie ihm leise zu. Die Nische bot kaum Platz für zwei und so standen sie dicht aneinandergedrängt. Kaum hatte sie ihn zur Stille ermahnt, konnten sie sehen, wie sich ihnen Fackelschein näherte. Die Wachen gingen an ihnen vorüber ohne sie zu bemerken. Lara wartete, bis ihre Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren.

„Warum verstecken wir uns?"

Lara trat wieder hinaus auf den Gang um wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. „Weil das meine Feinde sind. Und es ist besser für Sie, anzunehmen, dass sie auch _Ihre_ Feinde sind."

Vor ihrer Zimmertür angelangt holte Lara den Draht hervor und sperrte ihre Tür auf. Sie bedeutete dem Fremden, einzutreten und versperrte die Tür hinter sich. Durch den verdunkelten Himmel herrschte nur schwaches Licht im Raum.

„Setzen Sie sich. Ich suche etwas Warmes für Sie."

Der Mann tat, wie ihm geheißen und sie kramte inzwischen in ihrem Schrank nach etwas passendem. Sie fand nichts. Bloß einen einzigen dicken Strickpullover, für den sie aber gerade einen Plan entworfen hatte.

„Tut mir leid, ich finde nichts. Ziehen Sie sich inzwischen den Umhang an."

Lara streifte das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und reichte es dem Amerikaner mit den intensiv blauen Augen. Dankbar nahm er ihn an und zog ihn selbst an. Dann viel sein Blick zum ersten Mal auf ihr Gesicht.

„Sie... Sie sind ja...!"

Erschrocken fuhr Lara zusammen, als sie hörte, wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloss zu ihrer Tür geschoben wurde.

„In den Schrank! Schnell!"

Der Fremde hatte offenbar eine schnelle Reaktion, denn er sprang sofort auf und verschanzte sich im geräumigen Kleiderschrank. Kaum war die Schranktür geschlossen, ging die Zimmertür auf.

„Auch schon wach?" Bradek blickte die Gefangene böse an.

„Ziehen Sie sich um, Sie werden in einer viertel Stunde wieder mit uns zu Abend essen." Mit diesen Worten schloss der Commander die Tür hinter sich und Lara hörte wie er den Schlüssel herumdrehte.

Der Fremde trat aus dem Schrank. „Sie sind Lady Lara Croft, nicht wahr?" Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Ja. Bin ich etwa in Amerika auch schon so berühmt?"

„Das nicht, aber ich habe die Londoner Nachrichten verfolgt, Lady."

„Das mit der Lady lassen Sie jetzt aber ganz schnell. Nennen Sie mich einfach Lara."

„Gut. Ich bin James."

Lara lachte. „Bond?"

„Nein, Norrington."

„Willkommen in der neuen Burg Megorion, James." Sie war gespannt, wie er auf diese Worte reagierte.

„Dann ist es also wahr. Sokrates ist am Leben."

„Brillant geschlussfolgert." Sie schenkte dem Amerikaner ein spöttisches Lächeln und ging zum Kleiderschrank. „Könnten Sie für einen Moment die Augen schließen, ich muss mich umziehen."

Lara schlüpfte aus der Jeans und dem Pullover und in einen schwarzen, bodenlangen Rock. Dazu wählte sie ein enges, ebenfalls schwarzes Top, das knapp über dem Bauchnabel endete. Die Kleidungsstücke schmiegten sich an ihren schlanken Körper und betonten ihre perfekten Rundungen.

„In welchem Verhältnis, sagten Sie noch mal, dass Sie zu Sokrates stehen?"

Lara blickte ihn an. Stirn runzelnd musterte er sie noch einmal.

„Ich sagte gar nichts." Sie kramte den Strickpullover hervor, den sie Norrington geben hätte können, und zog ihn über das schwarze Top.

Sie setzte sich wieder zu James aufs Bett. „Was machen _Sie_ hier?"

„Mein Boot ist angegriffen worden und gesunken."

Lara lächelte. „Ihr wäret nicht angegriffen worden, wenn ihr euch uns nicht zielstrebig genähert hättet."

„Uns?"

Wieder reagierte Lara nicht auf die Herausforderung.

„Was macht ein amerikanisches Spionage-U-Boot vor dem neuen Stützpunkt eines gesuchten – oder besser: nicht mehr gesuchten, weil ja für tot erklärten – Massenmörders?"

Diesmal war es James' Miene, die versteinerte und keine verdächtige Regung preisgab.

„Wie lautete Ihr Auftrag?"

Er erwiderte nichts.

Etwas enttäuscht blickte sie ihn an. „Gut. Sie wollen nichts sagen. Das akzeptiere ich. Obwohl es besser für Sie wäre. Für uns beide."

Er zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Bitte versprechen Sie mir wenigstens, dass Sie hier in diesem Zimmer bleiben, während ich mit dem Lord zu Abend esse."

Lara blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Na gut. Ich verspreche es."

Erleichtert sah sie ihn an. „Danke. Wir können später weiterreden und alles klarstellen. Ich werde versuchen eine warme Decke für Sie aufzutreiben."

Der Schlüssel war erneut zu hören.

Norrington schloss die Schranktür hinter sich und Bradek trat ein.


	12. Die Enthüllung

_Ich hab mich SO sehr über eure Reviews gefreut. Die spornen mich wirklich an. _

_**LaraGirl**: Was den Lord betrifft stimm ich dir aus vollem Herzen zu! Als Sir Croft Sokrates unterrichtete war dieser schon älter, das war kurz vor seinem Tod und Sokrates war noch recht jung. Aber das genaue Alter von Sokrates werde ich dir nicht verraten. ;-)_

_**Teufelstocher** wieder beleb Du darfst nicht sterben!!!! Hier, hier hast du dein neues Kapitel! Bitte, bitte, atme doch! _

_Aufgrund eurer vielen Anfragen, dass ich doch möglichst schnell weiter schreiben soll, habt ihr jetzt euer heiß ersehntes nächstes Kapitel. Vorhang auf!

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve: Die Enthüllung**

„Du isst schon wieder nichts."

„Ich habe...", fing Lara an.

„...keinen Hunger?", vollendete Sokrates ihren Satz. „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Also iss jetzt, mein Koch wird es sonst als Beleidigung ansehen."

Sollte sie sich einem so direkten Befehl widersetzen? Das war wohl eher nicht ratsam. Sie würde sich einfach darauf verlassen, dass eine Vision sie wieder warnte. So nahm sie gehorsam ein Stück Fleisch und Brot und stieß mit dem Lord und einem Glas Wein in der Hand an. Argwöhnisch beobachtete sie die anderen Männer im Raum. Wie gewohnt ließen die sich vollaufen. Einzige Ausnahmen: Bradek und Sokrates. Während Lara aß, rechnete sie jeden Moment damit, eine warnende Vision zu erhalten. Doch als das Abendessen offiziell beendet wurde, war die Vision erstaunlicherweise noch immer ausgeblieben. Sokrates stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, damit sie sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Ich hoffe du hast noch Platz gelassen für einen kleinen Schlummertrank."

_Aha, alles klar_, dachte Lara.

„Eigentlich..."

Doch kein Einwand würde helfen, das war ihr klar. Widerstrebend folgte sie Sokrates, bis sie in seinen Privatgemächern angelangt waren. Ging es eigentlich noch offensichtlicher? Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa, wo bereits zwei Gläser Cognac bereit standen.

„Hast du den Pullover angezogen, als Demonstration, dass dir in deinem Zimmer zu kalt ist?"

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. _Damit_ hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Ich werde dir eine zusätzliche Decke bringen lassen. Aber zieh diesen schrecklichen Pulli endlich aus."

Lara tat, was er von ihr verlangt hatte. Das war nur fair. Außerdem hatte der Strickpullover begonnen unangenehm zu werden. In Sokrates Räumen war es warm genug, sodass sie mit ihrem ärmellosen, bauchfreien Top nicht fror. Er reichte ihr ein Glas. Ein verführerischer Zug spielte um seine Lippen.

„Auf den Abschluss eines gelungenen Tags."

_Er erwartet, dass du jetzt mit ihm anstößt. _Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf murmelte hartnäckig: _Tu es!_ Doch ihre Vernunft war stärker.

„Wir haben äußerst unterschiedliche Auffassungen von einem gelungenen Tag.", sagte sie und zögerte damit den ersten Schluck weiter hinaus.

„Trink."

Lara hob das Glas an die vollen Lippen.

„Das war nicht einmal genug um deine Lippen zu benetzen. Trink, oder willst du mich beleidigen?"

„Haltet Ihr mich im Ernst für dumm? Ich weiß genau, was Ihr damit beabsichtigt."

„O nein, ich halte dich keineswegs für dumm. Du wirst trinken, weil ich es dir sage." Er war näher gekommen, sein Tonfall war leiser und damit irgendwie bedrohlich geworden.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", hauchte sie. Verflucht noch mal, wie wollte sie sich je gegen ihn wehren können, wenn er sie allein dadurch aus der Fassung brachte, dass er näher kam?

„Um mir deinen guten Willen zu zeigen, möglicherweise."

Lara lachte bloß.

„Oder aber um deinen Freund noch etwas länger am Leben zu halten..."

Lara zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und führte ihr Glas an ihre Lippen. „Sei ein braves Mädchen und trink. Damit es dir leichter fällt, trinke ich mit dir."

Er nahm seine Hand weg und nahm selbst einen Schluck der rotbraunen Flüssigkeit. „Siehst du, gar nicht so schwer." Er lächelte spöttisch. Mit Todesverachtung leerte sie ihr Glas vollständig. Was hätte sie anderes tun sollen? Sie beobachtete, wie er wieder eine Pille mit dem Gegenmittel zückte und sie schluckte. Lara ging zur Tür. Sie war verschlossen. Wann zum Teufel hatte er diese verdammte Tür abgesperrt? Sie rüttelte an der Türklinke. Natürlich erfolglos.

„Du willst schon wieder gehen? Wie traurig. Wo wir uns doch noch nicht einmal richtig unterhalten konnten." Wieder sein spöttisches Lächeln.

Lara wusste, dass ihr die Zeit davon rann. In Kürze würden die Drogen ihre Wirkung zeigen und sämtliche Hemmschwellen herabsetzen. Sämtliche Gefühle des Unterbewusstseins entfesseln. Jede Kontrolle unmöglich machen... Sie ging auf die einzige Tür zu, die ihr noch blieb: Sokrates Schlafzimmer. Sie öffnete sie etwas unentschlossen. Sie ging nach außen auf.

Also konnte Lara sie nicht verriegeln indem sie sich dagegen setzte. Ohne einen Blick in den dahinter liegenden Raum zu werfen, schloss sie die Tür wieder Sie hatte keine Verwendung für ein Schlafzimmer, solange sie noch bei klarem Verstand war. Sie gab es zu, ihr waren die Ideen ausgegangen.

Der Lord war regungslos am Sofa sitzen geblieben und hatte ihre erfolglosen Versuche, ein Schlupfloch zu finden, belustigt beobachtet. Was blieb ihr noch für eine Möglichkeit? _Denk nach_, forderte sie ihr Gehirn auf.

Selbstmord. Fabelhafte Idee.

Entschlossenen Schrittes ging sie auf die Bar zu, nahm eine leere Flasche und zerschlug sie auf dem Regal. Sie hielt den Flaschenhals fest in der Hand und führte das messerscharfe Ende an ihre Pulsadern. So trat sie vor den Lord.

„Kommen Sie mir zu nahe und Ihre Untergebenen werden ein unschönes Blutbad wegzuräumen haben."

„Das würdest du nie tun."

„Ihr wärt überrascht, zu was ein Mensch fähig ist, wenn er nur verzweifelt genug ist."

„Und das bist du?", fragte er lauernd.

Wie war das mit dem Keine-Schwäche-Zeigen? Seit sie hier war hatte sie fast nichts anderes getan als gegen diese Regel zu verstoßen.

„Komm, setz dich wieder. Oder siehst du jetzt auch schon in einer Unterhaltung eine Bedrohung?"

„Ihr wollt doch nur Zeit gewinnen.", konterte sie.

„Du doch auch."

„Lassen Sie das!" Ihre Stimme war nur noch mühsam beherrscht.

Sokrates schien das bemerkt zu haben, denn er erhob sich vom Sofa und ging auf sie zu. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Halt! Kommt... nicht näher!" Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören gewesen. Dennoch musste er wissen, dass sie immer noch imstande war, ihre Drohung wahr zu machen. Trotzdem kam er näher. Er stand so dicht vor ihr, dass sie seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte. Sie musste den Kopf heben, um den Augenkontakt aufrechterhalten zu können.

Sie nahm die zerbrochene Flasche so in eine Hand, dass sie die Hand bloß abbiegen musste, um sich einen tödlichen Schnitt zuzufügen. Mit der anderen Hand versuchte sie, ihn zurückzudrängen. Doch die Berührung seiner Brust war ein Fehler. Sie erstarrte, wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen die Lähmung.

Mit seinen Fingern strich er über ihren Unterarm, auf dem deutlich Kratzspuren zu erkennen waren.

„Du hattest gestern wohl einen weniger schönen Trip."

Die Verheißung, die aus diesem Satz sprach, jagte Lara einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Hattest du große Angst?" Seine Hände glitten zu ihrer mittlerweile zitternden hinab, in der sie die Flasche hielt.

Sie verstärkte den Griff, in einem letzten Aufbäumen ihres Willens. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. Die Drogen begannen immer stärker ihr Recht zu fordern. Ihre Hand zitterte stärker, als sie sie leicht abbog. Sie spürte, wie die rasiermesserscharfen Scherben ihre Haut ritzten. Warmes Blut rann ihr das Handgelenk hinab.

„Tu es nicht." Seine Stimme war genauso gedämpft, wie zuvor, doch etwas in deren Klang brach den letzten Widerstand in ihr.

Sie ließ die Flasche in seine wartenden Hände fallen und blieb betäubt stehen. Er legte die Scherben weg und kam wieder zu ihr. Tränen glitzerten in ihren großen, braunen Augen. Nichts war da um sie zurückzuhalten. Sokrates schloss sie in die Arme und sie lehnte sich schutzsuchend an ihn. So standen sie solange, bis Laras Tränen versiegt waren.

„Ich hatte recht, oder? Du hast an meinem vermeintlichen Grab geweint."

Lara nickte, sah aber nicht zu ihm hoch.

„Hast du um mich geweint?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Lara strich zärtlich durch sein Haar. Sie streckte sich, damit sie ihn küssen konnte. Ihr Kuss war sanft, aber lang. Als sich ihre Lippen lösten sagte sie: „Ja. Ja ich habe um dich geweint."

Sokrates hob sie auf und trug sie zum Sofa. Ihre Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher, fordernder... An Sokrates gelehnt schlief sie ein.

* * *

Lara erwachte auf ihrem eigenen Bett, ganz angekleidet und mit der zusätzlichen Decke zugedeckt. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf. _Nicht schon wieder_.

Lara raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. Wie sollte sie das je wieder gutmachen? Eine Träne rann ihre Wange herab. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie neben sich ein Geräusch vernahm. Stimmt, sie war nicht mehr alleine...

Verstohlen wischte sie sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht, was ein absolut nutzloses Unterfangen war, da der Amerikaner sie sowieso schon die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte.

„Sie waren lange weg."

„Ich habe Sie nicht vergessen, wenn Sie das damit sagen wollen." Natürlich wollte Norrington das keineswegs damit sagen.

Lara streifte den Pullover über den Kopf und reichte ihn dem Schiffbrüchigen. Er zog den Pullover dankbar an. Er war noch warm.

„Eine Decke habe ich auch."

„Ich sehe es."

„Ich brauche dringend Schlaf. Können wir morgen weiterreden?"

„Gern. Nur... wo soll ich schlafen?"

„Im Bett."

„Und Sie?"

„Auch."

James errötete leicht. „Denken Sie nicht, dass es besser wäre..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mich vor morgen Abend jemand holen kommt. Es ist einfach zu kalt, um woanders als im Bett zu schlafen. Und wenn Sie keine speziellen Absichten hegen, James, sehe ich kein Problem darin mein Bett mit Ihnen zu teilen."

Norrington errötete etwas mehr, kletterte aber zu ihr. Den Umhang hatte er abgelegt, die Schuhe ausgezogen. Lara legte sich zur Wand und James nahm die andere Seite des Bettes in Anspruch. Zuerst viel es ihnen schwer einzuschlafen, doch schließlich siegte die Müdigkeit.

* * *

Als Lara und Norrington am nächsten Morgen erwachten, hatte Lara ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Etwas peinlich berührt trennten sie sich von einander. Lara ging zum Schrank und schlüpfte in Jeans und einen eng anliegenden, schwarzen Rollkragenpullover.

„Was war Ihr Auftrag?", fragte sie ohne große Umschweife.

James lächelte bloß sarkastisch.

„Hören Sie, es ist wichtig, dass ich das weiß. Ihre Informationen könnten uns beide hier raus bringen, wenn Sie endlich damit herausrücken würden."

„Wollen Sie das denn? Von hier fort?"

Lara funkelte ihn an. „Wagen Sie es nicht, derartige Anschuldigungen je wieder zu machen."

„Sonst...?" James hob lauernd eine Augenbraue.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. „Das führt zu nichts. Wir sollten zusammenarbeiten. Informationen austauschen. Einverstanden?"

James nickte sacht.

Stille.

„Gut, dann fange ich eben an. Ich beginne mit den wichtigsten Informationen für Ihre Sicherheit." Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Das Erste, das Sie begreifen müssen, ist, dass es von hier kein Entkommen gibt. Die Burg steht auf einem Felsen mitten im Ozean. Keine Boote. Kein Hubschrauber. Und vor allem: Sokrates ist hier."

„Haben Sie etwa Angst? Vor ihm?"

„Es war eine hart erlernte Lektion, dass es vor Sokrates aus eigener Kraft kein Entkommen gibt. Ich will Ihnen diese Erfahrung ersparen.", wich Lara seiner Frage aus.

„Im Grunde ist es ein Wunder, dass noch niemand Ihre Anwesenheit hier bemerkt hat. Die gesamte Burg wird von Sokrates' Leuten überwacht. Deshalb würde ich Ihnen auch empfehlen, diesen Raum nicht zu verlassen."

Lara lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinwand. „Es gibt von hier kein Entkommen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, aus eigener Kraft diesen Ort zu verlassen, wäre Selbstmord."

„Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst."

„Ich fürchte schon."

Eine Pause entstand.

„Verstehen Sie jetzt, dass es so wichtig für mich ist, Ihre Informationen zu erhalten? Ich glaube, dass irgendwo in Ihrem Wissen eine Fluchtmöglichkeit steckt."

Doch Norrington schwieg.

„Informationen _austauschen_ sieht allerdings anders aus", meinte Lara trocken.

„Ich kann Ihnen nichts sagen, Croft."

„Na gut. In diesem Fall werden Sie jede Menge Zeit haben, Ihren Entschluss noch einmal zu überdenken."

* * *

Bradek hatte Lara wieder einmal abgeholt. James hatte sich wie am Tag zuvor im Schrank versteckt, was auch diesmal reibungslos geklappt hatte. Lara folgte dem Commander wortlos in den Speisesaal. Sie nahm ohne größeres Interesse wahr, dass nur Sokrates an der Tafel saß. Von seinen Leuten keine Spur. Also würden sie heute zu dritt essen.

„Wunderschönen guten Abend, Lady Croft."

Lara hob bloß eine Augenbraue.

„Du siehst schlecht gelaunt aus. Bedrückt dich etwas?"

„Das wundert Euch?", giftete Lara. „Immerhin muss ich Eure Gegenwart noch immer ertragen."

Sokrates war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. „Komisch, ich hatte in den letzten Tagen den Eindruck gewonnen, dass es dir hier doch ziemlich gut gefällt..."

Wäre es Lara nicht zu kindisch gewesen, hätte sie dem Lord jetzt die Zunge herausgestreckt. So begnügte sie sich damit, ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen und den grinsenden Bradek anzusehen, als ob sie ihm sofort an die Gurgel springen würde. Eine Dienerin nutzte die entstandene Pause um diverse Speisen aufzutragen. Bradek schnappte sich eine Hühnerkeule und ein Stück Brot und begann zu essen. Lara griff zaghaft nach einem ungefährlich aussehenden Stück Käse und einer Scheibe Vollkornbrot. Als sie beides in der Hand hielt und zu ihrem Mund führte, schloss sie, um Konzentration bemüht, die Augen. Nichts.

Zufrieden biss sie ab und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie sah, dass Sokrates sie amüsiert beobachtete. Wieder widerstand sie dem Drang, ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken. Sie hatte etwas zum Essen gefunden, dass nicht mit Drogen voll gepumpt war, die sie die Kontrolle verlieren lassen würden. Allein das war schon ein gutes Gefühl. Sie hatte erwartet, dass alles, was ihnen heute serviert werden würde, manipuliert war. Bei bloß drei Personen wäre es nicht besonders aufwendig das Gegenmittel den gewünschten Personen zu geben.

_Das war das erste Mal, dass ich versucht habe, meine Fähigkeit bewusst einzusetzen..._, schoss es Lara plötzlich durch den Kopf. Doch bevor sie näher darüber nachdenken konnte, durchschnitt Sokrates Stimme ihre Gedanken.

„Weißt du, was mich interessieren würde?"

Etliche sarkastisch-abfällige Antworten kamen Lara in den Sinn.

„Wie bist du damals entkommen? Wie sah dein Plan aus? Wie lange hattest du es geplant? Was hast du dabei gefühlt?" Den letzten Satz hatte der Lord so leise ausgesprochen, dass sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie sich ihn bloß dazu gedacht hatte.

Um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen, ließ sie ihre Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fallen. „Wieso interessiert Euch das?"

„Reine Neugierde."

„Natürlich."

„Es wäre wirklich sehr interessant das zu erfahren. Erzählen Sie, Miss Croft." Bradek blickte sie auffordernd an.

In Ermangelung eines besseren Gesprächsthemas, beschloss Lara von ihrer Flucht zu erzählen.

„Fang am Besten da an, wo ich dich alleine im Zimmer zurückließ..."

Hörte sie da etwa so etwas wie Schmerz aus seiner Stimme heraus? Nein, unmöglich.

„Nachdem Ihr gegangen wart, schlitzte ich Euer Portrait mit einer Gabel auf. Es sollte so aussehen, als ob ich..." Lara brach ab. _Euch hassen würde_, vollendete sie den Satz in ihren Gedanken. Das konnte sie nicht sagen, es würde es eindeutig machen, dass sie das nicht getan hatte. Im Gegenteil.

„Als ob? ... Es hat dir wohl große Freude bereitet, mich aufzuschlitzen...?"

„Darauf bekommt Ihr von mir gewiss keine Antwort."

Bradek mischte sich mit gespannter Stimme ein. „Fahren Sie fort."

„Dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer, nahm den Stuhl, zertrümmerte das Glas über dem Bett."

„Sie haben sich die Hände am scharfen Rand des gebrochenen Glases aufgeschlitzt, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob sie übers Dach geflüchtet wären. Doch warum sind Sie noch einmal zurück?" Forschend blickte der Commander sie an.

„In der Tat habe ich mir nur _eine_ Hand blutig gemacht. Die Flucht übers Dach sollte, wie Sie richtig vermutet haben, eine falsche Fährte sein, die mir etwas Zeit verschafft. Aber woher wussten Sie, dass ich noch einmal zurück bin?"

„Es waren ein paar Blutflecken am Boden neben dem Bett, in einiger Entfernung zum zerbrochenen Dachfenster." Sokrates' stahlgraue Augen verharrten auf ihrem Gesicht. „Also, wie ging es von da an weiter?"

„Unter meiner Matratze hatte ich ein paar zerrissene Leintücher versteckt, die ich mir um die Hände wickelte. Ich ging auf den Balkon hinaus und kletterte das scharfkantige Gestein hinab, bis ich direkt unter dem Balkon hing."

„Das muss wehgetan haben", bemerkte Bradek mit einem sadistischen Grinsen.

„Meine Flucht wäre vermutlich sehr schnell zu Ende gewesen, wenn Sie und der Lord auch nur eine Minute länger auf dem Balkon geblieben wären. Als ich mir sicher war, dass ich alleine war, schwang ich mich zurück auf den Balkon. Ich benutzte den Aufzug und gelangte ohne Schwierigkeiten in den Kerker."

„Verstehe, Sie wollten Ihre Freunde mitnehmen. Was hat Sie daran gehindert?" Bradek sprach das Wort Freunde aus, als sei es ein Schimpfwort der übelsten Sorte.

„Chase. Chase hat mich daran gehindert. Tommy war bewusstlos und er meinte, dass ich wieder geschnappt werden würde, wenn ich noch länger bei ihnen bleiben würde." Lara schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich bei dieser Erinnerung in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte.

„Damit hatte er Recht. Ich habe einen Trupp in den Kerker geschickt, weil ich ahnte, dass du deine Freiheit für deine Freunde riskieren würdest." Sokrates' wunderschöne Augen blieben unverwandt auf Lara gerichtet.

„In der Eingangshalle wurde ich dann zum ersten Mal aufgehalten. Ein einzelner Krieger stellte sich mir in den Weg und ich setzte ihn außer Gefecht. Ich nahm seinen Dolch und Umhang an mich und sah zu, dass ich aus der Burg verschwand. Ich wusste, dass Bradek dicht hinter mir war und wollte vermeiden, dass er mich sah."

Bradek grinste selbstgefällig. „Ich habe Sie allerdings gesehen. Sie sind gerade im Wald verschwunden, als ich mit meinen Männern und den Hunden aus der Burg kam."

„Den nächsten Teil meiner Flucht, müsstet Ihr bereits von Bradek erfahren haben", wandte Lara sich an Sokrates.

„Ja, bis zu der Stelle, wo du über das Loch in der Höhle entkommen bist."

„Ich bin bei der Hauptader des Flusses herausgekommen, durch den ich zuvor schon gerannt bin um die Hunde zu verwirren. Ich watete in den Fluss und fand einen Unterschlupf, hinter den dichten Wurzeln eines Baumes. Dort verbrachte ich die Nacht."

„Das war bestimmt unangenehm. Schließlich hatten meine Männer Sie am Bein getroffen."

„Es war ein Streifschuss."

„Aber immerhin eine Schusswunde. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr das trübe Flusswasser gut getan hat. Sie mussten große Schmerzen haben." Bradek fixiere sie.

Lara hob möglichst gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Fahr fort."

Lara lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab, als sich ihr Blick mit Sokrates' traf. In Wahrheit waren die physischen Schmerzen nicht so groß gewesen, wie die seelischen. Damals, in dieser kalten, abweisenden Höhle hatte sie sich mit jeder Faser ihres Seins nach ihm gesehnt. Doch sie hatte es nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren können, die Macht in die Zukunft zu sehen in Sokrates' Hände fallen zu lassen.

Wie damals verdrängte Lara diese Gedanken an ihn.

„Am nächsten Tag wartete ich die Dämmerung ab und schlich mich an den Kriegern vorbei, die mich immer noch suchten. Ich kletterte die Mauer hoch zum höchsten Turm, wo ich am Tag zuvor ein Fenster offen gelassen hatte, als ich mit dem Lord dort war. Vom Kontrollraum aus ging ich hinab in die Kerker."

„Dort befreiten Sie Ihre Freunde und dann? Warum sind Sie nicht sofort abgehauen?", fragte Bradek.

„Um mich zu vernichten. Nicht wahr?", beantwortete Sokrates die Frage nüchtern.

„Ja. Chase und Tommy verminten den ganzen Sektor des Kontrollraums, während ich an anderen Stellen Verwirrung stiften wollte."

„Du bist hinunter, in die Nähe der Eingangshalle. Deine Wunde hat stärker zu bluten begonnen und ein paar Tropfen fielen zu Boden. Direkt vor meine Füße."

Lara schloss die Augen und versuchte angestrengt die aufsteigenden Bilder zurückzudrängen. „Den Rest kennt Ihr ja." Ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig gedämpft. Sie hatte dem Lord einen Dolch in die Brust gerammt und von ihm verlangt, dass er weiterleben würde, damit er verhaftet werden konnte. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihn nicht sofort zu töten. Wegen dieses Fehlers musste Tommy sterben.

Sokrates' Stimme durchbrach die entstandene Stille. „Jetzt wäre es noch sehr aufschlussreich, wenn du meine anderen Fragen beantworten würdest."

„Das werde ich nicht."

„Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht."


	13. Der Deal

_Gulegulegu! Hallo allerseits! Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. Nicht nur ihr seid süchtig! Ich auch!_

_**Teufelstochter**: No Way Out wird mehr Kapitel haben als GZ. Danke für deine Reviews, du rockst!_

_Ich habe mich so sehr über jedes eurer Reviews gefreut, vielen lieben Dank, noch mal!_

_Review – Kapitel_

_See ya_

_lara_

_P.S.: boah Leute, freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel, das wird lustig... muahahahahaha!

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen: Der Deal**

Als Lara in ihr Zimmer zurück gebracht wurde, fand sie James am Boden sitzend wieder. Er hatte die Knie eng an den Körper gezogen und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Steinwand. Er sah aus, als hätte er geweint. Lara ließ sich neben ihm zu Boden. Sie stellte keine Fragen, blieb einfach still neben ihm sitzen und wartete darauf, dass er von selbst anfing zu reden. Eine tiefe Stille kehrte ein. Als Lara dachte, er würde sich überhaupt nicht mehr rühren, seufzte er laut.

„Wie haben Sie das bloß ausgehalten?", flüsterte er.

Lara gab keine Antwort, denn sie wusste, dass er im Grunde nicht unterbrochen werden wollte.

„Wie haben Sie den Gedanken ausgehalten, dass es von hier kein Entkommen gibt?"

„Sie waren also unten am Meer...", stellte Lara ebenso leise fest.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie wieder.

„Ich werde noch wahnsinnig. Ich musste mit ansehen, wie all meine Kollegen jämmerlich gestorben sind und kann nichts weiter tun, als tatenlos hier herumzusitzen."

„Dann sagen Sie mir endlich, was Ihr Auftrag war. Damit könnten Sie uns vielleicht beide hier raus bringen."

„Wir waren eine Spezialeinheit, die Sokrates ein für alle mal unschädlich machen sollte."

„Ach kommen Sie, das war doch nicht alles, nicht wahr?"

„Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht dazu sagen." Stur starrte Norrington den Kasten an.

„Das ist wirklich schade."

Eine Pause entstand, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

„Ich lege mich schlafen, sonst friere ich mir noch irgendetwas ab." Lara stand auf und schmiss sich der Länge nach aufs Bett.

James folgte ihr. „Erzählen Sie mir doch von den Abenteuern, die Sie laut Presse ja alle begangen haben sollen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das passende Gute-Nacht-Geschichten sind."

James Augen funkelten spöttisch. „Ich denke, soviel verkrafte ich gerade noch."

Lara erzählte von den Pyramiden und Gräbern Ägyptens. Manches davon hörte sich so fantastisch an, dass es ihr selbst schwer gefallen wäre, sich zu glauben, wenn sie das alles nicht wirklich erlebt hätte.

„Und wie viel kann ich davon auch glauben? Das hört sich ja sogar noch übertriebener an, als das was in den Medien berichtet wird."

„Das ist ganz Ihre Sache." Sie warf sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie nicht der Einzige sind, der zusehen musste, wie seine Freunde starben."

Sie drehte sich zur Wand, sodass der Amerikaner das verräterische Glitzern in ihren Augen nicht erkennen konnte.

„Sokrates?", fragte er mitfühlend.

Lara gab keine Antwort. Zu viele Gefühle drangen auf sie ein, drohten sie zu ersticken. Der zentrale Punkt all dieser verschiedenen Gefühle war Sokrates.

* * *

Fünf Tage vergingen, in denen James beharrlich daran festhielt, dass er nicht mehr wusste (oder Lara zumindest nicht mehr sagen konnte). Dennoch konnte Lara ihm nicht böse sein. Sie waren einander näher gekommen.

Lara hatte sich seit langem nicht mehr so gefühlt, wie in James Gegenwart. So sicher. Geborgen. Bei ihm musste sie nicht damit rechnen, dass wenn sie etwas Unbedachtes sagte, es ihr das Leben kosten konnte. Oder das Leben eines anderen. Von ihm drohte ihr keine Gefahr. Dieses Gefühl der Behaglichkeit und des Vertrauens hatte ihr die Kraft gegeben, die unvermeidlichen Treffen mit Sokrates zu ertragen.

James saß mit ihr im selben Boot. Auch er wurde hier gegen seinen Willen festgehalten. Es war so angenehm, mit jemandem über ihre Fluchtpläne zu sprechen. Gemeinsam erfanden sie immer verrücktere Varianten, wie sie von hier fortkommen würden und wussten dabei genau, dass keine ihrer Ideen ihnen auch nur ansatzweise helfen würden. So saßen sie auch an diesem Abend wieder verhältnismäßig fröhlich auf einer Decke am Boden und entwarfen skurrile Fluchtpläne.

„Ich habe eine fabelhafte Idee! Du lässt ab jetzt regelmäßig eine gewisse Anzahl Zahnstocher mitgehen. Aus denen wir dann ein Floß bauen. Eine der Decken können wir als Segel benutzen und die andere als Zelt." Norrington machte einige Handbewegungen, mit denen er verdeutlichen wollte, wie er das Zahnstocherfloß zusammenbauen wollte.

Lara prustete los. James warf ebenfalls den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals.

„Na, was hältst du davon?"

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir vermutlich in hundert Jahren noch nicht genügend Zahnstocher zusammen hätten, finde ich die Idee sehr originell." Lara lächelte.

„Hm... du hast wohl recht. Hundert Jahre will ich nicht mehr hier bleiben. Schade um die Idee..." Norrington schnitt grinsend eine Grimasse und brachte Lara damit erneut zum Lachen.

„Ja, wirklich schade", grinste sie zurück. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal so ungezwungen gelacht? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Es musste zu der Zeit gewesen sein, als ihre Freunde noch lebten.

Schlagartig verflog Laras Heiterkeit und sie wurden wieder ernst.

„Manchmal erwische ich mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich gar nicht mehr gerettet werden will." Norrington sah ihr tief in die Augen und etwas an diesem Blick verunsicherte Lara.

„James...", sagte sie in halb scherzendem, halb tadelndem Ton.

„Ich brauche nicht viel mehr als das hier..." Plötzlich war sein Gesicht dem ihren ganz nahe. „Die Gefangenschaft ist mehr als nur erträglich, mit dir..."

Der Amerikaner streckte sich und küsste die Abenteurerin sanft.

Lara war viel zu überrascht um zu reagieren. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und seine Küsse wurden fordernder. Lara legte eine Hand auf seine Brust um ihn abzuwehren.

„James..."

Er ließ sich nicht beirren und küsste sie weiter. „... nicht..." Er hörte nicht auf.

Sie drückte ihn von sich und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „James!", sagte sie scharf.

Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte nicht noch einmal ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Er wirkte verletzt.

Lara wollte ihren neu gewonnen Freund nicht deswegen verlieren. „Bitte, entschuldige."

Er blickte sie verletzt mit seinen großen Augen an. „Warum nicht, Lara?"

„Ich kann nicht."

„Weshalb? Etwa wegen Sokrates?! Sieh mich nicht so bestürzt an! Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das Funkeln in deinen Augen nicht sehe, wenn die Sprache auf ihn fällt?! Er hat dich benutzt, Lara!"

Lara barg den Kopf in den Händen. „Bitte hör auf."

„Dich zu quälen bereitet ihm Vergnügen. Er spielt nur mit dir, deinen Gefühlen, den Menschen in deiner Umgebung. Er ist ein widerwärtiges, arrogantes Monster! Er hat meine Freunde und Kollegen grausam abschlachten lassen! Genau wie deine!"

„Hör auf, hör auf, HÖR AUF!!!" Ihre Schultern bebten. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in ihre Kopfhaut. Ein paar Atemzüge lang stand sie so da, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie das Zittern unter Kontrolle brachte und ihre Muskeln sich wieder einigermaßen entspannten.

„Ich weiß das alles", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich weiß das alles, okay?! Er hat meine Freunde und viele andere Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen und er ist absolut verabscheuungswürdig. Du musst mir nicht erzählen, wie böse er ist, das weiß ich selbst am Besten..." Ihr Tonfall hatte sich verändert. Ganz anders als die immer kampfbereite Lara Croft.

_Sie klingt verletzlich_, wurde es Norrington plötzlich bewusst. Er trat zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie wehrte sich nicht. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Beruhigend sprach er auf sie ein und verdrängte die grässlichen Bilder, die wieder in ihr aufgestiegen waren.

Das Geräusch des Schlüssels im Schloss ließ die beiden schließlich erschrocken zusammenzucken und voneinander weichen. Norrington stürzte hastig zum Schrank und versteckte sich darin.

Eine Sekunde später öffnete Bradek die Tür, um sie wie üblich zum Abendessen zu holen. Während sie ihm zum Speisesaal folgte, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, damit sie dem Lord nicht so aufgewühlt gegenübertrat und er all ihre Gefühle von ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Guten Abend, Lady Croft", begrüßte Sokrates sie wie immer galant.

Lara setzte sich neben ihn und sah der Dienerin dabei zu, wie sie die Platten mit den Speisen auftrug.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie es dank ihrer Fähigkeit in die Zukunft zu sehen (die ihr ja das _Auge von Sharettin_ verliehen hatte) geschafft, dass sie kein einziges Mal etwas aß, das mit Drogen gespickt war. Merkwürdigerweise schien das den Lord nicht im Geringsten zu stören. So aß sie auch diesmal drogenfreie Kost und bemühte sich Bradek und Sokrates zu ignorieren. Was an diesem Abend noch merkwürdig war war, dass Sokrates bald aufstand, sich entschuldigte und Lara und Bradek alleine zurückließ.

Serengethy kam nach einer Weile des Schweigens und servierte die Hauptspeise ab. Als sie den Raum verließ um den Nachtisch zu bringen, fixierte Bradek Laras Blick.

„Sie sind ja so schweigsam, Croft. Haben Sie etwa Angst, ich könnte über Sie herfallen, jetzt da der Lord nicht da ist, oder was?"

„O nein. Ich weiß doch, dass sie auf einen ganz anderen Frauentyp stehen." Lara biss sich auf die Zunge. Hatte sie zuviel gesagt? Hatte sie sich verraten? Ein Blick in Bradeks Gesicht bestätigte ihre Befürchtungen.

„Das war sarkastisch", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Das klang aber nicht so."

Lara hatte es gewusst. Nun, da sie den Samen des Misstrauens in Bradek gesät hatte, würde er sich nicht mehr so leicht überzeugen lassen.

„Ich bin einfach müde. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie mich zurückbringen würden."

Bradek blickte sie weiterhin misstrauisch forschend an, meinte jedoch, dass es nun vielleicht wirklich das Beste wäre.

* * *

Der Commander versperrte die Tür hinter ihr und sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„James, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin wieder da. Du kannst aus dem Schrank kommen."

Keine Antwort. „James?" Alarmiert setzte sie sich auf und sah Richtung Schrank.

Als der Amerikaner wieder keinen Laut von sich gab, ging sie zum Kasten. Er war nicht darin. „James!" Hektisch sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen. Unter dem Bett (dem einzigen anderen möglichen Versteck) war er auch nicht. Lara drängte die aufsteigende Panik in sich zurück. Nur die Ruhe bewahren. Sie durfte jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren. Er war Agent. Er wusste auf sich aufzupassen. Vermutlich erkundete er die Burg genauer.Es war vermutlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wieder auftauchte. Das miese Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ignorierend, legte Lara sich ins Bett und zwang sich einzuschlafen.

* * *

Lara wurde am Tag nach James' Verschwinden von grellen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das ohnehin kleine Fenster ausgerechnet auf ihr Gesicht fielen. Blinzelnd setzte sie sich auf.

James war noch immer nicht zurück. Mit einem Schlag verschwand ihre Müdigkeit. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und zog sich etwas Warmes an. Es schien immer kälter zu werden. Sie musste wissen, was aus dem Amerikaner geworden war, oder sie würde nicht mehr ruhig schlafen können (was sie eigentlich sowieso nicht konnte, in Sokrates Gegenwart, aber trotzdem). Sie sperrte die Tür mit der Sprungfeder auf und ging zielstrebig durch die Gänge der kalten Burg.

Als sie schließlich vor einer Tür stehen blieb, zögerte sie diese zu öffnen. Lara schluckte heftig, dann drückte sie die Türklinke herunter. Mit einem leisen _Klack_ sprang die Tür auf. Ohne noch länger zu zögern betrat sie die dahinter liegenden Gemächer.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon so große Sehnsucht nach mir hast, dass du nicht bis zum Abend warten kannst..."

Lara zuckte unter der kühlen Stimme des Lords unmerklich zusammen. Er saß lässig zurückgelehnt auf dem Sofa, umgeben von seinem wundervollen Haar. Sein Commander Bradek saß schmunzelnd auf einem Stuhl, neben seinem Herrn.

„Lasst die Spielchen. Ihr wisst, warum ich hier bin." Lara bemühte sich den Commander möglichst zu ignorieren.

Sokrates blickte sie nachdenklich an. „So? Weiß ich das?"

„Ich sagte, Ihr sollt das lassen! Wo ist der Amerikaner? Was habt Ihr mit Norrington gemacht?!" Lara verkniff sich das: _Sie Monster!_ gerade noch. Sie hatte gelernt, dass es nicht ratsam war den Lord übermäßig zu verärgern, wenn man etwas von ihm wollte (nicht das man es leicht bekommen würde...).

„Und bitte verzichtet darauf vorzugeben, dass Ihr nicht wisst, wovon ich rede!"

Doch Sokrates blickte sie bloß amüsiert an. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Die Intensität seines Blickes wurde so enorm, dass Lara schnell den Blick abwandte und stattdessen zu Boden starrte. Als Lara schon dachte, er würde ihr überhaupt nicht mehr antworten und erneut fragen wollte, was aus James geworden war, sprach Sokrates mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Das hört sich ja fast so an, als hättest du ein enormes Bedürfnis, diese Informationen von mir zu bekommen." Er machte eine Pause, in der er sie noch etwas länger zappeln ließ, bis ihre Unbehaglichkeit fast nicht mehr zu ertragen war.

„Doch ich sehe für mich keinen Vorteil darin."

Bei dieser versteckten Forderung lief Lara ein eisiges Frösteln über den Rücken.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum das mein Problem sein sollte..." Laras Stimme war nur mühsam beherrscht.

„Nun ja..." Sie fing einen Blick ein, der sie erneut frösteln ließ. „Wenn jemand etwas von einer Person unbedingt will, macht er ihm ein Angebot, damit diese Person ihm auch gibt was er will. Sie machen einen Deal."

Lara graute vor den Konsequenzen, als sie die nächste Frage stellte. „Und mit welchem _Deal_ wärt Ihr einverstanden, _Lord_, der mir garantieren würde zu erfahren, was ich wissen will?" Sie sprach das Wort Lord mit solcher Verachtung aus, dass es bereits eine Beleidigung war.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, erreichte aber nicht seine kalten Augen. „Nichts Großartiges. Im Grunde etwas recht simples. Nun ja, im Grunde..." Ein gehässiges Grinsen überdeckte das vorige Lächeln.

Er hatte eindeutig seinen Spaß mit ihr. Lara drängte den aufbrodelnden Zorn in sich mit aller Kraft zurück.

„Geht das vielleicht noch etwas genauer?", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ich will, dass du mich zu dem Bankett begleitest, das ich heute Abend geben werde. Tu das und du wirst erfahren, was aus deinem neuen kleinen Freund geworden ist."

Misstrauisch beäugte sie Sokrates. „Wo ist der Haken an der Sache?"

Sie sah, wie sich ein sadistisches Grinsen auf Bradeks Zügen ausbreitete, als sein Meister antwortete.

„Nun, ich setze selbstverständlich voraus, dass du im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes meine Begleiterin sein wirst."

„Sprich: ich muss Euch gegenüber höflich, freundlich und adrett anzusehen sein." Sie ignorierte Bradek immer noch vollständig.

Sokrates neigte zustimmend sacht den Kopf.

„Da ist doch noch mehr, habe ich Recht?"

„In der Tat." Seine Augen blickten sie kalt und berechnend an.

„Und? Was ist es?"

„Für diesen Abend wirst du mir vollständig und ohne jegliches Widerwort gehorchen. Es werden Gäste zu diesem Bankett geladen, die es nicht zu verschrecken gilt. Oder um präziser zu werden: die es zu beruhigen gilt. Dein gewohntes rebellisches Auftreten ist insofern nicht erwünscht."

„Mit anderen Worten: Ich soll gefälligst auf _heile Welt_ und _Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen_ machen."

„Korrekt. Und das ganze mit vollständigem Gehorsam. Ohne Ausnahme."

Laras Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft bei diesen Worten. Das klang verdammt nach einer willenlosen Vorzeigepuppe.

„Damit es zu keinen Missverständnissen kommt: Wenn ich dir befehle, du sollst dich von den Klippen stürzen, dann tust du was...?"

„Ich stürze mich von den Klippen.", sagte sie leise.

„Wenn ich sage, du sollst schweigen, dann tust du was...?"

„Ich schweige."

„Wenn ich sage, du sollst eine Unschuldige in Streifen schneiden und jedem Gast ein Stückchen von ihr geben, als Andenken, dann tust du was...?"

Laras Augen weiteten sich vor Horror.

„Dann tust du was...?", fragte Sokrates drängend.

„Ich tue, was Ihr mir sagt."

Prüfend blickte der Lord in ihre Augen.

„Wenn ich Eure Bedingungen akzeptiere und den Deal mit Euch eingehe, dann versichert Ihr mir, dass ich erfahre, was mit James geschehen ist?", hakte Lara verunsichert nach.

„Ja, das versichere ich dir."

„Wie kann ich absolut sicher sein, dass Ihr Euren Teil der Abmachung dann auch wirklich einhaltet?"

„Das kannst du nicht." Sokrates kalter Blick ließ etwas in ihr gefrieren. „Das Einzige, das du hast, ist mein Wort."

Wie viel zählte das Wort eines skrupellosen Massenmörders, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Tod etlicher Menschen anordnete? Der es liebte, den menschlichen Geist zu manipulieren?

„Offensichtlich ist dir mein Wort nicht genug... Dann werden wir eben noch eine zusätzliche Versicherung treffen. Wenn einer von uns die Abmachung bricht, wird er im Kerker gefoltert. Ich bin mir sicher, das Bradek all seine Fertigkeiten unter Beweis stellen wird, egal wer von uns der Abmachung zuwiderhandelt."

Bradek, dessen sadistisches Grinsen bei diesen Worten zurückgekehrt war, versicherte: „Gewiss. Sofern Ihr mir dafür volle Handlungsfreiheit gebt, mein Meister."

„Natürlich. Bradek wird als Zeuge fungieren, der die Bestrafung vom Vertragsbrecher einfordern wird. Ist das jetzt Versicherung genug, dass jeder sein Wort hält?"

Das hatte Lara eigentlich wirklich nicht erreichen wollen. Sokrates' Bedingungen waren schon schwer anzunehmen und nun diese Verschärfung der Regeln? Das war in der Tat nicht in Laras Interesse. Allein der Gedanke daran, von einem Bradek gefoltert zu werden, der noch dazu volle Handlungsbefugnis hatte... Doch welche andere Möglichkeit hatte sie, zu erfahren, was mit James passiert war, außer Sokrates' Bedingungen zu akzeptieren? Die Antwort auf diese Frage fand sie sehr schnell: Keine.

„Ich akzeptiere Eure Bedingungen." Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, so leise hatte sie gesprochen. „Wir haben einen Deal.", fügte sie deswegen lauter hinzu.

Sokrates lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.


	14. Die Wiederbegegnung

_O.o Ich war so verblüfft über eure absolut GENIALEN Reviews… Echt, Wahnsinn._

_**Teufelstochter**: Bitte, lebe wieder! Ich stell doch eh jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel online! Nicht sterben…_

_**LaraGirl**: Das James dich an Kurtis an Troad erinnert ist definitiv nicht beabsichtigt. Ich hab das Spiel nicht einmal ausgespielt, weil ich nie Zeit hatte. James ist völlig meiner Fantasie entsprungen._

_**Miriam**: Oh, sei nicht traurig. James siehst du in diesem Kapitel wieder. Und er IST ein Rivale für Sokrates… zumindest aus Sokrates' Sicht._

_**Marc**: Jaja, deine Fragen werden bald beantwortet. ;-)_

_**Yosephine**: Schön, dass du an James Gefallen hast. Was Sokrates' Handlungen betrifft, mach dir keine Sorgen, das werdet ihr alles zu lesen bekommen, das enthalte ich euch sicherlich nicht vor. _

_Dieser Abend geht im Übrigen im folgenden Kapitel weiter. Also reviewt brav… ;-)_

_Lg_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen: Die Wiederbegegnung**

Lara Croft war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, schwarzes Kleid, das einen seitlichen Schlitz hatte, der bis zum Hüftknochen hinauf reichte. Ihr schlanker Rücken lag frei, nur von ein paar schmalen Bändern verdeckt, die verhinderten, dass sie das Kleid verlor. Ihr Dekoilté schmückte ein prachtvoll anzusehender Rubin, in einer schlichten Silberfassung. Dazu trug sie passende Ohrringe. Ihr langes, seidiges Haar hatte sie kunstvoll zur Hälfte hochgesteckt. Der andere Teil ihrer dunkelbraunen Haarpracht fiel ihr in sanften Wellen über den Rücken.

Ihre Augen waren dunkel geschminkt, ihre Lippen passend zum Edelstein um ihren Hals. Ein elegantes, rubinrotes Tuch lag um ihre schmalen Schultern und vervollständigte ihr Erscheinungsbild.

Sie warf Bradek einen genervten Blick zu, der sie zum Bankett abholte. „Schließen Sie lieber Ihre Augen, bevor Sie Ihnen noch herausfallen."

„Ihr unfreundliches Benehmen ist gegen die Abmachung, Croft. Wissen Sie etwa nicht mehr, was passiert, wenn Sie Ihr Wort brechen?" Ein widerliches Grinsen umspielte die schmalen Lippen des Commanders.

Lara nahm seinen dargebotenen Arm an und ließ sich von ihm durch die Gänge führen. „Das Bankett hat noch nicht begonnen, folglich verstoße ich nicht im Geringsten gegen meine Abmachung mit dem Lord."

Bradek entging keineswegs, dass Lara betonte, dass sie den Deal mit seinem Meister eingegangen war und nicht mit ihm. Doch anstatt sich eine besonders qualvolle Foltermethode auszudenken, falls sie ihr Wort brach, genoss er lieber diesen Augenblick, in dem er mit dieser umwerfend gut aussehenden Frau zusammen sein konnte.

Sie kamen zu einem Halt, als sie die Tür erreichten, hinter der das Bankett vorbereitet war. Sokrates stand neben dem Eingang und bei seinem Anblick verschlug es ihr den Atem.

Er trug eine elegante schwarze Robe mit kunstvollen, silbernen Verzierungen am Saum. Sein darunter liegender Anzug war nicht minder schön anzusehen. In seinem Gürtel steckten kunstvoll verzierte Dolche in ihren prachtvollen Hüllen.

War der Anblick seiner wundervollen Kleidung schon kaum zu ertragen, übertraf der Anblick seines Haars jede Vorstellung.

Elegant, wie alles an ihm, umfloss es seine Erscheinung. Es war von so tiefem Schwarz, dass die undurchdringliche Schwärze der Nacht blass dagegen aussehen musste.

Seine Augen funkelten kalt wie immer aus den ebenmäßigen Zügen seines Gesichts hervor. Er war unmenschlich schön.

Als er sie bemerkte, blitzte in seinen Augen Bewunderung auf. Sein Blick, der sie traf, war von solcher Intensität, dass sie zurückgewichen wäre, wenn sie bei seinem überirdischen Anblick nicht wie zu Stein erstarrt gewesen wäre.

„Ihr seht umwerfend aus, Lady Croft."

Der klangvolle Ton seiner Stimme hätte sie beinahe um den Verstand gebracht, so holte er sie jedoch so weit aus ihrer Erstarrung zurück, dass sie wieder atmete bevor sie zu ersticken drohte.

„Danke", keuchte sie immer noch etwas atemlos. „Ihr auch." _Verdammt, hatte sie das jetzt wirklich gesagt?_ Sokrates' Lächeln zufolge schon.

Lara biss sich auf die Zunge und trat neben den Lord, seinen galant dargebotenen Arm annehmend.

Als sie die Halle betraten, in der das Bankett stattfand, lenkten sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich, die in der Nähe der Tür standen. Lara konnte Serengethy erkennen, die sie mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte. Die hübsche Blonde trug ein schönes, rotes Kleid, mit dem sie etliche elegant gekleidete Damen in ihrer Nähe ausstach. Ihre goldene Haarpracht fiel ihr gelöst über die Schultern den Rücken hinab, nur etwas zurückgehalten durch blumenförmige Broschen, die verhinderten, dass ihr lästige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.

Sie war wirklich prächtig anzusehen und von ihrem Aussehen konnte man nicht darauf schließen, dass sie bloß eine Dienerin des Lords war. Vermutlich war sie zu diesem Bankett auch nicht als Dienerin geladen, sondern vielmehr als Gast.

Lara konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie Bradek zu ihr trat und sie sich bei ihm einhackte, während Sokrates sie weiter durch die starrenden Gäste führte. Anscheinend war Serengethy Bradeks Begleiterin.

Die Leute um Lara und den Lord tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand leise miteinander.

„Vergiss unsere Abmachung nicht." Sokrates schenkte ihr einen warnenden Blick und zog damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

Bis jetzt hatte sie keinen Grund gehabt auch nur daran zu denken. Also warum warnte er sie?

Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, erkannte sie warum. Nun wusste sie, warum ihr die Gäste so vertraut vorkamen. Sie kannte sie aus dem Fernsehen.

Der Großteil der geladenen Gäste waren wichtige Politiker, Wirtschaftsbosse, oder sonstige Personen in machtvollen Positionen.

Trotz ihres Einflusses wichen die Mächtigen zurück und machten dem Lord mit Lara als seiner Begleiterin ehrfurchtsvoll Platz.

„Kein Wort zu niemandem über deinen Aufenthalt hier, verstanden?", zischte Sokrates ihr so leise zu, dass nur Lara es verstehen konnte. „Erinnere dich an unsere Abmachung. Und hör sofort damit auf, so geschockt auszusehen. Lächle."

Lara setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, das jeder Zahnpastawerbung Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, bevor sie ihm in ebenfalls gesenktem Ton antwortete.

„Hätte ich gewusst, _wer_ zu diesem Bankett geladen ist, wäre ich niemals auf diesen Deal eingegangen."

„Ich weiß. Aber das bist du."

Lara blickte ihn nicht an, wusste aber, dass er eines seiner kalten Lächeln lächelte.

Ein teuer gekleideter Herr trat aus den Reihen der starrenden Gäste und kam direkt auf sie und den Lord zu, von einer adretten Frau begleitet. Es war der Premierminister von England und seine Gattin. Geschockt blieb Lara stehen.

„Premierminister... was machen Sie denn hier?"

Der Minister schenkte ihr ein etwas irritiert wirkendes Lächeln. „Dasselbe wollte ich Sie gerade fragen, Lady Lara Croft. In den Nachrichten hört man in letzter Zeit ständig, dass Sie spurlos verschwunden sind. Zahllose schreckliche Theorien, was mit Ihnen geschehen sein mag, machen die Runde."

„Dann neigen Ihre Medien offenbar auch zur Übertreibung, werter Minister. Lady Croft hat dankenswerterweise meine Einladung, mich auf meinem Schloss zu besuchen, angenommen und ist ohne großes Aufsehen hierher gereist.", antwortete der Lord an ihrer statt kühl.

Der Minister schien nicht völlig überzeugt. „Geht es Ihnen denn gut, Lady Croft? Sie sehen so blass aus."

Lara zögerte gerade so lange mit der Antwort, dass der Politiker nicht noch misstrauischer wurde. „Danke für Ihre Besorgnis, aber es geht mir gut. Ich wünsche Ihnen und Ihrer Gattin noch einen angenehmen Abend."

Äußerlich wirkte Lara völlig ruhig. Freundlich lächelte sie dem Politiker aus ihrer Heimat zu, während sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle jedoch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle, denn ihre Fingernägel krallten sich bei ihren Worten in den Arm des Lords.

Der Minister und dessen Gattin schienen davon nichts zu bemerken, denn sie wandten sich beruhigt ab und gingen zu den anderen Gästen um ihnen über ihr Gespräch mit der verschollen geglaubten Lady zu erzählen.

Sokrates ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er etwas spürte, obwohl der Griff ihrer Finger ziemlich schmerzen musste.

Lara wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie verstört sie war, so stoppte sie den Druck ihrer Fingernägel und ließ ihre Hand wieder entspannt auf seinem Arm ruhen.

Unbemerkt von jedem ballte sich ihre andere Hand zu einer Faust und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich ins eigene Fleisch, um ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Gut gemacht. Wenn du so weitermachst, hast du nichts zu befürchten. Ebenso wenig deine Freunde." Lara hörte das eiskalt berechnende Kalkül aus Sokrates' Stimme überdeutlich heraus.

Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tiefer in ihre Handfläche, ansonsten zeigte sie keine Reaktion.

„Wo ist Norrington? Sie haben versprochen, dass ich ihn sehe.", drängte sie.

Bevor der Lord ihr antworten konnte, wurden sie von einer Schar seiner Gäste umringt, die neugierig fragten, was Lady Lara Croft hier mache.

Anscheinend hatten die Medien wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Jeder in diesem Raum, egal von wo er kam, schien von ihr gehört zu haben. Wie zuvor antwortete Sokrates den Fragen auf seine Art. Nämlich so, dass er im Grunde nichts Gewichtiges aussagte, sondern sich an oberflächliche Fakten hielt.

Lara erinnerte sich an seinen Befehl, nichts zu ihrem Aufenthalt in dieser Burg zu sagen und schwieg vorrangig. Wenn sich die Leute mit Sokrates' Erklärungen jedoch noch nicht ganz zufrieden geben wollten, beruhigte Lara sie mit etlichen Lächeln und Beteuerungen, dass es ihr gut ginge.

Plötzlich erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf einen Mann, der James verdammt ähnlich sah. Ohne weiter auf Sokrates oder die anderen zu achten, bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge, darauf bedacht, das Gesehene zu bestätigen.

Hinter sich hörte sie Sokrates _„Entschuldigen Sie mich"_ sagen und ihr folgen.

Sollte sie nach James rufen? Da schob sich eine weitere Menschenmenge an ihr vorbei und sie verlor den Mann aus den Augen, den sie für den amerikanischen Agenten gehalten hatte.

Sokrates war wieder neben ihr. Er schien verärgert, dass sie einfach so davongegangen war.

Die Menge vor ihr lichtete sich, noch bevor er sie tadeln konnte und Norrington kam auf sie zu.

Er war ebenfalls in einen Anzug gekleidet und würde sich wunderbar in die noble Gesellschaft eingliedern, wenn nicht die Haut über seiner rechten Augenbraue aufgeplatzt und verkrustet wäre.

Er trat auf sie zu, verneigte sich leicht vor Sokrates und sagte: „Lord."

Entgeistert starrte Lara den jungen Mann an. Das konnte einfach nicht sein Ernst sein.

James nahm ihre Hand in seine und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, bevor er sagte: „Lady."

„Kann ich Euch irgendwie dienen, Lord Noru?", fragte er zuvorkommend an Sokrates gewandt.

_Okay, jetzt war er völlig übergeschnappt._

„Nein, danke. Sie haben bereits hervorragende Dienste geleistet, Agent Norrington. Vor allem im Bezug auf Lady Croft, nicht wahr Lara?" Ein gemeines Lächeln trat auf Sokrates' Lippen.

Lara starrte James immer noch geschockt an. Bis sich die schreckliche Erkenntnis bis zu ihrem zentralen Gehirn vorarbeitete. Er hatte sie verraten.

„Ihr habt wohl Recht, Lord." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie ihm Antwort gab.

„Ihre Fähigkeiten als Spion sind wirklich beeindruckend, Agent." Der eiskalte Ton ihrer Stimme machte dem Sokrates' Konkurrenz.

„Soll ich dich mit ihm alleine lassen, damit ihr euch verabschieden könnt? Norrington verlässt meine Gastfreundschaft nämlich nach diesem Bankett, musst du wissen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe ihm nichts mehr zu sagen." Lara funkelte James an, bis er den Blick abwandte.

Sokrates führte Lara weiter und sie drehte sich stolz erhobenen Hauptes nicht einmal zu Norrington um, der ihr bedauernd hinterher sah.

Sokrates alias Lord Noru stieg auf ein kleines Podest und sofort kehrte Stille ein.

„Meine Gäste! Mit Ihrem heutigen Erscheinen beweisen Sie Ihren Verstand und Ihre Intelligenz."

Verwirrtes Gemurmel ertönte unter den Anwesenden. Lara hörte eine Gruppe edel gekleideter Frauen in ihrer Nähe darüber rätseln, was genau der Lord jetzt damit meinte.

Eine Stimme, dicht an ihrem Ohr, machte sich das allgemeine Gemurmel zunutze um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Lara. Ich bitte dich, komm mit. Ich muss mit dir reden. Dringend."

Lara empfand dieser Bitte nicht die geringste Beachtung bei und blickte stattdessen zu Sokrates hoch und wartete darauf, dass er mit seiner begonnen Rede weitermachte.

„Lara, bitte."

„Vergiss es, James", zischte sie ihm zu. „Ich sagte doch bereits: ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Sie alle", fuhr Sokrates fort als der Raum erneut verstummt war, „sind hierher gekommen aus einem bestimmten Grund."

Plötzlich spürte Lara einen harten Gegenstand im Rücken.

„Was soll...?"

„Still! Komm einfach unauffällig mit, dann wird nichts geschehen."

„Du hast sie doch nicht alle, wenn du glaubst, ich würde tun, was du sagst..."

„Ich will bloß mit dir reden. Zwing mich nicht dazu, dir weh zu tun, Lara."

James verstärkte den Druck mit der Waffe und sie beschloss, dass es im Moment klüger war seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Zumindest so lange, bis sie keine Pistole mehr im Rücken hatte.

James dirigierte sie mit der Waffe durch den Saal zum Ausgang hin. Bevor sie den Raum verließen hörte Lara Sokrates seine Rede fortsetzen: „Diese Gründe mögen bei jedem von Ihnen verschieden sein. Manche hat vielleicht die pure Neugierde in mein Schloss getrieben, andere das Verlangen nach..." Ab diesem Punkt konnte sie ihn nicht mehr verstehen, da die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlug und alle Geräusche des Bankettsaals durch sie absorbiert wurden.

Norrington führte sie noch ein Stück weiter den Gang entlang, bis er die Waffe von ihrem Rücken nahm und sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ich will mit dir reden."

„Dazu bedroht man Leute normalerweise nicht mit einer Pistole", bemerkte sie kühl.

„Du wolltest ja nicht mitkommen...", verteidigte sich der Agent.

„Ja. Die meisten Menschen würden eine Abfuhr akzeptieren, wenn sie ihnen so offensichtlich erteilt wird."

James strich sich müde übers Gesicht. „Hör zu, Lara. Ich wollte dir erklären, warum ich..."

„Warum du mich schmählich betrogen hast? Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Es ist mir gleichgültig."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

„War's das?" Lara machte genervt einen Schritt Richtung Saal.

James hielt sie mit einer schlichten, aber drohenden Geste zurück. „Du musst verstehen..."

„Dass du ein Arschloch bist? Oh danke, das weiß ich schon."

„Sehr komisch."

„Findest du? Das finde ich nicht." Lara konnte nichts gegen den bitteren Ton ihrer Stimme tun und das ärgerte sie wesentlich mehr als die Tatsache, dass sie auf einem verlassenen Gang gegen ihren Willen festgehalten wurde. Und das von einem Mann, der ihr Vertrauen erst vor kurzem betrogen hatte und sie noch lange nicht darüber hinweg war.

„Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du mich ausreden lässt, damit du alles erfährst. Die ganze Wahrheit."

„Vielleicht will ich das gar nicht. Vielleicht will ich die kranken Gründe nicht wissen, die dich zu so einem Betrug veranlasst haben." _Die meinem ohnehin schon angegriffenen Herz noch tiefere Wunden zugefügt haben._

„Ich will aber, dass du verstehst. Dass du meine Gründe verstehst, die mich zu meinen Taten getrieben haben." Er machte eine Pause, in der er sich eine Reaktion erhoffte, die aber nicht kam.

„Die CIA gab mir den Auftrag, dass ich Sokrates aufspüre, unschädlich mache und dabei seine Komplizen gleich mit."

„Sagen wir es doch, wie es ist. Du hast mich benutzt. Du hast mit mir gespielt, mich für deine Zwecke manipuliert. Du bist nicht besser als Sokrates."

James schluckte schwer unter dieser Anschuldigung, widersprach ihr aber nicht.

„Mein Auftrag war es außerdem noch, herauszufinden, wie deine Gesinnung ist. Wie du zum Lord stehst."

„Und? Hast du deine Antwort gefunden?"

„Ja. Zumindest glaubte ich das. Doch dann beging ich den größten Fehler meiner Laufbahn. Ein typischer Anfängerfehler."

„Der da wäre?"

„Ich verlor meine Objektivität. Mein Spiel wurde echt. Ich verliebte mich in das Ziel, das es zu beschatten galt."

„Alles klar. Du bist schwul."

„Ich meinte dich damit, Lara."

Lara reagierte nicht.

„Lara?"

„Was?! Was erwartest du jetzt von mir?" Sie hatte sich wieder im Griff, bevor sie ihn anbrüllte.

„Eines würde mich allerdings noch interessieren. Was für einen miesen, dreckigen, kleinen Handel bist du eingegangen, um von hier wegzukommen?"

„Sokrates hat mich bereits am zweiten Tag meiner Anwesenheit hier aufgespürt. Ich wurde in den Kerker geworfen, mit der sicheren Aussicht auf Folter."

Lara verzog nicht eine Miene, stand nur stumm da und beobachtete den Amerikaner.

„Ich beschloss, dass es das Beste für meine Gesundheit wäre, Sokrates sofort alles über meinen Auftrag zu berichten, bevor es aus mir herausgequetscht wurde."

„Damit bist du deinen Job los."

„Wieso? Die erfahren nichts davon, das ist abgesprochen. Wie auch immer, der Lord machte mir ein Angebot, dass ich nicht ablehnen konnte: Ich sollte meinen Auftrag beenden und ihm Bericht erstatten. Dafür würde er meine Freiheit garantieren und seine Verschwiegenheit."

„Gut. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Dieses miese Schwein hatte also die meiste Zeit für Sokrates gearbeitet. Um herauszufinden, was sie für den dunklen Lord empfand. Lara spürte, wie das Blut in ihren Adern vor Wut zu kochen begann.

„Begreifst du denn nicht?!" James klang flehentlich, keine Spur vom selbstsicheren Spion. „Ich hatte keine Wahl!! Meine Gefühle für dich sind aber unverändert. Ich kann sie nicht einfach abstellen und weiterleben wie bisher. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, es wäre zu grausam." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Komm. Mir. Nicht. Zu. Nahe." Lara funkelte ihn bedrohlich an. „Du hättest dir es vorher überlegen müssen. Jetzt musst du damit leben oder sterben. Was du tust, ist mir völlig egal."

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Lara..." Seine Stimme war nun eindeutig flehend.

„Verstehst du denn nicht?!?"

„O doch, ich verstehe vollkommen. Jeder ist sich selbst am nächsten."

Wieder versuchte er sich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck ihr zu nähern, sie möglicherweise zu küssen, doch sie wich ihm aus.

„Wage es nicht mich noch einmal zu berühren. Du widerst mich an. Ich will dich _nie_ wieder sehen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von ihm ab und ging auf die Tür zu, die in den Bankettsaal führte.

„Lara! Bleib stehen!"

Sie hörte nicht auf ihn und ging einfach weiter.

„Komm zurück, ich warne dich!"

„Erschieß mich doch. Denn anders werde ich dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen."

Doch Norrington schoss nicht auf sie.


	15. Direktor Thompson

_Okay, okay! Ist ja gut! Hier habt ihr euer nächstes Kapitel! Und Ja, ihr bekommt auch ein Bonuskapitel, wenn die 100ter Grenze überschritten ist. … Oh… Moment… Ihr habt die 100 erreicht!!!!!!! jubel trompeten trommelwirbel freude hüpfhüpf Ich danke euch so sehr für eure Treue. Ich weiß das zu schätzen und sie wird auch ganz bestimmt immer belohnt! _

_Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich euch ganz brennende Fragen beantworte, die euch auf der Seele lasten, dann hinterlasst mir doch einfach eure Mail-Adresse und ich schreibe euch zurück! Ich will die Leute ja nicht langweilen, mit elendig langen Einleitungen. ;-) Also: hinterlasst mir eure Mail-Adressen._

_Genießt es_

_Eure_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen: Direktor Thompson**

Unbehelligt erreichte sie den Saal und merkte, dass Sokrates seine Rede gerade beendete.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich zumindest Ihre größte Neugier befriedigen konnte. Nähere Gespräche werde ich dann noch persönlich mit Ihnen führen." Er stieg elegant vom Podest herab und sah sich nach seiner hübschen Gefangenen um.

Seine Gäste applaudierten ihm und machten es ihm schwer, zu Lara durchzukommen, da sie ihn mit Fragen bedrängten. Schließlich hatte er die Abenteurerin erreicht, gerade rechtzeitig um den Massen zu entgehen, die sich zum nun eröffneten Büffet wälzten. Die Tanzfläche wurde frei und Musik ertönte. Der Lord führte Lara auf die Tanzfläche und begann mit ihr zu tanzen. Gut gelaunte Pärchen gesellten sich bald über das Parkett tanzend zu ihnen.

„Wie hat dir meine Rede gefallen?", fragte er leise.

„Sie war... sehr informativ." _Ich habe keine Ahnung, um was es überhaupt ging..._

„So, findest du?"

„Natürlich." _Was wollen Sie überhaupt von mir?_

„Und welchen Teil fandest du besonders... informativ?", fragte er, ihren Tonfall perfekt imitierend.

_Fangfrage_. Darauf würde sie nicht antworten.

Sokrates blickte Lara durchdringend an und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm antwortete. Das Letzte, das Lara jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein verstimmter Sokrates. Wenn er ihr befahl zu antworten, hatte sie keine Wahl. Es sei denn natürlich, sie würde Wert darauf legen, Bradeks Kreativität in Sachen Folter herauszufordern. Sie hätte diesen Deal nie eingehen dürfen...

„Nun...", drängte Sokrates.

„Ähm..." _Wow, wie einfallsreich von ihr_.

Lara spürte, wie ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Sie löste sich von Sokrates und drehte sich fragend um. Ein großer, imponierender Mann mit dunklem Haar und Schnurbart neigte den Kopf leicht zur Begrüßung. Anhand seiner Kleidung konnte man keine besondere Stellung erkennen. Schwarzer Anzug, weißes Hemd, keine Krawatte. Er hätte genauso gut ein Kellner sein können, wenn da nicht diese enorme Autorität gewesen wäre, die er ausstrahlte und die so manchen ehrfürchtig zurückweichen lassen würde. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen schienen ständig spöttisch aus seinem markanten Gesicht zu leuchten.

„Entschuldigen Sie, werter Lord Noru, aber ich würde Ihnen wirklich zu gern das Vergnügen abnehmen, mit diesem zauberhaften Wesen zu tanzen."

„Eigentlich..."

„Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass Sie Ihnen nach einem Tanz wieder zur Verfügung stehen wird."

Lara erkannte, dass der Fremde es nicht gewohnt war, dass man ihm widersprach. Vermutlich bekam er ebenso wie Sokrates immer was er wollte.

„Das Lied ist jetzt ohnehin vorbei. Wenn Lady Croft gerne mit Ihnen tanzen möchte, Präsident, dann werde ich dem nicht im Wege stehen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie es interessant finden würde, sich mit einem CIA-Agenten zu unterhalten, der ihre Tätigkeiten der letzten Zeit so genau verfolgt hat."

Lara horchte auf. Sie blickte den Fremden noch einmal abschätzend an. Das war also der Chef der CIA. Lara warf Sokrates einen verwirrten Blick zu. Wieso hatte er sie gewarnt? Er hätte doch genauso gut die Identität seines Gasts für sich behalten können. Wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie nichts Unbedachtes sagte?

Der Präsident des Geheimdienstes, Thompson, war durch die Enthüllung, dass der Lord über seine Nachforschungen über Lara Croft bescheid wusste, nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. „Haben Sie Lust mit mir zu tanzen, Lady Croft?", fragte er einladend zum ersten Mal an sie gewandt.

„Es wäre mir ein großes Vergnügen." Was hätte sie auch anderes zum Boss des amerikanischen Geheimdienstes sagen können?

„Wunderbar." Er bot ihr den Arm dar und sie legte ihren Arm auf den seinen.

Thompson führte sie ein Stück weit und nahm Haltung an, als die Musik erneut ertönte. Tango.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass mir der Chef eines amerikanischen Geheimdienstes so viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lässt?"

Der Präsident lachte. „Sie verschwenden also wirklich keine Zeit, nicht wahr?"

„Das müssten gerade Sie verstehen, oder? Zeit zu verschwenden könnte uns beiden das Leben kosten. Aber Sie weichen aus, Präsident."

Lara musste verdammt gut aufpassen, was sie sagte und was nicht. Es war keine harmlose Konversation, was der Amerikaner von ihr wollte, das war ihr klar gewesen, als Sokrates dessen Identität bekannt gab. Dieses Gespräch konnte schlimme Folgen für sie haben. Warum hatte Sokrates bloß zugelassen, dass sie mit dem Ausländer tanzte?

„Sie sind eine Frau mit Verstand, Lady Croft. Deshalb werde ich so offen mit Ihnen sprechen wie es einem Mann in meiner Position möglich ist."

Lara schwieg.

„Ihre Tätigkeiten der letzten Monate haben mich zutiefst beunruhigt, das verstehen Sie sicher."

„Nein, das verstehe ich nicht", log Lara. „Was könnte eine englische Hobbyarchäologin tun, dass es einen amerikanischen Geheimdienst zutiefst beunruhigt?"

„Stellen sie sich nicht dumm. Sie sind viel mehr, als eine _Hobbyarchäologin_. Ich rate Ihnen wirklich, nicht zu versuchen, mich für dumm zu verkaufen."

„Ist das etwa ein Verhör? Bin ich jetzt in Schwierigkeiten? Sie scherzen wohl." Lara bemerkte schnell, dass ihr spöttischer Tonfall ein Fehler war. Die Miene des Amerikaners verfinsterte sich. Er drehte Lara schwungvoll in eine Drehung (sie tanzen schließlich immer noch) und zog sie wieder zu sich.

„Miss Croft. Ich scherze nie, wenn es um internationale Verbrechen geht."

„Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, dass-"

„Ich meine nicht Sie", unterbrach er sie, „Nicht solange Sie mir die Informationen geben, die ich brauche."

Das Eis, auf dem sich Lara schon die ganze Zeit über bewegte, wurde immer dünner. Wenn es unter ihren Füßen brach, bedeutete das Verderben.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das für Informationen sein sollten."

„Sie sind ein zu ehrlicher Mensch, als dass man Ihnen Ihre Lügen glauben würde", bemerkte Thompson trocken.

„Was wollen Sie?!" Lara warf einen Sokrates einen besorgten Blick zu, der gerade mit Serengethy tanzte. Bradek stand am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachtete sie.

Der Amerikaner war ihrem Blick gefolgt. „Fangen wir mit dem Lord an. In welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie zu ihm?"

_Verdammt, wieso will das bloß jeder wissen?_ Sie wusste es doch selbst nicht. _Falsch_, korrigierte sie sich gedanklich selbst, er war der Böse, der sie gefangen hielt. Er war derjenige, der die Fäden zog. Derjenige, der alles unter Kontrolle hatte. So auch sie selbst...

„Sie haben kein Recht das zu fragen."

„O doch, das _Recht_ habe ich. Es wäre wirklich das Beste für Sie, wenn sie mir darauf antworten."

Er wartete ein paar Tanzschritte vergeblich auf eine Reaktion, bevor er weiter fragte. „Gut, verschieben wir das auf später. Was tun Sie hier? Sie sind einfach spurlos von der Bildfläche verschwunden und nun finde ich Sie hier wieder. Erklären Sie mir das."

_Das kann ich nicht. Würde ich es tun, würde ich gegen die Abmachung verstoßen._ Eine Antwort auf diese Frage würde sie in große Gefahr bringen. Wie auch den Amerikaner selbst.

„Das hat Lord... _Noru_ bereits erzählt. Sie hätten ihm nur zuhören müssen."

Thompson war das Zögern in ihrer Stimme natürlich aufgefallen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er jedoch beschlossen zu haben, im Moment nicht näher darauf einzugehen.

„Ich will die Bestätigung dafür aber noch einmal aus Ihrem Mund hören."

Wie zum Teufel sollte sie das tun können? Sokrates hatte ihr eindeutig verboten, etwas zu ihrem Aufenthalt auf seiner Burg zu sagen. Als der Amerikaner erneut keine Antwort bekam, tanzte er mit ihr zum Rand der Tanzfläche. „Ich verstehe. Offenbar können Sie hier nicht reden. Kommen Sie, wir gehen wohin, wo wir ungestört sind."

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich durch die Menschenmenge, die sich am Rande der Tanzfläche gesammelt hatte.

„Nein. Sie verstehen nicht... Lassen Sie mich los."

„Sie haben Recht, ich verstehe Sie nicht. Darum werden wir jetzt einen Ort aufsuchen, an dem Sie mir alles erklären können."

Stur und ohne sie loszulassen, bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Menge.

Lara geriet langsam in Panik. Sie drehte sich suchend um, als der Versuch sich loszureißen misslang. Sokrates hatte ihr nur diesen einen Tanz gewährt. Er hatte ihr nicht erlaubt, den Saal zu verlassen. Schon gar nicht mit einem so einflussreichen Mann wie dem Chef der CIA. Mit Entsetzen konnte sie erkennen, dass Bradek sie bereits verfolgte und sich dabei rücksichtslos einen Weg durch die gaffenden Massen bahnte.

„Bitte... Lassen Sie mich los... Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Sie da tun..." Es wurde langsam wirklich frustrierend, dass sie sich aus dem Griff des Fremden nicht befreien konnte.

„Beantworten Sie meine Fragen und wir ersparen uns den kleinen Ausflug. Was wissen Sie über die Machenschaften des Lords?"

„Nichts." Das war sogar die Wahrheit. Zumindest was die aktuellen Machenschaften betraf.

„Tut mir leid, aber das war nicht glaubwürdig. Versuchen wir es noch einmal. In welchem Verhältnis stehen Sie zum Lord? Wenn Sie tiefer mit drin stecken, verspreche ich Ihnen, dass Sie mildernde Umstände bekommen."

„Hören Sie, Sie verstehen nichts. Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da anrichten..." Laras Stimme war panisch. Bradek kam immer näher. Bestimmt war auch Sokrates nicht weit.

Doch Thompson ließ nicht locker. „Dann helfen Sie mir zu verstehen."

„Ich kann nicht... Lassen Sie mich jetzt los! Auf der Stelle!" Ihr Ton hatte etwas Endgültiges und doch reagierte der Amerikaner nicht.

Aufgebracht stemmte sie die Füße in den Boden und riss stark an seinem Arm. Der Präsident blieb stehen.

„Was Sie da tun ist ungesetzlich. Sie zwingen mich, Ihnen gegen meinen Willen zu folgen."

Bradek war schon fast zu ihnen durchgebrochen. Sie musste es endlich beenden. Jetzt. Bevor es zu spät war. Auch wenn sie dafür einen schrecklichen Preis zu bezahlen hatte. Sie konnte nicht noch ein Menschenleben riskieren. Sie atmete tief durch, als der Dunkelhaarige sie endlich losließ.

„Sie sollten besser aufhören, Dinge zu sehen, die nicht existieren. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin hier, weil der Lord mich eingeladen hat. Ich bin spurlos verschwunden, weil ich es leid bin, mein Leben im Fernsehen verzerrt wiedergegeben zu sehen. Die letzten Monate waren für mich die Hölle und ich würde das ganze nur zu gerne vergessen. Also. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich Sie bitten, mich endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Stellen Sie Ihre Nachforschungen ein. Sie werden zu nichts führen und das Geld kann bestimmt für sinnvollere Zwecke verwendet werden." Lara holte tief Luft. „Genießen Sie das Bankett und hören Sie damit auf, mich oder den Lord noch weiter zu belästigen."

Diesmal ignorierte der Präsident die Endgültigkeit ihrer Worte nicht. Er blickte sie forschend an und hätte vermutlich etwas erwidert, wenn Bradek nicht gerade neben ihnen angekommen wäre.

„Lady Croft, alles in Ordnung? Haben Sie etwa vergessen, das der Lord ihre Gegenwart äußerst schätzt?"

„Wie konnte ich das vergessen, Commander. Es tut mir leid, es ist wohl meine Schuld. Ich hatte bloß soeben die spontane Idee mich mit dem Präsidenten etwas zurückzuziehen, um besser reden zu können."

Auch wenn ihre Worte Thompson erneut misstrauisch machen würden, würden sie ihn immerhin schützen. Bradek würde vor lauter Freude, ein Geständnis von ihr zu bekommen, dass sie den Anweisungen Sokrates' zuwider gehandelt hatte, nicht einmal daran denken, dass sie log.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss etwas klar stellen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht-"

„Nein, nein. Es war ja nicht Ihre Schuld, Präsident. Solche Missverständnisse kommen vor. Ich bin mir sicher, Lord Noru wird vollstes Verständnis dafür haben."

Lara konnte sich vorstellen, wie schwer es Bradek fallen musste, sich ein sadistisches Grinsen zu verkneifen. Er würde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie für ihren Ungehorsam bestraft wurde.

„Wir sollten ihn nun aber wirklich nicht länger warten lassen", meinte Lara schnell, bevor der Präsident noch irgendeine Möglichkeit hatte, die Dinge richtig zu stellen oder sonst etwas Fatales zu tun.

„Ich danke Ihnen für den Tanz, Präsident. Es war mir eine Ehre."

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, werte Lady."

Lara atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sich vom Chef der CIA entfernten. Zumindest ein Menschenleben hatte sie schützen können.

„Wie schön, dass Sie mir die überaus große Freude bereiten, einen Fehler zu begehen, Miss Croft. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie wirklich dachten damit davon zu kommen."

„Fuck you." Diese beiden einfachen, kleinen Wörter trafen es im Moment am besten.

Bradek lachte.

„Sprache, Lady Croft. Was sollen denn die Gäste von solchen Ausdrucksformen halten?"

Laras Herz gefror, als sie Sokrates' Stimme hörte. Er hatte sie gehört. _Verdammt_. Nun, zumindest würde er Bradeks Ausführungen über ihren Regelbruch jetzt bestimmt glauben schenken. Lara war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich wirklich darüber freuen sollte.

* * *

Laras Kniee schmerzten höllisch. Sie kniete auf zwei Holzscheiten, die über etlichen Kerzen lagen und wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen. Die Flammen unter ihr waren zwar klein, schmerzten dafür in ihrer Vielzahl umso mehr. Ihre Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie nicht über sondern _in_ den Flammen sein.

Lara hatte schon längst kein Gefühl mehr in ihren Beinen außer Schmerz. Die Hitze und die Härte der Kanten, auf der sie kniete machten ihr allerdings nicht so zu schaffen, wie die Tatsache, dass sie nichts gegen ihre Situation tun konnte. Sie befand sich in einem kalten, ganz aus Stein gebauten Kerkerraum. Neben ihr stand Bradek, eine Peitsche in der Hand. Schräg vor ihr war ein Tisch aufgebaut, auf dem sämtliche Folterwerkzeuge lagen, an deren Anwendungsmöglichkeiten Lara nicht einmal zu denken wagte.

Sie wusste, dass an der Wand hinter ihr vier eiserne Ketten eingelassen waren, auch wenn sie diese im Moment nicht sehen konnte. Allein der Gedanke daran, hilflos an die Wand gekettet zu sein, ließ Lara trotz der Hitze unter ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Da zog sie ihre schmerzhafte Position vor, die ihr immerhin die Freiheit gewährte, aufrecht zu knien und die Arme nach ihrem Wunsch zu bewegen.

Lara dachte, dass sie die Tortur, die ihr Bradek auferlegt hatte ohne weiteres überstehen könnte, wäre da nicht ein weiterer Faktor gewesen, der die Qual vergrößerte. Ein für sie ziemlich bedeutender Faktor. Ein Faktor, aufgrund dessen sie nicht einmal daran dachte ihren Schmerzen nachzugeben und zusammenzusacken. Dieser Faktor war Sokrates.

Der Lord saß in einiger Entfernung vor ihr und seinen kalten Augen entging nicht die kleinste ihrer Regungen. Kerzengerade kniete die Abenteurerin vor ihrem Peiniger und das schon seit einer Ewigkeit, wie es in ihren Augen schien. Bradek hatte sie eine ganz schön lange Weile alleine in dieser Position gelassen und war erst vor kurzem mit dem Lord zurückgekehrt. Doch Bradek schien allmählich die Geduld auszugehen, als er ihr zum wiederholten Mal die gleiche Frage stellte.

„Was haben Sie aus den heutigen Ereignissen gelernt, Croft?" In Bradeks Stimme lag so viel drohende Ungeduld, dass sie sich dazu entschied, ihm doch noch zu antworten. Auch wenn ihm die Antwort vermutlich nicht gefallen würde.

„Dass Sie ein noch größeres Arschloch sind, als ich eigentlich dachte. Dasselbe gilt selbstredend auch für Ihren selbstgefälligen Boss."

Bradeks Peitsche zuckte mit so brutaler Wucht auf ihren Rücken, dass Lara fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Ein brennender Schmerz lief durch ihren Körper und ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie an den Stellen, wo sie auf den Holzscheiten knieten, einfach durchbrechen. _Was?! Sie hatte doch bloß die Wahrheit gesagt..._

Trotz allem blieb Lara aufrecht. Bradek schien wütend darüber, dass sie keine Anzeichen des Schmerzes von sich gab, da er immer wieder auf sie einhieb. Erst als Lara bedrohlich zu schwanken anfing, stoppten die Hiebe. Sie hatte ihre Emotionen nicht mehr so gut unter Kontrolle wie zuvor. Ihre Zähne hatte sie fest zusammen gebissen und von ihrem Gesicht konnte man die Anstrengung ablesen, die sie ihre Beherrschung kostete.

„Ab sofort werden Sie dem Lord absoluten Gehorsam schenken und so unterwürfig sein, wie es sich gebührt."

„So unterwürfig wie Sie, Commander? Tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich halte nichts davon", presste sie trotzig zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, darum bemüht das Brennen ihres Rückens zu ignorieren.

Bradek fetzte mit einem wütenden Hieb seiner Peitsche Laras T-Shirt von ihrem Leib. Sie zuckte so aufgebracht zusammen, dass sie erneut um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste.

„Los, sagen Sie es!", zischte Bradek.

Sokrates saß regungslos da und beobachtete sie.

Lieber würde sie sich die Zunge abbeißen, als dass solche Worte über ihre Lippen kamen. „Absoluter Gehorsam? Unterwürfigkeit? Wovon träumen Sie nachts, Commander?"

Bradek sorgte mit einigen Peitschenhieben dafür, dass sie ihre Antwort bereute. Er hatte ihr nun auch ihre Shorts zerfetzt, sodass sie nur noch in Unterwäsche im Kerker kniete. Es war so erniedrigend. Lara riss sich zusammen, denn sie wusste, dass Bradek jedes Zeichen von Schwäche gnadenlos ausnutzen würde um sie weiter zu quälen.

„Sagen Sie es!", forderte der Krieger sie erneut auf.

Lara biss sich auf die Lippen. Als der nächste Hieb ihren ungeschützten Rücken traf, biss sie so fest auf ihre Lippen, dass sie ihr Blut schmeckte. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Haut (die vorher nur extrem gerötet gewesen war) aufgerissen war. Jeder weiterer Schlag vertiefte ihre Qualen, denn mit jedem weiteren Schlag fraß sich die Peitsche gieriger durch ihr Fleisch.

War es wirklich so schlimm, diese Worte der Unterlegenheit auszusprechen? War sie wirklich bereit einen so hohen Preis für ihren Stolz zu zahlen? Lara zwang sich, diese Gedanken sofort beiseite zu schieben, denn nichts anderes wollte Bradek erreichen. Sollte er sie doch zu Tode peitschen. Ein paar brutale Hiebe später dachte sie allerdings anders darüber.

„Ich..." Ein erneuter höllischer Schmerz durchlief ihren Rücken. „Ich..." Ihre Stimme klang schwächer, als es ihr lieb war.

Bradek stoppte seine Attacken, damit das zischende Geräusch der Peitsche die Worte der Gefangenen nicht übertönten.

„Ich werde..."

„Ja? Sagen Sie es! Es wird endlich Zeit, dass Sie Ihre Lektion lernen, Croft."

_Musste er noch mehr Salz in die Wunde streuen?_ Sie beantwortete sich die Frage selbst eindeutig mit ja.

„Ich werde nie wieder einen Deal mit Sokrates eingehen."

Sokrates lachte leise. Sie hatte Mut Bradek so sehr zu reizen. Ein Hieb nach dem anderen traf den schlanken Rücken der Schönheit. Der Lord hatte Bradek zwar volle Handlungsmacht übertragen, das musste aber nicht unbedingt heißen, dass er dessen Methoden wertschätzte. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn es nie so weit gekommen wäre. Doch rückgängig machen konnter er es nun auf keinen Fall mehr. Er hatte genug gesehen.

Sokrates stand auf und ging zur Kerkertür. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Rechnet nicht mehr mit mir, Commander."

Bradek war klar, dass sein Meister ihn damit ermahnte, nicht zu weit zu gehen. Dennoch breitete sich ein sadistisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus, als der Lord den Kerker verließ.


	16. Folter

_Hier euer Bonuskapitel! Ich habe doch „gesagt", dass Treue belohnt wird ;-) ! Das Ende dieses Kapitels ist übrigens ein gemeiner Cliffhanger. Sorry, aber das musste wieder mal sein. Hehe… An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch wieder bei Lara Croft entschuldigen, für das was ich ihr angetan habe, antue und noch antun werde. _

_Enjoy_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen: Folter**

Sokrates schritt die Gänge entlang hinunter zum Ablegplatz der Boote. Er war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass es gefährlich war Bradek mit der ihm verhassten, gefangenen Abenteurerin alleine zu lassen. Jedoch würde seine Abwesenheit auch ein paar der Qualen von Lara nehmen. Wie zum Beispiel ihr Gefühl, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Es würde ihr vermutlich Erleichterung verschaffen, ihre Schmerzen nicht ununterbrochen unterdrücken zu müssen.

Der Lord schob diese Gedanken beiseite, als er das schroffe Gestein der Grotte betrat. Seine klaren Augen entdeckten den amerikanischen Agenten sofort. Er saß auf einer Kiste am Wasser und starrte ihm entgegen. Als Sokrates sich ihm bis auf wenige Schritte genähert hatte, erhob er sich.

„Was gibt es, was Ihr noch mit mir besprechen wolltet, Lord Sokrates oder besser gesagt: Lord Noru?"

Norrington war offensichtlich nicht erfreut über dieses Treffen. Wie sehr er mit diesem Gefühl Recht hatte, würde er allerdings erst später merken.

„Es geht um den Bericht, den Sie mir gegeben haben, Norrington. Es gibt noch einige... Unklarheiten zwischen uns, denke ich."

„Unklarheiten?", fragte James unsicher. „Ich habe Euch wirklich alles gesagt, was ich herausgefunden habe." Angst flackerte für einen kurzen Moment in den blauen Augen von Sokrates' Gegenüber auf, wie dieser zufrieden feststellte.

„Das ist wahr. Allerdings haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, warum Sie so verzweifelt waren, als Sie Lady Croft heute gegenübertraten."

James schwieg für lange Zeit. Dann hob er den Kopf, bereit alles zu gestehen.

„Ich habe einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht, an dem ich noch lange zu nagen haben werde."

Sokrates nickte. „Ich verstehe. Sie haben sich also in das zu beschattende Objekt verliebt."

„Lara ist kein Objekt für mich!", meinte James aufgebracht. „Ich habe tagelang mit ihr im gleichen Raum verbracht und bin ihr näher gekommen, als jeder andere zuvor! Sie vertraut mir! Das ist etwas, was Ihr nicht von Euch behaupten könnt!"

Sokrates lachte kalt. „Entweder sind Sie wirklich so verblendet oder so selbstverliebt, dass Sie das auch noch alles glauben, was Sie von sich geben. Glauben Sie _im Ernst_, dass sie Ihnen jetzt noch vertraut?"

„Ich liebe sie, das ist es was zählt." Doch Zweifel nagten schwer an Norrington, als er sich an ihre letzten Worte erinnerte, die sie an ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Sie sind ein Narr. Sie sollten sich besser nicht wünschen, dass Sie ihr jemals wieder begegnen, denn sie wird sich hundertprozentig an Ihnen rächen. Lara vergisst nicht."

„Ich liebe sie.", beharrte Norrington stur. „War das dann alles?"

Offensichtlich konnte er es nicht erwarten, dieses Gespräch zu beenden und davon zu kommen.

„Nur noch eines. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass sie Ihre Gefühle erwidert hat?"

James schwieg für eine Weile. Was sollte er sagen? Er wollte die greifbare Nähe der Freiheit nicht verspielen, dadurch dass er den Lord verärgerte. Doch ihn anzulügen wäre möglicherweise der fatalere Fehler.

„Ja. Das glaube ich."

„Danke, das war alles was ich wissen wollte. Hiermit schenke ich Ihnen die Freiheit und garantiere Ihnen meine Verschwiegenheit, wie versprochen."

Zu erleichtert über die Worte des Lords, bemerkte Norrington nicht, wie sich dessen Hand auf den Griff seines Katanas ( japanisches Samuraischwert) senkte.

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, der das menschliche Auge nicht zu folgen vermochte, hatte Sokrates das Schwert gezogen und dessen blanke Klinge in den Körper des Agenten getrieben.

Erstaunt und unfähig zu begreifen blickte James den Lord aus seinen blauen Augen an. Blut quoll aus seinem Mund.

„Sie hätten eben lügen sollen, Norrington. Ich bin ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht. Sollten Sie jemals wiedergeboren werden, dann sollten Sie besser auf den genauen Wortlaut achten, wenn Sie einen Deal eingehen."

Mit diesen Worten zog Sokrates das Schwert aus dem Körper des anderen Mannes. Norrington taumelte rückwärts, stürzte und fiel in die salzigen Tiefen des Meeres.

* * *

Sokrates tauchte das Katana ins Meerwasser und wischte es an einem Tuch ab, bevor er es wieder in die Schwertscheide zurücksteckte. Vom CIA-Agenten war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Lord Noru, wie schön, dass ich Sie noch einmal antreffe!"

Sokrates/Noru drehte sich zum (nun ehemaligen) Chef Norringtons um. Er, seine Frau und fünf weitere Personen kamen auf den Lord zu. Die Männer und Frauen, die den Präsidenten des CIA begleiteten, stiegen in das wartende Boot ein.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie eventuell James Norrington gesehen haben? Ich habe ihn seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen und dachte, er wollte mit uns zurück fahren."

„Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich leid, aber ich fürchte das wird nicht möglich sein. Norrington hat uns bereits vor wenigen Minuten verlassen."

„Was?! Dann ist er also schon alleine losgefahren?! Er sollte mir doch noch etwas erzählen... Wie auch immer, das ist ja nun nicht mehr in Ihrem Interesse. Wissen Sie zufällig, wo ich mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen kann?"

„Nein, da muss ich Sie erneut enttäuschen."

Thompson überlegte noch einen Moment, dann hielt er Sokrates zum Abschied die Hand hin. „Es hat mich gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lord. Der Abend hier war sehr aufschlussreich, ich danke Ihnen."

„Nichts zu danken, Präsident. Kommen Sie gut nach Hause."

Der Amerikaner stieg nun auch ins Boot, das sogleich ablegte. Damit verließen auch die letzten Bankettgäste die Burg des Lords.

* * *

Die einstmals so stolze Abenteurerin hing nun schwach in den Ketten, die sie an die Wand fesselten. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und ihre jämmerliche Gestalt hatte nichts mehr mit der reichen Erbin zu tun, die sie eigentlich war.

Ihr Rücken war von blutigen Striemen überzogen und sie war beinahe nackt, ihr Gewand zerfetzt zu ihren Füßen liegend. Die Fesseln schnitten tief in ihre Handgelenke, wurde sie doch nur noch von ihnen einigermaßen aufrecht gehalten. Doch davon spürte sie dank der Ohnmacht nichts, die sie watteähnlich einhüllte.

Das Licht einer einzelnen Fackel durchbrach die absolute Dunkelheit im Folterraum. Zwei Personen näherten sich der gequälten Abenteurerin. Die Blicke der schmächtigen Fackelträgerin streiften ständig ängstlich umher. Sie schien sich in diesen unheimlichen Kerkern eindeutig nicht wohl zu fühlen.

Die andere der Gestalten, die die monotone Stille der Kerker durchbrachen, folgte der ängstlichen Frau mit gemessenem Schritt. Der lange, schwarze Umhang der Gestalt passte perfekt in diese düstere Umgebung. Die erhabene Person musterte den geschundenen Körper der Angeketteten.

Ein leises Poltern war plötzlich zu hören. Die Frau mit der Fackel zuckte panisch zusammen. „Was war das?!! Lord... bitte... können wir nicht... können wir diesen schrecklichen Ort nicht wieder verlassen??!!"

Der Lord sah seine Dienerin unbeeindruckt an. „Darla, beruhige dich. Komm näher und leuchte mir ordentlich."

Die Rothaarige schluckte schwer und näherte sich nur widerwillig der angeketteten Gefangenen. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Hatte man diese Frau am Tag zuvor in ihrem Kleid gesehen, hätte man niemals geahnt, dass ihr jemals so etwas passieren würde. Das Haar hatte trotz der wenigen Stunden, die die Frau hier unten verbracht hatte, seinen natürlichen Glanz verloren und war nun matt und wirkte ebenso kraftlos wie ihr restlicher Körper. Die Hände der Gefangenen waren brutal über dem Rücken an die Wand gekettet, was wirklich schmerzhaft aussah.

Doch das schlimmste an der unheimlichen Erscheinung, waren die grauenhaften Wunden, die irgendetwas hartes, dünnes – vermutlich eine Peitsche – auf ihrem Rücken hinterlassen hatten. Alles in Darla sträubte sich sich der Gefangenen auch nur noch einen Schritt weit zu nähern, aber der Gehorsam ihrem Meister gegenüber überwand ihre Abneigung. Lara wachte nicht auf, als sie in den Lichtschein einer Fackel getaucht wurde. Auch nicht, als sie von den Fesseln befreit wurde und ihr Körper kraftlos in zwei starke Arme sank, die sie auffingen.

* * *

Lara schlug die Augen auf und wusste nicht, wo sie war und was geschehen war. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück und sie setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf. Sie war überrascht, dass sie keine höllischen Schmerzen hatte. Im Grunde war es ziemlich unheimlich: sie hatte _überhaupt_ _keine_ Schmerzen.

Sie realisierte, dass sie sich in ihrem Raum befand, als sie auf den Schrank zuging, dessen Tür öffnete und sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie rapide abgenommen, was aber nicht sein konnte, da sie ja schließlich nur ein paar Stunden ohne Nahrung verbracht hatte – nicht ein paar Tage. Vermutlich spielte ihr ihre Wahrnehmung einen Streich, weil sie die Erniedrigung der Folter noch so deutlich fühlte. Ja, das musste es sein.

Sie war wohl gebadet worden, denn ihre Haut roch rosig und ihr Haar war gewaschen. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Geschockt starrte sie das Spiegelbild ihres Rückens an. Das konnte nicht sein. Nichts. Keine einzige Narbe war zu sehen, geschweige denn eine Wunde. Dabei war sie sich absolut sicher, dass Bradeks Peitsche ihr das Fleisch aufgerissen hatte. _Das_ war ganz bestimmt _keine_ Einbildung gewesen.

Laras kühler, logischer Verstand konnte sich das nicht erklären. Solche Wunden verheilten nicht einfach ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Und schon gar nicht so schnell. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzugrübeln, denn in diesem Moment wurde ihre Zimmertür geöffnet.

„Lady Lara Croft, der Lord wünscht Sie zu sehen."

„Ich _ihn_ allerdings nicht."

Die junge Dienerin blickte sie bloß irritiert und verständnislos an.

Lara resignierte. „Ich bin in fünfzehn Minuten fertig."

Zwanzig Minuten später saß Lara Croft mit dem Lord auf dessen Couch in dessen Privatgemächern. Sie hatte es vermieden ihn direkt anzusehen und hatte den größtmöglichen Abstand zu ihm gehalten. Dennoch lag eine derartig greifbare Spannung zwischen den beiden in der Luft, dass Lara sich wunderte, dass die Lampen im Zimmer nicht zu flackern begannen.

Sokrates spürte, dass Laras Folterung den Abgrund zwischen sich und der Abenteurerin um einiges vergrößert hatte. Dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass der Abgrund unüberwindbar war. Oder vielleicht wollte er das einfach glauben. Er war so aufgebracht gewesen, als er Lara beinahe völlig zerstört in den Ketten hängen gesehen hatte, dass er seinen Commander auf einen Botengang geschickt hatte, der tief unter dessen Rang und Würde war.

Seine Entscheidung war nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen und so musste er einige Zeit ohne den Commander auskommen. Vermutlich würde es Bradek auch ganz gut tun, seinen Glauben unersetzbar zu sein, ein wenig zu erschüttern...

Nachdenklich nahm Sokrates einen weiteren Schluck des prickelnden Schaumweins und musterte seine schöne Gefangene. Sie hatte wieder ihre übliche Farbe und Frische zurückgewonnen. Ihr Haar glänzte wie eh und je und um ihre Wangen lag eine gesunde Röte. Das einzige, das noch von der Folter sichtbar geblieben war, war der Ausdruck in ihren schmerzhaft schönen Augen. Sollte sie noch ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen für ihn gehabt haben, so hatte er es mit dem Befehl an Bradek nun völlig zerstört.

„Warum fällt es dir so schwer, mir zu vertrauen?" Ein Blick in ihre Augen und es war ihm klar, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, dass er sie das wirklich gefragt hatte. Im Grunde genommen, konnte er es selbst nicht glauben.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?" Sie lachte spöttisch und doch hörte Sokrates Unsicherheit aus ihrem Lachen heraus.

Er blickte sie mit jener unausweichlichen Aufforderung an, für die er weithin bekannt war.

„Nach all dem, was Ihr mir angetan habt, _wagt_ Ihr es mich das zu fragen?" Sie holte Luft, um sich für all das zu wappnen, was sie ihm gleich entgegenschleudern würde.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie meine Freunde abgeschlachtet wurden, durch _Euren_ Befehl... habe am eigenen Leib Eure Grausamkeit erfahren müssen... habe mitangesehen, wie Ihr nach Eurem eigenen Ermessen Recht sprecht und Euch dabei für unfehlbar haltet... Ich war Zeuge für all die Grausamkeiten, die Ihr den Menschen in Eurer Umgebung zufügt, ohne Gewissen, ohne Regung, ohne _Gefühl_..." Ihre Stimme setzte aus und sie schien schwer um ihre Fassung zu kämpfen. Doch sie war noch nicht fertig.

„Wie _könnt_ Ihr so etwas bloß fragen?" Sie klang verletzt. So hatte Sokrates sie erst ein einziges Mal erlebt...

„Meine Verachtung für Euch geht so tief, wie ich es mir _niemals_ auch nur hätte _vorstellen_ können, dass ich dazu fähig wäre."

Sokrates schwieg. Eine tiefe Stille trat ein. Er stellte sich vor, wie sich fürchterliche Formen der Angst in ihrem Kopf manifestierten, je länger sein Schweigen andauerte.

Dann brachen die Worte aus ihm hervor. „Du sprichst nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Was ist der _wirkliche_ Grund?"

„Ihr seid ja krank!" Sie wich weiter vor ihm zurück.

„So, ich bin also krank...", sagte er mit emotionsloser Stimme, „Ich werde dir zeigen, _wie_ krank ich bin..."

Er sah sie frösteln.

„Du wirst einsehen, dass du nicht fähig bist, mit deinen Gefühlen fertig zu werden. All deinen Gefühlen..." Sokrates sah, wie sie unter der unbarmherzigen Kälte in seiner Stimme erneut zusammenzuckte.

Mit einem desinteressierten Wink seiner Hand entließ er sie. Beinahe schon fluchtartig verließ die Abenteurerin seine Gemächer.


	17. Dunkle Stunden

_Ich hab mich so gewaltig über eure Reviews gefreut. Manche von euch haben ja sogar Teile der Handlung erraten. **Teufelstochter**: Der Lord ist selbst gefangen, obwohl er davon überzeugt ist, dass er absolut frei ist. Er ist in seinem Stolz, in seiner Ehre gefangen. Wenn diese bedroht wird, dann gehen bei ihm alle Sicherungen durch und er schaltet sämtliche Gefühle zurück. Ich schreibe zwar selten aus der Sicht des Lords, aber wenn ich es tue, solltet ihr genau darauf achten, denn da werden seine inneren Qualen erst wirklich bekannt. Er ist nun mal ein Meister der Täuschung._

_Nach diesem Kapitel kommt eine harte Zeit auf Lara zu. Wappnet euch schon jetzt seelisch dafür, das ist ein guter Rat. Ob der Lord nun Gefühle für Lara hegt oder nicht, das müsst ihr schon selbst herausfinden. Da werde ich sicher nichts verraten._

_Reviews gegen Kapitel_

_Genießt es_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen: Dunkle Stunden**

Das dumpfe Geräusch, als ihre Zimmertür ins Schloss gedrückt wurde, riss Lara aus ihren Träumen. Schlaftrunken blinzelte sie ins grelle Licht einer Laterne. Deren Besitzer war nur als dunkler Umriss zu erkennen.

Bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, wurde sie gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Als sie ihre Verblüffung überwunden hatte und sich zu wehren begann, hatte der nächtliche Angreifer ihr bereits eine Nadel in den Unterarm gerammt. Sie spürte, wie ein Fremdkörper durch ihre Venen zu fließen begann.

Lara wollte den Eindringling wegstoßen, sich die Injektionsnadel aus dem Arm reißen, doch der Fremde hielt sie eisern gegen die Wand gedrückt. Das Licht hielt er weiterhin direkt vor ihren Augen, sodass sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte als Schatten. Sie kniff die schmerzenden Augen zusammen und wehrte sich gegen die berauschende Wirkung der Drogen, die ihr injiziert worden waren. Umsonst.

Sie spürte, wie ihr Unterbewusstes gnadenlos freigelegt wurde und ihre Hemmschwellen dafür unterbunden wurden. Sie verlor die Kontrolle. In nur wenigen Minuten hatte sie nichts mehr mit der Lara Croft gemein, die man allgemein kannte. Sie war unberechenbar.

Sie schlug dem Eindringling die Laterne ins Gesicht, worauf dieser mit einem Schmerzensschrei zurücktaumelte. Lara sprang vom Bett und schlug dem Krieger ins Genick. Ein Knacken war das letzte Geräusch, das von ihm zu hören war. Dann nichts mehr. Lara kümmerte sich nicht weiter um den Toten, sondern verließ ihr Zimmer. Zielstrebig ging sie in ihrem Nachthemd durch die Gänge. Als sie vor der erwünschten Tür angekommen war, trat sie ein ohne anzuklopfen.

„Du konntest den Krieger, den du mir geschickt hast, offenbar nicht besonders leiden..."

Sokrates blickte von seiner Arbeit auf und lächelte. „Richtig vermutet."

Mit wenigen Schritten gelangte Lara zum Lord, nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und begann ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

„Du wirst dich nicht mehr über ihn ärgern müssen..."

Spöttisch lächelte Sokrates sie an. „Ich werde noch Probleme mit Personalmangel bekommen, wenn du sie mir weiterhin einfach umbringst."

Er hob sie auf und trug sie durch die Tür in sein Schlafzimmer. Es war hauptsächlich in schwarz und einem dunklen smaragdgrün gehalten. An den Wänden standen Bücherregale und an einer Wand hingen wertvolle Waffen und Kunstgegenstände. Ein riesiges, edles Bett stand an der hinteren Wand. Der Bettrahmen war schwarz, ebenso wie das Leintuch. Die Bettwäsche smaragdgrün.

„Damit musst du rechnen, wenn mich dein Krieger mitten in der Nacht mit einer Injektionsnadel überfällt.", meinte sie leichthin in scherzhaftem Ton.

„Du hättest sie ja wohl kaum anders genommen, oder?"

Sie lachte. „Da hast du vermutlich recht..."

Ihre Küsse wurden fordernder. Sie entkleidete Sokrates und er zog Lara das Nachthemd aus. „Ich bin so dumm... Morgen werde ich dich wieder hassen..."

Er küsste sie. „Nicht reden. Genieß den Augenblick."

Und sie redeten nicht mehr. Es war nicht nötig zu reden...

Danach lag Lara atemlos in Sokrates' Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie fühlte sich so unsagbar glücklich. So geborgen.

Leise flüsterte sie: „Tu mir nie wieder so weh. Hörst du? Nie wieder..."

Sokrates legte einen Arm um Lara. „Es ist nicht meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen. Das war es nie. Du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen..."

Doch sie hörte seine Worte nicht mehr, da sie schon eingeschlafen war.

_Ja, du hast Recht. Morgen wirst du mich wieder hassen_, dachte Sokrates und blickte auf die friedlich schlafende Abenteurerin hinab, _Möglicherweise wirst du mich noch mehr hassen als zuvor... Doch das zählt im Moment nichts. Es zählt nur das hier und jetzt. Nur das hier und jetzt.

* * *

_

Das Erste, das Lara Croft registrierte, als sie vollständig erwachte, war, dass sie nicht in dem Bett schlief, in dem sie die letzten Tage geschlafen hatte.

Ihr Gehirn war noch müde und arbeitete langsamer als gewöhnlich. Sie ließ ihre Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf ihre anderen Sinne. In dem Raum, in dem sie sich befand, roch es gut. Nach Ebenholz. Edles Holz. Die Matratze, auf der sie lag, war angenehm weich, ebenso die Decke. Das Bettzeug aus edlem Stoff.

Dass die Erkenntnis erst jetzt einsetzte machte es fast noch schlimmer, als hätte sie es von Anfang an bemerkt. Sie befand sich in Sokrates' Schlafzimmer. Ihre Hand tastete sich langsam zur Seite, die Augen hatte sie fest geschlossen. Ihre Hand tastete weiter neben sich. Und weiter. Weiter.

Ihr Arm war ganz ausgestreckt und dabei auf nichts beziehungsweise _niemanden_ gestoßen. Erleichtert und zur gleichen Zeit irgendwie enttäuscht atmete sie auf. Etwas in ihr hatte gehofft, dass _er_ noch neben ihr liegen würde. Dass er sie in den Arm nehmen würde...

Stopp!

_Manche Gedanken sind gefährlich..._ Das hatte vor langer Zeit einmal jemand zu ihr gesagt. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass dieser Gedanke eindeutig dazugehörte. Lara setzte sich mit Schwung auf und an die Bettkante. Die Decke rutschte an ihr hinab und sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nichts trug. Sie öffnete die Augen.

Nun war es sicher, sie befand sich in Sokrates' Schlafzimmer. Vor ihr stand ein schwarzes Bücherregal mit kostbaren Bänden darin, soviel sie erkennen konnte. Ihre nackten Füße berührten einen smaragdgrünen Teppich und sie saß definitiv in Sokrates' großem Bett. Offenbar hatte er sie deswegen nicht in ihr Zimmer zurückgebracht, bevor sie aufwachen würde, weil er ihr noch einmal deutlich vor Augen führen wollte, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Dass er gesiegt hatte. Dass sie es meisterhaft beherrschte einen Teil von sich zu unterdrücken, der ihr nicht gefiel...

„Guten Morgen."

Lara zuckte zusammen und schnellte herum. Der Lord hatte so ruhig in ein Buch vertieft in einem Sessel, auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, gesessen, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte. Als sie sich ihrer Blöße bewusst wurde, zog sie die Decke hoch bis zum Hals und starrte ihn feindselig an.

„Es ist gut, dass du aufgewacht bist, denn du musst etwas erfahren. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du hast so friedlich geschlafen."

„Fahrt zur Hölle, Sokrates."

Der Tonfall seiner Stimme wechselte schlagartig. Er war wieder eiskalt. „Es ist nicht besonders höflich, so etwas zu sagen. Solltest du nicht mittlerweile wissen, wie man sich benimmt?"

„Blöder Fehler, wirklich _blöder_ Fehler..." Lara sprang auf, stürzte zur Wand wo Sokrates seine kostbaren Waffen ausgestellt hatte und riss einen Revolver von dieser. Sie drückte die Mündung der Waffe auf Sokrates' Schläfe.

Er blickte an ihr hinab. „Hm, nett..."

„Wollen Sie sterben? Es ist wirklich nicht besonders klug, mich so zu reizen, wenn ich bereits gereizt _bin_." Laras Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

Sokrates blieb so ruhig sitzen, als wäre keine Waffe auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. Er atmete ihren Duft ein und lächelte kalt. „Na los, erschieß mich."

Lara starrte ihn an.

„Was ist? Hast etwa ausgerechnet _du_ keinen Mut dazu? Du, die schon so viele Menschen getötet hat... natürlich nur zu ihrem eigenen Schutz...? Du, die zusah wie Menschen getötet werden, wenn sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort sind..."

Laras Hand zitterte unkontrollierbar. Mit aller Macht unterdrückte sie ihren ohnmächtigen Zorn. Ihre Zähne knirschten. Er hatte kein verdammtes Recht, so zu reden. Sie an all jene schrecklichen Dinge zu erinnern, die in ihrem Leben geschehen waren. Ihre Freunde waren zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Auf ihrem Anwesen, nachdem sie mit dem _Auge von Sharettin_ dorthin zurückgekehrt war. Sie mussten mit ihrem Leben für ihr falsches Timing bezahlen. Wenn sie Lara niemals gekannt hätten, wären sie jetzt noch am Leben. Sokrates' Krieger hätten keinen Grund gehabt, sie zu töten...

„Oder... hast du einen anderen Grund, nicht einfach abzudrücken?" Sokrates' Blicke durchbohrten sie, trieben sich immer tiefer in ihre Seele.

„Schluss damit! Seien Sie still!" Lara schrie ihn an. Doch er behielt den leisen, kalten Tonfall bei.

„Töte mich, Lara. Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit dazu. Du willst doch bestimmt deine erbärmlichen Freunde rächen. Warum zögerst du noch? Warum drückst du nicht einfach ab?"

Lara gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, als er von ihren toten Freunden sprach. Ihr Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug. Sie drückte ab.

* * *

...

Klack, klack.

Der Revolver war nicht geladen. Lara taumelte betäubt zurück. Er war nicht geladen. Sie unterdrückte ein hysterisches Lachen und sank aufs Bett zurück.

Sokrates erhob sich, ging zum schwarzen Schrank in der Ecke und kam mit einem weichen, smaragdgrünen Morgenmantel wieder zurück. Er hüllte sie in das Kleidungsstück und nahm den Revolver aus ihrer Hand.

Sie zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen, blickte sonst aber mit leerem Blick auf einen imaginären Punkt. Der Lord legte die Waffe wieder zurück an ihren Platz und setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

„Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen, weil du mich erschossen hättest, wenn mein Revolver geladen gewesen wäre. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich es vergesse..."

Lara schreckte aus ihrer Apathie hoch. Sie schlang den Morgenmantel eng um ihren Körper und band ihn straff zu. Sie fror. Innerlich.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir? Lasst mich doch einfach zufrieden."

Sokrates antwortete nicht sofort, schickte ihr bloß einen weiteren seiner durchbohrenden Blicke. „Ich wollte dir etwas sagen. Es ist vermutlich einfacher, dass du es von mir erfährst."

Lara blickte ihn müde an. Sie war es leid. Sie hatte alles so satt. „Was ist es? Werde ich wie ein Paket verschnürt und den Haien zum Fraß vorgeworfen, weil ich nicht nützlich genug bin? Bitte, nur zu, dann muss ich immerhin nicht mehr Eure Gegenwart ertragen."

Sokrates ging mit hochgezogener Augenbraue über ihre Beleidigung hinweg. „Nein, du wirst die Burg nicht verlassen. Aber ich."

Lara hörte erstaunt auf.

„Und bevor du dich jetzt fragst wieso ich dir das sage, lass es lieber gleich bleiben", meinte Sokrates und sprach damit genau das aus, was sie sich dachte. „Ich habe etwas zu erledigen und ich möchte, dass du dir durch meine Abwesenheit keine falschen Hoffnungen machst. Du wirst von hier nicht entkommen", prägte er Lara ein.

_Das werden wir noch sehen..._

„Manche Gedanken sind gefährlich, du solltest schnell damit aufhören, so etwas zu denken."

Lara blickte ihn entgeistert an. _Wie zum Teufel...?_

„An deinem Gesicht kann man sehr gut ablesen, was du gerade denkst", erklärte er ihr emotionslos. Er erhob sich.

„Ich möchte dich noch einmal warnen. Mach keine Dummheiten. Commander Bradek müsste in wenigen Minuten zurückkommen. Während ich weg bin, hat er die volle Macht über die Burg und alles was in ihr ist. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Lara nickte. Sie hatte ihn nur zu gut verstanden...


	18. Lauschaktion mit Folgen

_Ich bitte tausend Mal um Entschuldigung! Mein Mailaccount spinnt anscheinend, denn ich bekomme eure Reviews nicht mehr zugeschickt!!! Jetzt dachte ich, ihr hättet keine geschrieben und deshalb hab ich kein Kapitel online gestellt! Es tut mir leid! Dafür bekommt ihr aber ein Extra-Kapitel. Nicht böse sein, war keine Absicht._

_Bald geht es bei Lara rund… wünscht ihr Durchhaltevermögen, sie wird es brauchen. XD_

_See ya_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen: Lauschaktion mit Folgen**

„O nein, sicher nicht!" Lara schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf und blickte die Rothaarige ihr gegenüber feindselig an.

„Aber Miss Croft, Commander... äh… Meister Bradek will es so", stammelte die Dienerin nervös.

Die Frau war in Laras Zimmer gekommen, wenige Stunden nach Sokrates' Abreise und hatte sich ihr als Darla vorgestellt. Sie hatte ihr eröffnet, dass Lara heute mit Bradek zu Abend essen würde, wie zuvor mit Sokrates.

„_Meister_ Bradek? Seit wann denn das?"

„Nun ja... jetzt da der Lord nicht anwesend ist und seine Macht auf den Commander... äh... Meister Bradek übertragen hat... Natürlich nur bis er wieder zurück ist, aber bis dahin eben Meister Bradek."

„Oh bitte, aufhören. Das ist zu komisch", spottete die Abenteurerin.

„Verzeiht, Miss, aber Euch würde es auch nicht schaden, wenn ihr Comma- Meister Bradek mit dem Respekt behandeln würdet, den ihr auch dem Lord zukommen habt lassen."

Diesmal lachte Lara wirklich. _Respekt_? Es war zu komisch.

„Möglicherweise mit noch mehr Respekt, wenn Ihr meine Dreistigkeit entschuldigt, denn Com- Meister Bradek ist sehr schnell aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Er ist, aber bitte sagt ihm das nicht, ein unkontrollierter und aufbrausender Mensch. Es wäre nicht gut ihn zu reizen." _Vor allem, wenn er mehr Macht hat als zuvor_. Doch diesen Satz musste Darla nicht hinzufügen, die Gefangene hatte es begriffen.

„Ich werde trotzdem nicht mit ihm essen."

Darla lächelte breit. „Ich hole Euch dann um acht Uhr ab."

„Nein, Hey! Ich sagte _nein_!"

Doch die Rothaarige hatte Laras Zimmer bereits verlassen.

„Ah Miss Croft. Das Vergnügen ist ganz meinerseits Sie heute bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen." Bradek machte eine einladende Geste mit der er sich und alle anderen anwesenden Krieger im Raum mit einschloss.

„Da haben Sie allerdings Recht. Das Vergnügen _ist_ ganz Ihrerseits." Missmutig nahm Lara auf ihrem üblichen Stuhl platz und ignorierte Bradek, der ihrem nachlässigen Aufzug einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf. Lara hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, sich etwas anderes als weite Jeans und einen ebenso weiten wie gemütlichen Pullover anzuziehen. Bradek konnte sie mal...

Sie hob abschätzend eine Augenbraue, als der Commander sich aufs Sokrates' Platz am Vorsitz setzte, gab sonst aber kein Kommentar dazu ab. Sie nahm sich eine Hühnerkeule von der Platte und setzte fast schon automatisch ihre Fähigkeit ein um das Stück Fleisch nach Gift oder Drogen zu untersuchen. Als ihre Überprüfung zufrieden stellend verlief, biss sie mit großem Appetit ab und bemühte sich ihre Tischgenossen weitgehend zu ignorieren. Gestern hatte sie nicht gerade viel zwischen die Zähne bekommen...

Darlas Rat zum Trotz missachtete Lara sämtliche Versuche Bradeks oder der anderen sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe höfliches Interesse zu heucheln.

Sokrates war nicht da, konnte man da ernsthaft von ihr verlangen, dass sie sich an den Gesprächen ihrer Peiniger beteiligte?!

Insofern war es eigentlich ein verhältnismäßig gemütlicher Abend für die Abenteurerin. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal einfach nur essen können, ohne aufzupassen irgendwelche fatalen Fehler zu begehen, die sie ein Stück ihrer Freiheit kosten würden? Da Lara es, im Laufe des Abendessens, perfekt beherrschte, sämtliche Personen im Raum total zu ignorieren und sich praktisch auszuklinken, fiel ihr nicht auf, dass Bradek immer zorniger wurde. Das Essen wurde beendet und die Gesellschaft löste sich allmählich auf, bis nur noch der Commander mit der Gefangenen zurückblieb. Lara fand, dass es nunmehr an der Zeit war in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren und freute sich schon beinahe über den gelungenen Abend.

„Croft", meinte Bradek scharf und hielt sie damit zurück, „Sie werden morgen erneut mit uns speisen und wehe sie veranstalten das gleiche Theater wie heute!"

Lara schickte ihm einen eisigen Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen _Commander_."

Wäre es nicht erwiesen, dass Bradek ein Mensch war, dann hätte man seinen Kopf jetzt für ein glühendes Stück Kohle halten können.

„Sie wissen _ganz genau_, was ich meine... Und während der Abwesenheit des Lords, haben Sie mich mit Meister anzusprechen oder mit Sir, verstanden?!", knurrte er.

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass Sie bloß sein Stellvertreter sind, nicht wahr, Commander?", reizte sie ihn.

Bradek holte aus und schlug sie mit geballter Kraft ins Gesicht. Lara taumelte unter der unverminderten Wucht des Schlages zurück. Entgeistert starrte sie den Riesen an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie gerade wirklich geschlagen hatte. Doch ihre brennende Wange überzeugte sie davon.

Bradek kam näher und Lara zwang sich nicht zurückzuweichen, sondern ihm starr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Sie machen einen großen Fehler, Croft, wenn Sie sich in falscher Sicherheit wiegen..."

Seine Stimme war bedrohlich gesenkt. „Im Moment ist es so, als würde der Lord nicht existieren. _Ich_ bin im Besitz der vollen Macht. Ich schätze Ihre Fantasie hoch genug ein, dass sie sich ausmalen können, was das bedeutet..."

Als keine Reaktion von Lara kam, fügte er noch hinzu: „Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Glasklar...", presste Lara zwischen den Zähnen hervor. _Arschloch_...

* * *

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die Burg wurde bloß von ein paar Fackeln erhellt, die das Nötigste beleuchteten. Jeder befand sich in seinem Zimmer. Jeder? Nun ja, fast jeder.

Lara Croft strich durch die dunklen Gänge, immer auf Deckung bedacht. Ihr Abenteuergeist war wiedererwacht. Wider besseres Wissen hatte sie es gewagt, sich aus ihrem Zimmer zu schleichen um die Burg näher zu erkunden. Sie hatte sich schon etliche Gänge und Treppen von ihrem Zimmer entfernt und war trotzdem noch nicht auf etwas Interessantes oder Nützliches gestoßen.

Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, absolut unauffällig durch die Gänge zu streifen. Dennoch konnte sie es nicht vermeiden, dass immer wieder Bradeks unheilvoller Satz durch ihre Gedanken spukte. _Es ist so, als würde der Lord nicht existieren_. Das warf viele Fragen auf. Interessant wäre es zu sehen, was Sokrates dazu sagen würde, wenn er es erfahren würde... Kaum hatte sie sich erfolgreich in die Beunruhigung hineingesteigert, kam ein noch viel beunruhigender Satz auf. _Ich bin im Besitz der vollen Macht_.

Tja, da konnte sie eigentlich nichts anderes tun, als sich nicht erwischen zu lassen und Bradeks Zorn so gut es ging zu vermeiden.

Lara duckte sich in tiefer in den Schatten, als zwei Wachposten an ihr vorübergingen. Sie wartete ab, bis die beiden außer Hörweite waren und setzte ihren Erkundungsgang fort. Bis jetzt war er ja nicht erfolgreich verlaufen. Langsam begann sie an Sokrates' Aussage zu glauben, dass sie Chase niemals finden würde. Einfach jede Tür zu öffnen, an der sie vorbeikam, war eindeutig zu riskant. Bei ihrem Glück würde sie bei der erstbesten Tür in Bradeks Räume gelangen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken. Widerliche Vorstellung.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt das auch wirklich zufrieden stellend erledigt..."

Lara zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich Bradeks Stimme die Stille durchbrach. Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen. Panisch sah sie sich nach einem Versteck um und quetschte sich hinter eine antike Ritterstatue.

Der Lichtpegel einer Fackel kam näher.

„Aber natürlich, Sir. Alles zufrieden stellend erledigt."

Sie hörte einen Dritten zustimmend murmeln. Also mindestens drei Krieger. Scheiße, wieso musste so etwas immer ihr passieren?

„Das will ich aber auch schwer hoffen. Ihr wisst, was los ist, wenn das nicht funktionieren sollte."

„Ja, Sir. Glaubt uns, es wird alles glatt laufen." Der Krieger wollte offensichtlich eine Bestrafung abwenden.

Der Lichtschein hatte die Statue erreicht, hinter der sich Lara verbarg, und mit ihm auch die Krieger. Zu Laras Entsetzen hielten sie an.

„Avery, wenn etwas schief geht, werden Sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Also sorgen Sie dafür, dass alles so bleibt, wie Sie es sagen."

„Ja, Sir." Lara konnte den mit Avery Angesprochenen schlucken hören.

„Gut. Dann könnt ihr für heute Feierabend machen. Ich werde dort noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen."

Lara hörte die beiden Krieger mit der Fackel verschwinden und lauschte, hin- und her gerissen was sie jetzt tun sollte, Bradeks Schritten. Es war gefährlich dem Commander zu folgen. Doch wenn sie das nicht tat, dann würde sie vermutlich niemals erfahren, was er gerade plante.

Laras Abenteuersinn (oder wie manche behaupten würden: ihr Leichtsinn) nahm überhand und sie kam hinter ihrem Versteck hervor. Sie musste sich voll auf Bradeks Schritte konzentrieren, um zu wissen, wohin er gegangen war. Sie folgte dem leisen Geräusch so schnell sie konnte, bevor es völlig verstummte. Sie bremste ihr Tempo, als sie seinen Schatten nur wenige Meter vor ihr ausmachen konnte. Seine Schritte waren nunmehr lautlos und machten seiner Ausbildung als Krieger alle Ehre. Lara versuchte selbst ebenfalls kein Geräusch zu verursachen und folgte dem Commander weiter.

Er bewegte sich in der Dunkelheit so sicher, dass Lara davon überzeugt war, dass er diesen Weg schon sehr oft genommen hatte. An einer Kreuzung rannte sie beinahe in eine Ritterrüstung und konnte sich im letzten Augenblick mit einem hastigen Sprung vor dem Unglück retten.

Sie schlich die nächsten Meter in erhöhtem Tempo, um zu Bradek aufzuholen, doch er war spurlos verschwunden. Sie wollte schon resignieren, als sie einige Meter vor ihr Stimmen ausmachte. Sie schlich auf das Geräusch zu und konnte schon bald einen Lichtstrahl erkennen, der unter einer Tür hervor kroch. Sie bewegte sich auf die Tür zu und legte ihr Ohr dagegen um die Stimmen besser hören zu können.

Sie konnte nicht genau verstehen, was gesagt wurde, aber sie konnte heraushören, dass mehrere Personen sich hinter dieser Tür befanden. Die Stimmen waren erregt und stritten offenbar miteinander. Sie hörte, wie etwas am Boden zerschmettert wurde und zuckte bei dem unerwarteten Krach zusammen. Die Diskussion musste ja wirklich heftig sein. Sie hörte die schrille Stimme einer Frau, die aber gleich wieder im allgemeinen Stimmengewirr versank.

Was zum Teufel war da drinnen los?

Lara wurde brutal herumgerissen und gegen die Wand gepresst. Vor Schreck über das plötzliche Auftauchen, konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Ihr Kopf schlug schwer gegen die Steinmauer und zu ihrer Starre gesellte sich eine leichte Benommenheit. Ein kräftiger Unterarm wurde gegen ihren Hals gedrückt und schnürte ihre Luftzufuhr ab. Gleichzeitig rückte der Arm nach oben und zog sie an ihrem Kinn in die Höhe. Sie berührte nur noch mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden und war ganz und gar der Kraft des Angreifers ausgeliefert. Lara versuchte mit beiden Händen den Arm wegzuzerren, doch konnte gegen die gewaltige Kraft des Mannes nichts ausrichten. Der Luftmangel verhinderte jeden logischen Gedanken, wie den Angreifer einfach zu treten und so versuchte sie weiter den Arm beiseite zu zerren.

„Sie finden es wohl amüsant sich mir schon in der ersten Nacht zu widersetzen, wo Sokrates die Burg verlassen hat?"

Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte Lara wegen verhinderter Luftzufuhr nichts erwidern können.

„Finden Sie das komisch? Finden Sie mich etwa komisch?"

Bradek interpretierte ihr unterdrücktes Keuchen offenbar falsch als Lachen.

Sie versuchte verneinend den Kopf zu schütteln, doch Bradeks fester Griff ließ keine Bewegung zu. Verzweifelt versuchte sie mit den erschlaffenden Armen weiterhin seinen beiseite zu schieben. Es half nichts. Schließlich klammerte sie sich an seinen Arm und zog sich soweit in die Höhe, dass sie kurz Luft schnappen konnte, bis sie ihre Kräfte verließen.

„Haben Sie nicht gelernt, dass man nicht in den Angelegenheiten anderer herumschnüffelt?"

Sie hustete.

„Hören Sie auf zu lachen!", donnerte Bradek und schmetterte sie zu Boden.

Lara landete unsanft auf ihrem Arm und stöhnte auf.

„Ich werde Ihnen schon noch den Respekt beibringen, den Sie für mich aufbringen sollten."

„Ich finde, dass ich Ihnen schon mehr Respekt zukommen lasse, als Ihnen zusteht...", sagte Lara mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Verdammt was tat sie da? War sie lebensmüde? Sie sollte verdammt noch mal ihre vorlaute Klappe halten und sich so weit von Bradek entfernen, wie nur möglich. Als sie Bradeks Blick auffing, wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, sie wäre zuvor vor Angst versteinert gewesen, um ihn nicht so weit reizen zu können. Er zerrte sie an ihrem langen Zopf auf die Füße und schleifte sie daran rücksichtslos hinter sich durch die Gänge.

Lara wunderte sich, dass er ihr nicht sämtliche Haare ausriss, denn genug schmerzen würden sie dafür. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, kamen sie endlich vor einer Tür an, die Bradek aufschlug und sie in hohem Bogen in den dahinter liegenden Raum beförderte. Verblüfft landete sie auf dem kalten Steinboden ihres Zimmers.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schmetterte Bradek die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und war verschwunden. Atemlos saß Lara auf dem Boden und versuchte das Erlebte zu verdauen.

Als sie einigermaßen damit fertig war, stand sie auf und kauerte sich in ihr Bett. Bradeks kommentarloser Abgang machte ihr mehr Angst als seine unkontrollierte Gewalt zuvor. Diese Nacht konnte sie lange nicht einschlafen.


	19. Das Verlies

**Chapter Nineteen: Das Verlies**

Der zweite Tag war nun vergangen, den Lara isoliert in ihrem Zimmer verbracht hatte. Ohne Nahrung, ohne Gesellschaft, ohne irgendetwas. Das war also Bradeks Strafe? Sie aushungern und isolieren, bis ihr Wille gebrochen war? Das mit dem Aushungern funktionierte schon ganz gut.

Da sie generell nicht viel aß, vor allem seitdem sie in dieser gottverlassenen Burg gefangen war, machte es sich bemerkbar, wenn ihr Körper noch länger als gewöhnlich auf seine Nahrung warten musste. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich zeitweise schmerzhaft, um sie dazu zu bringen etwas zu essen. Doch was hätte sie dagegen tun können? Nichts. Genau das war ihr Problem in letzter Zeit. Sie konnte einfach nichts erreichen.

Um sich von ihrem revoltierenden Magen abzulenken, hatte Lara wieder ihre Muskelstärkung aufgenommen. Was sollte sie denn auch sonst den ganzen Tag tun. Laras protestierender Körper hatte sie diese Nacht nicht schlafen lassen. So war sie nicht besonders überrascht, als die ersten kargen Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Morgens durch ihr Fenster schienen.

Sie stand auf, schlüpfte in bequeme Jeans, T-Shirt und Pullover, nur um sich dann wieder aufs Bett zu werfen und die Decke anzustarren. Sie beschloss schließlich ihre aufregende Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen und Bradeks Wut zum Trotz ihr Zimmer zu verlassen.

_Erst der dritte Tag hungern und du drehst durch_. Lara schlich die Korridore entlang und wusste nicht so recht, was zum Teufel sie hier eigentlich machte. Wenn Bradek sie noch einmal erwischte... Sie wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was er dann mit ihr anstellen würde...

Plötzlich hörte sie von Menschen verursachte Geräusche. Sie wunderte sich, wer zur Hölle um diese Zeit – wo die Sonne noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen war – schon sein Unwesen trieb. Natürlich folgte sie den Geräuschen, sie hatte ja nichts Besseres zu tun, und fand sich im Vorratsraum der Burg wieder. Dieser mündete in den Speisesaal.

Doch sie vergaß ihre Neugier sehr schnell, als ihr Blick auf das Essen viel, das hier gestapelt war. Sie schnappte sich Brot, riss die Hälfte davon ab und steckte sie in eine ihrer Taschen. Die andere Hälfte verzehrte sie gierig mit etwas Käse, den sie ebenfalls in den reich ausgestatteten Regalen des Vorratraums fand. Sie riss den Verschluss einer Mineralwasserflasche ab und schluckte in großen Zügen das kühle Nass. Sie fühlte sich wieder lebendig.

Ein Rumpeln aus dem Speisesaal erinnerte sie wieder daran, weshalb sie eigentlich hier herein gekommen war. Sie drückte die Tür des Vorratraums vorsichtig auf und spähte durch den Spalt. Lara hielt vor Überraschung die Luft an.

Serengethy. Und Bradek. Hatte sie denn auch gar kein Glück?

Serengethy stand gegen den Tisch gedrängt, Bradek vor ihr. Sie küssten sich intensiv. Offenbar nutzten sie die Abwesenheit des Lords für ihr Vergnügen. Bradek hatte seine Hände an Stellen, die Lara lieber nicht so genau gesehen hätte.

„Bradek... ich... wir... O Gott... wir können nicht... wenn der Lord..." Serengethy stöhnte. Anscheinend wusste der Commander wie man küsste.

„Ruhig. Sprich nicht von ihm. Er ist nicht da. Wir haben alle Zeit für uns..."

Serengethy küsste Bradek und strich durch sein kurzes Haar. Er hob sie auf die Tischplatte und küsste ihre Brüste, die unter dem Mieder bebten. „Wenn das herauskommt... wenn irgend jemand davon erfährt..."

„Das wird es nicht."

„Aber..."

„Sei jetzt still." Bradek und Serengethy vertieften ihr _Vergnügen_.

Lara beschloss, dass sie definitiv genug gesehen und gehört hatte. Vorsichtig ging sie rückwärts und stieß prompt einen Besen um. Der Besen flog gegen das Regal, im Regal wurden mittels Domino-Effekt sämtliche Schachteln umgeworfen, die mit lautem Poltern zu Boden stürzten. Eine schreckerfüllte Sekunde lang war Lara wie gelähmt. Dann fuhr sie herum und stürzte wie wild davon.

„O mein Gott, da war jemand! Jemand hat uns gesehen! Wir sind verloren!", hörte sie Serengethys angsterfüllte Rufe, während Bradek bereits die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Lara stürmte wie wahnsinnig durch die Gänge. Wenn Bradek sie erwischte, war sie tot. Zum Glück _konnte_ er sie nicht gesehen haben. Atemlos gelangte sie in ihr Zimmer, versperrte die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden fallen. Sie atmete schwer.

Wieso musste so etwas immer ihr passieren?

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Bradek in ihr kaltes Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem unheil verkündenden Gesicht. Die Abenteurerin starrte ihn von ihrem Bett aus feindselig an. Ihr Haar war unfrisiert, was um diese frühe Morgenzeit nicht unbedingt verwunderlich war, dennoch war sie bereits vollständig bekleidet.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", lieferte sie ihm sofort die Erklärung.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier um diese Zeit?! Zuerst lassen Sie mich zwei Tage lang mehr oder weniger vor mich hingammeln und dann können Sie es nicht erwarten, mich zu besuchen, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen ist. Was soll das?!" Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.

Sie war gut. Sie spielte die Unschuldige und das mit erstaunlichem schauspielerischem Geschick. Doch ihn konnte sie nicht täuschen. Er registrierte, dass sie schneller atmete, als es üblich wäre, wenn man schon seit geraumer Zeit wach war und es noch eindeutig _zu früh_ war um außer Atem geraten zu sein. Zudem sah er aus den Augenwinkeln ein schweißdurchnässtes T-Shirt in einer Ecke liegen, dass bestimmt nicht durch Morgensport so aussah.

„Sie wissen verdammt noch mal, genau was das soll, Croft. Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu täuschen."

_Versuchen Sie nicht mich zu täuschen_... Hatte das nicht bereits Sokrates zu ihr gesagt? Plötzlich verspürte sie den Wunsch, dass er hier in der Burg war.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen." Na klar, sie würde Bradek gehorchen... Was hatte er erwartet? Offenbar genau das. Er öffnete mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck die Tür und machte Platz für zwei Krieger.

„Was..?" Lara konnte ihren Satz nicht einmal beenden, da hatten die beiden Kerle sie auch schon gepackt und schleiften sie mit sich. Bradek folgte ihnen in einigem Abstand. Lara verrenkte sich fast den Hals, als sie zu ihm zurückbrüllte, was eigentlich los war.

Er reagierte auf eine Art, die sie lieber vermieden hätte. Er stopfte ihr einen dreckigen Stofffetzen in den Mund und stülpte ihr einen blickdichten Sack über den Kopf. Lara stemmte protestierend die Füße in den Boden, doch sie wurde kurzerhand hochgehoben und wie ein Sack Kartoffeln über der Schulter weiter getragen. Den Mann, der sie trug, mussten ihre Fußtritte und Schläge doch etwas ausmachen, denn sie bekam einen brutalen Schlag auf den Kopf, der sie das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ und damit ihre Gegenwehr stoppte.

* * *

Lara erwachte an einem düsteren, kalten Ort mit schmerzendem Kopf und schmerzenden Gliedern. Sie saß auf kaltem Steinboden in einem dürftig beleuchteten Raum. Sie konnte Gitterstäbe rund um sie erkennen. Ein Verlies.

_Das_ Verlies?

Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie hier nicht alleine war, als neben ihr jemand stöhnte. Mit einiger Anstrengung drehte sie den Kopf in die Richtung des Geräuschs. Anscheinend hatten ihr die Krieger irgendetwas verabreicht, um sie ruhig zu stellen. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Es verlangte ihr schon große Kraft ab, nur den Kopf zu drehen. Die Person, die gestöhnt hatte, war offensichtlich auch eine Gefangene. Die Frau war in zerschlissenes Leinen gehüllt, war mager und wirkte ausgebrannt. Wie ein Teelicht, das am Ende seiner Kräfte ist und bald erlischt. Das Haar der Frau musste einst wunderbar anzusehen gewesen sein, doch jetzt hing es ihr in schwarzen, kargen Strähnen ins Gesicht.

„Wer...?" Lara schaffte es fast nicht, dieses eine Wort auszusprechen.

Die Augen der mageren Frau klärten auf und die erschreckende Leere darin verschwand für den Moment. „Still. Nicht reden, Kind. Je mehr du dich anstrengst, desto mehr zehrst du an deiner Kraft." Die Stimme der Frau war heiser, ausgezehrt wie alles an ihr, doch auf gewisse Weise beruhigend, mütterlich.

„Wo...?" Lara hustete.

„Sei still. Ich werde dir die Fragen beantworten, die jede mir gestellt hat. Mehr nicht. Schone deine Kräfte."

Lara nickte sacht. Eine enorme Willensprobe.

„Ich bin Käthe, wo wir sind kann ich dir nicht sagen. Nur wenige wissen von diesem grauenvollen Ort. Ich gehöre nicht zu ihnen, um deiner Frage zuvorzukommen."

Die Frau blickte sie aufheiternd an.

„Was du getan hast, dass du an diesen schrecklichen Ort geschickt wurdest, weiß ich nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie ich es von all den anderen gewusst habe."

„Andere...?" Es erschreckte Lara, wie schwach ihre Stimme nun schon klang.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst nicht reden, dummes Kind?!"

Käthes Zorn verflog rasch wieder und ein nachsichtiger Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. „Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber hör auf mich. Ja, andere. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele es sind, oder waren. Ich weiß nur, dass sie nicht so lange hier waren wie ich. Keine hat es so lange überstanden."

Ein trauriger Schleier trat über Käthes Augen. „Sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an. Man gewöhnt sich daran. Ich bin nun schon so lange alleine hier unten. Sie wollten nicht auf mich hören, haben ihre Kräfte nicht geschont. Waren unvernünftig."

Käthes Augen ruhten mitleidig auf Laras Gesicht. Anscheinend glaubte sie auch von ihr, dass sie nicht durchhalten würde.

„Nein, Kind, ich weiß es. Ihr jungen Dinger seit viel zu impulsiv. Wie sollt ihr auch anders?"

Lara zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich bin keine Hexe und kann auch nicht deine Gedanken lesen. Die Jugend kann ihre Gefühle bloß nicht sehr gut verbergen."

Käthe verfiel wieder in Schweigen und starrte trüb vor sich hin.

_Jugend_? Käthe selbst konnte nicht viel älter sein als Fünfundvierzig. Wieso sprach sie von sich wie von einer alten Frau? Hatte es etwas mit ihrer Gefangenschaft hier unten zu tun? Lara bewegte ihren Finger über den staubigen Boden und schrieb Buchstaben darauf. Käthe hob müde den Kopf.

„Lara? Ist das dein Name, Kind? Ich verstehe. Du bist mir sehr willkommen, meine Verdammnis mit mir zu teilen."

Lara ließ ihre Hand liegen, wo sie war. Käthe hatte recht gehabt, sie verlor ihre Kräfte je mehr sie sich anstrengte. Ein verzweifelter Schrei zerriss die Stille des Verlieses. Lara blickte erschrocken in dessen Richtung. Käthe verharrte bewegungslos in ihrer Position. Die Schreie einer anderen, jungen Frau schienen sie nicht weiter zu berühren.

„Ich sagte es doch. Zu jung. Sie hören einfach nicht auf, sich zu wehren und begreifen dabei nicht, dass sie nur noch alles schlimmer machen...", murmelte die magere Gefangene mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Lara.

„Sieh mich nicht so entgeistert an, ich weiß wie man hier unten überlebt und wie nicht."

Die Schreie der Frau verstummten, wurden durch etwas abgeschirmt. Eine Tür, ein anderer Raum.

Betroffen starrte Lara vor sich hin. „Wie... lange...?"

„Du bewusstlos warst? Ein paar Stunden. Ich hier unten bin? Eine Ewigkeit."

Das Schweigen dauerte an, indem Lara versuchte ihre Kräfte zu regenerieren und Käthe regungslos dasaß.

Lara musste eingeschlafen sein, denn sie war schläfrig, als sie sich ihrer Situation das nächste Mal wieder bewusst wurde.

„Zeit spielt hier unten keine Rolle." Käthe schlief offensichtlich nicht. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin. Auch wenn das vermutlich nur für kurze Zeit andauern wird..."

Diese Frau war wirklich aufbauend.

„Was haben... Sie getan?"

Erstaunt darüber, dass Lara anscheinend wieder stärker war, schreckte Käthe aus ihrer Lethargie hoch.

„Ich habe den Lord betrogen. Ich liebte einen Soldaten und half ihm. Verschaffte ihm Informationen..."

Lara schauderte. Das klang zu sehr nach ihr selbst.

„Der Lord hat mich verstoßen. Er weiß nicht, dass ich noch hier bin und... _lebe_."

In ihrer Stimme lag solche Bitterkeit beim letzten Wort, dass sich Laras Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Weshalb?"

„Der Commander... Seine Krieger haben mich in dieses Verlies gebracht. Nur Auserwählte wissen davon. Die vom Lord Ausgestoßenen werden von Bradek – nach seinem eigenen Handeln, soviel ich weiß – hierher gebracht. Bradeks Krieger können hier... Stress abbauen... sich vergnügen... Sokrates weiß nichts von diesem Ort, dafür hat Bradek gesorgt..."

Lara blickte ihre Mitgefangene ungläubig an. Das war alles so... „Grauenhaft."

„Ja, Lara, das ist es."

Erneut entstand Schweigen zwischen ihnen, in dem jede ihren Gedanken nachhing.

„Nichts, was hier geschieht, verlässt jemals diesen Ort. Dieser Ort existiert nicht. Ebenso wenig wie die Gefangenen. Gefangenen, die nicht existieren, kann man auch nicht helfen."

„Das... glaube... ich... nicht..."

Käthe blickte die Jüngere traurig an. „Schone deine Kräfte, Kind. Du wirst sie brauchen."

„Ich... werde... uns hier heraus bringen..."

Käthe lächelte die Brünette traurig an. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie nicht mehr gelächelt. Die Kleine hatte Mut.

Käthe hatte nur überleben können, indem sie sich aufgegeben hatte. Doch sie spürte, dass diese Frau das niemals tun würde. Vielleicht hatte sie, als Erste von so vielen, Erfolg?

Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sie schon viele schlimme Situationen überlebt? Auch wenn Käthe befürchtete, dass sie dieselben Fehler begehen würde, wie all die anderen zuvor.

Auch sie würde sich wehren, auch sie würde ihre Kräfte verlieren, verzweifeln. Auch sie würde sie wieder alleine lassen.

Die Gittertür zu Laras und Käthes Verlies wurde aufgeschlagen. Zwei Krieger kamen in die Zelle und zerrten die beiden Frauen rücksichtslos mit sich.

Sie schleiften sie in einen weiteren kalten Raum, in dessen Decke ein Gitter eingelassen war, durch das die einzige Lichtquelle drang. Das Licht war grau, so als wolle es den Raum nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit beglücken, sondern würde bloß so intensiv vorhanden sein, wie nötig. Dennoch war es erstaunlich hell.

An den Wänden waren Ketten angebracht. Lara konnte Folterwerkzeuge entdecken, die sie sofort an jene grauenhafte Nacht erinnerten, in der Bradek sie gequält hatte.

Der Krieger stieß Lara an den Rand des Raumes und hatte ihr einen Eisenring, der an einer Kette in der Wand befestigt war, um den Hals geschlossen, noch bevor sie sich wehren konnte.

Käthe wurde neben ihr zu Boden geworfen. Die Frau blieb still liegen und die Krieger verzichteten darauf, sie anzuketten.

Lara konnte in ihrem Gesicht nichts von der Angst entdecken, die sie im Moment verspürte. Anscheinend kannte die Ältere die Geschehnisse, die folgen würden.

Trotz ihrer scheinbaren Teilnahmslosigkeit, musste sie tief in sich grauenhafte Ängste ausstehen, denn in ihre Augen trat wieder diese Leere. Vermutlich um sie zu schützen.

Die Krieger hatten den Raum verlassen, doch bevor Lara Käthe fragen konnte, was jetzt geschehen würde, kamen sie mit zwei weiteren Frauen wieder zurück.

Die Schmächtigere der beiden wurde in die Mitte des Raumes, unter das lichtspendende Gitter, gestoßen. Die Frau jammerte schmerzerfüllt und Lara erkannte an ihrer Stimme die Frau, die zuvor so verzweifelt geschrieen hatte.

Angstvoll kauerte sie sich am Boden zusammen, blieb ansonsten liegen, wo der Krieger sie zu Boden geworfen hatte. Sie musste ihre Kräfte bereits verbraucht haben. Käthe hatte also recht gehabt.

Die andere hatte flammend rotes Haar und wurde in der Nähe der wimmernden Gefährtin auf die Knie gezwungen.

Der Krieger wählte aus den Folterwerkzeugen eine Schere. Er hielt sie der Rothaarigen vor die Nase und führte sie mit einem sadistischen Grinsen zu ihrem Kopf. Die Frau schrie auf, als das erste Büschel ihres wunderschönen Haares zu Boden fiel, als würde sie schreckliche Schmerzen erleiden. Der Mann vergrub seine Hände tief in ihr Haar und riss daran, dass sie erneut aufschrie, diesmal aus physischem Schmerz.

Er fuhr fort ihr Haar abzuschneiden, bis nur noch kurze Stummeln übrig blieben. Die Schreie der Frau hatten sich zu einem Wimmern vermindert. Ihre Finger strichen über die Strähnen ihres Haares, das nun auf dem staubigen Boden lag. Der Krieger legte die Schere beiseite und nahm eine Peitsche auf.

Das Bild Bradeks stieg in Laras Kopf auf. „Nein!"

Der Mann grinste nun auch ihr sadistisch entgegen und holte aus. Die Peitsche fraß sich gnadenlos in das zarte Fleisch der Frau. Sie schrie auf. Der Krieger hatte mit aller Kraft zugeschlagen und hatte damit ihr Kleid und die darunter liegende Haut zerrissen. Bradek hatte zu Anfang nicht so fest zugeschlagen. Seine Schläge hatten sich mit jeder Verweigerung Laras gesteigert, aber er war nicht von Anfang an so brutal gewesen.

Der Krieger schlug nun mehrmals auf die Frau ein, immer noch mit unverminderter Kraft, bis die Schreie der Frau verstummten. Lara sah, dass ihr Rücken von blutenden Striemen überzogen wurde. Der andere Krieger, der sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte, wurde nun aktiv. Er stieß der anderen Frau grob mit dem Stiefel in die Rippen, sodass sie sich aus ihrer zusammengekauerten Position streckte.

Er ging vor ihr ebenfalls zu Boden.

„Nein!" Nicht, er durfte das nicht tun. Entsetzt warf Lara Käthe einen Blick zu, um sich von ihr bestätigen zu lassen, dass der Krieger das nicht tun würde. Doch Käthes Blick blieb leer.

Der Krieger mit der Peitsche schlug die Ex-Rothaarige brutal, weil Lara es gewagt hatte zu sprechen. Die Frau zuckte zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu schreien. Die Frau am Boden versuchte den Krieger wegzudrücken, der ihre Beine auseinander drückte und ihren Rock hochschob. Er schlug ihr so hart ins Gesicht, dass sie Blut spuckte und zerriss ihre Bluse.

„Aufhören!!", schrie Lara und verausgabte sich damit fast.

Die Ex-Rothaarige versuchte der anderen Frau zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch ein Hagel Peitschenhiebe prasselte auf ihren ungeschützten Körper nieder. Die Frau begann nun doch zu schreien und krümmte sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerz. Der Krieger stoppte die Angriffe nicht und zeigte keine Gnade.

„Hört... auf!!" Lara bäumte sich gegen die Kette auf und lehnte sich nach vorne. Sie wollte den Frauen helfen. Doch die Kette hielt und der Eisenring um ihren Hals gab ebenfalls nicht nach. Lara hing nach vorne gebeugt da und atmete schwer. Sie musste es verhindern. Der eine Krieger lachte höhnisch während er weiter auf die am Boden Liegende einschlug und der andere hatte bereits seine Hose geöffnet.

Er stieß so brutal in die hilflose Frau, dass diese vor Schmerz aufschrie. Immer und immer wieder.

„Auf...hören..." Laras Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. Kraftlos hing sie an der Kette und erkannte voll Grauen, dass sie nichts tun konnte.

Sie sank verzweifelt auf die Knie und stützte sich mit den Händen ab. Sie kniff die Augen zu, um die Folter nicht länger mit ansehen zu müssen. Doch die Schreie und schließlich das Wimmern der Frauen konnte sie nicht ausblenden. Tränen der Frustration liefen Laras Wangen hinab und fielen zu Boden.

Noch nie hatte sie sich so sehr gewünscht, dass Sokrates hier wäre. Er würde diesen Wahnsinn nicht dulden. Wie kam sie zu so einem Gedanken? Würde er das wirklich nicht? Was war los mit ihr, dass sie darauf hoffte gerettet zu werden, anstatt sich selbst zu retten???

Nachdem die Krieger mit den beiden Frauen fertig waren, waren Käthe und Lara an der Reihe. Lara wehrte sich nach Kräften, was zurzeit nicht mehr als ein kraftloser Versuch war, den Krieger über ihr zu treten, doch Käthe tat nichts dergleichen. Sie blieb regungslos liegen und ließ alles über sich ergehen.

Die Krieger schlugen auf Lara ein und steigerten den Schmerz in ihrem Körper so hoch, bis sie kraftlos liegen blieb. Sie betete inständig, dass irgendetwas passierte, dass ihr jemand half, doch sie betete vergebens. Als sie diese Erkenntnis traf, schottete sie sich ab, sodass sie die Tortur ertragen konnte und nicht daran zerbrach.

* * *

_P.S.: Endlich! Ich hab das Tomb Raider Legend Spiel!! lechz Vielleicht bekomme ich dann ja neue Ideen. Momentan habe ich nämlich nicht vor eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, um deine Frage zu beantworten **Teufelstochter**. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Schreibt brav Reviews! XD_


	20. Das Verhör

_**Maxi**: Sokrates ist nicht so alt, er ist etwas älter als Lara. Käthe ist durch die Strapazen dort unten so stark gealtert und du hast recht, Sokrates wird da einiges wieder zu kitten haben bei Lara. Die Burg ist im Familienbesitz von Sokrates, aber er hat sie früher nie benutzt weil sie ihm zu hässlich war und so ist sie noch mehr heruntergekommen und kalt. _

_Das war jetzt doch ziemlich viel. Ich kann eure Fragen wirklich besser beantworten, wenn ihr mir eure mail-adresse hinterlässt im Review. Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger nerven._

_Genießt es_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty: Das Verhör**

Ein feuchtes Tuch tupfte über Laras Stirn. Ausgelaugt schlug sie die Augen auf. Käthe saß bei ihr und säuberte ihre Wunden. Sie waren wieder in der Zelle.

„Du hast das Bewusstsein verloren."

„Und... meinen... Stolz...", erwiderte Lara schwach.

„Ach Kindchen, es gibt Wichtigeres. Du hast es überlebt. Du hast mehr Stärke bewiesen, als ich es auch nur für möglich gehalten hätte."

„Haben sie...?" Lara beendete ihre Frage nicht, doch Käthe wusste auch so, was sie meinte.

„Denk nicht mehr darüber nach. Das ist es, was dich umbringt. Glaub mir."

Schweigend versorgte sie weiterhin Laras Wunden.

„Du hättest dich nicht wehren dürfen, ich habe es dir gesagt. Sie hätten dich nicht so gequält. Nicht so sehr... Du magst glauben, dass du das nicht kannst, aber du _musst_. Sie werden wiederkommen. Das ist so sicher, wie die Sonne jeden Tag auf- und untergeht."

Lara schauderte entsetzt.

„Es gibt nichts, was daran etwas ändern könnte. Akzeptiere es, sonst zerbrichst du."

Lara war plötzlich erpicht darauf, das Thema zu wechseln. „Bradek... _weiß_ davon...?"

Käthe überlegte. „Eine schwere Frage. Er weiß, dass dieser Ort existiert, damit weiß er mehr als die meisten. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er _exakt_ weiß, was hier geschieht. Er wird nur eine ungefähre Ahnung haben, denn er selbst kommt nie hierher um sich abzuregen."

Dennoch. Selbst wenn Bradek nicht genau wusste, was geschah und er bloß ein _ungefähre Ahnung_ hatte, war er ein Monster. Er hatte diesen Schrecken praktisch ins Leben gerufen, er war dafür verantwortlich. Doch wenn er es dabei belassen wollte, dass dieser Ort aus der Sicht Anderer nicht existierte, warum hatte er dann Lara hierher gebracht? Eine äußerst beunruhigende Frage. Entweder er erwartete nicht, dass sie jemals wieder zurückkehrte. Oder er erwartete, dass sie zerbrochen zurückkam und nicht fähig wäre, etwas zu verraten. Beide Möglichkeiten machten Lara große Angst.

* * *

„Käthe?"

Die Ältere hob den Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie zuhörte.

„Es ist nun schon der Morgen des dritten Tages angebrochen und _sie_ waren noch nicht da, um mir die regelmäßige Injektion zu verabreichen."

„Mit der Zeit hört man auf nach Tagen oder Stunden zu zählen, Kind. Man zählt nur noch die Zeit, zwischen den... zwischen den..." Käthes Stimme brach ab.

Es war nicht nötig für sie, den Satz zu beenden. Lara wusste auch so ganz genau, was sie meinte. Die beiden Frauen hatten in den vergangenen Tagen eine Basis entwickelt, die es ihnen ermöglichte, gewisse Dinge nicht aussprechen zu müssen.

„Was ich eigentlich damit sagen will ist, dass ich diese Injektion schon längst bekommen hätte sollen. Bis jetzt waren _sie_ immer pünktlich."

„Ich weiß, Lara, ich weiß. Ich bin deiner Meinung, das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sie müssen großen Respekt vor dir haben"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Keine zuvor hat so oft und so hoch dosierte Injektionen bekommen, wie du."

Lara blickte nachdenklich zu Boden. „Bradek."

„Was?"

„Es ist Bradeks Schuld, dass sie mir eine Extrabehandlung zukommen lassen. Er will mich fertig machen."

Käthe sah die Jüngere betroffen an. _Sie hatte den Commander persönlich gegen sich? Dann gab es keine Hoffnung für sie_. „Was hast du getan, Kind?"

Lara schwieg. Sie wollte Käthe nicht mit hineinziehen. Jeder Mensch, der von Bradeks Affäre wusste, war eine Bedrohung für ihn, die er beseitigen würde.

„Wenn _sie_ bis jetzt noch nicht hier waren, dann werden _sie_ vermutlich heute nicht mehr kommen, oder?"

„Das wäre gut möglich...", meinte Käthe vorsichtig.

„Gut. Dann kann ich meine Kräfte wieder mobilisieren. Noch heute werden wir hier ausbrechen."

Käthe lächelte traurig über den Optimismus der Jüngeren. Lara ließ sich davon allerdings nicht entmutigen und begann ihr Krafttraining mit Liegestützen. Die Gitter der Türen klirrten, als die Krieger kamen. Käthe schreckte auf und Lara stoppte ihre Übungen.

„Sie kommen..." Käthes Stimme war angsterfüllt.

Lara legte beruhigend die Hand auf ihren Arm. Sie drängte ihre eigene Angst zurück und blickte fest in die Richtung der näherkommenden Militärstiefel. Drei gewaltige Schatten näherten sich ihrer Zelle. Zwei Krieger sperrten die Tür auf und traten ehrfürchtig für den dritten beiseite. Laras Miene erstarrte. Bradek.

„Na, wie geht es Ihnen hier unten, Croft?"

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Lara stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab und schlug Bradek mit den Füßen ins Gesicht. Der Koloss wich taumelnd zurück. Seine Lippe hatte zu bluten begonnen. Lara sprang auf die Füße, konnte aber nicht weiter handeln, da die beiden Krieger, die Bradek begleitet hatten, hereingestürzt kamen und sie brutal zu Boden drückten. Einer von ihnen zückte eine Injektionsnadel und Käthe schrie entsetzt auf. Sie stürzte zu ihrer Genossin und versuchte die beiden Männer davon abzuhalten, dass sie ihr die Drogen verabreichten.

„Nein! Das ist zu viel! Ihr werdet sie umbringen!"

Lara blickte Käthe flehend an. _Nicht, sie durfte sich nicht einmischen_.

Der Krieger schlug der Frau so hart ins Gesicht, dass sie zurück auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. Er senkte die Nadel auf den Arm der Abenteurerin.

„Nicht, das wird sie nicht überleben...", wimmerte Käthe schmerzerfüllt.

Bradek blickte nachdenklich auf die wimmernde Frau hinab und trat zu seinen Kriegern. Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Kriegers und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Der Krieger steckte gehorsam die Injektionsnadel zurück.

„Sie finden anscheinend sehr schnell Freunde." Spöttisch blickte er auf die magere Frau, die sich die schmerzende Wange hielt. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Croft."

Die beiden Krieger zogen Lara wieder auf die Füße.

„Vielleicht sollte ihre Freundin uns begleiten, was meinen Sie?"

Entsetzen trat in die braunen Augen der Gefangenen, das sie jedoch schnell wieder zurückdrängte. „Nein." Ihre Stimme klang kontrolliert.

„Das hätte keinen Nutzen für Sie, Commander. Ich kann diese Frau nicht leiden. Jemand, der solche Schwäche zeigt, ist verabscheuungswürdig." In ihrer Stimme lag so viel grausamer Ernst, dass Käthe verletzt zusammenzuckte.

Bradek beobachtete nachdenklich den eiskalten Blick, den Croft der anderen Gefangenen zuwarf und beschloss, dass sie wohl die Wahrheit sagen musste. Er gab den Kriegern ein Zeichen mit dem Kopf, dass sie ihm mit der Gefangenen folgen sollten und ging voran. Lara zwang sich geradeaus zu blicken und nicht mehr zur zitternden Käthe zurückzusehen. Es war richtig. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin gerade das Leben gerettet. Sie würde es verstehen. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

* * *

„Also Croft", meinte der Commander und lehnte sich in seinem wuchtigen Sessel zurück, „haben Sie mir etwas zu sagen?"

Lara saß ihm gegenüber auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl und blickte stur zu Boden. Die Krieger hatten ihren Commander mit der Gefangenen in einem kahlen, kleinen Raum alleingelassen.

„Nicht gleich so viel auf einmal, beschränken Sie sich auf das Wesentliche." Höhnisch musterte er die Gefangene. Sie war innerhalb der wenigen Tage wesentlich blasser geworden und schien auch an Gewicht verloren zu haben. Er merkte, dass sie am Rand des Stuhles saß und es vermied sich anzulehnen. Anscheinend hatte sie äußerst schmerzhafte Verletzungen erlitten, die das normale Sitzen auf einem Sessel zur Tortur machten. Ihr Haar hatte sie, in Ermangelung eines Haarbandes, zusammengeknotet, sodass es einen Zopf bildete. Es war staubig und hatte unter der Gefangenschaft im Kerker ebenfalls eindeutig gelitten. Ihre Hände waren mit Handschellen an den Stuhl gekettet, ebenso ihre Füße.

Bradek lehnte sich vor und war ihrem Gesicht nun sehr nahe.

„Reden Sie, Croft."

Sie schwieg.

„Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit für Sie, sich eine Rückfahrkarte zu verdienen." Bradek sah, dass sie bei dem Gedanken an das Verlies ein Schaudern unterdrückte.

„Anscheinend ist der Gedanke, dorthin zurückzukehren nicht so grauenhaft, wie ich gehofft hatte. Dann macht es Ihnen bestimmt nicht viel aus, Ihr restliches, klägliches Leben darin zu verbringen."

Laras Blick wich vom Boden in Bradeks Augen. Offenbar war es doch grauenhaft genug.

„Sie lügen. _Er_ würde es niemals zulassen." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

_Sie hatte Angst? Lara Croft hatte Angst?_ Ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Bradeks Lippen aus. „So, glauben Sie das? Der Lord wird nichts davon erfahren, dass Sie hier unten sind. Ich werde ihm erzählen, dass Sie versucht haben zu flüchten und dabei draufgegangen sind und er wird mir glauben."

„Nein. Nie."

„Anfangs wird er misstrauisch sein, doch mit der Zeit wird er meinen Worten Glauben schenken. Sie werden in Vergessenheit geraten und niemand wird Sie aus Ihrer Hölle befreien kommen." Zufrieden sah Bradek das Grauen in ihren Augen. Sie wehrte sich dagegen, seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Doch es war ein verlorener Widerstand und sie wusste es.

„Was wollen Sie, Bradek?"

„Gestehen Sie."

„Ich gestehe."

„Nun haben wir das Problem, dass ich Ihnen nicht glauben kann. Sie würden doch alles gestehen, um nicht mehr dorthin zurück zu müssen. Verstehen Sie unsere Zwickmühle?"

„Verdammt, Bradek, lassen Sie das. Ich habe Ihnen bereits gestanden. Erfüllen Sie nun Ihren Teil."

„Tja, was _genau_ haben Sie mir eben gestanden? Es leuchtet Ihnen doch bestimmt ein, dass unser kleiner Deal nichts gilt, wenn Sie sich nicht genau ausdrücken."

Lara schwieg. _Verdammtes Monster_. Sie hatte ihm gestanden, dass er eben das war. Warum zum Teufel musste er nachfragen? Wenn sie ihm gestand, was er hören wollte, dann war sie ohnehin so gut wie tot.

Sie konnte ihm schlicht und ergreifend nicht sagen, dass sie von seiner Affäre wusste. Es würde ihr sicheres Todesurteil sein. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass der Lord davon erfuhr. Und sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass sie in diesem Verlies gefangen blieb. Lara wusste, dass sie mit der Zeit daran zerbrechen würde, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Frauen gequält und misshandelt wurden. Wie sie selbst auf schlimmste Weise misshandelt und erniedrigt wurde.

Bradeks Gesichtsausdruck war hart und erbarmungslos. „Offensichtlich waren drei Tage noch nicht genug. Sie werden ins Verlies zurückkehren, bis Sie bereit sind zu reden."

Er sah deutlich die Angst und das Grauen in ihren Augen, trotzdem widersprach sie nicht. Weitere Tage im Verlies würden ihren Willen sehr schnell brechen.

* * *

Bradek verließ den Raum und sein Krieger betrat den Raum. Der Krieger öffnete Laras Fesseln. Sie saß still da. Als die letzten Fesseln zu Boden fielen, ging der Krieger mit ihnen zu Boden. Lara hielt seinen Arm in einem ungesunden Winkel auf dem Rücken. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

„Ein Laut und Sie hatten einmal einen funktionierenden Arm...", zischte Lara drohend.

Der Krieger biss angsterfüllt die Zähne zusammen. Lara griff an seinen Gürtel und nahm ihm die Waffe ab. Sie holte aus und versetzte ihm mit dem Kolben einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Bewusstlos sank er zu Boden. Lara nahm die Pistole an sich und horchte, ob jemand den Krieger zu Boden fallen gehört hatte. Als sich alles ruhig verhielt, ging sie zur Tür. Sie zog diese einen Spalt breit auf und spähte hindurch.

Gut. Kein anderer Krieger stand im Gang. Doch Lara musste handeln, sie musste so schnell wie möglich raus aus dem Verlies. Ihre Flucht würde bestimmt bald bemerkt werden.

Sie lief den Gang entlang und sperrte mit dem Schlüsselbund des bewusstlosen Kriegers die schwere Tür auf, die den Ausgang zum Verlies darstellte. Sie schlich hindurch. Während sie weiterrannte prägte sie sich den Weg, den sie nahm, genau ein, damit sie wieder zurückfinden und die anderen Frauen befreien konnte. Doch das Wichtigste war im Moment für sie, aus dieser Burg endlich zu entkommen. Auch Chase würde sie erst später helfen können. Nichts war in ihr so drängend wie der Wunsch zu fliehen.

Sie schlitterte um eine Ecke und erstarrte. Unmittelbar vor ihr stand Serengethy. Die blonde Schönheit musste sich ebenfalls erst von ihrem Schock erholen, der Gefangenen so unerwartet zu begegnen. Lara überwand ihren Schrecken schneller. Sie machte einen Satz vorwärts und packte das Mädchen. Bevor diese Zeit hatte zu reagieren, zerrte sie sie mit sich.

In Laras Kopf nahm so etwas wie ein Fluchtplan langsam Gestalt an. Serengethy war letztendlich zu sich gekommen. Sie versuchte sich aus Laras Griff zu befreien.

„Lasst mich los!"

Lara ignorierte sie. Sie zerrte sie weiterhin hinter sich her. Sie gingen Stiegen hinab. Gänge entlang. Eine Wendeltreppe hinunter. Serengethys Widerstand erhöhte sich, als sie gewahrte, wo sie ihre Schritte hinführen würden.

„Lassen Sie mich los, oder ich schreie!"

Lara blieb abrupt stehen. Die Blondine hatte nicht damit gerechnet und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, bei dem Versuch die Abenteurerin nicht zu rammen.

Todernst richtete Lara die Pistole auf den Kopf der jüngeren Frau. „Kein Laut."

Serengethy erbleichte.

„Du gehst voran. Ich denke, du bist intelligent genug zu wissen, wohin."

Serengethy zögerte. Sollte sie dem Befehl einer _Gefangenen_ gehorchen? Mit einem Blick auf die Pistolenmündung beschloss sie, dass es nicht zu sehr unter ihrer Würde war. Sie öffnete die Türen und vermied hastige Bewegungen um die gestresste Frau nicht zu einem Schuss zu provozieren. Das Rauschen des Meeres war zu hören und wurde mit jedem Schritt lauter.

Sie hatten die letzte Tür durchquert. Da waren sie. Im versteckten Hafen.


	21. Ein dunkler Engel

_**LaraGirl: **Es freut mich so ungemein, dass es Leute gibt, die dasselbe über Serengethy denken wie ich! Obwohl ich natürlich auch immer versucht habe, ihre Sicht der Dinge darzustellen. Ob es mir wohl gelungen ist??? Du hast ein paar sehr gute Ansätze was deine Vermutungen gegenüber dem Lord betrifft. _

_**Cobra211**: Schön, dass du wieder mit dabei bist. Du schaffst das schon mit aufholen, da bin ich mir sicher! _

_**Teufelstocher**: Wohin der Lord gefahren ist, ist sein ganz persönliches Geheimnis._

_Und wie lange er weg bleibt… tja, einige von euch haben in dieser Hinsicht ja schon eifrig herum gerätselt. Ob ihr wohl in diesem Kapitel eine Auflösung lesen werdet? Hm… wer weiß… evil grin_

_Review gegen Kapitel_

_lara_

_P.S.: Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel etwas kürzer ist, aber ich hab morgen ne wichtige, zweistündige Lateinarbeit für die es noch zu büffeln gilt. Morgen (wenn es Reviews gibt XD) stell ich euch dann das nächste Kapitel online, versprochen!

* * *

_

**Chapter Twentyone: Ein dunkler Engel**

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hallte die Grotte von Militärstiefeln wieder. Ein Trupp Krieger. Bradek vorneweg.

„Croft! Zeigen Sie sich!" Seine Stimme war nur mühsam beherrscht, man konnte seinen Zorn deutlich hören.

Am Ende der Grotte bewegte sich etwas. Seine Krieger richteten ihre Gewehre auf die Stelle und das Klacken, als sie diese entsicherten war überdeutlich zu hören. Bradek deutete ihnen, dass sie nicht schießen sollten. Noch nicht.

Lara Croft trat aus dem Schatten. Sie wirkte sonderbar ruhig. Dicht vor ihr ging eine zweite Frau. Mit angsterfüllten, blauen Augen flehte sie ihn um Hilfe an. Serengethy.

„Croft! Sie verdammte..."

„Still! Sie wollen doch nicht persönlich werden, oder Commander?" In ihrer Stimme lag Hohn, der ihn fast die Kontrolle verlieren ließ. Sie klang ihrer Sache absolut sicher.

„Sagen Sie Ihren Hampelmännern, dass sie die Gewehre runter nehmen sollen. _Sofort!_" In ihrer Stimme lag eine Schärfe, die ihn nicht eine Sekunde daran zweifeln ließ, dass es ihr Ernst war. Dennoch zögerte Bradek, den Befehl zu geben. Er analysierte ihre Position in sekundenschnelle. Sie stand etwas versetzt hinter Serengethy, aber immer noch seitlich genug. Er hatte genug Scharfschützen in seinem Team. Er brauchte nur den Befehl zum Schießen geben und dann...

Lara trat komplett hinter die blonde Dienerin. „Denken Sie nicht einmal daran, ich warne Sie. Oder glauben sie _im Ernst_, dass ich im Moment _keine_ Waffe auf das Mädchen gerichtet habe?"

„Sie sind gar nicht fähig, sie zu töten." Bradek sah, wie Serengethy angstvoll zusammenzuckte. Ihre flehenden Augen schmerzten ihn beinahe körperlich.

„Sind Sie bereit, ihr Leben darauf zu verwetten?"

Eine beklemmende Stille trat ein.

Dann: „Steckt die Waffen weg."

Keiner der Krieger zögerte auch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dem Befehl ihres Commanders nachzukommen. Langsam fächerten sie sich kreisförmig um die beiden Frauen auf. Sie hielten jedoch respektvoll Abstand, um keinen Schuss zu provozieren.

Laras Augen ließen die Krieger für keine Sekunde aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwinden.

„Und nun?"

„Nun schicken Sie Ihre Schoßhündchen weg."

Bradek stieß einen rohen Laut aus, der wohl Lachen sein sollte. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

„O doch, das ist es."

Die beiden fochten einen Willenskampf aus. Bradek verlor ihn zumindest dem Anschein nach. Nachdem sein Blick auf die zitternde Serengethy gefallen war.

Doch Lara war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass seine Krieger wirklich komplett gegangen waren. Sie würden vor dem Eingang (und auch einzigem Ausgang) lauern. Doch vorerst waren sie alleine.

„Sehr gut. Wenn Sie jetzt noch die ungemein große Güte hätten mir ein SpeedBoat und ein funktionierendes Satellitentelefon zu besorgen, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden. Zudem sollte genügend Benzin vorhanden sein, um zur nächsten Küste zu kommen."

Bradek kam bis auf wenige Schritte auf sie zu. Lara duldete es, signalisierte dem Commander aber zugleich, dass er es nicht wagen sollte noch näher zu kommen.

„Wir sind unter uns, Croft. Sie können nun damit aufhören. Legen Sie die Waffe weg und ergeben Sie sich, bevor es zu spät dafür ist."

„So, Sie glauben also, dass es mir nicht Ernst genug ist, Commander? Muss ich dem kleinen Blondchen erst ernsthaft wehtun, damit sie begreifen? Nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts, wird mich daran hindern in die Freiheit zurückzukehren. Wenn ich dafür eine meiner Feinde töten muss, soll es mir nur recht sein."

Bradek unterdrückte ein Schauern beim Ernst ihrer Stimme. „Sie würden Sie niemals töten. Sie sind keine Killerin, Croft. Außerdem ist sie"

„Was? Unschuldig? Sie?!" Lara lachte boshaft. „Diesem kleinen Biest habe ich all das zu verdanken. Sie ist alles andere als unschuldig!"

Serengethy zuckte unter den barschen Worten zusammen. Schutzsuchend ging sie unbewusst einen Schritt auf Bradek zu. Kaltes Eisen auf ihrem Hinterkopf hielt sie davon ab einen weiteren Schritt zu wagen.

„Tu es nur, Kleine. Gib mir einen Grund mich für all die Qualen zu revanchieren, die ich dir zu verdanken habe...", flüsterte Lara leise ins Ohr der Jüngeren.

Serengethy fing stärker zu zittern an.

„Lass sie zufrieden, Croft!"

„Der furchterregende Commander sorgt sich um eine einfache Dienerin, wie rührend...", höhnte die Abenteurerin.

„Machen Sie lieber, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe, das hilft ihr mehr."

Bradek knirschte mit den Zähnen. Schließlich zog er sein Funkgerät und gab die Befehle durch.

„Sie bekommen was Sie wollen. Aber Croft, ich schwöre Ihnen, ich werde Sie gnadenlos jagen, sobald Sie diese Burg verlassen haben. Wenn ich Sie dann in die Finger bekomme, dann Gnade Ihnen Gott, denn ich werde es nicht tun..."

„Ihre Drohungen sind wirklich erheiternd. Sie denken doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich alleine diese Burg verlasse, nur damit Sie mir, sobald ich es getan habe, in den Rücken schießen können."

Bradek funkelte sie an. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich nehme meine Geisel mit mir."

„Nein!"

„O doch. Zu meiner und Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, damit Sie keine Fehler begehen, die Sie hinterher bereuen würden. Also keine netten Überraschungen wie Plastiksprengstoff unter dem Sitz, oder so."

Sie genoss eindeutig die Position, in der _sie_ die Druckmittel in der Hand hatte.

„Ich...", meldete sich Serengethy nach einer Ewigkeit zu Wort, „Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen in dieses Boot steigen."

„Bravo. So viel Courage hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Doch dir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, Kleines, wenn du noch Freude an deinem Leben hast."

Ein Tor in der Felswand öffnete sich, dass Lara noch nicht zuvor bemerkt hatte und nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Einer von Bradeks Leuten fuhr mit dem gewünschten SpeedBoat aus dem Tor und ließ es am Dock in den Wellen schaukeln. Der Mann sprang aus dem Boot und nickte dem Commander zu, bevor er die Grotte wieder verließ.

„Nach dir." Lara wies Serengethy an ins Boot zu steigen.

Zögernd blickte die junge Frau den Commander an. Warum sollte sie nicht einfach versuchen zu ihm zu gelangen? Sich an ihn klammern und in der sicheren Burg bleiben?

Wieder war es das kalte Eisen an ihrem Hinterkopf, das sie davon abhielt ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Resignierend und mit angsterfüllten Augen sprang sie ins Boot.

„Zieh bitte die Schwimmweste an, wir wollen doch nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, oder?" Lara grinste ihre Feindin an. Diese kam mit ihrer Aufforderung mit einem Blick nach, der hätte töten können.

Lara sprang hinterher und ließ dabei den Commander keinen Moment aus den Augen. Starr stand er am Rande des Docks und starrte zu ihnen hinunter.

Lara warf den Motor an und Serengethy kauerte sich in einer Ecke zusammen.

„Vergessen Sie nicht, Bradek, keine faulen Tricks und ihrer Angebeteten wird nichts passieren."

Sie wusste es also doch. Wütend musste der Commander mit ansehen, wie die beiden Frauen aus seiner Sichtweite im Boot verschwanden, die er am meisten hasste und liebte.

Triumphierend steuerte Lara das Boot aus der Grotte in die lang ersehnte Freiheit. Vor ihr war nur noch eine Hürde zu nehmen. Ein Spalt zwischen den Klippen, der aufs offene Meer hinausführen würde. Sie atmete tief die salzige Luft ein und fühlte sich befreit.

Ihre Siegesfreude wurde augenblicklich brutal gedämpft, als ein enormes U-Boot aus den Fluten des Meeres auftauchte und quer die Meeresöffnung blockierte.

Lara schrie auf vor Wut und hörte Serengethy triumphierend lachen. _Bradek!_ Er hatte sie betrogen. Und dann schoss es ihr, was das nachtschwarze U-Boot zu bedeuten hatte. Sokrates war zurück.

Lara war kurz davor in Panik auszubrechen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Tier in der Falle gefangen, die über ihm zugeschnappt war.

Lara warf entschlossen den Motor wieder an, den sie zuvor vor Schreck abgewürgt hatte und starrte grimmig das Unterseeschiff an. Sie würde nicht so kurz vorm Ziel aufgeben. Sie legte den höchsten Gang ein, den das Motorboot zu bieten hatte und raste auf das stählerne Ungetüm zu.

Serengethy schrie auf, als sie erkannte was die Abenteurerin vorhatte.

„Sie sind absolut verrückt, wenn Sie glauben, dass wir das überleben! Das Wasser ist um diese Jahreszeit eiskalt und wird uns gnadenlos nach unten ziehen, wenn wir nicht an den Klippen zerschellen. Das ist Wahnsinn!"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich um deine Meinung gefragt zu haben. _Du_ hast doch die Schwimmweste an. Spring oder bleib hier."

Serengethy starrte die Frau an. Ganz klar, sie hatte den Verstand verloren. Gehetzt warf sie einen Blick nach vorne, wo das Hindernis unheimlich schnell auf sie zuraste, und nach hinten, wo eine kleine Flotte an Motorbooten unter Bradeks Führung sie verfolgte. Sie überlegte nicht lange und stürzte sich mit einem verzweifelten Schrei in die Fluten. Ihre Schwimmweste hielt sie an der Oberfläche.

Lara hatte nichts anderes von der Dienerin erwartet. Doch sie selbst würde nicht aufgeben. Der Spalt zwischen dem U-Boot und den Klippen war zu schmal um hindurchzufahren, das war klar.

Lara versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, das sie in ihrer Zeit beim Militär gelernt hatte und wappnete sich für das kommende.

Die Oberfläche des U-Boots war schräg nach oben abgeflacht, damit es stromlinienförmig blieb und wenig Widerstand bot. Perfekt um es als Sprungschanze zu benutzen...

Lara wusste, dass ihre Chance den Sprung zu schaffen äußerst gering war, aber sie war bereit es zu riskieren.

Das Boot raste auf das stählerne Ungetüm zu. Es war soweit. Lara kniff die Augen zusammen, als das Boot den Kontakt mit der Wasseroberfläche verlor.

Sie betete inständig, dass sie das überlebte...

* * *

Anscheinend war nicht ihr Tag. Das SpeedBoat überschlug sich und warf seine Insassin in die eisigen Fluten. Lara sank wie ein Stein. 

Das Wasser war so kalt, dass es wie tausende kleine Nadeln schmerzte, die sie unaufhörlich stachen. Ihre Kleider hatten sich in Sekundenschnelle voll gesogen und zogen sie unaufhaltsam in die Schwärze des Meeres hinab. Schwach konnte sie die rettende Oberfläche erkennen. Sie war wie gelähmt, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Das war also ihr Ende. Ziemlich erbärmlich.

Plötzlich zerbrach die regelmäßige Ordnung der Wasseroberfläche, als ein Körper diese durchbrach. Sie sank tiefer und sah gebannt zu der Erscheinung empor. Ein dunkler Engel. Es konnte nichts anderes sein. So unmenschlich schön.

Erleichtert streckte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die Hände nach der Erscheinung aus. Ganz klar, sie halluzinierte. Aber was kümmerte es sie? Der Sauerstoffmangel musste wohl schon größer sein, als sie gedacht hatte.

Als der Engel näher kam, dämmerte es ihr. Es war kein Engel. Ganz und gar nicht.

Die schiere Angst weckte Laras Lebensgeister. Sie schaffte das Kunststück sich umzudrehen und hinabzutauchen. Hinab in die tiefe Schwärze. Bloß weg von _ihm_.

Schließlich war es soweit. Der Sauerstoffmangel schaltete die bewusste Steuerung ihrer Handlungen ab und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.


	22. Verdrängung

_Hallo allerseits! Obwohl ich erst zwei Reviews (Dank an Teufelstochter und LaraGirl!!!) erhalten habe (es ist jetzt 13:24 Uhr) stelle ich das nächste Kapitel online. Denn heute Abend werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht dazu kommen. Ich vertraue einfach mal darauf, dass ihr trotzdem reviewt. Vergesst nicht, mir eure Gedanken mitzuteilen, denn darauf bin ich schon sehr gespannt._

_Yours_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Twentytwo: Verdrängung**

Lara erwachte und wusste nicht genau warum. War sie nicht ertrunken? War sie tot? War das das Leben nach dem Tod? Ein Blick auf ihre Umgebung machte ihr ihren Irrtum klar. Sie lebte. Und sie war wieder gefangen. Das Seltsame war nur, dass sich die Wände bewegten. Sie zogen an ihr vorbei, wie in einem schlechten Film.

Mit diesem Gedanken wurde sie sich mit einem Mal der wohligen Wärme bewusst, an die sie gelehnt war. Der Sauerstoffmangel musste ihr ja wirklich sehr zugesetzt haben, wenn sie bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie getragen wurde. Von Sokrates.

Bei diesem Gedanken zappelte sie heftig herum und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Wie schön, du weilst wieder unter den Lebenden." Sokrates ließ sie lächelnd zu Boden gleiten. Hatte er _wirklich_ gerade gelächelt? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Sauerstoffmangel, ganz klar.

Er legte die Decke sorgsam um ihre Schultern und stützte sie beim Gehen.

Wow... Lara war eindeutig noch sehr mitgenommen, denn wie sonst könnten sie ihre Instinkte bis jetzt im Stich lassen und sie nicht die anderen Schritte hören lassen, die neben ihr gingen.

Sie wandte den Kopf und ihr Herz stockte. Bradek. Alle Erlebnisse der vergangenen Stunden drängten auf einmal auf sie ein. Ihr erster Reflex – der wieder zu funktionieren schien – war, dass sie Bradek einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste. Sie stieß sich von Sokrates weg und rannte die Gänge entlang.

Sie hörte, wie Sokrates und Bradek sie verfolgten. Es war ihr egal.

Sie war nicht weit gekommen, da schüttelte sie ein Hustenanfall. Ihre Kehle brannte und sie schnappte nach Luft. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ihre Hände eiskalt waren. Richtig, sie war ja in den Ozean gefallen... Sie hustete immer stärker und konnte nicht mehr weiter. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und rang um Atem. Sokrates und Bradek holten sie ein. Der Lord trat zu der hustenden Frau und legte eine Hand (besitzergreifend?) auf ihre Schulter. Sie rührte sich nicht. Zeigte nicht, dass sie ihn überhaupt wahrnahm.

Es war Bradeks Stimme, die sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. „Warum lasst Ihr Euch das von ihr gefallen, Lord? Überlasst sie mir, ich kümmere mich um sie..."

Unbändige Wut blitzte in Laras Augen auf. Sie wollte sich auf den Commander stürzen, doch Sokrates' Arm hielt sie zurück. Sie hätte es ohnehin nicht so weit geschafft. Ihre Füße knickten ein und wieder war es Sokrates' Arm der sie auf den Beinen hielt.

„Was ist los?" Sokrates' Stimme war nicht böse, aber bestimmend.

Bradek starrte sie drohend an.

Lara streckte die Hand aus. Ihr Finger zeigte anklagend auf den Commander. „Er... Er hat etwas Fürchterliches getan... Er hat..."

„Drücke dich bitte verständlich aus", wies Sokrates sie kühl zurecht.

Laras Stimmung schlug abrupt um. Ihre Finger krallten sich in Sokrates Hemd. Es war nass und kalt. Irritiert schickte sie diese Information in eine hintere Abteilung ihres Gehirns.

„Sie sind noch da unten. Sie sind noch da unten! Schnell! Wir müssen Sie da raus holen!"

„Ruhig. Ich verstehe dich nicht. Was ist los?", Sokrates' Stimme war immer noch ruhig, doch er begann die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Sie sind noch immer dort..." Lara war nicht fähig mehr zu sagen. Warum begriff er denn nicht?!

„Commander, können Sie mir das erklären?", Sokrates' Stimme war kalt wie immer.

„Nein, mein Lord. Der Sauerstoffmangel muss ihr Gehirn beschädigt haben."

Lara schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. _Verdammter Lügner_...

„Komm. Ich bringe dich jetzt an einen Ort, an dem du dich ausruhen kannst. Danach reden wir."

„Nein! Sie brauchen mich!"

Sokrates verlor nun wirklich die Geduld.

„Bitte... Kommt..." Lara zog an seinem Hemd.

„Sie ist übergeschnappt. Herr, Ihr solltet dem jetzt ein Ende bereiten."

„Bitte..." Ihre Augen flehten den Lord an.

„Gut. Zeig mir was immer du mir zeigen musst. Aber ich warne dich, verschwende nicht meine Zeit."

Lara führte Sokrates, der ihr beim Gehen half, durch die Burg. Bradek folgte ihnen. Er überlegte angestrengt, wie er sie aufhalten konnte, ohne das Misstrauen des Lords auf sich zu ziehen.

Sie waren vor der Tür, die in das Verlies führte, angekommen.

„Das ist doch Irrsinn. Lord wir sollten wirklich nicht..."

Sokrates brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Hier. Ihr... Ihr müsst ihnen helfen..."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue öffnete Sokrates die Tür und betrat einen Ort, der allem Anschein nach ein Verlies war. Lara führte ihn durch die Düsternis. Er spürte, wie sie zu zittern begann, je näher sie den Zellen kamen.

Hier war vor langer Zeit vermutlich jemand gefangen gehalten worden. Alle Zellen waren leer, die Gittertüren offen und hingen teilweise aus den Angeln.

„Nein... das kann nicht sein... das... das... ist nicht wahr..."

Lara riss sich los und rannte zurück in einen anderen Raum. Der Lord folgte ihr langsam. Bradek grinste höhnisch, als der Lord an ihm vorbei gegangen war. Lara war in dem Raum zu Boden gesunken. An den Wänden waren Ketten angebracht und das einzige Licht drang durch ein Gitter an der Decke.

Lara zitterte unkontrolliert. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper und sie murmelte unverständliche Dinge. Sokrates zog sie wieder auf die Beine und versuchte aus ihrem merkwürdigen Verhalten schlau zu werden.

„Weg... alle weg..."

„Was soll dieser Unsinn, wollen Sie uns verarschen, Croft?" Bradek war ihnen nachgekommen und lehnte lässig im Türrahmen.

Lara verlor endgültig die Beherrschung. Sie stürzte vorwärts auf den Commander zu. „Was haben Sie mit ihnen gemacht, Sie Monster!!" Ihre Stimme setzte aus. Kraftlos fiel sie zu Boden. Sokrates fing sie gerade noch auf, bevor sie hart auf dem Steinboden aufschlug.

* * *

Lara war dem Zusammenbruch nahe. Sie kauerte in einer Ecke von Sokrates' Schlafzimmer und war nicht bereit, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu rühren. Sie hatte gegessen, ja, aber nur, nachdem sie wieder alleine im Raum war und das Essen misstrauisch geprüft hatte.

Seit der grauenhaften Entdeckung im Kerker hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Überhaupt bewegte sie sich die meiste Zeit nicht und blickte starr in die Leere. So sehr ihr Äußeres unbewegt wirkte, so sehr brodelte es in ihrem Inneren. Sie hing fest zwischen Erinnerung und Verdrängung.

Die Tür ging auf und Sokrates kam mit einem Frühstückstablett ins Zimmer. Er blickte bedauernd auf die Abenteurerin hinab, als sie die Beine noch enger an sich zog, als er sich ihr näherte. Ihre Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und verfolgten angstvoll jede seiner Bewegungen. Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab und kam zu ihr. Ihre Augen verrieten ihm, dass wenn er noch einen Zentimeter näher kam, sie ihn attackieren würde.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und ließ ebenfalls keine ihrer Regungen aus den Augen. „Seit drei Tagen verhältst du dich nun schon so... merkwürdig. Denkst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, dass sich etwas verändert?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, beruhigend. Sie starrte ihn an, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Bald würde sie ausrasten. Er erhob sich und ging enttäuscht zur Tür. Er hätte mehr von ihr erwartet.

„Du hast es in der Hand. Denk darüber nach." Und weg war er. Lara starrte noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür. Dann stand sie auf und begann, nach zufrieden stellender Prüfung, das Frühstück hinunter zu schlingen.

* * *

Er hatte Recht. Es war an der Zeit, dass sich etwas veränderte. Mit grimmiger Miene verließ sie nach drei Tagen zum ersten Mal das Schlafzimmer. Sie ging auf die Tür zu. Sie stockte kurz, als sie den Lord lesend auf dem Sofa sitzend sah. Er blickte auf und sah sie an. War da so etwas wie Freude in seinem Blick? Freude worüber? Lara schüttelte sacht den Kopf und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

„Wie schön, dass du wieder unter uns weilst."

Sie ignorierte ihn. Nur noch fünf Meter bis zum Ausgang.

„Willst du das wirklich? Erneut versuchen zu entkommen? Wider besseres Wissen und deiner Verfassung."

Lara ließ sich nicht beirren. Es war genug. Sie musste einfach weg.

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, meine Gemächer zu verlassen. Nur, was wirst du dann tun? Dich durch die gesamte Burg kämpfen, noch dazu wo jetzt verstärkt Wachen patrouillieren. All die Menschen, denen du begegnen wirst, mit denen du dich auseinandersetzen musst, die den strikten Befehl haben, jede verdächtige Regung mir persönlich zu melden."

Lara war langsamer geworden, aber nicht stehen geblieben. Sie streckte die Hand nach der Türklinke aus.

„Gut, wenn du dich so entschieden hast. Dann kannst du ja auch gleich die Tür für den Krieger öffnen, der mit einer Botschaft zu mir will."

Ihre Hand erstarrte. Schwebte wenige Zentimeter über der Klinke. Es klopfte und sie zuckte heftig zusammen.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun? Bist du schon bereit für deine erste Auseinandersetzung mit meinen Kriegern? Oder entscheidest du nicht besser, ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen, deine Kleider zu wechseln, in denen du nun schon seit Tagen steckst, und in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken?"

Das war ganz klar ein Angebot. Laras Finger schwebten immer noch unschlüssig über dem Stück Metall. Ein erneutes Klopfen ließ die Entscheidung fallen. Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, sagte der Lord deutlich: „Herein."

Ein nervöser Krieger betrat die Privatgemächer seines Herrn. „Meister, ich..."

Sokrates brachte den Mann mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Warten Sie hier inzwischen." Er erhob sich und ging auf seine Schlafzimmertür zu. Er lächelte kalt, da er sich nicht umzudrehen brauchte um zu wissen, dass der Krieger sich unsicher nicht einen Zentimeter vom Fleck rühren würde. Wenn er Lust hatte, könnte er sich jetzt hinlegen und etwas Schlaf nachholen und der Krieger würde die ganze Zeit stehen bleiben wo er war. Sokrates war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass Lara sich wieder so weit weg von der Tür befand, wie möglich.

Lara beobachtete den Lord, wie er zu einem der Bücherregale ging und es ohne Mühe zur Wand drückte. Das Regal schwang nach innen auf und gab den Blick auf ein schön gefliestes Badezimmer frei. Derselbe Mechanismus wie damals auf der Burg Megorion. Lara fühlte sich mit einem Mal in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Sie merkte, dass Sokrates Bewegungen ihr so vertraut waren, wie es nur die eines geliebten Menschen sein konnten. Schnell blickte sie zu Boden, damit er die plötzliche Gefühlswallung nicht in ihren Augen sehen konnte.

„Genieß dein Bad. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht gestört wirst."

Wenn er sich über ihren sturen Blick auf den Boden wunderte, so war es ihm nicht anzuhören. Lara blickte erst auf, als sie die Tür hinter dem Lord ins Schloss fallen hörte. Erleichtert ging sie ins Badezimmer. Für das, was sie bisher von dieser Burg gesehen hatte, war es äußerst luxuriös eingerichtet. Die Fliesen waren weiß und glänzten. Ungefähr auf Bauchhöhe zog sich eine schwarze, metallisch glänzende Reihe Fliesen durch. Die Wanne war groß genug für zwei Menschen und befand sich auf einer Erhöhung. Dicke, weiße Duftkerzen brannten an ihrem Rand.

Zwei Frotteehandtücher sowie ein Morgenmantel aus hellblauer, glänzender Seide lagen bereit.

Lara atmete den angenehmen Duft der Kerzen tief ein. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Kleidern und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Sie ließ das Wasser über ihren Körper laufen und wusch sich den Schmutz der letzten Tage erleichtert ab. An den Stellen, an denen Blut auf ihrer Haut eingetrocknet war, rieb sie besonders fest. Als sie damit fertig war, ließ sie die Badewanne voll laufen.

Dankbar legte sie sich in das heiße Wasser und gab der Müdigkeit nach.

* * *

Als sie wieder aufwachte, war das Wasser kalt. Sie stieg aus der Wanne und trocknete sich langsam ab. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte sie so gut geschlafen. Vor allem hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit langem keinen Albtraum mehr gehabt. Sie schlüpfte in den Morgenmantel und war für ein paar Momente entzückt darüber, wie gut sich der Stoff auf ihrer Haut anfühlte. Zufrieden setzte sie sich auf den Badewannenrand und bürstete ihr Haar so lange, bis es trocken war.

Sie legte die Bürste beiseite und blies die Kerzen aus. Ihr langes, braunes Haar fiel ihr wieder seidig glänzend über den Rücken.

Lara ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie ihn in seinem Sessel sitzen sah. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören, du hast so zufrieden ausgesehen."

Sie setzte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes. Zu ihrem Entsetzen kam Sokrates zu ihr. „Du bist also bereit, etwas zu verändern."

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Lara jetzt mit einer flotten, sarkastischen Bemerkung gekontert, oder seine Aussage schlichtweg ins Lächerliche gezogen. Doch ihr Zustand war weit von Normalität entfernt.

„Hör zu Lara, ich mache dir jetzt ein Angebot, dass du dir _wirklich_ gut überlegen solltest." Er machte eine Pause, um sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit absolut sicher zu sein. Laras Gefühlswelt war so durcheinander, dass sie nicht einmal einen skeptisch-spöttischen Blick zusammenbrachte.

„Ich mache dir das Angebot, dir zu helfen. Dich aus deiner Krise, in der du offensichtlich steckst, herauszuholen."

Er holte eine kleine Phiole hervor und achtete nicht auf ihr angstvolles Zusammenzucken. „Du weißt was das ist. Nimm es und ich kann ernsthaft damit beginnen, dir zu helfen."

Lara schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte, _konnte_ das nicht tun. Sie hatte sich doch geschworen nie mehr diese Droge zu nehmen. Nie mehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Bedenke deine Alternative... Nimm es nicht und verharre in deinem jetzigen Zustand der Verdrängung. Du wirst den Konflikt in dir nicht lösen können, wenn du die Barrieren, die dich einzwängen, nicht beiseite schaffst. Ich werde dich führen."

Lara schüttelte schwach den Kopf, die Augen schreckgeweitet auf die Phiole gerichtet.

„Versteh doch, dass ich dir _so_ nicht helfen kann. Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß was dich so fertig macht?"

Lara wusste, dass es dafür sehr wohl ein Gegenargument gab, aber sie war nicht fähig es zu finden. Er hatte Recht, sie _war_ blockiert. Zitternd streckte sie die Hand nach der Phiole aus. Sie wusste, dass es unmöglich war, dass es so weiter ging. Sie spürte das glatte Glas der Flasche, als Sokrates sie in ihre Hand legte. Mit Mühe entkorkte sie die Phiole und hob sie an die Lippen. Lara schloss die Augen, wie um die Tat auszublenden, die sie gerade beging.

Sokrates nahm das leere Fläschchen mit zufriedenem Lächeln entgegen. Sie lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand und setzte sich ganz aufs Bett. Mit bangem Gefühl wartete sie auf die Wirkung der Droge. Sokrates beobachtete sie still und wartete auf die Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht, wenn ihre emotionalen Barrieren gewichen waren und das Unterbewusstsein völlig frei gelegt war.

* * *

_Was denkt ihr wird nun passieren? Hinterlasst mir eure Gedanken als kleines (oder großes XD) Review. _


	23. Tiefe Einblicke

#_jubel# Endlich!! Endlich!!! Ich hab echt keine Ahnung woran es gelegen hat, aber endlich kann ich wieder Documents hochladen! Danke für eure Ratschläge, auch wenn sie nicht funktioniert hätten, da ich ja im allgemeinen keine neuen Documents sprich Kapitel online laden konnte, völlig unabhängig von der Story. Ich kann euch sagen.. Ich versuche es nun schon seit SAMSTAG euch ein neues Kapitel zu geben... Sorry. Tut mir echt leid. Die Admins auf sind auch nicht zu erreichen... #grummel#_

_Naja, was solls. Ich halte euch nicht länger auf. Viel Spaß mit der Story!_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Twentythree: Tiefe Einblicke**

„Gut. Lara, damit das funktioniert, ist es essentiell, dass du den Augenkontakt zu mir hältst."

Sie blickte ihn direkt an und er sah die Angst in ihren Augen. Was hatte sie während seiner Abwesenheit Schreckliches erlebt, dass es ihre Persönlichkeit so verändert hatte? Nun, er würde es gleich herausfinden.

„Lara was ist in der letzten Woche passiert?"

Es war soweit. Laras Beherrschung brach völlig zusammen. Sie fiel seitlich aufs Bett und krümmte sich, als würde sie große Schmerzen erleiden. Sie fing jämmerlich an zu schluchzen und ihre Tränen wollten nicht mehr aufhören zu fließen. Sie weinte und weinte.

Für einen kurzen Moment lang starrte der Lord sie fassungslos an. Was zum Teufel war mit ihr passiert? Das herauszufinden war er da. Er musste sie aus ihrer Verzweiflung und ihrem Schmerz unbedingt herausholen, sonst würde er sie vielleicht verlieren. Ihm war sofort klar, dass etwas wirklich Grauenhaftes geschehen sein musste. Wenn er sie nicht beruhigen konnte, dann würde sie daran zerbrechen. Möglicherweise war es ein fataler Fehler gewesen, ihre errichteten Barrieren einzureißen.

„Lara. Lara, sieh mich an."

Seine ruhige Stimme drang zu ihr durch, doch anstatt sie zu beruhigen, wurden ihre Weinkrämpfe nur stärker. Keine Chance, dass sie Augenkontakt zu ihm herstellte.

„Lara!" Sein Tonfall wurde fordernder. Dennoch berührte er sie nicht, als würde er genau wissen, dass es alles nur schlimmer machen würde, sie jetzt, da sie in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen war, anzufassen.

Wenn sie noch tief in sich etwas für ihn empfand, würde sie jetzt auf seinen fordernden Tonfall reagieren.

Sie hob den von Tränen verschleierten Blick.

„Lara sieh mir in die Augen."

Sie tat es.

„Beruhige dich. Entferne dich von deinen Erinnerungen. Es ist nicht real. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Niemand wird dir etwas tun."

Er wusste, dass sie in seinem Blick gefangen war. Sie würde tun, was er ihr sagte. Er konzentrierte sich und wiederholte seine Aufforderung.

Ihre Atemzüge wurden ruhiger, waren nicht mehr panisch, und sie schluchzte nur noch leise. Ihr unkontrolliertes Zittern hörte auf und sie richtete sich auf. Ihr Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

Sokrates streckte langsam die Hand aus, um ihr Zeit zu geben, seine Bewegung in Ruhe zu registrieren. Er strich ihr Haar zurück und unterbrach keine Sekunde lang den Augenkontakt. Er sah, dass sie bei der Berührung erschauerte. Dennoch lag keine Angst in ihrem Blick. Das Vertrauen war zurückgekehrt.

Es kostete ihn viel Energie, sie aus dem Stadium der Verzweiflung heraus zu halten. Er sammelte sich, bevor er erneut das Wort an sie richtete.

„Lara, denk daran, dass dir hier bei mir nichts geschehen kann. Gut, jetzt geh in der Zeit zurück. Ich bin bei dir. Geh bis zu meiner Abreise zurück und sag mir, was du siehst."

„Ich sehe mich, wie ich Bradek reize. Er schlägt mich, nachdem er mir eingeprägt hat, dass es so ist, als würdet Ihr nicht existieren. Dass er die Kontrolle und gesamte Macht hat."

Sokrates beherrschte seine eigene Wut, um sie nicht auf sie zu übertragen. „Was passiert dann, Lara."

„Ich erkunde die Burg. Ich begegne Bradek und ein paar Kriegern, sie sehen mich nicht. Ich belausche ihr Gespräch und folge anschließend Bradek. Doch er entdeckt mich, würgt mich, schleift mich zurück in mein Zimmer. Dort bleibe ich drei Tage ohne Nahrung in völliger Isolation."

„Gut so, Lara. Erinnere dich weiter. Aber vergiss nicht: das alles ist bereits geschehen und kann dir jetzt nichts mehr tun."

„Ich habe Bradeks Anweisungen missachtet und mein Zimmer verlassen."

„Wie? Ich dachte, er hätte dich eingesperrt."

„Ja, aber unter meiner Matratze halte ich eine Sprungfeder versteckt, mit der ich die Tür ohne größere Schwierigkeiten öffnen kann."

„Erzähl weiter, was passiert dann?"

„Ich komme in den Vorratsraum und werde durch Geräusche aus dem Speisesaal beim Essen gestört. Die Geräusche kommen von Bradek und Serengethy."

„Bradek und Serengethy?", unterbrach Sokrates sie ungläubig.

„Ja. Ich will verschwinden, mache allerdings zu viel Lärm. Ich renne wie verrückt zurück in mein Zimmer und hoffe, dass Bradek nicht auf mich kommt."

„Ist er aber", vermutete Sokrates.

„Ja. Er hat mich zur Rede gestellt und ist nicht auf meine Täuschung reingefallen. Ich habe mich unwissend gestellt. Er hat zwei Krieger in mein Zimmer gelassen, die mich fort schleppten."

An diesem Punkt hörte Lara auf zu sprechen. Die Erinnerungen drohten sie zu übermannen. Der Lord drängte sie nicht, weiter zu sprechen, aber er verdoppelte seine Bemühungen, sie aus dem unmittelbaren Kontakt mit den Erinnerungen heraus zu halten. Die unergründliche Tiefe seiner Augen war wie eine Rettungsleiter, die Lara zugeworfen wurde und an der sie wieder, dem Licht entgegen, empor klettern konnte.

„Ich bin in einem düsteren Verlies wieder aufgewacht. Ich war mit irgendwelchen Drogen ruhig gestellt worden. Aber... ich war nicht alleine..."

„Lara, was siehst du?"

„Eine Frau... sie ist mittleren Alters, aber sie wirkt so alt... voller Bitterkeit... schwach, gebrochen..." In ihrer Stimme lag ein tiefer Schmerz, als sie sich an die Zeit im Verlies zurück erinnerte. Sie musste schlucken, ihre Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet.

„Eine schwache Frau", fasste Sokrates zusammen, „War sie...freundlich?"

„Auf ihre Weise ja. Sie war besorgt um mich. Sie sorgte sich um so vieles. Käthe. Sie ist ein so guter Mensch."

Sokrates horchte auf, als Lara den Namen der anderen Frau nannte. Das _musste_ ein Zufall sein.

„Sie war schon so lange dort unten. Sie hat so viele andere Frauen kommen und... sterben sehen... So viele andere... die Drogen hatten mich außer Gefecht gesetzt, die kleinste Bewegung kostete zu viel Kraft, schmerzte ungeheuerlich..."

Laras Stimme war mit jedem weiteren Wort schwächer geworden. Sie zitterte und umschlang ihren Körper mit den Armen.

„Lara." Sokrates' Tonfall war beruhigend. Er half ihr, nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Diese Dinge liegen hinter dir. Es ist jetzt wichtig, dass du weiter sprichst."

„Die Krieger kamen wieder... sie... nahmen mich und Käthe mit... wir... wir waren nicht die einzigen... zwei andere Frauen wurden auch gebracht... sie waren die ersten... sie haben sie gequält und... und..."

Lara musste husten, sie bekam keine Luft.

„Sieh mir in die Augen. Unterbrich nicht den Kontakt!"

Langsam atmete sie wieder ruhiger.

„So viele Frauen... sie haben uns alle misshandelt und vergewaltigt..."

„Das haben sie nicht." Seine Worte waren kaum hörbar. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

„Immer und immer wieder... so viele... ich konnte nichts tun... ich... ich konnte mich nicht wehren, konnte ihnen nicht helfen... ich konnte nichts tun!!!"

Lara hatte den letzten Satz geschrieen. Sie schluchzte und konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Der Lord zog sie zu sich. Sie geriet beinahe in Panik und versuchte ihn abzuwehren. Er umarmte sie und hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihm wie zuvor in die Augen blickte.

„Beruhige dich, Kleines. Du bist bei mir in Sicherheit. Es ist gut."

Ihr Blick füllte sich mit Tränen. Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren und sank schluchzend auf seine Brust.

„Ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen..."

„Du hattest keine Chance. Hör auf dich mit Vorwürfen zu quälen. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. _Ich_ bin bei dir."

Lara weinte stärker. Sie schmiegte sich schutzsuchend an den Lord. Er sprach beruhigend auf sie ein, hörte nicht auf ihr Haar zu streicheln.

Lara weinte sich all die Angst, Verzweiflung, den Schmerz von der Seele, bis sie erschöpft an Sokrates' Brust einschlief.

* * *

Lara erwachte an einem wohlig warmen Ort. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Zufrieden atmete sie den Duft ein, der in der Luft lag. Was war das? 

Sie kannte diesen Geruch. Männerduft.

Die Erinnerungen an den kalten Kerker kehrten schlagartig zurück. Sie verfiel der Panik und schlug die Augen auf. Sie lag an einen Mann gelehnt! Furchtvoll holte sie aus um ihn zu schlagen, um zu flüchten.

Ihre Hand wurde von einer anderen abgefangen, bevor sie ihr Ziel traf. Die fremde Hand zog ihre nach oben und zwang sie damit, sich aufzurichten. Gelähmt vor Angst blickte sie auf. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich etwas, als sie Sokrates erkannte. Als er sicher war, dass sie ihn registriert hatte, ließ er ihre Hand los.

Lara verharrte dennoch in ihrer halbaufgerichteten Position.

Sokrates war also die ganze Zeit nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen. Er hatte sie nicht allein gelassen...

„Warum weinst du?"

Lara wischte sich die Träne von der Wange und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Erzähl mir, wie du aus dem Kerker gekommen bist", forderte er sanft. Seine kalten Augen funkelten. „Mich würde wirklich interessieren, wie du der Burg entkommen konntest."

Lara wich zurück. Sie lehnte sich gegen Kopfende des Bettes und zog die Beine an den Körper. „Ich möchte lieber nicht darüber reden."

„Was könnte schlimmer sein, als das, das du mir bereits erzählt hast?"

Lara zögerte. Dann seufzte sie.

„Bradek hat mich aus der Zelle rausgeholt. Käthe wollte sie davon abhalten mir eine weitere Injektion zu geben, weil mein Körper am Ende war. Bradek wollte sie auch mitnehmen. Ich konnte das zum Glück verhindern."

„Wie?"

Lara blickte zu Boden. „Indem ich sie beleidigte und erniedrigte." Sie hielt einen Moment inne und drängte die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück.

„Jedenfalls wollte er mich ausquetschen."

„Worüber?"

„Was ich an jenem Tag wirklich gesehen habe. Ob ich überhaupt etwas gesehen habe, etwas weiß... Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt. Er ist mit der Drohung gegangen mich im Kerker vergammeln zu lassen. Sein Krieger hat mich losgebunden. Ein großer Fehler."

„Du hast ihn zusammengeschlagen und bist davon gerannt?"

„Ja."

„Wie ging es dann weiter?"

Lara neigte den Kopf und ihre langen, braunen Haare fielen wie ein Vorhang vor ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe Serengethy entführt. Ich wusste, dass sie das einzige Druckmittel war, mit dem ich bei Bradek etwas erreichen konnte."

„Das Resultat ist uns ja bekannt. Du wärst mir fast entwischt..."

Lara zuckte zusammen. Seine Stimme war so kalt. Und doch so... anziehend.

„Warum...", sie hielt inne, um das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu beseitigen. „Warum wart Ihr eigentlich so früh wieder zurück?"

Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte in seine Augen. Seine wunderschönen Augen. Die Schönheit seiner Augen und ihre unbeschreibliche Tiefe brachten Lara beinahe um den Verstand.

„Ich habe dich rufen gehört." Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar. Bildete sie sich das bloß ein? Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt???

„Ich habe deine Angst gespürt, deine Verzweiflung. Du bist der Grund, warum ich wieder hier bin, Lara."


	24. Ein Deal mit fatalen Folgen

_Hach, ich hab eben ein zu weiches Herz. Ich weiß wie aufzehrend es sein kann, wenn man sehnsüchtig auf ein neues Kapitel wartet. Ihr habt es euch wirklich verdient. Ich habe mich so darüber gefreut, dass nun immer mehr und mehr von euch den Lord zu lieben beginnen. Also. Hier ist euer Bonus-Kapitel. _

_Enjoy_

_Lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Twentyfour: Ein Deal mit fatalen Folgen**

Der Umhang des Lords wehte hinter ihm her, als er den finsteren Gang entlang schritt, der in das Verhörzimmer des Kerkers führte. Er betrat das besagte Zimmer und sofort kehrte absolute Stille unter den bereits Anwesenden ein.

Drei Krieger von Sokrates' Privatwache standen hinter einem riesigen Mann, ihre Gewehre folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Der Riese saß in sich zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl und sah recht harmlos aus. Er richtete sich auf, sobald er den Lord im Zimmer gewahrte.

Einer der Krieger, die den Gefangenen flankierten zog ihm den Stuhl unterm Körper weg, sodass er zu Boden auf die Knie fiel. Der Mann ließ keinen einzigen Klagelaut vernehmen und sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

Sokrates stellte sich vor seinen (ehemaligen) Commander und blickte voller Abscheu auf ihn hinab. Der Blick des Degradierten traf den des Lords und Begreifen leuchtete in seinem Blick auf.

„Ihr habt also mit ihr gesprochen, mein Lord.", stellte er schließlich ernüchtert fest.

Sokrates gab kein Zeichen von sich, dass er den Krieger gehört hatte.

„Gehe ich dann richtig in der Annahme, dass ich ihr meine momentane Situation zu verdanken habe?"

Der Lord schickte ihm einen seiner eiskalten Blicke. Bradek hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er jemals diesem Blick ausgesetzt sein würde. Nun verstand er die Angst von Sokrates' Feinden.

„Eure Situation habt Ihr nur Euch selbst zu verdanken, Commander. Ihr habt mich zutiefst enttäuscht."

Es war erstaunlich, dass selbst ein so gewaltiger Mann wie Bradek unter der eisigen Kälte von Sokrates' Blicken zu schaudern begann.

„Sir, ich..."

„Spart Euren Atem, Commander. Das Einzige, was Ihr noch tun könntet, ist es mir exakte Informationen zu geben."

Der Riese blickte zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht, mein Lord. Informationen worüber?"

„Ihr _wagt_ es mich anzulügen?" Die Stimme des Lords hatte solch eine Bedrohlichkeit angenommen, dass der Ex-Commander nun tatsächlich zusammenzuckte und die drei anderen Krieger ebenfalls schauderten.

„Mein Lord, was ist es, über das ihr _exakte_ Informationen wünscht?"

„Über alles, was einer gewissen Gefangenen, _meiner_ Gefangenen, angetan wurde."

Bradek war für einen Moment still und vermied es den Blick wieder zu heben.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Ihr sprecht. Ich habe mich ihr gegenüber nicht anders verhalten, als in Eurer Gegenwart."

„Lügner", zischte der Lord. Die Bedrohlichkeit in seiner Stimme war nun schon beinahe greifbar.

„Wenn sie Euch über den kleinen Zwischenfall im Speisesaal erzählt hat, das kann ich ganz einfach aufklären."

„Von welchem Zwischenfall exakt, sprecht Ihr?"

„Ich sagte ihr, dass ich alle Macht hätte und dass es im Moment so wäre, als würdet Ihr nicht existieren. Ihr müsst allerdings wissen, dass ich das gesagt habe, damit ich sie völlig unter Kontrolle hatte und mir sicher sein konnte, dass es keine... _Missverständnisse_ zwischen uns gab."

Sokrates lächelte abfällig. „Sieh an, das Verdrehen von Fakten und die Darstellung der Wahrheit, wie es Euch gefällt, habt Ihr offensichtlich in meinen Diensten gelernt."

Bradek hob nun doch den Blick. Er blickte seinem Meister fest in die Augen. „Das war alles. Mehr war nicht."

„Wirklich zu schade, dass ich Euch nicht glaube, findet Ihr nicht, Commander?"

Bradek kannte diesen leisen Ton des Lords nur zu gut. Er benutzte ihn immer dann, wenn sein Opfer kurz davor war zusammenzubrechen, oder er gleich einen entscheidenden Streich gegen sein Gegenüber führen würde.

„Mein Lord, ich bekenne meinen Fehler. Mein Körper ist bereit für jede Strafe, die Ihr ihm auferlegen wollt, dafür dass mir Eure Gefangene entkommen ist."

„Seid Ihr Euch da wirklich sicher?", fragte der Lord mit gesenkter Stimme und ein höllisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

Bradek schluckte und registrierte, dass die Tür zum Verhörzimmer erneut aufgegangen war.

„Ich kann nur für Euch hoffen, dass Euer Geist ebenso bereit ist, Commander..."

Die unheilvollen Worte des Lords beschworen eine unerträgliche Ahnung herauf.

Die Ahnung wurde bestätigt, als zwei weitere Krieger den Raum betraten und eine Frau mit sich schleppten. Die Frau wurde fünf Meter von Bradek entfernt ebenfalls zu Boden gestoßen und durch zwei Gewehre in Schach gehalten.

Die Waffen erwiesen sich als unnütz, da die Frau nicht einmal daran dachte, zu fliehen oder sonst eine Dummheit zu begehen. Sie blickte mit furchtvollen Augen vom knienden Bradek zum Lord. Sie begann zu schluchzen und barg das Gesicht in ihren Händen, um dem kalten Blick des Lords, der nun auf sie gerichtet war, zu entgehen.

„Dein Schluchzen ist schon mehr als ein Geständnis." Aus Sokrates' Stimme sprach nichts als Abscheu.

Dem Commander wollte seine ausdruckslose Fassade nicht mehr richtig gelingen. Er kniete nun völlig angespannt vor seinem Meister und konnte es nicht vermeiden, der bebenden Frau an seiner Seite Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Serengethy, lass uns etwas von Anfang an klar stellen. Wem allein gehört deine Loyalität und deine ganze Liebe?" Der kalte, lieblose Ton in seiner Stimme rief heftigere Weinkrämpfe in der blonden, jungen Dienerin hervor.

„Euch, nur Euch, Meister!" Sie warf dem Geliebten an ihrer Seite nicht einmal einen Blick zu, als sie diese Worte sagte.

„Habt Ihr gehört, Commander? Ist das nicht interessant?"

Sokrates ließ sich nicht dadurch beirren, dass ihm der Krieger die Antwort schuldig blieb. „Man sollte doch meinen, dass ihr ein Geliebter doch etwas bedeuten würde, besonders aus der Sicht des Geliebten, nicht wahr?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Nur Bradeks Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er ein Zittern unterdrückte.

„Meister, mein Meister, ich flehe Euch an! Bitte, ich... ich gehöre nur Euch..."

Sokrates ignorierte die schluchzende Dienerin vollständig und würdigte sie nicht einmal einer seiner kalten Blicke.

„Wie Ihr seht, hat es keinen Sinn zu leugnen, dass Ihr mit ihr eine Affäre _hattet_, da Eure _Geliebte_ genug für euch beide gesteht. Nun Commander, habt Ihr mir vielleicht doch noch etwas zu sagen?"

Serengethy weinte bei Sokrates' Worten noch bitterer. Bradek blieb reglos.

„Nein? Nichts?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Ihr hattet Eure Chance, Commander."

Schwang neben der Kälte in der Stimme seines Herrn etwa auch Bedauern mit? Bradek bezweifelte es.

Serengethy schien zu begreifen, dass sie für ihr Vergehen bezahlen musste. Sie wurde beinahe panisch, bewegte sich jedoch nicht von ihrer knienden Position weg.

„Mein Lord... bitte... mein Leben gehört nur Euch..."

„Um was bittest du, dummes Kind? Um Verschonung? Etwa um Vergebung?"

Serengethy zuckte unter seinem kalten Lachen zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

Sein Tonfall senkte sich auf ein Flüstern. „Du hättest früher daran denken sollen, dass dein Leben mir gehört... Wenn du das zumindest _jetzt_ begriffen hast, dann _beweise_ es..." Er warf ihr einen schwarzen Dolch vor die Füße.

Entsetzt starrte sie den Lord an. Er meinte es ernst. Todernst. Ihr fiel Blick auf das Messer zu ihren Füßen. Ihre Hände zitternden stark, als sie diese nach der Waffe ausstreckte.

„Serengethy! Nein, tu es nicht!" Bradek war im Begriff die kurze Distanz von fünf Metern zu ihr zu überwinden, wurde jedoch von den Mündungen der Gewehre aufgehalten, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Er wollte ihr die Klinge aus der Hand schmettern, sie an der furchtbaren Tat hindern. So nah und doch so fern.

Er wagte es nicht, sich nach diesem offensichtlichen Ungehorsam auch noch offen gegen den Lord auszusprechen und ihre Rettung zu erbitten. Es würde ohnehin nichts nützen. Er wusste selbst aus langer Erfahrung, dass der Wille seines Meisters nicht zu ändern war.

So blieb ihm nur seine Geliebte mit den Augen zu beschwören, dass sie davon abließ.

Die junge Frau hatte ihr Zittern und Schluchzen unter Kontrolle gebracht. Sie hob den Dolch an. In dem Blick, den sie dem Lord ein letztes Mal verzweifelt schickte, lag all ihr Schmerz. Es war ein vielseitiger Schmerz. Schmerz darüber, dass ihr Leben nach so kurzer Zeit enden musste. Schmerz darüber, dass sie schwach geworden war. Schmerz über den Verlust des Lords, den sie über alles liebte. Den sie selbst mehr als ihr Leben liebte. Er war alles für sie. Wenn sie ihm nichts mehr bedeutete, dann war ihr Leben ohnehin wertlos.

„Nein!!!" Bradek hatte einen erneuten Aufschrei doch nicht verhindern können.

Eine einzelne Träne rann Serengethys ebenmäßige Wange hinab, als sie sich den Dolch in die Brust stieß. Mitten ins Herz.

* * *

Einige Zeit nachdem Sokrates gegangen war, suchte Lara sich etwas zum Anziehen, denn das Gewand, das sie am vorigen Tag getragen hatte, bestand nur noch aus dreckigen Fetzen.

Im Wohnzimmer fand sie frischgewaschene Jeans, T-Shirt, einen Pullover und Unterwäsche auf der Couch liegen. Alles in ihrer Größe. Sie nahm die Sachen mit zurück ins Schlafzimmer und ließ den Morgenmantel zu Boden gleiten. Sie schlüpfte in die schwarze Unterwäsche und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Sie drehte einen Zopf und ließ ihn nach vorne über ihre Brust fallen.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie hinter sich jemanden tief einatmen hörte. Sie drehte sich um, zur Attacke bereit. Es war Sokrates.

Verdammt, sie hatte die Schlafzimmertür nicht hinter sich zugemacht. Sie hatte vergessen, dass der Lord sich absolut lautlos bewegte.

Seine stahlgrauen Augen waren auf sie fixiert. Doch was war dieser Ausdruck in ihnen? Entsetzen? Bevor sie sich ganz sicher sein konnte, waren sie ausdruckslos geworden.

Die Stille wurde unbehaglich.

„Ihr habt mich erschreckt." Lara drehte sich wieder um und nahm das T-Shirt zur Hand. Als sie es sich überstreifen wollte, wurde sie vom Lord zurückgehalten.

Er war ihr jetzt ganz nahe. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren. Sie fühlte, wie er sacht über die blutigen Striemen auf ihrem Rücken strich.

„Haben _sie_ dir das angetan?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und machte sie schaudern.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Lara wand sich aus Sokrates' Griff und zog das schwarze T-Shirt über ihren Oberkörper. Sie schlüpfte in die Jeans und den Rollkragenpullover. Die Haare ließ sie wieder frei über den Rücken fallen.

„Antworte mir." Seine Stimme war fordernd, beinahe drohend.

„Ihr könnt es Euch doch ohnehin denken. Wieso sollte ich Euch also antworten?" Sie bemühte sich nicht allzu verteidigend zu klingen und die Arme zu verschränken.

Er trat zu ihr. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Lara wollte zurückweichen, doch da war nichts wohin sie hätte zurückweichen können. Sie stand schon am Bettrand an.

Fast spürte sie Sokrates' Körper an ihrem, dennoch berührten sie sich nicht. Er war so nahe. Lara wurde heiß. Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, dass es bald zerspringen musste. Sie schloss um Beherrschung bemüht die Augen. Ihr Herzschlag musste noch kilometerweit zu hören sein, zumindest dachte sie das.

„Weil ich es aus deinem Mund hören möchte."

Diese Stimme. Diese gesenkte, knapp über dem Unhörbaren zu verstehende Stimme. Lara wurde schwindlig. Wieso hatte er solche Macht über sie? Er berührte sie nicht einmal! Sie musste weg, weg von ihm. Doch er war wie ein starker Magnet und sie wie ein Stück Metall, dem es unmöglich war sich auch nur ein geringes Stück vom Magneten zu entfernen. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten um das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, das haben sie", hauchte sie kraftlos. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Sie werden dafür bezahlen..." Eine Kälte hatte von seiner Stimme Besitz ergriffen, die Lara gewaltige Angst machte.

Sie spürte, wie er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und öffnete die Augen. Sofort war sie in seinem Blick gefangen. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem. Mit geweiteten Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf. Sie fühlte sich wie das Kaninchen, das von der Schlange hypnotisiert wird und dabei unfähig ist sich zu rühren.

Sie musste ihn aufhalten. „Ich... ich muss mit Bradek sprechen..."

„Nein, das musst du nicht." Seine vollkommenen Lippen kamen ihren immer noch näher.

Es kostete ihr enorm viel Kraft ihm zu widersprechen. „Doch... ich... muss..."

Erneut spürte sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Widerstand brach. Sie schloss sehnsüchtig die Augen, öffnete leicht ihre Lippen.

Nichts geschah. Sie wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie es wieder wagte die Augen zu öffnen. Ernüchtert erkannte sie, dass der Lord sich zurückgezogen hatte.

Er blickte sie interessiert an. Belustigt?

Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste sich, dass sie so schwach geworden war.

„Dafür ist es zu spät."

Sie brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie begriff, von was er sprach.

„Der Commander hat nur noch wenige Stunden zu leben." Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Nein!"

Sokrates blickte sie erstaunt an, bei der Heftigkeit ihres Widerspruchs.

„Ich hätte gedacht, du wolltest ihn tot sehen?"

„Ja... nein! Ich muss mit ihm reden."

„Lara, du hast nicht vergessen, was er dir angetan hat? Nach all dem willst du immer noch mit ihm reden? Entschuldige, wenn es mir schwer fällt, das zu glauben."

„Verdammte Scheiße, behandelt mich nicht wie ein kleines, schwaches Kind! Ihr habt schon einmal den Fehler gemacht, mich zu unterschätzen, tut das nicht noch ein zweites Mal oder Ihr werdet es bereuen!"

Lara war selbst ein bisschen über ihre heftige Reaktion überrascht. Doch es war einfach zu viel, von ihm gefragt zu werden, ob _sie_ sich noch an das _erinnerte_, was ihr angetan worden war! Sie würde es _niemals_ vergessen können.

Sie war froh, dass der Lord sie nicht einfach auslachte, als sie ihm drohte. Er blickte sie nach wie vor gelassen an.

„Glaubt ja nicht, nur weil ich einmal vor Euch schwach geworden bin, würde ich es je wieder tun. Ihr werdet mich _nie wieder_ weinen sehen."

„So? Werde ich das nicht?" Nun war er _wirklich_ belustigt.

Am Liebsten hätte sie ihm mitten in sein Lächeln geschlagen. „Ja, das werdet Ihr nicht. Also vergesst es am Besten, das war eine einmalige Sache."

„Wirst du das auch? Es vergessen?", fragte er leise.

Und schon wieder hatte er sie aus der Fassung gebracht. Das musste eindeutig aufhören.

„Ich muss Bradek noch einmal sehen", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Weshalb?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

Sokrates zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich zur Tür.

Lara war klar, dass sie kooperieren musste, wenn sie etwas erreichen wollte. „Warten Sie!"

Der Lord drehte sich gelangweilt um. „Ja?"

„Er muss mir sagen, was aus Käthe und den anderen geworden ist."

Der Lord winkte ab. „Mach dir keine Mühe. Ich habe ihn bereits danach gefragt und er gibt nicht einmal zu, dass sie je existiert haben."

Entsetzen wanderte über ihr Gesicht. Trotzdem blieb sie beharrlich. „Ich muss mit ihm reden."

„Das hat keinen Sinn. Du würdest damit nur deine Zeit verschwenden. Und meine."

Er ließ sie desinteressiert im Schlafzimmer stehen um sich einen Drink einzuschenken. Lara blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

„Bringt mich zu ihm."

„Nein.", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Ich muss es zumindest versuchen." Langsam wurde es ziemlich frustrierend ständig gegen eine Wand anzulaufen.

„Ich sehe darin keinen Vorteil für mich. Auch ein Glas?", fragte er und hielt sein Cognacglas hoch.

Lara wurde wütend. „Sie könnten Menschenleben retten!" Erzürnt schlug sie ihm das zweite Glas aus der Hand. Es zerbarst auf dem Boden.

„Ein einfaches Nein hätte auch genügt", meinte er gelassen.

„Verdammt noch mal, nehmen Sie mich ernst! Sie könnten viele Frauen vor einem schrecklichen Schicksal bewahren!"

„Frauen, die nach der Aussage des Angeklagten nicht einmal existieren? Wohl kaum."

„Glauben Sie ihm etwa mehr als mir?!" Lara wünschte sich, dass ihre Stimme nicht so verletzt geklungen hätte.

„Darauf kommt es nicht an. Bradek wird dir ebenso wenig sagen wie mir. Er weiß, dass er allein des _Verdachtes_ wegen sterben wird. Er ist nicht dumm genug, seinen Tod besonders qualvoll zu gestalten, indem er ein _Geständnis_ ablegt."

Lara weigerte sich die Logik, die aus seinen Worten sprach, zu akzeptieren.

„Bitte." War es nun also schon so weit gekommen, dass Lara Croft um etwas bitten musste?

„Ich gedenke meine Zeit sinnvoller zu nutzen."

Lara wurde klar, dass sie keine andere Wahl mehr hatte, wenn sie Käthe und den anderen helfen wollte. Dennoch sträubte sich alles in ihr dagegen. Sie trat zum Lord an die Theke und lieferte sich damit absichtlich seiner anziehenden Nähe aus. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie stand so knapp vor ihm, dass sie sich gerade nicht berührten. Ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich wie zuvor unaufhaltsam.

„Bitte. Bringt mich zu Bradek. Ich werde _alles_ tun, was Ihr von mir verlangt, wenn Ihr mir helft Käthe und die anderen Frauen zu finden."

Sokrates blickte ihr prüfend in die Augen. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Lara schrie innerlich warnend auf, nicht auf diesen Irrsinn einzugehen. „Ja."

Nun war es besiegelt. Der Lord nickte und führte sie aus seinen Gemächern. Das Cognacglas stand vergessen auf der Theke.


	25. Die Grotte

_**Teufelstochter**: Nein, Sokrates hatte KEINE Beziehung mit Käthe._

_Herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer! **Cobra211**, wie weit bist du denn schon? Langsam holst du ja auf. **Maxi** rocks…_

_Viel Spaß_

_Eure_

_Lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Twentyfive: Die Grotte**

Laras Zweifel wuchsen mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den sie auf die Kerkertür zutat.

Sie wurde immer langsamer und blieb schließlich vor der Tür stehen, hinter der weitere und bereits vergangene Qualen auf sie warteten.

„Lara." Sokrates' Stimme war so samtig weich und zugleich so hart wie geschliffene Eiskristalle. Diese Stimme, die sie jedes Mal bis ins Tiefste ihrer Seele berührte und dort etwas in ihr ansprach, gab ihr nun einen guten Vorwand den Kerker noch nicht zu betreten. Ihre Hand schwebte wenige Zentimeter über der Türklinke und sie war froh über die Verzögerung.

„Noch kannst du zurück. Ich würde dir dringend raten, dass du von deinem Vorhaben absiehst."

Wieder jagte seine Stimme kalte, aber äußerst angenehme, Schauer über ihren Körper. Dennoch drehte sie sich nicht zu ihm um, zeigte auch sonst keine Regung.

„Warum willst du dich unnötig quälen? Du weißt doch selbst tief in dir, dass deine Versuche, Bradek zum Reden zu bringen, ohne Effekt sein werden."

Lara drängte die unangenehme Wahrheit in Sokrates' Worten zurück und klammerte sich stattdessen an die Hoffnung. Sie war die letzte Chance für Käthe und die anderen Frauen. Sie musste diese Gelegenheit einfach wahrnehmen, um ihretwillen. Selbst wenn sie persönlich daran Schaden nahm...

„Lara das ist einfach lächerlich und du weißt das. Bist du wirklich schon bereit, deinen Peinigern gegenüberzutreten?"

Lara fröstelte. _Peinigern_? Natürlich, sie hatten nicht nur Bradek allein eingesperrt. Anscheinend hatten sie auch einen Teil seiner Soldaten gefangen genommen, die verdächtigt wurden an den Schrecknissen teilgenommen zu haben.

„Lass von der Idee ab, Lara." Sokrates' Stimme war immer leiser geworden und näher gekommen, wie es ihr schien. Er klang so einfühlsam. Beinahe fürsorglich. Lara hasste ihn dafür, dass er sie jedes Mal wieder verwirren konnte.

Sie musste sich entscheiden. Jetzt.

„Ich kann nicht...", flüsterte sie und drückte die Türklinke der Kerkertür hinunter. Sie war sich sicher, dass Sokrates nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihr entfernt gewesen war. Hätte er sie berührt, hätte sie vermutlich nicht stark bleiben können und hätte nachgegeben.

So aber öffnete sich die Tür und sie betrat den Kerker. Sie drängte jedes Zögern, jeden Zweifel und jede Unsicherheit in sich zurück. Sie durfte nun keine Schwäche mehr zeigen.

Sokrates war ihr nicht gefolgt, er konnte sie auf ihrem Weg nicht begleiten. Stattdessen folgten ihr zwei seiner Krieger.

Lara schritt die Reihen der Zellen selbstbewusst, wie es schien, entlang. Sie bog um die Ecke und kam in immer düstere Bereiche. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass Bradek dort gefangen war, wo er zuvor sie gefangen gehalten hatte.

Die ersten Gefangenen bemerkten sie nicht und als sie es taten, war Lara bereits an ihnen vorbeigegangen. Es wurde unruhig in den Reihen der Gefangenen, als sie der Ankömmlinge gewahr wurden.

Die Männer hinter Gittern standen auf und streckten ihre Arme fordernd durch die Gitterstäbe. Lara tat ihr bestes, sie zu ignorieren.

„Hey Baby, ich wusste doch, du hast Sehnsucht nach mir. Komm her und ich zeige dir _meine_ Sehnsucht."

„Wow Süße, welch Freude dich wiederzusehen. Komm zu mir und du wirst bald nicht mehr aufhören können zu keuchen!"

„Wie schön, dass du registriert hast, dass wir noch nicht fertig miteinander sind! Komm rüber Kleines!"

„Komm doch etwas näher und wir werden uns deiner ohne Unterbrechung annehmen..."

Solche und ähnliche Ausrufe wurden von den Gefangenen mit obszönen Handbewegungen verdeutlicht.

Lara drängte den Brechreiz mit einigem Aufwand zurück und mit noch größerem Aufwand ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.

Sie blieb vor einer Zelle stehen und blickte hinein. Ein riesiger Mann saß regungslos am Boden, ungefähr an der Stelle, an der sie noch vor wenigen Tagen gesessen hatte. Bradek.

Die beiden Krieger in Laras Begleitung traten vor und sperrten die Zellentür auf. Der einstige Commander machte nicht die kleinste Bewegung. Die Zellennachbarn von Bradek brüllten ihre Anzüglichkeiten zu Lara hinüber, doch es gelang ihr sie auszuschalten und sich nur auf Bradek zu konzentrieren.

„Stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie mit." Lara gelang es ihre Stimme völlig ruhig zu halten und gleichzeitig befehlend zu klingen.

Bradek hob den Kopf. „Und was wenn nicht?"

„Baby, frag _mich_ und ich komme mit dir." Der Typ in der Zelle neben Bradek streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus.

Lara ignorierte ihn. „Dann werden Sie dazu gezwungen."

Bradek lachte schallend. Sein Lachen brach abrupt ab und er sprang so schnell auf die Füße, dass die beiden Krieger erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

_Welch enorme Hilfe_, dachte Lara sarkastisch.

„Dann habe ich ja wohl keine Wahl, oder?" Bradek trat zum Ausgang seiner Zelle und die beiden Krieger wichen einen Schritt zurück, bevor sie ihrer Pflicht bewusst wurden und Bradek in die Mitte nahmen.

„_Yeah_, fick ihr die Seele aus dem Leib für mich!", rief Bradeks Zellennachbar ihnen hinterher. Die anderen Gefangenen stimmten in die Anfeuerungsrufe ein, als Lara mit Bradek und den beiden Kriegern an ihnen vorbeiging.

Lara führte sie in denselben Verhörraum, in dem sie selbst noch vor wenigen Tagen von Bradek verhört worden war. Nachdem die beiden Krieger Bradek an den Stuhl fesselten, an den sie selbst gefesselt gewesen war, und ihr die Schlüssel aushändigten, schickte sie die beiden hinaus. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das was gesagt werden würde nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war.

Bradek saß so gelassen auf dem Stuhl, wie es mit Hand- und Fußschellen eben möglich war.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Sie noch einmal wieder zu sehen, Croft. Allein den Umstand, dass ich es tue, finde ich äußerst interessant."

Lara schwieg und Bradek setzte sein einseitiges Gespräch fort.

„Anscheinend haben Sie genug Macht über den Lord, dass er sie mit mir sprechen lässt. Das ist doch interessant, finden sie nicht?"

Lara blickte starr in Bradeks lauernden Blick.

Er grinste. „Verstehe, Sie schlafen also regelmäßig mit ihm. Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, ich weiß ebenso davon, dass Sie mit dem Lord geschlafen haben, wie Sie wissen, dass ich es mit Serengethy getan habe."

_Ein Geständnis?_ Das war untypisch.

„Ich hätte bloß nicht gedacht, dass Sie es wieder tun würden. Finden Sie es nicht auch bemerkenswert, wie sehr man sich doch irren kann?"

Bradek wollte die Füße ausstrecken und verzerrte das Gesicht, als die Fußfesseln ihn daran hinderten.

„Es erstaunt mich, dass Sie es ertragen können mir noch einmal gegenüberzutreten. Sagen Sie, Croft, was ist das für ein Gefühl?" Bradeks Augen funkelten böse.

Lara verlor die Geduld. „Kommen wir zur Sache."

„Wie anrüchig, Croft." Bradek grinste.

Lara verdrehte die Augen. „Sie wissen warum ich hier bin. Warum _Sie_ hier sind."

Bradek legte den Kopf zurück und blickte sie forschend an. „So, weiß ich das?"

Lara ging nicht auf seine Herausforderung ein. „Geben Sie mir die Informationen, die ich will."

Bradek lachte roh. „Informationen? _Croft_, ich weiß nicht einmal wovon Sie _sprechen_." Seine Stimme war voller Verachtung.

„Sie wissen verdammt genau, wovon ich rede, _Bradek_! Was haben Sie mit Käthe und den anderen Frauen gemacht?!"

Bradek grinste teuflisch. „Welche Frauen? Anscheinend haben Sie sich nicht mit dem Lord unterhalten, denn dann wüssten Sie, dass diese Frauen nie existiert haben. Ich habe das bereits ausgesagt, informieren Sie sich nächstes Mal _bevor_ sie ein Verhör starten", höhnte er.

„Und Sie werden Ihre Aussage nicht ändern?"

Bradek blickte sie prüfend an. „Ich wüsste nicht, was das bringen würde."

Nun waren sie an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem Lara Bradeks Vorteile anführen musste, wenn er ihr sagte was sie wissen wollte, wissen _musste_.

„Es würde Sie vor größerem Schaden bewahren."

Bradek lachte erneut dieses unwirkliche Lachen. Nur dieses Mal hörte er nicht auf.

„Was ist daran so komisch."

„Ihre Unwissenheit, Croft", brachte Bradek zwischen seinem hässlichen Lachen hervor. „Sie haben _wirklich_ nicht mit dem Lord gesprochen..."

Lara beunruhigte Bradeks Lachen mehr als sie sich eingestehen wollte. „Lassen Sie den Scheiß, Bradek."

Bradeks Lachen verebbte langsam und der Ausdruck, der nun in seine Augen trat, war schrecklich. „_Sie_ ist tot, Croft."

Lara wusste, dass Bradek sich an ihrem Schock weidete. Dennoch war sie nicht fähig ihn zu überdecken.

„Beantworten Sie mir dies Croft: Welch größeren Schaden könnten Sie mir noch zufügen? Denken Sie nicht, dass mir der Tod auf einmal sehr willkommen erscheint?"

Endlich gelang es ihr ihren Schock zurückzudrängen. Doch sie wusste keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Sie konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Aber das half ihr nicht weiter, sie musste Käthe helfen.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an die Qualen, die ich wegen Ihrem Befehl erleiden musste? Sie müssen jetzt nicht antworten, denn schließlich haben Sie offiziell ausgesagt, dass all dies niemals geschehen ist. Aber _Sie_ wissen die Wahrheit, also erinnern Sie sich genau. Ich schwöre Ihnen, dass Ihre Qualen um einiges größer sein werden, als meine. Sie selbst haben mich gelehrt, dass zwischen den Arten zu sterben eine kilometerweite Schlucht liegen kann."

Lara machte eine Pause und wartete, dass ihre Worte Wirkung zeigten.

„Ich kann bestimmen, wie Ihr Ende aussieht. Geben Sie mir die Informationen und wählen Sie damit ein angenehmes, sorgenfreies Ende."

Eine lange Stille trat ein. Lara wusste, dass Bradek sich ihr Angebot genau überlegte. Trotz allem war er ein Mensch und als solcher hatte er Angst vor Qualen, die er erleiden musste.

„Sagen Sie, Croft", meldete er sich schließlich zu Wort, „Wird unser kleines Gespräch gerade mitgehört oder aufgezeichnet?"

„Nein." Sie blickte ihm in die Augen, damit er sehen konnte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

„Das wäre wirklich ziemlich dumm von Ihnen und doch passt es zu Ihrer eingebildeten Art."

„Sie kooperieren also?", übersetzte Lara seine Beleidigung.

„Befreien Sie mich von diesen lästigen Fesseln."

Lara hob eine Augenbraue. „Für wie dumm halten Sie mich eigentlich?"

„Kommen Sie näher. Verdammt, Croft, kommen Sie her!"

Lara ignorierte die Stimmen in ihr, die warnend aufschrieen und trat zu Bradek.

Er würde flüstern, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht gehört werden würde, selbst wenn sie ihn abhörten.

„Wenn Sie Ihre Informationen haben wollen, dann spielen wir ab jetzt nach _meinen_ Regeln. Ist das klar?"

Bradek war nicht jemand, der auf Kompromisse eingehen würde, so stimmte Lara zu. Nichts war ihr so wichtig, wie die anderen Frauen zu befreien.

„Gut. Dann nehmen Sie mir jetzt die Fesseln ab. Croft, Sie haben zugestimmt nach meinen Regeln zu spielen und alleine werden Sie den Ort nicht finden können, an den ich diese Schlampen gebracht habe."

Lara blickte ihn drohend an. „Wagen Sie es nicht, sie noch einmal so zu nennen, Bradek, sonst vergesse ich meine guten Vorsätze."

Bradek zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.

_Noch kannst du zurück_, hallte Sokrates' Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder. _Nein_, es gab kein Zurück mehr.

„Nehmen Sie mir die Fesseln ab, Croft. Noch einmal werde ich es nicht sagen."

Lara holte den Schlüssel aus der Tasche. „Wenn Sie mich angreifen, Bradek, sind Sie so gut wie tot."

„Sie haben Ihr Recht auf Forderungen zu stellen verloren, Croft. Sie befinden sich nun unter meiner Kontrolle, bis wir zu Ihren... Freundinnen kommen."

Lara steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss seiner Handschellen. „Das war keine Forderung, das war ein Versprechen."

Lara hatte die beiden Krieger in ihrer Begleitung fort geschickt und hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie Bradek selbst wieder zurück in seine Zelle stecken würde. Mit einigem Zögern waren die Krieger gegangen. Welch Glück, dass die beiden nicht so pflichtbewusst waren, wie Bradeks Hauptmänner.

Lara hatte mit Bradek den Kerker verlassen und auf seine Forderung hin hatten sie beide die dunklen Umhänge von Sokrates' Kriegern angezogen, um unerkannt zu bleiben.

„Und was jetzt?"

„Das werden Sie gleich sehen."

Lara hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, das sich noch verstärkte, als sie einen kleinen Hafen betraten.

„Das hier ist die Garage für unsere Motorboote und sie ist direkt mit der Hafenausfahrt verbunden", erklärte Bradek und sprang auf ein Boot.

„Sie haben sie nicht in der Burg versteckt?" Das Gefühl in Lara wurde immer drängender.

„Denken Sie wirklich, dass der Lord sie dann noch nicht gefunden hätte?"

Lara zögerte. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal eine Waffe, mit der sie Bradek an einer Flucht hindern konnte. Oder mit der sie ihn daran hindern konnte, sie umzubringen.

Sie drängte diese Gedanken beiseite und sprang neben Bradek ins Motorboot. Er warf den Motor an und öffnete das Tor, das sie mit dem Ausfahrtshafen verband.

Wer weiß, vielleicht konnte sie das Boot später dazu nutzen mit den anderen Frauen zu entkommen?

Bald war die Burg auf den Felsen mitten im Meer nur noch ein verschwommener, schwarzer Fleck. Lara fragte sich, woran Bradek sich orientierte. Rund um sie war nichts als schwarzes Meer.

Wieder schrieen sämtliche Alarmanlagen in ihr auf. Es war eindeutig keine gute Idee gewesen, sich mit Bradek auf einen privaten Handel einzulassen. Wenn doch zumindest Sokrates...

_O ja, toller Gedanke_, dachte sie sarkastisch. Sokrates würde ihre Flucht bestimmt unterstützen.

„Wir sind da." Bradeks Stimme riss die Abenteurerin aus ihren Gedanken.

Vor ihnen tat sich eine dunkle Felswand auf. Küste!

Sie konnte eine Stelle entdecken, an welcher der Felsen noch dunkler zu sein schien. Eine Höhle. Bradek steuerte direkt auf den dunklen Umriss zu.

Sie fuhren langsam in die Höhle hinein. Kleine und größere Stalaktiten hingen von der Decke und Lara tat es Bradek gleich und setzte sich so tief ins Boot hinein, dass sie sich nicht an der Decke stießen.

Sie kamen in eine dunkle Grotte, deren Größe durch die Scheinwerfer des Bootes nicht zu bestimmen war. Bradek steuerte das Boot an den linken Rand und schaltete den Motor ab. Er sprang ans Ufer und befestigte das Boot mit einem Palstek (gut haltender Seemannsknoten) an einem Stalagmiten.

Lara stieg ebenfalls aus dem Boot und blickte Bradek erwartungsvoll an. Er ging ein paar Schritte weit und nahm eine Fackel von der Wand, die er sogleich entzündete. Der Boden war feucht und glitschig. Bradek ging weiter und drehte sich nicht nach ihr um. Er wusste ohnehin, dass sie ihm folgen würde.

Lara prägte sich den Weg, den sie durch die Grotte nahmen, genau ein. Sie traute Bradek nicht. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte plötzlich und vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Lara ließ das Licht seiner Fackel nicht aus den Augen und folgte ihm langsam.

„Heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag, Croft."

„Ach ja?", fragte Lara desinteressiert nach.

„Die Flut ist an keinem anderen Tag so hoch wie heute."

Sie witterte eine Falle. Oder zumindest ließ sie nun ihre inneren Warnrufe zu.

Bradek entzündete mehrere Fackeln in einem größeren Teil der Grotte vor ihr. Lara blickte zurück und konnte das Wasser des Meeres schwarz glitzern sehen.

Sie schlängelte sich zwischen den immer größer werdenden Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten hindurch und holte zu Bradek auf, der stehen geblieben war. Die Grotte endete hier. Dieser letzte Abschnitt wurde von den Fackeln an den schroffen Felswänden erhellt. Die Flammen flackerten unter dem regen Wind, den sie schon die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte. Der Wind nahm ein klagendes Heulen an.

Sie wunderte sich, wo ein Wind überhaupt herkommen konnte, doch sie hörte auf darüber nachzudenken, als ihr forschender Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand fiel.

Bestürzt stürmte sie auf die Wand zu, Bradek und alles andere vergessend. An der kalten Felswand standen vier magere Frauen. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus Fetzen und sie wurden nur noch durch die Fesseln aufrechtgehalten, die sie an den schroffen Felsen ketteten.

„Käthe!", rief Lara und stürzte zu ihrer Freundin. Ihre Haut war, ebenso wie die der anderen, von blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen überzogen. Sie schien Lara noch dünner zu sein, als sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Die magere Frau reagierte nicht auf Laras Ruf. Erzürnt wirbelte sie herum.

„Sie Schwein, was haben Sie ihnen angetan?!!"

Lara konnte sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig ducken, als Bradek mit einem Brett nach ihr schlug. Der Schlag beförderte sie zu Boden und sie schrie auf. Er ließ ihr keine Zeit, ihre Überraschung zu überwinden und schlug erneut nach ihr. Sie konnte gerade noch ihre Beine zum Schutz hochziehen und das Brett traf mit gewaltiger Wucht ihre Schienbeine. Der Schmerz machte sie benommen und sie konnte nicht einmal mehr ausweichen, als sie der nächste Schlag traf. Alles wurde Schwarz.


	26. Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit

**Chapter Twentysix: Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit**

Lara hatte entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen, als sie das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte und die Augen aufschlug. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte eine ganze Elefantenherde Spaß daran gefunden, auf ihrem Kopf herumzutrampeln.

Sie hörte, dass das Heulen des Windes höher geworden war und spürte den kantigen Felsboden unter sich. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, wo sie sich befand und was geschehen war.

Sie sprang auf und bereute es mit sofort wieder, als ihr Kopf schmerzend protestierte und sie mit einem Schwindelanfall quittierte. Sie lief zurück zu der Stelle, an der sie mit Bradek den hinteren Teil der Höhle betreten hatte. Sie schlängelte sich zwischen den Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten hindurch, kam aber nicht weit. Schon nach wenigen Schritten stieg sie in Wasser.

Erschrocken blickte sie zu Boden und musste feststellen, dass der Ausgang bereits überflutet war. Trotzdem ging sie weiter. Der Weg war abfallend und schon bald watete sie durch Knie hohes Wasser. Sie blickte frustriert nach vorne.

Bradek und das Boot waren bestimmt nicht mehr in der Grotte. Sie unterdrückte einen Wutschrei und stapfte zurück, dass das Wasser nur so spritzte.

_Die Flut ist an keinem Tag so hoch wie heute_, schoss ihr plötzlich Bradeks Satz durch den Kopf. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Sie hatte doch die ganze Zeit über gespürt, dass Bradek sie in eine Falle führen würde. Warum hatte sie bloß nicht _genau_ auf ihr Gefühl gehört?

Sie lief zu den angeketteten Frauen und fröstelte, als der Wind durch ihre nasse Kleidung pfiff.

„Käthe! Käthe! Hörst du mich? Wach auf!" Lara war bei der mageren Frau angekommen und berührte sie, um sie aufzuwecken. Käthe zuckte unter der Berührung schmerzhaft zusammen. _Gut, sie lebte_. Die Frau schlug ihre ebenfalls braunen Augen auf. Ein fiebriger Glanz lag über ihnen, doch sie erkannte die Frau vor ihr.

„Lara..."

„Ja, Käthe. Ich helfe euch hier raus. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut." Sie strich der Älteren sanft über die matten Haare und versuchte ihre Fesseln aufzubekommen.

„Du dummes Kind... warum… bist du gekommen? Warum... bist du auf die Falle... des Commanders... hereingefallen?", fragte Käthe schwach.

„Ich bin hier um euch zu helfen, Käthe."

Die Frau hustete. „Aber das war völlig sinnlos, Lara... Wir werden sterben... Wir werden alle sterben. Darüber hat uns der Commander freundlicherweise informiert..." Lara konnte Käthe die Bitterkeit ihrer Worte nicht verübeln.

„Das werden wir nicht. Und außerdem ist er kein Commander mehr." Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das eben hinzugefügt hatte, aber es war ihr wichtig erschienen.

Käthe erwiderte nichts und blickte bloß teilnahmslos geradeaus. Lara fluchte, weil sie die Ketten nicht öffnen konnte.

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Sie sind alle nicht bei Bewusstsein. Vielleicht sind sie auch schon tot. Sie haben vorher schon zu wenig zu essen bekommen."

Lara blickte Käthe entsetzt an. Wie konnte sie das bloß so teilnahmslos sagen? Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich bereits alle Hoffnung verloren und wagte nicht, wieder zu hoffen. _Nichts ist so grausam, wie unerfüllte Hoffnung_. Lara wusste nicht, wo sie diesen Satz her hatte. Sie drängte den Gedanken zurück und trat zu den anderen Frauen. Sie weckte die Frauen auf und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Was ist das für ein Rauschen?", fragte eine panisch.

„Das ist das Meer."

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau schrie erschrocken auf. „Das Wasser war aber noch nie so nahe!"

Lara warf einen Blick über die Schulter und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass das Wasser nun schon bis zum Eingang vorgedrungen war. Entschlossen hob sie einen Stein vom Boden auf und schlug gegen die Verankerung der Fesseln.

Sie sah, wie Hoffnung in den Augen der angeketteten Frau vor ihr aufglomm. Nach einigen Schlägen hatte sie es geschafft, die Kette völlig zu verbiegen. Der Stein zerbrach.

Lara fluchte und suchte sich einen neuen Stein. Die Frauen begannen zu schluchzen und das Pfeifen des Windes wurde immer höher.

„Das geht sich nie aus. Lara, verschwinde."

Lara achtete nicht auf Käthes Forderung und schlug mit dem neuen Stein gegen Käthes Fußfesseln.

„Lara versuch wenigstens hinauszutauchen. Wenn der Versuch fehlschlägt, kannst du deine Bemühungen sofort aufgeben." Lara schlug weiterhin stur auf die Verankerung der Kette ein. „Lara, hör auf! Ich will nicht, dass du weitermachst, bevor du es nicht zumindest versucht hast!"

Lara blickte Käthe unsicher an. Eine andere Frau meldete sich zu Wort und bekräftigte Käthes Aufforderung.

„Okay, okay. Ich werde es versuchen."

Lara ging zum Wasser und stand, kaum das sie einen Schritt ins kalte Nass getan hatte, bis zur Hüfte im Wasser. Die Strömung war ziemlich stark und sie zog sich an den Stalaktiten voran. Bald musste sie untertauchen, weil die Decke unter Wasser stand. Sie tauchte zwischen den Stalaktiten hindurch und zog sich an ihnen vorwärts. Die Strömung wurde immer stärker und das Vorwärtskommen wurde immer anstrengender. Zudem konnte sie nicht mehr wirklich sehen, wohin sie eigentlich tauchte, da das Wasser immer dunkler wurde.

Lara gab auf und tauchte mit der Strömung zurück. Es war unmöglich, dass die geschwächten Frauen da durch tauchen konnten. Es war viel zu anstrengend, sich gegen die Strömung vorwärts zu ziehen und zudem wusste Lara nicht, ob ihre Luft reichen würde.

Sie tauchte im letzten Teil der Grotte wieder auf und stellte fest, dass das Wasser während ihres kleinen Tauchtrips hier nun auch schon bis zu den Knöcheln stand.

„Da durch kommen wir nicht.", sagte Lara und deutete auf den Eingang hinter ihr.

Stur nahm sie den Stein auf und schlug auf Käthes Fesseln ein.

„Wir sind verloren."

„Blödsinn."

„Wir haben nicht einmal eine Fluchmöglichkeit!"

Lara stieß einen triumphierenden Laut aus, als sie die Verankerung der Kette von Käthes linkem Fuß losschlug. Sofort machte sie sich daran, die anderen Ketten zu zerschlagen.

„Doch, die haben wir schon. Hört ihr den Wind? Wind kann nur entstehen, wenn es hier ein Loch gibt, durch das sich die Luftmassen bewegen können. Durch dieses Loch werden wir hier rauskommen."

Laras Steine brachen noch zweimal, dann hatte sie alle Frauen von ihren Fußfesseln befreit. Sie machte sich nun, mit einem neuen Stein, daran sie auch von den Fesseln ihrer Hände zu befreien.

Das Wasser stand ihnen nun schon bis übers Knie.

„Lara, hast du dir schon überlegt, dass dieses Loch auch viel zu klein für einen Menschen sein kann?", flüsterte Käthe, damit die anderen nichts von ihrem Zweifel hörten.

„Ja, habe ich. Aber der Ton ist gleichmäßig, deshalb wird die Öffnung auch gleichmäßig sein. Und das Loch kann zwar für einen Menschen zu klein sein, aber das ist unsere einzige Chance. Selbst wenn das Loch klein ist, wir sind alle dünn und unsere Chancen stehen nicht schlecht, dass wir das schaffen."

Das Wasser ging ihnen nun schon bis zur Hüfte und die Frauen gerieten in Panik.

Lara schaffte es, Käthe ganz von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Doch sie sackte kraftlos zusammen, als sie nicht mehr von den Ketten aufrechtgehalten wurde.

Lara fing sie auf, bevor sie ganz unter Wasser tauchte und stützte sie. Sie lehnte die abgemagerte Frau gegen die Wand und vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine stehen konnte. Erst dann machte sie sich daran, auf die Fesseln der anderen einzuschlagen. Das Wasser stieg immer höher und die Frauen zerrten verzweifelt an ihren Fesseln.

Käthe fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und die Ketten an ihren Händen rasselten. Lara hoffte, dass die Ketten sie nicht allzu sehr behindern würden, denn sie hatte ja nur die Verankerungen zerstören können.

Das Wasser ging ihnen bereits bis zur Brust, als Lara die Verankerungen der Fesseln aller Frauen herausgeschlagen hatte. Die Frauen lehnten sich ebenso wie Käthe zuvor schwach gegen die Wand.

„Käthe, hast du das Loch entdeckt?", wandte sich Lara an ihre Freundin und bannte ihren Zweifel am Gelingen ihrer Flucht aus ihrer Stimme.

„Ja. Genau über uns."

Die Frauen blickten auf. „Es ist klein."

„Zu klein!"

„Nein, es wird gehen. Könnt ihr euch bewegen?"

Die Frauen bewegten sich, was durch die Ketten, die von ihren Gelenken baumelten, allerdings erschwert wurde.

Das Wasser ging Lara bis zum Kinn. „Okay, bleibt ruhig. Ich will, dass ihr jetzt ein paar Schwimmtempo versucht."

Sie versuchten es. Käthe und eine andere Frau wurden vom Gewicht der Ketten nach unten gezogen. Lara tauchte ihnen hinterher und holte die beiden zurück an die Oberfläche. Die anderen Frauen hatten es geschafft.

Sie standen nun alle auf Zehenspitzen und blickten mit furchtvollen Augen aufs Wasser.

„Ich will, dass ihr euch jetzt genau merkt, wo das Loch ist. Ich werde mit Käthe und... wie heißt du...? Lily, als erste nach oben durch das Loch tauchen. Ihr beiden anderen kommt dann hinter uns nach. Verstanden?"

„Warum hilfst du nur Käthe und Lily?"

„Ich helfe euch allen. Und außerdem habt ihr beide es geschafft zu schwimmen."

„Aber das halten wir bestimmt nicht aus! Das ist viel zu anstrengend!"

„Hört auf euch so kindisch zu verhalten. Lara kann nicht alle auf einmal mitnehmen, dafür ist das Loch zu klein."

„Ist ja klar, dass dir das nichts ausmacht, Käthe. Schließlich nimmt sie _dich_ ja mit!"

Die kleine Lily blickte die anderen Frauen unglücklich an. „Ich kann mit euch tauschen, in Ordnung?"

Lara blickte die zarte Frau an. Wie alt war sie? 15? 17? „Schluss mit dem Blödsinn. Lily, du wirst nicht mit einer anderen tauschen. Ich werde Lily und Käthe an die Oberfläche bringen und noch einmal zurücktauchen, falls ihr beide Hilfe braucht."

Die beiden Frauen blickten sich skeptisch an.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für längere Diskussionen. Habt ihr alle die Regeln begriffen?"

„Ja", erwiderten die vier Frauen zugleich.

„Käthe, Lily, kommt her. Und jetzt, schwimmt!"

Das Wasser war zu hoch, um noch stehen zu können und gleichzeitig zu atmen. Mit einem Zischen erloschen die Flammen der Fackeln und es wurde schlagartig dunkel. „Seid ihr beiden anderen über Wasser?"

Lara hörte erleichtert beide Frauen ihre Frage bestätigen und trat fest mit den Füßen Wasser, während sie Käthe und Lily mit je einem Arm über Wasser hielt. Die beiden strampelten ebenfalls mit den Füßen, um Lara zu helfen. Das Wasser stieg jetzt immer schneller und Lara spürte den Wind nun direkt über ihrem Kopf.

„Bald ist es so weit. Macht euch bereit und atmet tief ein."

Das Loch über ihnen war von irgendeinem Pilz überzogen, der selbstständig schwach leuchtete. Sie konnte einige Steine sehen, die aus dem senkrechten Loch hervorstachen.

„Passt auf, dass ihr bei den Steinen im Loch nicht hängen bleibt! Okay, los geht's!"

Das Wasser drückte sie mit großer Macht nach oben durch die Engstelle und sie drehten sich um sich selbst. Lara hielt die beiden mageren Frauen eng an sich gepresst.

Sie stiegen immer höher und höher. Lara konnte weiter oben erkennen, dass das Loch einen Knick machte und nicht mehr senkrecht nach oben führte. Sie betete, dass dort der Ausgang war.

„Wenn ihr unter Wasser geraten solltet, dürft ihr auf keinen Fall versuchen einzuatmen!", schrie Lara gegen das Rauschen des aufsteigenden Wassers an.

Sie stiegen höher und kamen dem Knick immer näher. Plötzlich machte es einen Ruck und Käthe wurde aus Laras Arm gerissen. „Käthe!"

Sie ließ Lily kurz los, um festzustellen, ob das Wasser sie weiter nach oben drückte. Das Wasser tat es. „Lily, Käthe taucht nicht mehr auf, ich lasse dich los und du versuchst alleine nach oben zu kommen. Nicht einatmen, wenn du unter Wasser gerätst!"

Lily blickte die Abenteurerin panisch an, doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr zu protestieren. Lara holte tief Luft, ließ Lily los und tauchte hinab. Sie zog sich an den Steinen hinunter, die aus der Seite herausstachen. Sie erreichte Käthe, die mitten im Wasserstrudel fest hing. Die anderen Frauen unter ihr wurden gegen Käthe gedrückt und blickten panisch nach oben. Ihre Luft wurde vermutlich knapp. Lara riss an Käthes Arm und es gelang ihr sogar, die Freundin loszureißen. Sie wurden weiter gedrückt und Lara hielt Käthe fest im Arm.

Dann verhackten sich Käthes Ketten erneut, als sie um die Biegung des Lochs gedrückt wurden. Verzweifelt zerrte Lara am Körper ihrer Freundin.

Die anderen Frauen konnten ebenfalls nicht weiter und versuchten Käthe vorwärts zu schieben.

Es war zwecklos. Die Fußketten hatten sich zu sehr verhangen. Käthe stieß Lara von sich, worauf diese vom Wasser weitergedrückt wurde.

Lara versuchte sich gegen die Kraft des Wassers zu wehren, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Laras Luftvorrat wurde bedenklich knapp und sie unterdrückte den Drang Luft zu holen. Sie tauchte vorwärts und riss Lily mit sich weiter, die sich mit einer Kette verhackt hatte.

Der Wasserdruck spie die beiden schließlich aus und Lara fühlte, dass sie durch die Luft flog. Sie holte Luft und kollidierte im nächsten Moment mit einem schlammigen Untergrund.

Sie hielt den dürren Körper der anderen Frau eng an sich gepresst und schleppte sie mit sich aus dem Wasserstrahl, der auf sie niederging. Erschöpft brach sie auf festem Untergrund zusammen und spürte, dass es regnete. Sie rollte sich zur Seite und blickte auf Lily, die sich nicht bewegt hatte. Die Augen des Mädchens waren glasig und weit aufgerissen, als hätte sie verzweifelt um Hilfe gerufen.

Lara drehte sich weg und übergab sich auf dem Boden neben ihr. Vermutlich hatte Lily genau das getan, um Hilfe gerufen, als sie unter Wasser geriet.

Sie hatte das Salzwasser eingeatmet und ihre Lunge war ertrunken. Sie war grausam am eiskalten Meerwasser erstickt, weil sie, Lara, sie losgelassen hatte um einer anderen zu helfen.

Lara verlor das Bewusstsein.


	27. Freiheit

_Wuhu! Wir haben Gefährliche Zukunft eingeholt! An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch einmal aus vollstem Herzen bei all meinen Reviewern bedanken! _

_Enjoy_

_Lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Twentyseven: Freiheit…**

Als Lara wieder erwachte, hatte sie einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und die Sonne schien hell und wärmend auf sie hinab. Sie lag zwischen ihrem Erbrochenen und der Leiche einer jungen Frau.

Lara setzte sich ruckartig auf und blickte auf die Frau neben ihr. Ihr glasiger Blick bohrte sich anklagend in den Himmel. Lara schloss die Augen der Toten und gewährte sich einen Moment der Trauer für die Verstorbene.

Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und kletterte zu jenem verhängnisvollen Loch hoch, aus dem sie am vorigen Tag geschossen wurde.

Ihr graute vor dem, was sie finden würde und doch konnte sie nicht anders. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie die drei toten Frauen mit verrenkten Gliedern auf dem nassen Boden liegen sah.

Sie waren blau angelaufen und ihre Körper drückten den Schmerz und die Qualen aus, die sie in den letzten Momenten ihres Lebens gespürt haben mussten.

Die Ketten, mit denen sie sich unter dem Wasserdruck verfangen hatten, waren zu Boden gefallen.

Lara schaffte die Körper der Frauen aus dem kalten Loch heraus und legte sie neben einen Geröllhaufen. Sie trug auch den schmächtigen Körper von Lily dorthin. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt gegen den Haufen brachte sie das Geröll in Bewegung.

Lara sprang zurück in Sicherheit um nicht von den niederprasselnden Steinen erschlagen zu werden. Als sich der Staub gelichtet hatte waren die vier Leichen nicht mehr zu sehen. Die vier Toten bedeckte nun eine Schicht Steine.

Nun würden ihre Körper zumindest vor Aasfressern geschützt sein. Das war das mindeste was sie für sie tun konnte.

Obwohl Lara wusste, dass sie besser daran tun würde diesen Ort zu verlassen, ging sie in den nahe gelegenen Wald und pflückte vier kleine Sträuße Blumen.

Sie legte die Sträuße auf den Steinhaufen der nun das Grab der vier Frauen sein würde. Die Blumen hoben sich mit ihrem blassen gelb und lila nicht sehr vom Untergrund ab und waren doch schön anzusehen. Lara weinte um den Verlust der Frauen, ihrer neu gewonnen Freundin, und stand so still an ihrem Grab. Nach einiger Zeit zwang sie sich den Verstorbenen den Rücken zu kehren und den Ort des Todes zu verlassen. Sie blickte sich nicht um, doch ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei den Frauen.

Lara fühlte sich für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Sie waren ebenso wie sie selbst Opfer von Bradeks Grausamkeit gewesen. Doch _sie_ hatte es überlebt. Sie wusste wie unsinnig es war sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen, dass man überlebt hatte, aber dieses Wissen minderte ihre Schuldgefühle nicht.

Sie verspürte erneut dieses schreckliche Gefühl, dass andere nur ihretwegen leiden mussten und sie nicht hätten sterben müssen, wenn sie sie nicht gekannt hätten. Das letzte Mal hatte sie das vor gut vier Monaten gefühlt. Damals war sie _wirklich_ Schuld am Tod ihrer Kameraden gewesen, denn sie hätten nicht sterben müssen, wenn sie sie nicht gekannt hätten. Sie hatte deren Tod noch nicht überwunden und nun hatte sie erneut Leben auf dem Gewissen.

Leben, die ihr etwas bedeutet hatten.

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen drifteten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Chase ab. Sie fühlte sich nun auch schuldig deswegen, weil sie ihn vergessen hatte. Wie konnte sie Chase bloß vergessen? Das war nicht zu entschuldigen. Wie konnte sie jemanden vergessen, der sie brauchte? Der ihretwegen gefangen war? Womöglich ihretwegen gequält wurde? Andererseits war sie _seinetwegen_ wieder in Sokrates' Fänge geraten.

Lara zwang sich damit aufzuhören, die Schuld hin und her zu schieben. Wenn jemand Schuld hatte, dann ja wohl Sokrates. Schließlich war er der Urheber für all ihr Leid. Und dennoch...

Sie verfluchte sich und drängte den Gedanken schnell zurück, bevor er ganz aufkommen konnte. Sie musste nun an ihre gegenwärtige Situation denken. Sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass sie da erst einmal raus kam. Dann konnte sie sich immer noch mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigen.

* * *

Lara war am Rande der Erschöpfung angelangt, als sie eine Siedlung erreichte. Eine Anhäufung von Häusern würde es vermutlich besser beschreiben. Einfach gebaute Häuser, ohne viele Unterschiede. Abgelegen. Genau richtig.

Sie klopfte an die Tür des ersten Hauses und strich sich gedankenverloren durchs Haar. Sie musste über sich selbst lachen. Es war ziemlich sinnlos ihr Äußeres zu ordnen, vor allem da es mittlerweile absolut zerrissen und verdreckt war. Die Tür öffnete sich und die typische Hausfrau vom Lande blickte skeptisch auf sie hinab. Die Fremde wischte sich die Hände in der Schürze ab und musterte Lara abschätzig.

„Ja?"

Sie musste ihr wie eine Landstreicherin vorkommen. Umso erstaunter war die Hausfrau, als Lara in feinstem Amerikanisch antwortete, ihren eigenen Akzent perfekt imitierend.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Ihr Telefon für ein paar Gespräche benutze?"

* * *

Als Lara vor dem dritten Laden stand, war sie bereits ziemlich frustriert. Sie hatte mit ihrer Bank klären können, dass ihr eine größere Summe Bargeld gewährt wurde und hatte sich einen Teil davon in einer kleinen Filiale abgeholt. Die Bankangestellten hatten sie zuerst skeptisch gemustert, als sie die Bank betreten hatte, und bewegten den Finger zum Alarmknopf für Banküberfälle. Lara konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Ihr Äußeres erweckte nun wirklich nicht den Eindruck von einer steinreichen Adeligen aus Großbritannien.

Als sie, nachdem die Missverständnisse beseitigt worden waren, entsetzt gefragt wurde was denn mit ihr passiert sei, spielte sie den Gedanken die _Wahrheit_ zu sagen. Doch dass sie von einem _Massenmörder_ _entführt_ worden war, diesen dann losgeworden war in der Meinung, dass er tot war, nur um dann _erneut von ihm_ entführt zu werden und es ihr wie durch ein Wunder gelungen war _schon wieder_ aus seiner Gewalt zu entkommen, erschien selbst ihr zu fantastisch.

Da bevorzugte sie doch die glaubwürdigere (und vor allem _kürzere_) Version, dass sie ausgeraubt worden war. Wie auch immer, die Bankangestellten hatten ihrer Version Glauben geschenkt und ihr das Geld ausgehändigt. Nun stapfte sie mit einer hohen Summe Geld in der (zerrissenen) Tasche durch die Einkaufsstraßen und kam sich wie ein Verbrecher vor.

Offensichtlich kam sie den Verkäufern der teuren Läden auch so vor, denn sie ließen sie nicht einmal zu Wort kommen, kaum dass sie ihr Geschäft betreten hatte. Einer hatte ihr sogar mit der Polizei gedroht, als sie ihm völlig entnervt mit einem Bündel Geldscheinen vor dem Gesicht herumgewedelt hatte. Es war wirklich _anstrengend_, als Landstreicherin abgestempelt zu werden. Sie nahm sich vor dem nächsten schäbig aussehenden Menschen mehr Vertrauen zu schenken. Nun gut, vielleicht doch nicht.

Sie schob die unsinnigen Gedanken beiseite und betrat ein Kleidergeschäft. Diesmal hatte sie eine neue Strategie. _Sie_ ließ diesmal den Verkäufer nicht zu Wort kommen und schilderte ihm ihre bedauernswerte Situation. Sie unterstrich ihre Schilderung mit einem Geldschein und der Verkäufer schien plötzlich hocherfreut, ihr zu Diensten zu sein. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und wies dem eifrigen Verkäufer die Kleidungsstücke an, die sie haben wollte.

Zwei volle Einkaufstüten später verließ sie das Geschäft und steuerte auf den örtlichen Flughafen zu. Sie erkundigte sich nach dem nächsten Flug nach Washington D.C. und besorgte sich gleich ein Ticket. Da der Flug allerdings erst in drei Stunden ging, beschloss sie sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel zu suchen. Direkt neben dem lokalen Flughafen stand ein enormes Hotel, dass in dem verhältnismäßig kleinem Ort fehl am Platz wirkte.

Sie führte eine rege Diskussion mit dem Portier darüber, dass das Hotel die Zimmer nicht stundenweise vermietete sondern mindestens für einen Tag. Lara wunderte sich etwas über die herablassende Art des Mannes. Anscheinend hielt er sie für irgendein Gesindel, obwohl sie mittlerweile eine neue Jeans sowie ein neues T-Shirt und eine neue Jeansjacke trug. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. Als sie das Aussehen der anderen Hotelgäste betrachtete, wurde ihr Verdacht bestätigt.

Dieses Hotel schien nur _äußerst_ wohlhabende Gäste aufzunehmen, die sich auch danach kleideten. Lara musste lachen, als eine voll aufgestylte Frau im Abendkleid an ihr vorüberging und ihr einen überheblichen Blick zuwarf. Die Dame schickte ihr einen tödlichen Blick und rauschte beleidigt davon. Schließlich verlor Lara die Geduld mit dem Portier und zahlte ein Zimmer für drei Tage im Voraus. Alles was sie gewollt hatte war ein Zimmer für drei _Stunden_ um sich frisch zu machen und dank diesem Ignoranten hatte sie nur noch zwei Stunden übrig.

Sie schulterte ihre Einkaufstaschen und ignorierte die verächtlichen Blicke der anderen Gäste, als sie mit dem Lift nach oben in ihr Zimmer fuhr. Es war eine luxuriöse Suite, die sie da gemietet hatte. Lara zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ ihre Einkaufstaschen achtlos aufs breite Doppelbett fallen. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Kleidung und ließ auch diese zu Boden fallen. Nichts brauchte sie im Moment so sehr wie eine heiße Dusche.

Sie drehte die Temperatur des Wassers so hoch auf, bis ihre Haut gefühllos wurde und drehte sie erst dann zurück. Sie wusch sich das Salzwasser aus den Haaren und aus der Haut und genoss das _warme_ Wasser. Erst in dieser beruhigenden Umgebung wurde ihr ihre Situation zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst. Sie war frei.

Bradek hielt sie für tot und Sokrates würde das nach einiger Zeit auch tun müssen. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie war ihnen entkommen. Endlich. Ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen hinab vor Freude. Oder war es Trauer? Blödsinn. Trauer worüber? Absolut schwachsinnig.

Lara korrigierte sich selbst gedanklich. Es war noch nicht ganz vorbei. Erst musste sie sicher gehen, dass Sokrates sie _nie mehr_ erreichen konnte. Und zudem musste sie noch Chase befreien. Doch dazu benötigte sie Hilfe.

Lara stellte, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, bedauernd das Wasser ab und trocknete sich ab. Sie föhnte und frisierte sich und war erstaunt über das veränderte Spiegelbild. Was eine kleine Erfrischung alles ausmachen konnte. Sie warf die neue Jeans und das T-Shirt in den Müll und schlüpfte in eine andere Jeans. Sie zog ein rotes T-Shirt an, darüber einen schwarzen Pullover und eine gleichfarbige Jacke. Zu guter letzt schlüpfte sie in ihre neuen Stiefel und verließ das Zimmer und das Hotel mit der verbliebenen Einkaufstasche.


	28. CIA

_Da ihr so schnell wart mit reviewen bin ich so gütig und stelle heute noch ein neues Kapitel on. Ich bin schon gespannt wie eure Reaktionen sind…_

_Bis dann_

_Lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Twentyeight: CIA**

Lara stieg aus dem Flugzeug und ging auf den Flughafen zu. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie nur Handgepäck mit sich führte, so würde sie sich die Wartezeit für die Koffer ersparen. Je schneller sie von hier verschwand, desto besser.

Sie sollte sich überhaupt nicht zu lange an ein und demselben Ort aufhalten... Sicher war sicher.

Lara warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück zu dem Mann mit Schnurbart, von dem sie sich schon die längste Zeit beobachtet fühlte. Er folgte ihr.

Lara richtete ihren Blick schnell wieder nach vorne. Sie sollte sich beruhigen. Wo sollte er denn sonst hingehen, außer zur Flughafenhalle. Alle anderen Passagiere gingen schließlich auch zu den Gates. Nur weil er ein Mann war und sie sich einbildete, ihn schon einmal in den letzten Monaten gesehen hatte, musste das noch nicht heißen, dass er einer von Sokrates' Untergebenen war.

Trotzdem beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und war nicht besonders überrascht, dass er ebenfalls seine Schritte beschleunigte. Lara steuerte auf den Rand der Gepäckkontrolle zu. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich hier raus.

„Hey Miss, kommen Sie hierher, ich kann sie schnell kontrollieren!"

_Verdammt_. Lara zuckte zusammen. Ein Kontrolleur. Eigentlich wollte sie der Kontrolle entgehen, aber wenn sie jetzt die Aufforderung ignorierte, erregte sie bloß unnötig Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie ging zu dem Beamten. Sie musste ihn jetzt nur noch davon abhalten, dass er sie mit dem Metalldetektor durchsuchte. Mit dem mitführen von Waffen waren die Amerikaner in letzter Zeit ziemlich heikel. Das komische daran war, dass man mit einer Waffe, in ihrem Fall einem Dolch, in ein Flugzeug kommen konnte, dass bereits von Amerika startete, aber dass man kontrolliert wurde, wenn man in Amerika ankam. Egal, sie würde diese Kontrolle auch umgehen können. Wozu war sie Lara Croft?

„Wenn Sie jetzt bitte...", begann der Flughafenbeamte seinen Satz.

„Einen Moment." Lara stellte einen Fuß auf einen Koffer und schob den langen, schwarzen Mantel zurück um die Schnürsenkel ihrer Stiefel überprüfen zu können. Lara lächelte, als die Augen des Angestellten auf ihre Beine fielen. Es war doch eine gute Idee gewesen, sich den schwarzen Rock anzuziehen. Das rote Häkchentop das sie trug konnte natürlich auch nicht schaden um die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes auf sich zu ziehen und alles um ihn vergessen zu lassen.

„Könnten Sie mir freundlicherweise behilflich sein?", fragte Lara mit dem unschuldigsten Lächeln.

Der Beamte schluckte und nickte, mit den Augen ihren Körperbau musternd.

„Können Sie mir sagen, ob ich da eine Laufmasche habe?" Sie zeigte auf ihren Oberschenkel und konnte ihn Luft holen hören.

„N...nein..."

„O, danke vielmals. Es kam mir anscheinend nur so vor. An Ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft sollten sich einige ein Beispiel nehmen."

Dem Mann schlotterten die Knie bei dem Kompliment, dass diese wundervollen Lippen aussprachen. So bemerkte er auch nicht den Griff des Dolchs, der aus dem Stiefel der Frau herausragte, die er so fixiert angaffte. Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres, umwerfendes Lächeln und ging mit ihren Taschen an ihm vorüber. Er starrte ihr mit verklärtem Blick nach, als sie in dem Getümmel der Passagiere untertauchte.

„Miss! Sie mit dem schwarzen Mantel! Bleiben Sie stehen!"

Lara fluchte und überdachte blitzschnell ihre Möglichkeiten. Sie kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es ziemlich dumm wäre, die offensichtlichen, an sie gerichteten Rufe zu ignorieren. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich einem Security-Mann gegenüber. Nun würde sich ihr Outfit eher hinderlich als nützlich erweisen.

„Was ist denn? Ich habe es eilig, wenn Sie mich also bitte nicht länger aufhalten würden..."

Sie wandte sich zum gehen und bekam die erwartete Reaktion. Der Polizist hielt sie erneut zurück.

„Was ist denn das Problem, Officer?"

„Ich denke, Sie haben vergessen, Ihren Pass herzuzeigen. Der Kontrolleur scheint... zu abgelenkt gewesen zu sein, um auf die Vorschriften zu achten."

Der Wachmann blickte sie streng an.

„Das war ein interner Flug. Seit wann muss man da seinen Pass vorweisen?"

Der Security-Mann überging ihre Frage und forderte sie erneut auf, sich auszuweisen. Das war ein wirklich dummes Problem. Wo sollte Lara nun ihren Pass herbekommen? Der Beamte würde sie auf keinen Fall gehen lassen, bevor er nicht die gewünschten Papiere gesehen hatte. Lara seufzte. „Ich habe keinen Pass bei mir. Aber ich bin weder Terroristin noch sonst irgendein Verbrecher. Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben wollen – was Sie ja offensichtlich nicht tun – können Sie gerne beim CIA nachfragen."

„CIA?"

_Mist_, vielleicht hätte sie den Geheimdienst nicht unbedingt erwähnen sollen.

„Kommen Sie erst einmal mit, Miss. Ohne viel Aufsehen zu machen", forderte der Wachmann mit einer Ich-glaube-Ihnen-kein-Wort-Stimme.

Lara wollte erneut protestieren, überlegte es sich allerdings mit einem Blick auf seine Pistole anders. Sie folgte dem Polizisten in einen schalldichten Raum am Terminal.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass ich spät dran bin. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was das soll!"

„Sie haben versucht sich an der Kontrolle vorbei zu mogeln und gehören damit zum Kreis von Verdächtigen."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. „Okay, Sie wollen mir also nicht glauben. Dann rufen Sie jetzt sofort Agent James Norrington vom CIA an, der wird dann alles für Sie klären."

Der Security-Mann blickte sie skeptisch an und überlegte. „Warten Sie hier", verlangte er schließlich und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Nach einigen Minuten alleine zurückgelassen, spielte Lara mit dem Gedanken, den Raum und den Flughafen einfach zu verlassen. Als sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, das zu tun, öffnete sich die Tür und der Security-Mann kam mit einem Herrn im Anzug zurück. Lara erhob sich. „Ist jetzt alles geklärt? Gut, dann kann ich ja gehen." Sie ging auf die Tür zu.

„Halt! Sie gehen nirgendwo hin!" Der Mann im Anzug blickte sie abschätzend an.

„Was ist nun schon wieder das Problem? Ich dachte, Sie sprechen mit der CIA?", fragte sie an den Security-Mann gewandt.

„Das habe ich auch. Dieser... Gentleman wird Sie begleiten."

„Begleiten? Begleiten wohin?" Lara funkelte die beiden Männer misstrauisch an.

„Das werden Sie sehen, wenn wir da sind." Der „Gentleman" packte ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich.

Lara riss sich los. „Nichts da. Ich will jetzt wissen, was eigentlich los ist. Sie haben kein Recht, mich einfach so mitzunehmen!"

„Doch das habe ich. Ich bin Special Agent Keller vom CIA und bringe sie zum Hauptquartier nach Langley."

Lara wusste, dass jeder Widerspruch zwecklos war und fügte sich. Sie wollte ohnehin dorthin.

* * *

Das Hauptquartier der Central Intelligence Agency war ein riesiger Gebäudekomplex mit Glasfront. Etliche Agenten tummelten sich in diesem Gebäude. Lara wurde in die Eingangshalle geführt und angewiesen hier zu warten.

Bevor sie sich noch einmal aufregen konnte oder nach Norrington verlangen konnte, war der Agent, mit dem sie hergekommen war, bereits zum Infoschalter gegangen. Offensichtlich gab er der Empfangsdame ihren Namen an, denn er deutete mehrmals in ihre Richtung, während er mit ihr redete. Und womöglich wies er sie an, dass sie ein Auge auf sie haben sollte. Sie setzte sich frustriert und etwas genervt auf den Sockel einer Statue und wartete. Wartete auf was auch immer oder wer auch immer nun kommen würde. Sie ließ ihre Füße baumeln und überlegte, ob sie den Dolch vielleicht woanders hin stecken sollte. Obwohl... CIA-Agenten würden sich wohl kaum von einem Dolch bedroht fühlen...

„Lady Croft, ich hätte wissen können, dass Sie es sind."

Lara stand auf und drehte sich überrascht um. „Mister Thompson!" Sie wunderte sich, was der Präsident der CIA von ihr wollte. Dabei wollte sie doch von _ihm_, dass er ihr half.

„Ich muss sagen, es überrascht mich Sie in Washington wieder zu finden. Was tun Sie hier? Ich bezweifle, dass Sie hier nur mit Handgepäck Urlaub machen."

„Sie sind ein guter Beobachter, Präsident."

„Das ist schließlich mein Job. Aber Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was treibt Sie in diese Gegend?"

„Das klingt schon wieder nach einem Verhör. Führen Sie alle Ihre Gespräche auf diese Art?", wich Lara aus.

Thompson hob eine Augenbraue und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass er ihre Absicht durchschaut hatte.

Wie auch immer, Lara ging nicht darauf ein. „Wo ist Norrington?"

„Was für ein Zufall, dass Sie gerade _das_ fragen. Sagen wir so: Das letzte Mal habe ich Norrington auf der Party Lords ... Noru? ... gesehen. Seitdem fehlt von ihm jede Spur."

Lara konnte ihren Schock nur halb so gut verbergen, wie sie gehofft hatte. „Ich verstehe nicht... Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Eben das. Der Special Agent ist seit dieser ominösen Party verschwunden und nicht einmal wir sind fähig seinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir sagen können, wo er sich aufhält."

Lara überlegte, was sie nun am besten antwortete. „Ich will es so formulieren... Es hat mir nichts ausgemacht, dass Ihr Agent mich vom Flughafen abgefangen und hierher gebracht hat."

„Also sind Sie selbst auf der Suche nach ihm. Sie wollten _hierher_", schlussfolgerte Thompson.

„Exakt."

„Und was _genau_ wollten Sie von meinem Special Agent?"

„Ich wollte ihn um Hilfe bitten. Oder ihn besser gesagt bitten, dass er mich zu Ihnen bringt."

Thompson blickte sie fragend mit einem Und-was-wollen-Sie-jetzt-von-mir-Blick an.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen." _Dafür, dass ich Sie angelogen habe. Ich wollte Sie um Verzeihung bitten. Es ist alles wahr. Sokrates ist Noru. Noru ist Sokrates. Und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe._ Sie hatte sich diese Sätze bereits zurecht gelegt, doch sie überlegte, ob sie diese wirklich so formulieren sollte. Am Ende war er noch davon überzeugt, dass sie Sokrates' Komplizin war und würde sie einsperren lassen, bevor sie noch ein klärendes Wort von sich gebe konnte. Es war immerhin möglich, schließlich hatte sie es mit einem Mann in einer Machtposition zu tun, die nicht zu verachten war.

„Und für was genau möchten Sie sich entschuldigen, Lady Croft?", hakte Thompson nach, als sie nicht weiter sprach.

„Eine wirklich interessante Frage, nicht wahr?"

Laras Inneres gefror, als sie diese kalte Stimme hörte. Es war unmöglich. Einfach unmöglich.

Doch als der dunkle Lord neben sie trat wurde ihr bewiesen, wie sehr sie sich irrte. Der Lord legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Lara wäre zusammengezuckt, wäre sie nicht vor Schreck wie gelähmt gewesen.

„Du solltest die Frage des Präsidenten nun aber wirklich beantworten, Lara. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du nur wenige Minuten brauchen würdest. Soll ich dem Fahrer bescheid sagen, dass es etwas länger dauern wird?", fragte Sokrates emotionslos und forderte sie damit zu etlichen Dingen auf.

Unter anderem erinnerte er sie daran, dass er über Funk mit der Burg in Verbindung stand. Damit also auch mit dem Ort, an dem Chase gefangen war. Dann erinnerte er sie noch an ihren Pakt, den sie mit ihm geschlossen hatte. Dass sie von nun an tun würde, was er wollte. Und er warnte sie vor allem davor, dass sie etwas Unüberlegtes tat.

„Ich..." Lara wurde von Sokrates' Hand auf ihrer Schulter irritiert. Wollte er damit sagen, dass sie ihm gehörte? Wollte er Thompson das zeigen? Oder ihr? Oder beiden?

Thompson blickte den neu Erschienen ebenso irritiert an. Er blickte immer wieder vom Lord zu Lara. „Was wollten Sie sagen, Lady Croft?", fragte er nach um sich zumindest etwas Klarheit zu verschaffen.

„Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Sie damals nach dem Tanz so abrupt abgeschoben habe."

Thompson hob zweifelnd die Augenbraue. Das klang schon sehr weit hergeholt. „Und deswegen sind Sie extra nach Washington geflogen?"

Er war schon damals misstrauisch geworden, weil sie sich in der Gegenwart des Commanders völlig anders verhalten hatte, als zuvor. Doch er hatte die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, weil sie ihm so ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte. Er wunderte sich jetzt im Nachhinein, warum er sich davon hatte abschrecken lassen. Sie hatte einfach etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Etwas, wodurch man ihr keine Bitte abschlagen konnte.

„Ähm", war ihre wenig ausdrucksstarke Antwort auf Thompsons Frage.

Sokrates drückte ihre Schulter kurz um sie zur Besinnung zu bringen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht nur deswegen... Ich... wir... sind tatsächlich hierher gekommen, weil wir etwas Erholung suchen. Der Lord war bereits so freundlich und hat mein Gepäck ins Hotel gebracht, damit ich Zeit hatte, zu Ihnen zu kommen."

Thompson sah sie immer noch zweifelnd an.

„Es war vermutlich dumm von mir, Sie wegen so einer Banalität bei der Arbeit zu stören. Es war mir einfach ein Bedürfnis, die Dinge zwischen uns eindeutig geklärt zu haben. Entschuldigen Sie noch einmal."

„Lara wollte Sie eigentlich zum Dinner mit uns einladen, aber wenn Sie zuviel zu tun haben, verstehen wir das natürlich..."

Lara blickte Sokrates erstaunt an. War das sein Ernst? Sokrates blickte sie nicht an. Er schien ihren fragenden Blick überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.

Thompson überwand seine Skepsis allmählich. Wenn die Engländerin den Lord so beeindruckt ansah, dann waren sie vielleicht _wirklich_ ein Liebespaar und er litt wieder einmal unter seinem beruflich bedingten Verfolgungswahn.

„Hm, ich denke ich könnte mir den heutigen Abend frei nehmen. Es würde mich sehr freuen, mit Ihnen zu Abend zu essen."

„Nur wenn es wirklich nicht allzu große Umstände macht." Lara wusste, sie durfte nicht mehr dagegen reden, denn sonst würde sie Thompsons Misstrauen wiedererwecken. Dennoch musste sie versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, zu diesem _Dinner_ zu kommen. Es war sicherer für ihn, wenn er so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen verbrachte.

„Nein, nein. Das geht schon in Ordnung. Mir würde ein bisschen Freizeit vermutlich ohnehin gut tun."

„Exzellent. Dann kommen Sie heute um acht Uhr ins _Crowne Plaza_ in Washington D.C. und fragen Sie nach Bothwell", forderte Sokrates ihn auf.

Lara musste hier raus, bevor ihr schlecht wurde oder sie einen fatalen Fehler beging. Sie nahm Sokrates' Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Bis heute Abend, Präsident."

„Bis heute Abend, Lady Croft." Thompson sah den beiden Adeligen nach, wie sie das Hauptquartier Hand in Hand verließen.


	29. Ehepaar Bothwell

_Wow nur noch ein Review und ich hab die 200er-Grenze überschritten! jubel Danke, danke, danke. Hier euer Kapitel als Belohnung!

* * *

_

**Chapter Twentynine: Ehepaar Bothwell**

Auf der Straße übernahm Sokrates die Führung. Er brachte sie zu einer schwarzen Limousine und hielt ihr unmissverständlich die Tür auf. Lara warf einen Blick zurück auf das enorme Glasgebäude und stieg dann ein. Sokrates nahm neben ihr Platz. Die Limousine fuhr los. Lara versuchte auf der Rückbank so weit von Sokrates weg wie möglich zu sitzen. Ihre Versuche stellten sich allerdings als nutzlos heraus, als er sich direkt neben sie setzte und ihre Hand nahm.

„Erneut bist du mir beinahe entkommen. Doch Lara, wann begreifst du es endlich, dass es kein Entkommen für dich gibt?"

Lara riss ihre Hand los und zückte den Dolch aus ihrem Stiefel. Sie hielt die scharfe Klinge unter seine Kehle. Sokrates lachte bloß kalt.

„Hör auf dich lächerlich zu machen, Lara. Du wirst mich aus denselben Gründen nicht töten, wie du dich zuvor in eine Lage ohne Ausweg manövriert hast. Ich weiß das und du weißt das auch."

Laras Hand zitterte einen Moment lang unkontrolliert, dann zog sie, sich selbst verachtend, die Klinge zurück.

„Das war überaus klug von dir. Ich werde deine Dummheiten in Zukunft nicht länger dulden."

Lara warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, zog es aber sicherheitshalber vor, nichts zu erwidern. Schließlich hatte sie diesen verdammten Pakt mit ihm. Sokrates strich durch ihr Haar. Lara schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht unkontrolliert zu handeln.

„So und jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen und gib mir den Dolch."

Lara öffnete die Augen schlagartig und starrte ihn an. Sie wollte, sie _konnte_ doch nicht die einzige Waffe weggeben, die sie besaß! Ein Blick in seine kalten Augen versicherte ihr, dass sie es _musste_. Widerwillig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und ließ den Dolch in seine wartende fallen.

„Ausgezeichnet."

* * *

Die Lifttüren glitten auf und sie betraten einen kleinen, schön gestalteten Flur. Eine einzige Tür war zu sehen, die mit goldenen Verschnörkelungen verziert war. Neben der Tür saßen zwei Steinpanther Wache. Lara folgte dem Lord auf die Tür zu und warf einen letzten, bedauernden Blick zurück auf die Lifttür, die nun zuglitt. Der Page in der gold-roten Uniform hielt Lara die Tür auf. „Willkommen im Crowne Plaza, Mr. und Mrs. Bothwell."

Sokrates nickte dem Pagen zu und ließ Lara als erste das Penthouse des _Crowne_ _Plaza_ Hotels betreten. Lara war beeindruckt. Das Penthouse stand Croft-Manor an luxuriöser Einrichtung an nichts nach. Von einem großzügigen Wohnzimmer, das gleichzeitig als Speisezimmer verwendet werden konnte, zweigten drei weitere Türen ab. Eine davon war eine Balkontür. Von hier aus hatte man einen fabelhaften Ausblick auf die Stadt.

Lara wandte sich zu Sokrates um und hob anklagend eine Augenbraue. „Mr. und Mrs. Bothwell?"

Der Lord überging ihre Frage und setzte sich auf die gemütliche Ledercouch. „Das Bad findest du hinter dieser Tür", sagte er und deutete auf die Tür hinter ihm, „und das Schlafzimmer ist hinter der anderen."

„Schlafzimmer?", fragte Lara skeptisch.

„Ja. Es sei denn, du benötigst keinen Schlaf.", erwiderte Sokrates gleichgültig.

Lara öffnete die linke Tür wie um sich von seinen Worten zu überzeugen und erblickte ein luxuriös ausgestattetes Bad mit allem darin vorhanden, was man auch nur im Entferntesten mit Hygiene und Wasser in Verbindung brachte. Unter anderem ein Whirlpool, eine Badewanne mit etlichen Duftaromen und eine extra Dusche mit Massagebrausekopf.

„Handtücher sind in dem Schrank unter den Waschbecken. Falls du mehr benötigen solltest, wende dich einfach an den Pagen. Er ist uns persönlich zur Verfügung gestellt worden."

Lara hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und schloss die Badezimmertür wieder.

„Ihr seid wohl oft hier. Vor allem wenn Ihr schon so einen hohen Status genießt."

Sokrates zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu, das er zuvor aus dem gut ausgefüllten Bücherregal genommen hatte.

Lara verdrehte die Augen und beschloss auch noch das Schlafzimmer zu inspizieren. Ein großes Doppelbett nahm den meisten Platz des enormen Raumes ein. Das Bettzeug war in weinrot gehalten und hatte beige Kissen darauf liegen. Eine gläserne Schiebetür führte hinaus auf den Balkon und sorgte für ausreichend Licht.

Doch das Beste, fand Lara, war das Bücherregal, das die gesamte rechte Wand einnahm. Auch dieses war gut aufgestockt und Bücher aus jedem Bereich waren darin enthalten. Das Zimmer erinnerte sie an Sokrates' ehemalige Burg Megorion.

Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite, da er Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören drohte, die sie zurzeit wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Vor der Balkontür befand sich noch ein geräumiger begehbarer Kleiderschrank.

„Ich war so frei und habe dir eine Garderobe für sämtliche Anlässe zusammengestellt", drang Sokrates' Stimme ins Schlafzimmer herüber.

_Woher verdammt, wusste er, dass sie gerade vor dem Kleiderschrank stand? _Sie schob auch diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken beiseite und begutachtete stattdessen die Auswahl an Kleidern. Neben verschiedensten, wunderschönen und bestimmt auch kostspieligen Abendkleidern fanden sich in dem Schrank unter anderem noch ein seidener Hausanzug, zwei Nachthemden, ebenfalls aus Seide, und eine Joggingsausrüstung. Joggingsausrüstung? Das würde doch bedeuten, dass er sie rauslassen würde...

Lara kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Buch aus dem Regal. Sie setzte sich ans andere Ende der Couch, was Sokrates ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Doppelbett?", fragte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Sokrates sah von seinem Buch auf und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie drohte erneut in seinem Blick zu versinken und er hielt den Augenkontakt so lange, dass ihr _richtig_ unbehaglich zumute wurde.

„Mr. und Mrs. Bothwell", erwiderte er schließlich schlicht und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Buch.

„Bothwell? Hieß so nicht ein schottischer Adeliger, der den Mann der schottischen Königin Maria Stuart ermorden ließ um sie darauf noch im selben Jahr zu heiraten?"

Sokrates warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Hast du auf einem deiner Abenteuer von ihm gehört?"

„Nein", wich sie aus, nicht bereit, mehr von sich zu enthüllen. „Und weshalb habt Ihr ausgerechnet diesen Namen ausgesucht?"

Sokrates grinste. „Ich fand ihn passend... Zudem bin ich hier unter diesem Namen bekannt."

Lara beschloss die Unterhaltung an diesem Punkt zu unterbrechen. Sie schlug ihr Buch auf. _Das große Spiel_ von Orson Scott Card. Sokrates erblickte den Titel und lächelte kalt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich für Science Fiktion interessierst."

„Tue ich normalerweise auch nicht, da in meinem Leben genug Elemente für einen Science Fiktion Roman vorhanden sind und ich die Aktion beinahe täglich habe. Aber dieser Roman ist nicht bloß reines Science Fiktion. Es gibt darin auch ein paar sehr lehrreiche Aspekte."

„Findest du es nicht auch interessant, dass du einen Roman über einen Jungen liest, der sich in einer grausamen Welt als Soldat zurechtfinden muss?" Seine Augen funkelten.

Lara warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Ich bin anscheinend nicht die einzige, die dieses Buch schon gelesen hat..."

Sokrates hob die Schultern. Lara beschloss nicht näher darauf einzugehen, da er sonst vielleicht auf die Idee kam, _sie_ zu befragen. Sie schlug ihr Buch auf und begann zu lesen. So saßen sie eine Weile lang still lesend auf derselben Couch und Lara wunderte sich über den Frieden, der auf einmal zwischen ihnen herrschte. Sie begann die Zeit sogar zu genießen und stand schnell auf, als sie das realisierte. Sokrates blickte mit erhobener Augenbraue auf. Lara ignorierte ihn und ging zum Telefon. Sie hob den Hörer ab und Sokrates warf ihr von der Couch aus einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Zimmerservice!", tönte eine hohe Frauenstimme aus dem Hörer.

„Könnten Sie bitte eine Kanne schwarzen Tee hinauf ins Penthouse bringen? Ja? Danke sehr." Schweren Herzens legte sie den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel.

Sie war nicht töricht genug die Polizei zu rufen, wenn sich Sokrates im selben Raum aufhielt.

Nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit klopfte es an der Tür und der Page von vorhin schob einen Wagen samt Teeservice und Teegebäck ins Zimmer. Sokrates erhob sich und gab dem Pagen sein Trinkgeld, woraufhin sich dieser mit den besten Wünschen zurückzog.

Lara ging zufrieden zum Wagen und goss sich eine Tasse des dampfenden Getränks ein. „Wollt Ihr auch eine Tasse?", fragte sie so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Gerne." Da sie mit dem Rücken zum Lord stand konnte sie nicht sehen, dass er lächelte. Sie goss einen Schuss Gin dazu und reichte die Tasse Sokrates. Bei sich selbst vergaß sie rein zufällig den Alkohol. Sie ging ihren Tee schwenkend hinaus auf den Balkon. Sie stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Balustrade ab. Der Lord kam ihr nach und stellte sich neben sie. Lara starrte Gedankenversunken auf die Lichter der Großstadt hinab und trank einen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit.

„Die Aussicht ist atemberaubend, nicht wahr?", fragte er sie mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln um die Lippen.

Lara konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verhindern, bei Sokrates' verstecktem Kompliment. Um das zu überspielen nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck und verbrannte sich die Zunge. Sie hustete und brachte Sokrates damit dazu spöttisch zu lächeln. Dennoch sagte er nichts dazu. Sie standen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und blickten auf die bunten Lichter der Stadt hinab. Als Lara sich vergewissert hatte, dass Sokrates den Großteil seines verstärkten Tees getrunken hatte, stellte sie ihre ab. Alkohol sollte ja bekanntlich die Zunge lockern...

„Was ist aus Bradek geworden?", fragte sie unverwandt.

Sokrates blickte sie prüfend an. „Er ist verschwunden." Zuvor hätte er sich vermutlich bloß in geheimnisvolles Schweigen gehüllt. Doch die Stimmung auf dem Balkon musste auch eine Wirkung auf den Lord haben.

Seine Antwort gefiel Lara jedenfalls überhaupt nicht. „Verschwunden? Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Lara ärgerte sich darüber, dass er es immer wieder schaffte, dass sie sich wie ein Schulmädchen fühlte. „Geht das vielleicht genauer?", zwang sie sich schließlich nachzuhaken.

Sokrates seufzte und Lara war sich nicht genau sicher, worüber. „Er ist meinen Kriegern in einem Motorboot entkommen."

Lara hatte sich zwar entschlossen, die Frage _Und was haben Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt getan?_ nicht auszusprechen, um ihn bei Laune zu halten, aber sie musste ihr wohl deutlich anzusehen sein.

„Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit einem Team vor dem Höhleneingang und habe versucht hineinzukommen." _Um dich zu retten_. Sokrates musste den Satz nicht hinzufügen, sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Schnell blickte sie zu Boden.

„Die Flut hinderte uns allerdings daran. Das andere Boot, das ich hinter Bradek hergeschickt habe, hat ihn aber, wie schon gesagt, verloren."

Die schwerwiegende Bedeutung seiner Worte war noch nicht vollständig zu Lara durchgedrungen, als er weiter sprach. „Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hat er das Festland erreicht und sich abgesetzt." In Sokrates' Stimme schwang ein nicht minderes Maß an Bitterkeit mit.

Lara dämmerte das Ausmaß der Katastrophe. Ihre Finger klammerten sich an die Steinbalustrade. Bradek war frei. Er konnte überall sein. Vielleicht war er genau in diesem Moment ebenfalls in Washington. Der Gedanke war so beunruhigend, dass sie die Stadt unter sich genau musterte. Der Versuch war ziemlich zwecklos, da sie aus dieser Höhe nichts Genaues erkennen konnte. Der Lord bemerkte ihre beunruhigten Blicke.

„Er wird es nicht wagen sich dir zu nähern, solange du in meiner Gesellschaft bist. Er ist keineswegs dumm. Er weiß, es wäre glatter Selbstmord auch nur in meine _Nähe_ zu kommen..."

Lara blickte Sokrates überrascht an. Es war zwar nicht genau das, was sie hören wollte, aber es war erstaunlich, dass er sie aufbaute. Sie tröstete, ihr versicherte, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde. Ihr Blickkontakt wurde so intensiv, dass Lara schnell wieder zu Boden blickte.

„Wie habt Ihr mich gefunden? Warum habt Ihr nicht angenommen, dass ich tot bin?", fragte sie leise.

Sokrates erwiderte nichts, sodass Lara aufblicken musste, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen wurde erneut gefährlich intensiv.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich so schnell aufgebe, nach all dem was bisher geschehen ist?"

Lara lief ein kalter, merkwürdigerweise aber angenehmer, Schauer über den Rücken. Sie antwortete nicht. Sie fürchtete, dass ihre Stimme gezittert hätte, wenn sie etwas gesagt hätte.

„Ich habe sobald die Flut gesunken ist zwei meiner Männer in die Höhle geschickt um eure Leichen zu bergen oder sicherzugehen, dass ihr die Höhle verlassen konntet."

„Eure Leichen? Sie wissen also...", begann Lara ihren Satz, brach aber dann ab.

„Natürlich. Die einzig logische Erklärung, warum du mit einem deiner schlimmsten Feinde ein Boot stehlen solltest, ihm helfen solltest zu entkommen, war, dass er dich zu den anderen Frauen bringt, von deren Existenz du fest überzeugt warst."

„Ich bin nicht nur davon _überzeugt_! Ich _weiß_, dass sie existieren!", brauste sie auf. „Mir war bewusst, dass ich mir Euren Zorn einhandeln würde, wenn ich Euren Anweisungen zuwider handle, aber ich konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen...", sagte sie bedauernd mit gesenkter Stimme. Moment. Hatte sie das etwa gerade wirklich gesagt? Mit aufrichtiger Reue?

Die versöhnliche Abendstimmung musste wohl auch auf sie Wirkung haben. Sokrates blickte sie über ihr Eingeständnis ebenso überrascht an, wie sie sich fühlte, hatte sich aber sofort wieder im Griff. Er fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort, als wäre nichts geschehen. Lara war ihm dafür überaus dankbar.

„Meine Männer haben die Höhle, bis auf ein paar Verankerungen für Ketten, leer vorgefunden. Danach war es nicht schwer den Ort zu finden, an dem du herausgekommen bist. Zudem haben sie einen Steinhügel entdeckt, auf dem vier Blumensträuße lagen."

Lara blickte traurig auf die Stadt hinab. „Das hat Euch verraten, dass es zumindest eine Überlebende geben musste. Nun, Ihr hattet recht." Laras Augen begannen zu brennen.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter „Sie sind demnach also alle tot?", fragte Sokrates einfühlsam. Als sie nicht auf seine Frage reagierte, zog er seine Hand wieder zurück.

„Verstehe. Du wirst mir keine Antwort geben. Das könnte natürlich heißen, dass noch jemand überlebt hat und du diese Person vor mir schützen willst..."

Er drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich, sodass er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. „Das glaube ich allerdings nicht."

Seine melodische, gesenkte Stimme tat so gut. Sie war wie Balsam auf Laras verletzter Seele. Lara schaffte es die Tränen ganz zurückzudrängen, war sich aber sicher, dass er das verräterische Glitzern in ihren Augen bemerkt hatte.

„Wie ging es dann weiter?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme und löste ihr Gesicht aus seiner Berührung.

„Ich habe deine Spur verfolgt. Mit dem Zugriff auf dein Konto hättest du bestimmt jeden anderen Verfolger abgeschüttelt. Er hätte dich danach nicht mehr finden können. Bradek hätte vielleicht noch herausgefunden, dass du im Hotel neben dem Flughafen abgestiegen bist und für drei Tage dort bleiben willst. Aber mich konntest du nicht täuschen."

Lara wunderte sich erneut über die unergründliche Tiefe seiner Augen.

„Ich wusste, dass dein erster Weg dich zu Thompson führen würde um dich vor mir zu schützen."

Der gesenkte Tonfall seiner Stimme jagte ihr erneut Schauer über den Körper. „Doch auch diesmal sind deine Bemühungen fehlgeschlagen..." Sein Gesicht kam ihrem plötzlich näher. Es war ihr unmöglich, sich der Bewegung oder seinem Blick zu entziehen. Wie erstarrt stand sie gegen die Balustrade gedrückt und blickte den Lord aus großen Augen an.

Er kam ihr immer näher, berührte sie aber nicht. Sie war in seinem Blick gefangen. Es schien keinen Ausweg daraus zu geben. Sie begann vor Anspannung zu zittern. Ihre Beine wurden schwach und ihre Hände krallten sich fester an die Balustrade.

Er war ihr nun schon so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

_Verführung_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Trotzdem war sich nicht imstande, auf den Gedanken zu reagieren.

Ihr Verstand wurde von ihren aufwallenden Gefühlen verdrängt. Je mehr sie sich gegen die Gefühle wehrte, desto intensiver wurden sie.

Er war ihr so nahe. So nahe und berührte sie doch nicht. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als würde anstatt Blut Lava durch ihre Adern fließen. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Atme, Lara", flüsterte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. So sehr der Inhalt seiner Worte den Bann eigentlich brechen sollte, zog sie seine Stimme tiefer hinein.

Der Lord richtete sich auf. „Du solltest dich herrichten. Thompson wird in weniger als einer Stunde hier auftauchen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Lara alleine auf dem Balkon zurück.

Sie hörte sich aufseufzen und war froh über die Balustrade hinter sich. Ohne sie wäre sie vermutlich zu Boden gesunken.


	30. Der Spinnenmann

**Chapter Thirty: Der Spinnenmann**

Während Lara die Badewanne und Dusche erprobt hatte, hatte Sokrates ein Abendessen geordert. Lara ging im Bademantel zurück ins Schlafzimmer und fand auf dem Bett eine Schachtel mit einem Kleid darin.

Sie hob das Abendkleid heraus und betrachtete es eingehend. Es war dunkelgrün, schulterfrei. An den Schultern bildete der samtige Stoff eine drapierte Borte, die mit einer goldenen Brosche auf der rechten Seite geschmückt war. Als sie das Kleid anprobierte, lag es locker auf ihren Schultern auf. Der seitliche Schlitz ging hinauf bis über ihr Knie und war mit verschiedenen Schichten schwarzen Tülls verziert.

Alles in Allem betonte das Kleid ihre wohlgeformte Figur. Sie schlüpfte dazu in die schwarzen Stöckelschuhe und legte den Schmuck an, den Sokrates auf ihrem Nachtkästchen hinterlassen hatte.

Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr gefiel, was sie im Spiegel sah. Ihre Haarpracht schimmerte leicht rötlich im Schlafzimmerlicht und harmonierte einfach wunderbar mit dem flaschengrün des Kleides. Sie beschloss ihre langen Haare teils hochgesteckt in sanften Wellen auf ihren Rücken fallen zu lassen. So hergerichtet betrat sie wieder das Wohnzimmer.

„Du siehst heute Abend wirklich atemberaubend aus", meinte der Lord, nachdem er sie eingehend betrachtet hatte.

Lara blickte ihn verblüfft an. Sie hatte kein Kompliment erwartet. Schon gar nicht von ihm. Wo er doch selbst übernatürlich schön aussah. Lara schüttelte heftig den Kopf, sodass ihre Locken um sie flogen, um den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Bevor der Lord eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und ein Page steckte unsicher den Kopf hinein. „Mr. Bothwell? Ihre Gäste stehen unten. Soll ich sie nun herauflassen?"

Sokrates nickte und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

_Gäste?_ Laras Blick fiel auf den gedeckten Esstisch. Fünf Gedecke lagen dort schön arrangiert. Ein Gesteck mit weißen Lilien zierte die Tischmitte und zwei Kerzenständer sorgten für eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

„Ich dachte, Ihr hättet bloß den Präsidenten eingeladen?", fragte Lara den Lord verwirrt.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet. Vor allem solltest du dich _jetzt_ daran gewöhnen, mich ebenfalls zu duzen. Würdest du die Behauptung realistisch finden, dass wir seit gut einem Jahr verheiratet sind, wenn du mich mit Lord ansprichst?"

Lara schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Also?"

Ihr wurde klar, dass er eine Antwort von ihr verlangte. _Verdammter_ _Pakt_...

„Das wäre vermutlich nicht glaubwürdig. Aber ich werde Euch _garantiert_ _nicht_ mit einem Kosenamen wie _Schatz_ ansprechen..."

Sokrates hob tadelnd und eindeutig amüsiert den Finger. „Wie heißt das?"

„Ich werde _dich_ bestimmt nicht mit einem Kosenamen bedenken."

Der Lord lächelte zufrieden. „Akzeptiert."

„Wunderschönen guten Abend, Mr. Bothwell! Mrs. Bothwell, Sie sind wahrhaft eine Augenweide!"

Lara drehte sich zu Thompsons Stimme um, während Sokrates den Gästen bereits entgegenging um sie zu begrüßen. Hinter dem Boss der CIA betrat ein Paar das Penthouse. Der Mann war mittleren Alters und förmlich mit einem schwarzen Anzug bekleidet. Er hatte keine besonderen äußerlichen Merkmale. Er war mittelgroß, hatte fahlbraunes, kurz geschnittenes Haar und war von magerer Statur. Er wirkte ein bisschen wie eine Spinne auf Lara.

Die Frau des Spinnenmanns war elegant und geschmackvoll gekleidet. Ihr Schmuck war schlicht, dafür war sie umso auffälliger geschminkt. Trotz ihres eigentlich schönen Äußeren wurde ihr Mann eher wahrgenommen als sie selbst. Sie war still und kultiviert. Die perfekte Vorzeigefrau.

Lara gab sich einen Ruck und schloss sich Sokrates mit der Begrüßung der Gäste an. Thompson schüttelte ihre Hand mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen, während die Frau des Spinnenmanns ihre Hand nur zaghaft schüttelte. Ihr Mann jedoch nahm Laras Hand in seine und führte sie an seine schmalen Lippen. Er küsste ihren Handrücken und lächelte sie galant an.

„Es ist mir ein außerordentliches Vergnügen Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss." Seine Stimme war für die eines Mannes seltsam hoch, doch man hörte ihm an, dass er ein geübter Redner war.

Lara ließ sich von seiner Schmeichelei nicht beeindrucken. „Misses", korrigierte sie ihn. Sokrates schmunzelte einen Moment lang und führte seine Gäste dann an den Esstisch. Das Menü, das Sokrates bestellt hatte war köstlich, wenn auch für Laras Geschmack zu luxuriös.

Wie schon zuvor hielt sich die Frau des Spinnenmannes, der ihr als Mr. Dalton vorgestellt wurde, bei den Tischgesprächen zurück. Sie beantwortete Laras Versuche sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln mit kurzen, abweisenden Sätzen und so verlor Lara allmählich die Lust sie mit einzubinden.

Thompson wurde gebeten, ein paar nicht allzu geheime Anekdoten aus seiner Arbeit zu erzählen, die er nach einigem Zögern hocherfreut zum Besten gab. Als die Gespräche immer öfter auf die Politik abschweiften, konnte Lara aus ihnen heraushören, dass der Spinnemann (Dalton, verbesserte sie sich schnell gedanklich. Es würde bestimmt nicht gut ankommen, wenn sie ihn mit seinem Spitznamen anredete...) eine hohe Position in der amerikanischen Regierung innehaben musste.

Lara vermutete, dass er Berater des amerikanischen Präsidenten war.

Sie wunderte sich, wie Sokrates zu solchen Kontakten kam und warum er ihn eingeladen hatte.

Nachdem Lara ihre Versuche aufgegeben hatte, Mrs. Dalton in ein Gespräch einzubinden, zog sie sich vorsichtshalber aus der Konversation zurück. Dennoch lauschte sie dem Gesagten aufmerksam. Wer weiß, vielleicht erfuhr sie so etwas Nützliches?

Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht verriet, wenn das Wort an sie gerichtet wurde. Schließlich wusste sie nicht exakt, was der Lord ihren Gästen über sie erzählt hatte. Im Grunde genommen wusste sie bloß, dass sie angeblich seine Frau war und das seit ungefähr einem Jahr.

Sie konnte zudem noch mutmaßen, dass ihr _Mann_ in den höchsten Kreisen der amerikanischen Gesellschaft verkehrte und sie somit ebenso. Also versuchte sie sich danach zu verhalten. Sie war zwar in Wirklichkeit eine Lady, aber das eigentlich nur auf dem Papier. Sie hatte nie das Leben einer englischen Lady geführt und wollte das auch nie.

Ihr waren die leeren Gespräche und die versteckten Bosheiten der High Society zuwider. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie manche Menschen sich wünschen konnten, dort aufgenommen zu werden.

„Es war wirklich köstlich. Ausgezeichnete Wahl, _Mrs_. Bothwell", lobte sie der Spinnenmann (sie sollte wirklich damit aufhören ihn so zu nennen).

Damit riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Mein Mann hat das Menü gewählt."

Es war wirklich ein _verdammt_ komisches Gefühl, Sokrates als ihren Mann zu bezeichnen. Möglicherweise war ihr Tonfall deswegen so kalt und abweisend ausgefallen. Der Spinnenmann (Dalton!) schien es ihr allerdings nicht übel zu nehmen.

„Was halten Sie von einem Drink auf dem Balkon? Von dort aus hat man wirklich eine fabelhafte Aussicht."

Jeder nickte zustimmend und Lara geleitete sie hinaus auf den Balkon. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Sokrates sie immer zufriedener musterte.

Lara atmete die kühle Abendluft tief ein. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Martini und lehnte sich gegen die Balustrade. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel und stellten sich links und rechts von ihr hin.

„Ein herrlicher Abend, nicht wahr?", fragte Thompson gut gelaunt. Er schien die Zeit wirklich zu genießen. Vermutlich war dieser Abend für ihn eine willkommene Ablenkung in seinem tristen Alltag.

„Ihr hattet Recht, Mr. Bothwell. Die Aussicht von hier ist nahezu atemberaubend." Daltons anzügliche Blicke auf Lara eröffneten seinen Worten eine zweite Bedeutung.

Lara lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und Sokrates, der auf ihrer anderen Seite stand, legte ihr seinen Umhang um die Schultern.

Lara blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Danke."

Dalton schlüpfte eilig aus seinem Jackett und legte es seiner Frau ebenso über die Schultern, wie Sokrates es zuvor bei Lara getan hatte.

„Die Stadt sieht so ruhig aus. So friedlich. Kaum zu glauben, wenn man sie bei Tag erlebt." Thompson blickte gedankenverloren auf die bunten Lichter von Washingtons Nachtleben hinab.

„So eine Stimmung ist sonst nur durch Schnee hervorzurufen."

„Was denken Sie, Mrs. Bothwell?", fragte Dalton mit einem begierigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich stimme meinem Mann zu. Schnee verzaubert die Landschaft." Sie wusste nicht, was sie von den Blicken des Spinnenmanns halten sollte. Es machte sie krank.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich hole mir noch einen Drink." Als sie sich umdrehte, fing sie Sokrates' Blick auf. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Dalton zu Wort.

„Warten Sie auf mich, ich komme mit."

Lara tat als ob sie ihn nicht gehört hatte und ging voraus. Sie trat an die Minibar und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie die gewünschte Flasche hervorholte und dabei Daltons Schritte hinter sich hörte.

Das Wohnzimmer war nur von den Kerzen auf dem Esstisch erleuchtet. Sie mussten somit unsichtbar für die anderen auf dem Balkon sein. Lara fror und sie schlang sich den Umhang enger um den Körper.

„Mrs. Bothwell. Ich war heute fasziniert von Ihnen, wie Ihnen vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist. Ich würde mich überaus freuen, wenn Sie sich noch einmal mit mir treffen würden."

Lara blickte ihn eine Weile lang ungläubig an. Bat er sie im Ernst gerade um ein Date? „Was denkt Ihre Frau darüber?", fragte sie und gab ihm damit unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er sich von ihr fernhalten sollte. Doch er schien nicht zu verstehen. „Das ist völlig belanglos. Ich entscheide selbst, was ich tue. Nun? Was halten Sie von einem kleinen Treffen?"

_Ich finde es widerlich_. Wohl kaum eine diplomatische Antwort. „Ich werde meinen Mann fragen, wann wir Zeit haben." Nun ermöglichte sie es ihm, alles aufzuklären, damit sie nicht länger glauben musste, dass er versuchte mit ihr zu flirten.

„Ich denke Sie haben mich falsch verstanden. Ich würde mich gerne mit _Ihnen_ treffen, Mrs. Bothwell. Oder macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich Sie Lara nenne?"

Lara warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den er durch das schwache Licht vermutlich nicht sehen konnte. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Der Berater des Präsidenten machte sie an, obwohl seine Frau und ihr vermeintlicher Mann kaum zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt standen.

„Ja, es macht mir etwas aus. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich so etwas nie wieder fragen."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie zurück auf den Balkon und ließ ihn stehen. Aufgebracht trat sie wieder neben Sokrates und zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen. Dalton folgte ihr mit gemessenem Schritt und nahm seinen vorigen Platz neben ihr ein, als sei nichts gewesen. „Sie haben Ihr Glas vergessen, Mrs. Bothwell."

Als Lara nicht auf Daltons Worte reagierte, stellte dieser das Glas einfach vor ihr ab. Sokrates warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Doch Lara dachte nicht daran, sich wieder an ihre Manieren zu erinnern und sich bei Dalton zu bedanken.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich und meine Frau kurz. Wir werden den Pagen heraufschicken, damit er uns noch ein Dessert bringt."

Lara konnte nicht viel anderes tun, als Sokrates zu folgen. Jedoch bedauerte sie es nicht, den Balkon zu verlassen.

Als sie zu ihm aufgeholt hatte, nahm er ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich. „Was…?!"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Sokrates hatte sie bereits ins Schlafzimmer gezogen und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Dalton vorgefallen?", fragte Sokrates leicht genervt.

„Nichts."

„Wage es nicht, mich noch einmal anzulügen… Also?" Er verschränkte fordernd die Arme vor der Brust und blickte sie ernst an.

Lara wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte, es vor ihm geheim zu halten. Warum sollte sie das auch? „Er hat versucht mit mir zu flirten."

„Er hat es versucht?", unterbrach sie Sokrates skeptisch.

„Er wollte mich dazu überreden, mich mit ihm zu treffen, verdammt! Seine Frau war kaum zehn Meter von uns entfernt!"

„Und wenn sie das nicht gewesen wäre?" Sokrates sah sie lauernd an.

Lara starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?!"

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich nicht siezen sollst?" Er klang bedrohlich.

Lara verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist niemand außer uns in diesem Raum, oder?"

Sokrates schloss die Augen, als müsse er sich von einer großen Anstrengung erholen.

„Es war nicht besonders klug von dir, den Berater des Präsidenten zu kränken."

Sie musste sich gerade verhört haben. Es war einfach nicht _möglich_, dass er das ernst meinte.

„Du wirst das wieder in Ordnung bringen. Der gute Kontakt zum Weißen Haus ist essentiell für mich und damit auch für dich."

„Ich werde mich nicht prostituieren!"

„Habe ich das etwa verlangt? Du sollst ihn bloß beschwichtigen. Es kann auch nicht schaden, wenn du seine… _Hoffnungen_ nicht _völlig_ zunichte machst."

„Das werde ich nicht tun! Ihr habt doch ohnehin den Präsidenten unter Kontrolle! Was kümmert Euch da die Launen einer seiner Berater?!"

Plötzlich befand sich Sokrates nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Er hielt ihre Hände fest in seinen und machte es ihr so unmöglich zurückzuweichen. „Ich werde das jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren. Ich habe meine Gründe und du wirst tun, was ich dir sage. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich schon wieder an deinen Schwur erinnern muss…"

Lara wand sich, doch sie konnte seinem Griff nicht entkommen. „Lasst mich los!"

Sokrates hob eine Augenbraue.

Anscheinend war ihre einzige Möglichkeit zu kooperieren. Sie senkte den Blick um ihren Zorn zu verbergen und gleichzeitig zu beherrschen. „Lass mich los. Bitte. Du tust mir weh."

Der Lord ließ sie augenblicklich los. Dennoch konnte Lara sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt.

„Bring das wieder in Ordnung. Du hast zwei Minuten Zeit, dir etwas auszudenken." Mit diesen Worten verließ Sokrates das Schlafzimmer um den Zimmerservice zu rufen.

Lara fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare, fluchte und ging ins Bad um ihre Frisur wieder zu richten. Sie spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um sich wieder zu fangen. Lara atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging wieder zurück zu den anderen.

Mit einem Lächeln und ein paar entschuldigenden Worten nahm sie sich Dalton zur Seite. „Verzeiht, dass ich vorhin so brüsk auf Ihre Frage reagiert habe. Sie müssen verstehen, dass mich das einfach überrumpelt hat, vor allem da mein Mann nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt stand…" Sie schlug die Augen nieder, um ihren Widerwillen und Ekel zu verbergen und hoffte, dass der Spinnenmann dies als Verlegenheit deuten würde.

Er tat es. „Ich bin unsagbar froh, diese Worte aus Ihrem Mund zu hören, meine Liebe. Entnehme ich nun zu Recht Ihren Worten, dass Sie nicht abgeneigt wären, mich erneut zu treffen?"

Lara schluckte. Sokrates eindringliche Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie bejahte seine Frage.

Misses Dalton und Thompson gesellten sich vom Balkon zu ihnen. Sokrates hatte sein Gespräch mit dem Zimmerservice beendet und trat nun ebenfalls neben sie.

„Wir haben Ihre Gastfreundschaft nun schon lange genug beansprucht", meinte der Spinnenmann an Sokrates gewandt.

„Ja, ich ebenfalls. Es war mir ein überaus großes Vergnügen mit Ihnen den Abend zu verbringen."

Thompson schüttelte Lara mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick die Hand und verließ gemeinsam mit dem Ehepaar das Apartment.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel atmete Lara erleichtert auf und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Sokrates setzte sich neben sie.

„Gut gemacht", lobte er sie leise.

Lara blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Ihr habt uns gehört?!"

„Keine Angst, seine Frau hat nichts davon mitbekommen", erwiderte Sokrates beschwichtigend.

Lara sparte sich die Frage, warum _er_ es dann gehört hatte. Sie würde ohnehin keine Antwort bekommen. Sie war _ihm_ verpflichtet. Nicht umgekehrt.

„Ich bin müde. Ich werde schlafen gehen." Lara blickte ihn an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Sie hasste es, dass sie ihn um Erlaubnis fragen musste.

Sokrates ließ sie noch etwas zappeln, nickte dann aber zustimmend.

Lara unterdrückte eine gehässige Bemerkung und flüchtete praktisch ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie war hundemüde. Sie schlüpfte in das seidene Nachthemd und unter die Decke des Doppelbetts. Es war ihr im Moment ziemlich scheißegal, dass Sokrates auch darin schlafen würde. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte einzuschlafen, bevor er zu ihr kam. Ihre Hoffnung wurde erfüllt.


	31. Das Grauen kehrt wieder

_Eure Reviews waren wie immer spannend zu lesen. Aber bitte: Sokrates hat schon einen Namen, er braucht keinen Spitznamen… Ich wage nicht einmal diese Verunstaltung seines Namens auszusprechen…_ schauder _Bald gibt es auch wieder mehr Aktion, keine Angst, **Marc**. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirtyone: Das Grauen kehrt wieder**

_Lara war wieder im Kerker. Die Ketten rasselten, als sie sich am Boden wand. Neben ihr schrieen andere Frauen. Lara wollte die Augen vor dem Horror verschließen, den sie hier erlebte. Sie wollte nichts hören, nichts sehen, nichts fühlen. Doch ihre Bitten wurden nicht erfüllt. Eine Hand krallte sich in ihre langen Haare und riss so grob daran, dass ihr gesamter Körper herumgerissen wurde. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und wurde durch den Schmerz dazu gezwungen, ihren Peiniger anzusehen. Sie kniff die Augen schnell wieder zu. _

_Sie hörte das donnernde Lachen des Mannes und ein eisiger Schauer durchlief ihren gequälten Körper. Sie wurde auf die Knie niedergezwungen. Der Schmutz auf dem Boden brannte auf ihren geschundenen Händen und Knien. Lara hatte all ihre Tränenflüssigkeit aufgebraucht, zurück blieb ein Brennen. _

_Der Mann mit der Peitsche hatte offenbar genug Vergnügen daran gehabt das Leder in ihr Fleisch zu treiben, denn sie wurde mit unverminderter Wucht gegen die Wand geschmissen. Kraftlos sank sie auf dem Boden zusammen und schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund. Gegen besseres Wissen öffnete sie ihre Augen einen Spalt breit und sah zwei der Krieger auf sie zukommen. Sie wusste was jetzt folgen würde..._

_Lara wurde an den Schultern gepackt und sie spürte einen höllischen Schmerz, als sich die Fingernägel des Mannes in ihr aufgerissenes Fleisch krallten._

Lara schreckte auf, als sie an den Schultern berührt wurde. Mit blanker Angst in den Augen registrierte sie das Gesicht des Lords über ihr.

Sie rammte ihm die Beine in den Bauch, sodass er überrascht nach hinten kippte und in der gleichen Bewegung rollte Lara sich auf die Seite und landete hockend auf dem Boden.

Sie starrte feindselig zu Sokrates hoch und ließ keine seiner Bewegungen aus den Augen. Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte mit einem undeutbaren Blick auf sie herab. Sie blieb in Angriffsstellung auf dem Boden hocken.

„Du hast mich attackiert...", stellte Sokrates kühl fest.

„Ihr habt _mich_ angegriffen", erklärte Lara mit einem _verdammt_ unguten Gefühl.

„Ich wollte dich aufwecken, weil du geschrieen und dich wild hin- und her geworfen hast."

Lara starrte ihn an. Er war besorgt? Sie blickte plötzlich beschämt zu Boden.

„Komm. Leg dich wieder ins Bett. Ich hole dir einen beruhigenden Tee."

Lara blickte den Lord verblüfft an. Dennoch schlüpfte sie erst dann wieder zurück unter die Bettdecke, als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Ihr Puls raste immer noch. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft gegen den Bettrahmen. Sokrates kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse zurück. Er stieg ebenfalls ins Bett und reichte ihr den Becher. Lara roch am Tee. Früchtetee. Sokrates hatte anscheinend etwas Schlafmittel hinzugefügt.

„Trink. Du solltest noch etwas schlafen."

Lara schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich so ausgelaugt, aber sie wollte unter keinen Umständen wieder einschlafen.

Sokrates blickte sie wissend an. „Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du nichts träumst, keine Angst."

Lara blickte ihn unendlich dankbar an. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, als sie den Tee schluckte.

Sokrates musste sich beherrschen, dass er nicht ihre Träne wegwischte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie eine Berührung im Moment nicht ertragen könnte. Sie stellte den Becher auf den Boden und legte sich hin. Ihre Augen schlossen sich.

„Ich werde über deinen Schlaf wachen...", versprach der Lord kaum hörbar.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen stand Sokrates so leise wie möglich auf, um Lara nicht zu wecken. Während er sich anzog, blickte er auf die friedlich schlafende Frau hinab. Was hatten Bradeks Krieger ihr bloß angetan. Zorn loderte in ihm auf. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Schlafende warf er sich seinen schwarzen Umhang über und verließ das Zimmer und das Hotel.

* * *

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer des Penthouses des _Crowne Plaza _öffnete und schloss sich wieder.

_Lara tauchte in einem blau glitzernden See. Sie genoss das Gefühl der Freiheit, das sie empfand während sie durchs Wasser glitt. _

Die Person näherte sich dem großen Doppelbett. Sie streifte die Handschuhe ab und legte sie sorgsam auf die Kommode neben dem Bett.

Da lag sie. Alleine. Wunderschön und von einem inneren Frieden erfüllt, der ihr Gesicht zum Strahlen brachte. Ihr langes, seidiges Haar schimmerte rötlich in der Morgensonne, die durch die Balkontür auf das Bett fiel. Im Lichtdurchfluteten Raum waren die Konturen der Person eindeutig als die eines Mannes erkennbar. Der Fremde streckte seine Hände nach dem engelsgleichen Gesicht auf dem beigen Kissen aus, zögerte jedoch und zog stattdessen behutsam die warme Daunendecke vom Körper der Schlafenden.

_Plötzlich wurde es um Lara kälter. Sie musste wohl in eine tiefere Region getaucht sein, ohne es zu bemerken._

Es verschlug dem Mann für einen Moment lang den Atem, als er die schlanke Figur der Frau vor ihm erblickte. Das leichte Seidennachthemd schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körper. Sie drehte sich im Schlaf um und wandte ihm nun das Gesicht zu. Ihr Nachthemd rutschte dabei nach oben und enthüllte ihre Beine. Der Eindringling verspürte bei diesem Anblick ein angenehmes Ziehen in der Lendengegend. Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und streckte schließlich die Hand nach ihr aus. Er strich über ihre Beine hinauf zum Oberkörper.

_Lara drohte in Panik auszubrechen, als etwas ihren Körper entlang streifte. Sie wandte sich um und blickte erleichtert auf Wasseralgen, die hier wuchsen und ihren Körper berührten._

Der Fremde zwang sich die Hand wieder zurückzuziehen. Er wollte sie noch nicht wecken. Sie strahlte einen beinahe schon überirdischen Glanz aus, wenn sie so friedlich schlief. Deshalb zog er sich zuerst den Mantel aus und ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden gleiten, den Blick keinen Moment von ihrem Antlitz abwendend. Sie schien eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn zu besitzen. Er konnte den Drang nicht länger unterdrücken, von ihren vollen Lippen zu kosten. Er beugte sich über sie.

_Lara bemerkte einen Schatten über ihr. Sie blickte auf und sah einen Raubfisch direkt über ihr, der das Maul weit aufriss um sie im Ganzen zu verschlingen._

Lara riss die Augen auf und erschrak furchtbar, als sie das Gesicht eines Mannes über sich sah. Es kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Ihr entfuhr ein erschrockener Laut, doch zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Sie, die mit sämtlichen Reflexen einer Grabjägerin ausgestattet war, war in diesem Augenblick wie gelähmt. Endlich registrierte der Eindringling, dass sie wach geworden war. Er blickte sie überrascht an, dann wich der Ausdruck einem verschlagenen.

Erst jetzt erkannte sie den Mann. Es war Dalton. Dieser war offenbar fest entschlossen sich seinen Kuss zu holen, denn sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem erneut.

„Nein! Nicht!", brachte sie endlich heraus. Anscheinend schienen ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten aufgrund eines perversen Schutzmechanismus völlig zu versagen, denn sie kniff die Augen fest zu, anstatt dass sie sich gegen den ungewollten Überfall wehrte.

Plötzlich wurde Dalton von ihr heruntergerissen. Lara öffnete die Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Sokrates Dalton einen kräftigen Fausthieb verpasste, der ihn gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte und ihn kraftlos daran hinunter gleiten ließ.

„Finger weg von meiner Frau!", zischte der Lord. Er war dem Häuflein Elend auf dem Boden einen bedrohlichen Blick zu. Lara starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sokrates an sie gewandt. Jede Bedrohlichkeit war aus seiner Stimme gebannt. Lara konnte ihn nur weiterhin anstarren.

Sokrates schien das als Zustimmung zu werten, denn er packte den Berater am Kragen und schleifte ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste aus dem Raum. Lara hörte Sokrates' Stimme dumpf durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Etwas rumpelte zweimal, dann trat Stille ein.

Lara setzte sich auf und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Sie hörte, wie Sokrates den Raum wieder betrat. Sie sah auf und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Feindseligkeit an. Er trat auf sie zu. „Kommt nicht näher", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. Er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Halt! Nicht näher kommen! Haltet Euch von mir fern!"

Sokrates setzte sich mit einem Abstand zu ihr, den sie gerade noch dulden konnte. Sein Haar fiel nach vorne. „Du hast eine merkwürdige Art, deine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen...", meinte er mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.

Lara rastete aus. „Dankbar?! Wofür?!! Es war bestimmt nur Zufall, dass Dalton exakt zu der Zeit es schafft heraufzukommen, in der Ihr das Hotel verlassen habt. Natürlich passierte es ganz zufällig, dass er an dem Pagen vorbei gekommen ist, der _Euch_ persönlich zu Diensten ist. Und _gewiss_ ist es nichts weiter als glücklicher _Zufall_, dass Ihr den Berater des amerikanischen Präsidenten nun für die gesamte Laufzeit seiner politischen Karriere unter Kontrolle habt!"

Sokrates beugte sich vor, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Laras Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Bevor sie irgendwie darauf reagieren konnte, ging er wieder auf Abstand.

„Sag so etwas Törichtes nie wieder…", meinte der Lord mit gesenkter Stimme. Es lag schon fast etwas Bedrohliches in seinem Tonfall. Er richtete sich auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Komm, zieh dir etwas an. Wir haben heute noch einiges vor."

Bevor sie ihn zur Rede stellen konnte, hatte er das Zimmer bereits verlassen. So blieb ihr nicht viel anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen und genau das zu tun, was er gesagt hatte. Sie seufzte und nahm eine blaue Bluse, dazu eine schwarze Hose und einen warmen Mantel aus dem Schrank.


	32. Dinner for two

_**LaraGirl**: Ich hoffe, du holst dir keine Blutvergiftung… Gute Heilung und danke fürs Review!_

_Es gefällt mir, dass ihr immer hin und her rätselt, ob Sokrates (nicht Sokri!) Gefühle für Lara hegt oder nicht. Wer weiß, vielleicht werdet ihr es bald schon erfahren?_

_Lg_

_lara_

**Chapter Thirtytwo: Dinner for two**

Lara schlang sich den langen, bunten Schal ein weiteres Mal um den Hals und trat neben Sokrates aus dem Kunsthaus. Ein kalter Wind erfasste ein paar Blätter und wirbelte sie herum. Eine Gruppe gut gekleideter Männer und Frauen strömte hinter ihnen aus dem Gebäude. Lara hakte sich schnell beim Lord ein und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Hat dir die Ausstellung gefallen?", fragte Sokrates mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, sehr. Dali und Margrit waren geniale Künstler.", antwortete Lara immer noch an ihn gelehnt. Die Gruppe überholte die beiden. „Schönen Tag noch, Mr. Und Mrs. Bothwell!" Die beiden nickten ihnen zu.

Als die Gruppe sie laut plaudernd passierte, löste Lara sich wieder vom Lord, nur ließ sie den Arm eingehakt. Der Lord lächelte erneut kalt, unterließ es jedoch ihr Verhalten zu kommentieren. „Und was habt Ihr nun vor?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

„Ich hasse Überraschungen."

„Dann hast du jetzt die Gelegenheit dich daran zu gewöhnen."

Lara verdrehte die Augen. Sie gingen durch einen Park auf eine Pizzeria zu. „O gut, ich bin fast am Verhungern!"

Sokrates lächelte über ihre leidenschaftliche Aussage und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Der Kellner wies ihnen einen reservierten Tisch zu und sie bestellten. Lara war überrascht, wie galant sich der Lord ihr gegenüber verhielt. Zeitweise vergaß sie sogar, dass sie ihn eigentlich hassen sollte. Sie schob ihre beunruhigende Sympathie gegenüber dem Lord beiseite. Er war vermutlich ohnehin bloß so… anders… weil sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit als glückliches Ehepaar präsentieren mussten. Als sie ihn nach dem Grund dafür gefragt hatte, war sie erstaunt gewesen, dass er ihr überhaupt geantwortet hatte. Er hatte ihr mit geduldiger, aber keinen Widerspruch duldender, Stimme erklärt, dass die Charade nötig für den Erfolg seiner Geschäfte war. Lara fügte seiner Aussage noch gedanklich hinzu, dass sie dadurch jeden Verdacht gegen ihren unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt endgültig zerstreuen würden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist so still. Schmeckt dir das Essen nicht?"

Lara schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und begegnete Sokrates' Blick, der aufmerksam auf sie gerichtet war. Sein Blick verwirrte sie und sie sah schnell wieder auf ihren Teller. „Nein, es war wirklich köstlich. Ihr – ich meine du – musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Möchtest du noch ein Dessert?"

„Nein, danke." Lara konnte sein kaltes Lächeln fast schon sehen, obwohl sie den Blick immer noch starr auf die Tischplatte gerichtet hielt.

„Exzellent. Dann liegen wir hervorragend in der Zeit."

Lara blickte neugierig auf. Wie oft würde er sie noch überraschen? „Was habt – hast – du vor?"

Sokrates antwortete ihr nur mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

Lara schlug die Beine übereinander und warf Sokrates einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Sie konnte die Orte, zu denen sie der Lord nun bringen würde, mittlerweile eingrenzen. Vermutlich war es ein Konzerthaus, oder ein Theater, oder irgendein öffentlicher Empfang zu dem sie gingen. Denn wozu sonst hätte sie sich in Schale werfen müssen? Wobei „müssen" eigentlich übertrieben war. Der Lord hatte es ihr nahe gelegt, eines der Kleider aus ihrem Schrank zu wählen.

Deshalb trug sie nun ein elegantes, aber schlichtes, dunkelblaues Abendkleid und dazu passenden Silberschmuck. Ihr Haar trug sie halb offen und wurde von einer kunstvollen Brosche zurückgehalten.

Die Limousine hielt und der Fahrer hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Lara schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Gebäude vor ihnen. Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung. Ein Theater. Wie lange war sie nicht mehr im Theater gewesen? Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen.

Sie lächelte Sokrates glücklich an. Diesmal war es an ihm sich überrascht zu fühlen. Ihr Lächeln verschwand nicht, sie blickte nicht mit einem bestürzten Ausdruck über ihr Verhalten zu Boden. Sie lächelte ihn einfach nur an und betrat an seiner Seite das Theater. Sokrates war nicht bereit sich einzugestehen, was für ein gutes Gefühl das in ihm auslöste.

Der Lord gab dem Theaterangestellten ihre Karten zum Kontrollieren und führte sie die Gänge entlang auf ihre private Loge zu. Plötzlich verkrampfte sich ihre Hand, die zuvor sanft und entspannt auf seinem Arm geruht hatte. Er sah sie fragend an und bemerkte, dass sie ganz blass geworden war. Ihre vollen Lippen pressten sich in einer schmalen Linie aufeinander. Sokrates folgte ihrem Blick und es wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, wodurch sie so aus der Fassung gebracht worden war. Misses Dalton sprach wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt mit einer Person, die man von ihrem Standpunkt aus nicht erkennen konnte. Sokrates griff nach ihrem Arm. „Komm. Die Vorstellung beginnt jeden Augenblick."

Er führte sie in die Loge und schloss den schweren Samtvorhang hinter ihnen. Er bemerkte, dass ihr Herzschlag sich noch nicht beruhigt hatte, nur äußerlich gab sie sich völlig gelassen. Er sah, wie sie dem Eingang zu ihrer Loge einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. „Es kommt niemand mehr hier herein. Ich habe die Loge nur für uns reservieren lassen."

Für einen Moment lang trat ein verräterisches Funkeln in ihre Augen, dann war sie wieder völlig ruhig. „Welches Stück sehen wir uns denn an?", fragte sie das Thema wechselnd.

„Faust I."

„Das klingt sehr gut. Ich bin schon auf die Inszenierung gespannt." Sie lächelte ihm erneut zu aber sie konnte ihm nicht ihre innere Anspannung verheimlichen.

Lara klatschte begeistert, als die Pause einsetzte. Die Inszenierung war einmalig. „Holen wir uns eine kleine Erfrischung."

Sie standen auf und traten auf den Gang hinaus. Am Buffet bezahlte Sokrates zwei Getränke für sie. Lara nahm einen Schluck und fühlte sich besser.

„Lady Croft!"

Lara erbleichte und drehte sich nach der hohen Stimme um. Eine elegant gekleidete Frau stand vor ihr. Sie trug einen übertrieben großen Federhut auf dem Kopf und teuren Schmuck um Hals und Arme. „Könnt ihr Euch noch an mich erinnern?"

Während Lara ernsthaft überlegte, wer diese Frau sein könnte, fuhr diese bereits wieder fort. Offensichtlich war es eine rhetorische Frage gewesen. „Es freut mich, sie wieder zu sehen, Miss Croft." Endlich dämmerte es Lara, wer die Frau war. Sie war eine der Frauen auf Sokrates' Party gewesen, die angeregt darüber plauderten, was Lara bloß angestellt, um die Gespielin des Lords zu werden.

„Ist das so?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Die Frau bestätigte das ausgelassen. „Nun, wie hat euch der erste Akt gefallen, Gräfin?", fragte Lara sie.

Die Frau kicherte – wie sie meinte – anziehend. „Ich kann diesem Tiefsinnigen nichts abgewinnen. Aber ich bitte Sie, ich bin doch keine Gräfin!" Sie kicherte erneut, diesmal geschmeichelt.

„Sie verhalten sich allerdings danach…"

Nur Sokrates bemerkte die Spitze in Laras Worten und lächelte kalt. Die Frau lachte bloß erneut, geschmeichelter als zuvor. „Sagen Sie, was bringt Sie dazu, diese wundervolle Stadt zu besuchen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Entschuldigen Sie uns. Die Vorstellung geht jeden Moment weiter.", wimmelte Sokrates die aufdringliche Person ab und nahm Laras Hand. Enttäuscht darüber, dass sie keinen neuen Klatsch erfuhr, blickte die Frau den beiden nach.

Nach dem Ende des zweiten Teils lud Sokrates Lara auf einen Punsch ein, um für die draußen herrschende Kälte gerüstet zu sein. Sie standen mit den dampfenden Bechern in der Hand in der Eingangshalle, während laut schwatzende Gruppen das Theater verließen und dabei einen kalten Windhauch erzeugten, der zu ihnen herüberwehte.

Lara hatte der Treppe, die hinauf zu den Logen führte, den Rücken zugewandt, als die Stimmen weiterer Personen an ihre Ohren drangen. Diesmal waren es allerdings höchstens drei Personen.

„Lara, dreh' dich jetzt nicht um. Wenn du etwas äußerst Unangenehmes vermeiden möchtest, vertrau' mir jetzt einfach…"

Sie blickte Sokrates verwirrt an. Der Lord beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Er stützte seine Hände links und rechts von ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand, sodass sie selbst nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Laras Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und sie wollte den Lord bereits von sich stoßen, als sie eine Stimme aus dem Stimmengewirr identifizierte, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es war die aalglatte Stimme Daltons. Als sie das erkannte, zog sie Sokrates näher zu sich und erwiderte seine Küsse.

Das Gespräch der Näherkommenden endete und Lara konnte nicht mehr feststellen, wo sie sich befanden. Waren sie nun unmittelbar neben ihnen stehen geblieben, oder waren sie vorbeigegangen?

Kaum dass sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, schien ihr Kopf wie leer geblasen. Es gab nur noch ihn und das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, dass seine Küsse in ihr verursachten.

Als ihre Benommenheit langsam wich, wusste sie nicht mehr wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Mit einigem Willensaufwand löste sie sich wieder von Sokrates.

„Sind sie weg?", fragte Lara atemlos.

„Schon eine ganze Weile…"

„Ihr seid unmöglich!", rief Lara und schaffte es nun endlich ihn von sich zu stoßen. Sie musste sich allerdings schon sehr anstrengen, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Lara…", begann Sokrates mit gesenkter Stimme. Sie erzitterte unter diesem Klang und musste stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen, seinem Bann nachzugeben.

„Ja?", hauchte sie atemlos.

„Wir werden Washington verlassen", eröffnete ihr der Lord in normalem Tonfall und sie fühlte sich, als ob er sie ins kalte Wasser gestoßen hätte.

„Was? Was meint Ihr damit?"

Sokrates schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Was hatten wir vereinbart?"

Mürrisch blickte Lara zu Boden. „Was meinst _du_ damit?"

Der Lord lächelte kalt. „Das wirst du sehen, wenn es soweit ist."


	33. Der Unterschlupf

**Chapter Thirtythree: Der Unterschlupf**

Lara drängte sich an der Seite des Lords durch das Getümmel der Menge. Sie blickte auf die Anzeigetafel und versuchte zu erraten welchen Flug sie wohl nehmen würden. Es graute ihr bei dem Gedanken daran, wieder in die Burg zurückkehren zu müssen. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen hingen bereits daran. Aber sie war dem Willen des Lords unterworfen. Erneut verfluchte sie sich in Gedanken selbst, dass sie auf den Deal eingegangen war.

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht darauf geachtet hatte, welchem Terminal sie sich näherten. Doch nun war es zu spät. Sokrates hatte die Tickets bereits kontrollieren lassen und sie gingen durch die Kontrolle.

Nun war ihre Hoffnung das ungefähre Ziel ihrer Reise zu erraten, die Aufschrift auf der Maschine. Ein gewaltiges Passagierflugzeug wartete bereits vor der Flughafenhalle auf seine Gäste. Aeroflot.

Lara blieb abrupt stehen. Sokrates drehte sich genervt zu ihr um. „Russland?!!"

„Ja, Russland. Genauer gesagt Moskau. Und jetzt komm. Die Maschine wird nicht auf uns warten."

* * *

Der Jeep blieb mit einem letzten Ruck stehen. „Du kannst die Augenbinde jetzt abnehmen", erklang die Stimme des Lords zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Stunde erneut. Erleichtert tat Lara wie geheißen. Es war doch unangenehmer gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte, während der ganzen Fahrt die Augenbinde oben zu behalten und dadurch quasi blind zu sein. Aber diese Variante war ihr doch lieber gewesen als die andere Wahlmöglichkeit, die ihr Sokrates gelassen hatte. Nämlich ein Schlafmittel zu nehmen.

Sie stieg hinaus in die Kälte von Moskaus Umgebung und schloss ihren dicken Wintermantel. Neugierig blickte sie sich um. Sokrates trat zu ihr und gemeinsam gingen sie auf eine einsam stehende Baracke zu. Die Umgebung war ziemlich kahl. Bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Zwergbäume gab es nicht viel mehr als vom Frost überzogene Grasbüschel. Lara wurde bei dem Gedanken mit dem Lord in einer russischen Einöde gelandet zu sein äußerst unwohl.

Die Baracke war von einem drei Meter hohen Stacheldraht umzäunt, der unter Strom stand, wie ein Schild auf russisch besagte, das verwittert am Boden lag. Statt Fenster gab es nur dünne Schlitze, gerade breit genug für einen Gewehrlauf, den man dort hindurch stecken konnte. Im Großen und Ganzen machte die Baracke einen recht düsteren und wenig einladenden Eindruck. Lara lief bei deren Anblick ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Das elektrische Gittertor öffnete sich automatisch, als sie sich ihm näherten und schon waren sie an der Stahltür, die in die Baracke führte angelangt. Sokrates gab an der Wand neben der Tür einen 5-stelligen Zifferncode ein, den Lara aber nicht erkennen konnte, da ihr seine Hand die Sicht versperrte. Die schwere Türe schnappte mit einem dumpfen Klack auf.

Sie betraten einen kahlen Raum, in dem bloß ein Regal und ein paar nackte Holzbänke standen. Lara zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als sie dem halben dutzend Soldaten gewahr wurde, die sich in diesem Raum befanden. Sie sahen alle grimmig aus und flüsterten miteinander auf Russisch. Lara versuchte angestrengt ihre Worte zu verstehen, doch sie sprachen zu leise miteinander. Rechts auf dem Boden registrierte sie eine offen stehende Falltür, durch die sie eine Hängematte sehen konnte. Dort war anscheinend das Schlafquartier der Krieger. Von unten konnte sie weitere raue Männerstimmen hören. Bei dem Gedanken, dass unter ihr grimmig aussehende Männer schliefen, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Lara wurde unter dem Blick der Krieger unbehaglich zumute, doch sie unterdrückte entschlossen den Impuls sich schutzsuchend an Sokrates Seite zu begeben. Ein Soldat trat vor den Lord und salutierte. „Willkommen zurück, Meister! Wir haben all ihre Anweisungen befolgt. Das Gebiet ist bis auf jeden Quadratzentimeter durchforstet worden. Keine Fremden in der Nähe!"

Der Lord winkte ab. „Verschieben wir das auf später, Leutnant Iwan Annenkow. Die Reise war lang und anstrengend. Treten Sie nun beiseite."

Der Leutnant gehorchte auf der Stelle und trat neben Lara. Sokrates tippte auch an einer weiteren Tür, die sie weiter ins Innere der Baracke führen würde, einen Zifferncode ein. Das Licht der Anlage blinkte grün und die gepolsterte Tür sprang auf. „Nach dir", forderte er Lara auf. Dankbar und beinahe fluchtartig schritt sie über die Türschwelle. Der Lord schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Du brauchst nicht so verstört blicken. Annenkow und ich sind die einzigen, die den Zugangscode zu diesen Räumen kennen. Das braucht dich nicht zu beunruhigen. Er ist zuverlässig und er wird diese Gemächer nur in einem Fall der äußersten Dringlichkeit unangemeldet betreten."

Das beruhigte Lara trotzdem kein bisschen.

„Dieser Raum ist unser Wohnzimmer", erklärte Sokrates und lenkte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre neue Umgebung. Der Raum war erstaunlich gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Wände waren mit Holz vertafelt und am hinteren Ende des Raumes befanden sich gut bestückte Bücherregale. In der Mitte befand sich ein Biedermeier-Holztisch auf einem weichen Orientteppich und um diesen gruppiert standen ein weinrotes Sofa und zwei gemütliche Polstersessel. Eine altmodische Stehlampe stand hinter dem Sofa zum Lesen bereit. Der Raum wurde von künstlichem Licht beleuchtet, da es hier kein einziges Fenster gab. Lara nickte um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich alles genau angesehen hatte.

„Die Tür an der rechten Wand führt in dein Schlafzimmer. Gegenüberliegend an der linken Wand liegt meines. Die drei Türen vor uns führen einerseits in die Speisekammer, andererseits in die Küche und ins Bad. Von links nach rechts." Er wartete, bis sie ihm mit einem Nicken bestätigte, dass sie alles verstanden hatte. „All diese Räume sind übrigens schalldicht und kugelsicher. Kein Laut dringt nach innen, kein Laut dringt nach außen. Darum musst du auch in mein Zimmer kommen, wenn du etwas brauchst, denn ich werde dich nicht hören, wenn du rufst."

So konnte sie also auch laut in ihren Alpträumen schreien, ohne dass Sokrates es mitbekam. Darüber war sie froh. Moment. Das hieß dann doch auch, dass sie laut über Fluchtpläne nachdenken konnte, ohne dass der Lord es wusste. Sokrates Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Ich hoffe du wirst dich hier einigermaßen wohl fühlen. Wir werden hier einige Zeit verbringen. Du musst dich nicht fürchten, Bradek wird dich hier nicht finden und selbst wenn würde er sich nicht in meine Nähe wagen." Als er den Namen seines ehemaligen Commanders aussprach verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Ich rate dir, diese Gemächer nicht zu verlassen. Denn meine Krieger und die Söldner, die ich angeheuert habe, haben den Befehl dich zu beschützen. _Hier_ zu beschützen. Du hast nun etwas Zeit dich einzugewöhnen. Ich muss fort."

„Jetzt schon?" Panik begann sie plötzlich zu packen.

„Ja. Noch einmal. Du hast hier nichts zu befürchten." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie alleine in der neuen, ihr fremden Gegend zurück, ohne ihr noch eine Antwortmöglichkeit zu lassen. Anscheinend hatte er es eilig. Lara beschloss sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zu begeben und die restlichen Räume ein anderes Mal zu besichtigen. Ein schön großes Bett mit luftigen weißen Vorhängen war die Zierde des Raumes und füllte ihn auch fast ganz aus. Zudem gab es noch einen in der Wand integrierten Kleiderschrank und ein Nachtkästchen mit Leselampe. Ein seidener Schlafanzug lag auf dem Bett bereit, in den Lara erschöpft schlüpfte und sich dann aufs Bett fallen ließ. Die Reise hatte sie doch sehr angestrengt. Ihre Augen fielen ganz von alleine zu, als sie in die weichen Kissen sank.


	34. Hilfreiche Visionen

**Chapter Thirtyfour: Hilfreiche Visionen**

_Schwärze. Die Dunkelheit wurde immer dichter, je weiter sich _seine_ Präsenz von ihr entfernte. Als sie das realisierte, wurde die Finsternis vollkommen und Sokrates' Präsenz war verschwunden. Die Dunkelheit ballte sich um sie zusammen. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Ein Schatten. Angst folgte dem Eindringling. Unbegreifliche, unerträgliche Angst._

Lara erwachte schweißgebadet. Sie setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und blickte sich sorgfältig im Zimmer um. Erst nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass das eben Gesehene nicht Realität geworden war, beruhigte sich ihr Pulsschlag wieder.

Sie versuchte das Gesehene zu analysieren. Was bedeutete diese Vision? Hatte sie sich schon so an den Gedanken gewohnt, dass Sokrates' Nähe Schutz bedeutete? Und jetzt wo er weg war fühlte sie sich schutzlos? War sie schon so an seine Nähe gewohnt? Was bedeutete diese Vision, oder war es bloß ein Alptraum? Vielleicht sollte es sie davor warnen, dass sie nicht völlig in die Abhängigkeit zum Lord glitt. Vielleicht sollte er sie wachrütteln, damit sie endlich wieder aktiv wurde und einen Ausweg aus ihrer Situation suchte. Oder aber – die unangenehme Variante – es sollte ein Hinweis auf eine kommende Gefahr sein, die sie nicht alleine bewältigen konnte.

Sie verbrachte den restlichen Vormittag mit Versuchen, den Traum zu deuten. Als sie jedoch davon Kopfschmerzen bekam, gab sie frustriert auf.

Sie suchte sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich damit ausgerüstet zur Couch. Sie holte sich ein Buch und las es, aus Mangel an Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten, aus. So hielt sie es auch mit den anderen Büchern, die ihr unbekannt waren. Am Ende des Tages war sie schon so gelangweilt, dass sie sich ein Kochbuch nahm um darin zu lesen. Sie war einfach nicht der Typ zum Nichts-Tun. Wenn der Lord sie noch länger alleine lassen würde, würde sie noch vor Langeweile sterben, dessen war sie sich sicher. Als sie ungefähr ein drittel des Kochbuchs auswendig gelernt hatte, hörte sie das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür.

Sie musste sich schwer beherrschen, dass sie nicht sofort das Buch wegschmiss, aufsprang und zum Lord eilte, sondern ruhig sitzen blieb. Ihre Hände begannen nervös zu zittern, deshalb schlug sie das Buch zu und steckte ihre Hände in ihre Jeanstaschen, damit er es nicht bemerkte.

Als Sokrates sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte, studierte sie seine Gesichtszüge. Er wirkte erschöpft, geschafft. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Anstrengender Tag?", fragte sie begierig auf etwas Abwechslung.

Der Lord legte die Hände auf den Schoß und sah sie durchdringend an. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie…"

Lara war doch etwas verblüfft darüber, dass er so etwas zugab. „Immerhin habt Ihr nun Zeit, Euch auszuruhen."

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht."

„Ihr müsst schon wieder fort?!", regte Lara sich auf.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend lächelte Sokrates schwach. Er benahm sich heute so anders. Was zum Teufel hatte er gemacht, dass er nun so erschöpft wirkte?

„Ja. Das letzte Ereignis hat einige Dinge ausgelöst, die möglichst bald meiner Aufmerksamkeit benötigen."

„Überlebensnotwendige Dinge?", forschte Lara weiter.

„Man könnte es so ausdrücken..."

Lara war klar, dass er zu diesem Thema nicht mehr sagen würde. „Kaffee?"

„Nein, danke."

„Gulasch?"

Sokrates blickte sie verblüfft an.

„Was?! Ich hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun…"

Sein Blick fiel auf das Kochbuch neben ihr. „Dir war _wirklich_ langweilig, oder?"

„Also kein Gulasch. Ist vermutlich ohnehin gesünder für Euch."

„Ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass Lara Croft mit sich alleine nichts anzufangen weiß."

„Gut. Nun definitiv kein Gulasch mehr." Lara bemühte sich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Sokrates ging in die Küche und sie folgte ihm. Er deutete auf den Topf am Herd. „Ist da dein Gulasch darin enthalten?"

Lara nickte und beobachtete ihn, wie er den Deckel abhob. Ein Geruch von faulen Eiern, der zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war, stieg auf und erfüllte die Küche. Lara schloss geistesgegenwärtig schnell die Tür, damit der Gestank sich nicht auch auf die übrigen Räume ausbreitete. Das einstige Gulasch war zu merkwürdigen Klumpen in einer pampigen Masse geschrumpft.

„Hast du davon gegessen?", fragte Sokrates mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, als er den stinkenden Inhalt des Topfes entsorgte.

„Nein", erwiderte sie einsilbig.

„Gut. Sonst müsste dein Magen wohl ausgepumpt werden. Keine schöne Angelegenheit."

Lara streckte ihm in einem Anfall von Albernheit die Zunge heraus. Er grinste. „Nach dem offensichtlichen Versuch mich zu vergiften, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir heute wieder auf Brot zurückgreifen."

Anstatt zu antworten holte Lara das Gewünschte und trug es ins Wohnzimmer. Sie aßen gemeinsam und räumten das Geschirr ab. Dann nahmen sie wieder auf der Couch Platz.

Plötzlich nahm Sokrates ihre Hände in seine. Lara errötete und erstarrte. Was hatte er vor? Er schien ihre Unsicherheit zu genießen. „Ich fürchte, es wird Zeit, dass du den bedeutenderen Teil unseres Paktes erfüllst…", meinte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

Ihr stockte der Atem. „Was… was meint Ihr damit?"

Sokrates grinste. „Das wirst du gleich sehen…"

_Lara wurde in einen Strudel von Bildern gezogen. Visionen. Kaum wurden die Bilder schärfer, wurde sie von einer undefinierbaren Macht weiter gerissen. Etwas schien sie durch den Strudel zu führen. Schließlich näherte sie sich einer Szene, die immer schärfer wurde, je näher sie ihr kam. Die anderen, verwirrenden Bilder um sie verblassten und sie tauchte in diese eine Szene ein._

_Ein Mädchen mit langem, braunem Haar wurde in ein Auto gezerrt. Der Motor des Geländewagens heulte auf, als der Fahrer das Gaspedal durchdrückte. _

_Das Mädchen erwachte in einem kalten, dunklen Raum. Sie hatte Angst. Sie konnte die kleinen, trippelnden Füße der Ratten hören, die sich entlang der Mauern bewegten. Sie hörte die Stimmen ihrer Entführer durch die Tür. Sie klangen roh und brutal. Sie hatte solche Angst. Warum kam ihr Vater nicht um sie zu retten? Warum?_

_Die Tür öffnete sich und ein schmaler Lichtstreifen fiel herein. Der blanke Horror legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Der Mann kam näher. Das Mädchen barg furchtvoll ihr Gesicht in den Händen._

Lara drängte die ihr aufgezwängte Vision zurück. Sie wollte nicht mehr sehen. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was mit dem Mädchen weiter geschehen würde. Wollte nicht mehr _fühlen_ was das Mädchen fühlte.

„Lara. Lara komm wieder zu dir! Nimm einen Schluck Wasser."

Sokrates' Stimme beruhigte sie erneut auf ihr unverständliche Weise. Sie gehorchte und nahm einen Schluck der kühlen Flüssigkeit.

„Und nun berichte, was du gesehen hast."

Lara wusste, sie hatte keine Wahl. „Ein kleines Mädchen wurde entführt und in einen kalten, dunklen Keller gesperrt." Sie versuchte den Bericht so kurz wie möglich zu halten, um zu verhindern, dass die Bilder erneut in ihr hochstiegen.

„Mehr?", fragte Sokrates forschend.

Lara blickte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann sieh' mir in die Augen."

„Nein. Nicht noch einmal…" Es gelang ihr nicht die aufsteigende Verzweiflung aus ihrer Stimme zu bannen. Lara konnte Sokrates' nachdenklichen Blick auf sich spüren. „Du siehst es nicht nur, du _fühlst_ es auch, nicht wahr Lara?"

Lara blickte erstaunt auf und war erneut in seinem Blick gefangen. „Ja…", bestätigte sie kaum hörbar.

„Fühlst du, was sie fühlt? Oder ist es deine eigene Angst, die dein Herz um so viel schneller schlagen lässt?"

Laras Augen weiteten sich. Woher wusste er…?

„Hab keine Angst. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du noch einmal in den Körper des Mädchens zurückkehrst. Du musst allerdings dorthin zurück. Doch diesmal musst du die Dinge aus Sicht der Entführer miterleben."

Lara schauderte bei diesem Gedanken voller Unbehagen.

„Ich werde dich so weit begleiten, wie ich kann. Achte du auf den Ort, an dem sie sich befinden und auf ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Komm zu mir zurück, wenn du genug weißt."

Ohne eine weitere Warnung wurde sie wieder in den Bilderstrudel gerissen. Wieder führte sie dieselbe Macht durch die verwirrenden Bildeindrücke. Sie erreichte erneut die Bilder der Entführung des Mädchens und wurde hineingezogen.

_Der Russe riss sich die dunkle Maske vom Kopf, während sein Kollege das Gör in den Keller sperrte. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und strich sich durchs Haar. Alles war nach Plan verlaufen. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Er hasste Schnee. Dennoch. Ihr Versteck war einfach perfekt. Niemand würde sie in dieser abgelegenen Bergregion finden können. Er selbst hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt den Weg zu finden. Er blickte auf die Karte Nordsibiriens, auf der mit rotem Edding der Weg zu ihrem Versteck eingezeichnet war. Sein Kollege kam mit einer Flasche Wodka in der Hand zurück. _

„_Ich habe die Alarmanlage eingeschaltet. Ziemlich nutzlos, wenn du mich fragst. Niemand wird uns hier stören."_

_Er sah seinem Kumpanen zu, wie er die Barischnikow auf den Tisch legte und einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm. „Die Kleine ist echt süß."_

„_Sie wird nicht angerührt, bis wir Nachricht von ihrem Alten haben, verstanden?!", fragte er den anderen bedrohlich. Außerdem war sie viel zu schade für ihn…_

Lara kehrte aus ihrer Vision zurück und berichtete Sokrates stockend, was sie gesehen hatte.

„Gut gemacht. Das reicht für heute."

Lara zog ihre Hände zurück und versuchte in seinen Gedanken zu lesen. Wie immer war seine Miene unlesbar. „Ihr müsst das Mädchen bald finden! Ich habe die Lust zu zerstören in dem Entführer gespürt. Bitte, Ihr dürft nicht zulassen, dass dem Mädchen etwas passiert!"

Sokrates blickte sie forschend an. „Deswegen benötigte ich ja deine Assistenz", erwiderte er kühl.

Lara schwieg einen Moment lang. „Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?"

„Das hast du zwar bereits, aber ich gewähre dir eine zweite Frage", erwiderte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Weshalb musste es diese Vision sein? Warum nicht eine andere?"

„Das Mädchen, das du gesehen hast, ist die Tochter eines einflussreichen Mannes der russischen Mafia. Wenn ich ihm seine Tochter wiedergebe, schuldet er mir einen Gefallen."

„Ihr tut das also nur aus Eigennutz?!"

„Natürlich", antwortete der Lord kalt. „Was hast du erwartet?"

Ja, was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet? Aber im Grunde genommen war es doch das wichtigste, das dem Mädchen geholfen wurde. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.


	35. Dinnerparty

_Seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich euch nicht alle Fragen beantworte, aber manchmal seid ihr einfach zu nahe an der Wahrheit. ;-) Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Komplimente. Hier euer nächstes Kapitel._

_Lg_

_lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirtyfive: Dinnerparty**

Lara wurde am nächsten Morgen von einer Vision aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Als diese endete, wusste sie, dass Sokrates das Haus bereits wieder verlassen hatte. Die Vision hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal nicht verändert, dennoch wer sie erneut bis ins Innere erschüttert. Warum hatte sie dieselbe Vision von Sokrates Verschwinden erneut gehabt? Hatte es etwa mehr zu bedeuten? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab, kletterte aus dem Bett und brachte die Morgentoilette hinter sich. Sie ging in die Küche und schnitt sich ein Stück des Kuchens ab, den sie mit Sokrates gebacken hatte. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihr gemeinsames Schaffen.

Sie frühstückte in aller Ruhe und trainierte anschließend ihre Bauchmuskeln. Nach 50 Liegestützen langweilte sie sich erneut und so beschloss sie es wieder mit Lesen zu versuchen. Sie strich unentschlossen über die Buchrücken im Regal. Als sie den Einband eines Heimatkundebuches berührte, durchzuckte sie etwas Blitzartiges.

_Das Mädchen hörte wie sich schwere Schritte der Kellertür näherten. Ängstlich kroch sie von der Tür weg, wagte aber nicht sich den Wänden weiter zu nähern. Sie konnte die Ratten dort scharren hören. Es war so kalt. So dunkel. Wo blieb ihr Daddy?_

_Ein Lichtstreifen fiel in die Dunkelheit des Kerkers, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Es war der böse Mann, der sie hier eingesperrt hatte. Er schwankte leicht, auf sie zu. Sein Atem stank nach dem Getränk, das ihr Vater manchmal zu sich nahm. „Dein Alter hat mit den Bullen gesprochen.", lallte der Mann und fingerte an seinem Gürtel herum. „Er hat ein Kopfgeld auf uns ausgesetzt."_

_Das Mädchen schrie auf, als das Leder auf sie nieder zischte. „Du wirst dafür bezahlen, Kleine…" Er drückte sie zu Boden und kniete sich vor sie…_

„Nein!" Lara wurde mit einem Aufschrei zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Das Mädchen… Ihr _durfte_ nicht dasselbe passieren wie ihr selbst. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie die Kleine das überleben sollte, wenn sie als erwachsene Frau schon nicht imstande war die Schrecken ihrer Misshandlung zu überwinden.

Das Schlimmste für sie war, dass sie dem Mädchen nicht helfen konnte. Sie musste untätig hier herumsitzen, während die Kleine in der Gewalt ihrer Entführer war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Sokrates noch rechtzeitig kam um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

Mit der Zeit wich ihr Unbehagen Langeweile und Ungeduld. Sie verbrachte die Wartezeit damit, das Kochbuch endgültig auswendig zu lernen und war danach so zu Tode gelangweilt und entnervt, dass sie sich auf die Couch legte und kopfüber hinunter hängen ließ. In dieser Position warf sie einen Ball, den sie im Schrank gefunden hatte, gegen die Eingangstür und fing ihn wieder auf und warf ihn gegen die Eingangstür und fing ihn wieder auf und warf ihn gegen die Eingangstür und fing ihn wieder auf und warf ihn gegen die Eingangstür und fing ihn wieder auf…

Sie warf den Ball und die Tür ging auf. Mit einem unglaublichen Reflex fing Sokrates den Ball ab, bevor er sein Gesicht demolierte. „Sollte ich mir um mein Leben Sorgen machen?", fragte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Er warf ihr den Ball wieder zu und hob eine Augenbraue, ihre merkwürdige Position betreffend. Lara fing den Ball und richtete sich schnell wieder auf. „Ihr habt Euch ganz schön Zeit gelassen", begrüßte sie ihn mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Du hast mich vermisst?"

Lara hob die Augenbraue in einer perfekten Imitation von ihm. Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie so entnervt gewesen war. Sie sprang auf. „Habt Ihr es geschafft? Habt Ihr sie befreit?"

„Natürlich."

„Wie…", sie zögerte, ob sie ihn wirklich fragen sollte und ihm damit zu enthüllen, dass sie erneut eine Vision über das Mädchen gehabt hatte. Sie entschloss sich dafür. Sie _musste_ es wissen. „Wie habt Ihr das Mädchen vorgefunden?"

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"

Lara blickte zu Boden. „Ich habe sie wieder gesehen", flüsterte sie. „Der Entführer hat sie geschlagen. Mit seinem Gürtel. Und dann…" Lara brach ab. Sie konnte den Satz nicht vervollständigen.

Sokrates nahm sie in seine starken Arme. Laras Augen weiteten sich. Sie versteifte sich. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich verstehe dich. Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr um die Kleine machen. Er hatte nicht die Gelegenheit sie ein zweites Mal zu schlagen oder ihr etwas anderes anzutun. Die Kugel in seinem Kopf hinderte ihn daran."

Lara legte die Hände auf seine Brust. Es war so angenehm in seinen Armen gehalten zu werden. „Und das Mädchen?", flüsterte sie.

„Ist wieder bei seinen Eltern."

Lara atmete seinen Duft ein und genoss das Gefühl der Wärme, das seine Umarmung in ihr auslöste. „Danke", wisperte sie und löste sich wieder von ihm.

„Hast du Hunger?", wechselte er abrupt das Thema.

„Und wie!"

„Gut. Dann sollten wir etwas kochen."

Lara ging freudig auf die Küche zu.

„Und Lara? Gern geschehen."

Sie lächelte.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Lara auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und genoss ihr Frühstück, das aus einem Stück Kuchen und Saft bestand. Da sie noch nicht jene ominöse Vision gehabt hatte, nahm sie an, dass sich Sokrates immer noch in seinem Zimmer befand. Sie würde ihn fragen, ob er sie heute mitnahm. Noch so einen sterbenslangweiligen Tag würde sie nicht überleben. Sie hoffte stark, dass er dem zustimmte. Je länger sie auf der Couch saß und darüber nachdachte, desto unsicherer wurde sie, ob Sokrates sie wirklich mitnehmen würde. Schließlich betrat Sokrates das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit Frühstück zu ihr. Als er ungefähr die Hälfte davon gegessen hatte, legte er die Gabel beiseite. „Was ist los, Lara?"

Lara starrte ertappt auf den Tisch. „Was soll denn los sein? Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint…"

„Du starrst mich nun schon die ganze Zeit an, also bitte hör auf so zu tun, als ob du _nichts_ wollen würdest."

Lara gab sich geschlagen. „Ich will, dass Ihr mich heute mitnehmt, egal wohin Ihr auch gehen mögt!" Lara hatte sich ihre Argumente gründlich überlegt und vorbereitet.

„Okay."

„Ihr _müsst_ mich einfach mitnehmen, oder ich gehe vor Langeweile noch drauf! Möglicherweise kann ich Euch sogar nützlich sein, wenn es um ein Alibi geht _und_… Was habt ihr gesagt?", fragte sie verblüfft, ihren Redefluss beendend.

Sokrates lächelte höhnisch. „Ich habe gesagt, dass das in Ordnung geht."

Lara blinzelte verblüfft. Einen so leichten Sieg hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Äh… danke…"

„Ich kann es doch nicht verantworten, dass du _‚draufgehst'_ weil du für längere Zeit von mir getrennt bist."

Lara verdrehte die Augen, dennoch entging ihr der Humor in seinen Worten nicht. „Und was machen wir heute?"

Sokrates hob eine Augenbraue und grinste.

„Hey! _So_ war das nicht gemeint!"

„Wir gehen zu einem Empfang."

„Ein Empfang? Wen hättet Ihr mitgenommen, wenn ich Euch nicht gefragt hätte?"

Sokrates lächelte bloß geheimnisvoll. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dir etwas Passendes aussuchst. Wir fahren in einer Stunde."

Lara betrat das Wohnzimmer nach einiger Zeit wieder. „Na, zufrieden?" Sie trug ein bodenlanges, smaragdgrünes Kleid, dessen Rückenteil praktisch nicht vorhanden war und somit ihren gesamten Rücken freilegte. Um den Hals trug sie einen funkelnden Rubin in einer Goldfassung. Goldene Spangen hielten die vorderen Strähnen ihres langen, rotbraunen Haares zurück und ließen sie in leichten Wellen auf ihren Rücken fallen.

Sokrates blickte sie bewundernd an. Sie hatte etwas vom Glanz einer Waldfee. „Mehr als zufrieden", erwiderte er schließlich.

Die schwarze Limousine hielt vor den Stufen eines prunkvollen Anwesens, das nach barockem Vorbild erbaut worden war. Der Fahrer sprang aus dem Wagen und öffnete dem Lord und Lara die Tür.

Lara betrachtete das imponierende Gebäude vor ihnen und hüllte sich in ihren Mantel. „Wer ist eigentlich unser Gastgeber für heute Abend?"

Sie stiegen Seite an Seite die Stufen hinauf zu der geöffneten Flügeltür, an der ein Mann im Frack die Einladungen kontrollierte und die Namen der Gäste ansagte.

„Dimitrij Uranow. Er ist einer der führenden Köpfe der russischen Mafia und daher mit Vorsicht zu genießen", informierte er sie.

Lara erblasste und überlegte sich, ob es nicht vielleicht klüger wäre, wieder umzukehren. Doch da hatten sie den Mann am Eingang bereits erreicht und Sokrates gab ihm ihre Einladung.

„Lord Noru! …", rief der Mann den Gästen im Inneren des Hauses zu. „Verzeihung, wie lautet Ihr werter Name?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme an Lara gewandt.

„Lilian Claymore", erwiderte Lara bevor Sokrates es konnte. Sokrates hob eine Augenbraue.

„… mit der bezaubernden Lady Lilian von Claymore!", vollendete der Empfangsmann seinen Satz erneut an die Gäste gewandt.

Lara und Sokrates passierten den Mann, der bereits die Einladungen der folgenden Gäste entgegen nahm.

Etliche feine Damen und Herren in Designerkleidern standen plaudernd in kleinen Gruppen beisammen und schlürften gelegentlich von ihrem Champagner. Die Halle war prunkvoll ausgestattet und mit zahlreichen Blumengestecken geschmückt. Eine große Ansammlung der Gäste tummelte sich um das kalte Buffet. Auch Lara und Sokrates bewegten sich darauf zu.

„Lilian Claymore?", fragte Sokrates skeptisch.

„Lord _Noru_…", entgegnete sie nur.

„Für Psychologen wäre es bestimmt interessant, dass du dich mit einem _Verbrecher_ gleichstellst."

Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, ertönte eine laute Stimme hinter ihnen: „Lord Noru!"

Lara verschwand blitzschnell hinter einem riesigen Gesteck.

„Welch Freude Euch begrüßen zu dürfen!", fuhr die Stimme auf Russisch fort. Sokrates antwortete ihm ebenfalls auf Russisch. Allerdings konnte Lara seine Antwort nicht mehr verstehen, da sie sich schon in Richtung Terrassentür bewegte. Sie hatte wirklich gut daran getan, hinter dem Gesteck zu verschwinden, denn die Stimme des Mannes war eindeutig die des Gastgebers Dimitrij Uranow gewesen.

Sie nahm sich im Vorbeigehen ein paar belegte Brote vom Buffet und aß sie. Wenn sie schon mal hier war, konnte sie auch von den Angeboten kosten, oder? Es war interessant, dass Uranow umgezogen war, nachdem sie sein Haus das letzte Mal _besucht_ hatte…

Lara schritt nach draußen auf die Terrasse und stützte sich auf die verschnörkelte Balustrade. Es war merkwürdig, dass das Schicksal sie ausgerechnet in dieses Haus geführt hatte. Ein kalter Wind wehte um sie und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Die Nacht war bewölkt und ab und zu tauchte der leuchtende Vollmond hinter den Wolken auf. Wenn er das tat, beleuchtete er die Landschaft ausreichend. Uranows Villa stand in einem schön gepflegten Park. Die Marmorstatuen im Park leuchteten schwach im Mondlicht. Um die Statuen verliefen kleinere und größere Kieswege, an deren Rändern Blumenbeete angelegt waren. Doch nun war dort anstatt Blumen Laub angehäuft, um den Boden vor Kälte zu schützen.

Es war vermutlich nicht sehr klug hier heraußen zu stehen, denn in Moskaus Umgebung hatte es zu dieser Jahreszeit stets Minustemperaturen. Aber das Risiko sich zu verkühlen war ihr lieber, als das Risiko einzugehen von Uranow erwischt zu werden. Sie würde einfach versuchen die Kälte so weit es ging zu ignorieren.

„Hier bist du also."

Lara erschrak heftig. Sie drehte sich um und starrte Sokrates böse an. „Hört auf, Euch so anzuschleichen!"

Sokrates hob eine Augenbraue. „Anzuschleichen? Das ist meine normale Art mich zu bewegen."

Lara winkte ab.

Der Lord blickte auf die Gänsehaut, die sie Dank der Kälte hatte und legte ihr seinen warmen Umhang um die Schultern. „Gehen wir ein Stück."

Lara nickte zustimmend und sie stiegen die Treppen in den Park hinunter.

„Was soll dass alles, Lara?"

„Was meint Ihr?", fragte sie sich unwissend stellend.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Weshalb bist du plötzlich verschwunden, als du Uranows Stimme gehört hast?"

„Ich hatte Hunger", wich Lara wenig erfolgreich aus.

„Was ist so schlimm, dass du es vorziehst mich anzulügen?"

Lara blickte zu Boden. Es war wirklich ärgerlich, dass Sokrates immer wusste, wann sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Doch sie _wollte_ ihm nicht erzählen, was damals auf Uranows Anwesen gewesen war. Er wusste ihrem Empfinden nach ohnehin schon zu viel über sie. „Solltet Ihr nicht besser das tun, was Ihr hier tun wolltet, anstatt mit mir zu diskutieren?"

„Zuerst will ich eine klare Antwort von dir."

Lara schwieg. Sokrates trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Sieh an, Lara Croft", unterbrach eine tiefe Stimme sie auf Russisch. Laras Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich zu Uranows' Stimme umdrehte. „Es ist nicht zu glauben. Ich hätte Sie in diesem Kleid fast nicht erkannt. Es interessiert mich. Welcher selbstmörderischer Grund treibt Sie heute wieder auf mein Anwesen?"

Vier Sicherheitsmänner, die mit Uranow gekommen waren, richteten ihre Maschinenpistolen auf sie. „Wollen Sie mir wieder einen wertvollen Besitz oder doch lieber das Leben eines meiner Verwandten stehlen?"

Lara strich sich eine Strähne zurück, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte. Sie senkte den Arm langsam wieder, da sich die Finger der Bewaffneten nervös um den Abzug krümmten. „Wer weiß, vielleicht beides…", entgegnete sie. Selbst wenn sie Uranow jetzt noch weiter reizte, würde das vermutlich ohnehin nicht mehr viel Unterschied machen. Sie war eindeutig direkt in die Traufe gekommen, ohne Umweg über den Regen.

Uranows Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er wandte sich mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck an Sokrates. „Und Ihr, Lord Noru? Ihr verbündet Euch mit meinen Feinden?"

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun! Ich habe ihn benutzt um auf Ihr Anwesen zu gelangen!", antwortete Lara schnell, bevor Sokrates es tun konnte. Das letzte, was sie jetzt noch brauchte, waren noch mehr Probleme. Wenn der Lord ihretwegen in Schwierigkeiten geriet, dann war das ein _äußerst_ ernstzunehmendes Problem. Das musste sie um jeden Preis verhindern.

Uranow blickte Lara skeptisch an. „Wie auch immer, ich hätte sie nicht für dumm genug eingeschätzt, noch einmal freiwillig mein Grundstück zu betreten. Miss Croft, ich werde mich später mit Ihnen … _beschäftigen_, doch zuerst muss ich mich um meine Gäste kümmern. Sie werden diesen Gentlemen ohne Widerstand und großes Aufsehen folgen."

Die Männer deuteten mit ihren Gewehren auffordernd den linken Weg entlang. Lara machte einen Schritt in die ihr angezeigte Richtung. Sie kannte die Automatik der Pistolen zu gut, um eine halsbrecherische Flucht zu wagen. Wenn sie auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, würde sie in kürzester Zeit mit Blei durchsiebt sein.

Doch bevor sie noch einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, wurde sie von Sokrates' Arm zurückgehalten. Zwei der Männer richteten ihre Gewehre nun sofort auf ihn.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie meine Begleiterin abführen", meinte er mit gelassener Stimme.

„Was soll das? Ihr stellt Euch gegen mich?!! Ist Euch überhaupt klar, was Ihr da tut?!"

„Glasklar."

Uranows Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er winkte dem fünften und sechsten Mann, die ihn begleitet hatten. Bevor Lara fähig war zu reagieren oder auszuweichen, ertönten zwei Schüsse.


	36. Teamwork

_Hallo Leute. Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass mir nun bald das Internet entzogen wird. Das heißt, dass ich nicht mehr täglich neue Kapitel online stellen kann, sondern nur noch selten. Ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen, euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse und bleibt mir weiterhin treu._

_Eure_

_Lara

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirtysix:: Teamwork**

Lara erwachte und war erstaunt, dass sie es tat. Sie war in einem kahlen, kalten Rahm an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Zumindest war es nicht dunkel. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach rechts. Ein paar Stiegen führten zu einer Stahltür, dem einzigen Ausweg. Schräg neben ihr stand ein weiterer Stuhl, auf dem Sokrates mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, ebenfalls gefesselt. Ihre Füße waren mit Stricken an die Stuhlbeine gefesselt. Jeweils eine ihrer Hände war mit Handschellen an den Stuhl gekettet. Laras andere Hand war an Sokrates' gekettet. Er bewegte sich nicht. „Lord…? Alles… in Ordnung?"

„Auch schon wach?", fragte er mit kaltem Tonfall, doch Lara kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, dass sie wusste, dass er die Situation durchaus amüsant fand. „Ich muss gestehen, so habe ich mir den Verlauf dieses Abends nicht vorgestellt. Man könnte es als unerwartete Wendung bezeichnen, dass ich nun hier gefesselt in einem isolierten Raum sitze…"

„Ich war schon in schlimmeren Situationen. Es gibt für alles eine Lösung."

„Ist das so, Lara? Für alles?", fragte Sokrates mit beunruhigendem Unterton. „Ich finde", sagte er schließlich in die entstandene Stille hinein, „, dass du mir zumindest sagen könntest, _warum_ ich hier sitze."

Lara resignierte. Diesmal konnte sie sich nicht herausreden. Sie würden hier vermutlich noch einige Zeit herumsitzen.

„Ich bin in Uranows Haus eingestiegen, um dem Museum ein wertvolles Juwel zurückzubringen, das er gestohlen hatte. Natürlich habe ich es geschafft. Doch Uranow fand meine Identität heraus und schickte mir seinen Sohn hinterher, der sich um mich _kümmern_ sollte."

„Verstehe. Du hast ihn getötet."

„Ja."

„Kein Wunder, dass Uranow dich sterben sehen will."

„Und das auf möglichst qualvolle Weise", fügte Lara realistisch hinzu.

„Klingt fast, als hättest du dich damit abgefunden…"

„Ich komme ständig in solche Situationen, da kann ich doch nicht jedes Mal die Nerven verlieren", entgegnete sie ihm. „Ich kann uns hier herausholen, aber nur, wenn Ihr tut was ich Euch sage."

„So, kannst du das?", fragte Sokrates belustigt.

„Stellt Euch jetzt bitte schlafend." Lara überzeugte sich mit einem Blick über die Schulter davon, dass er getan hatte, was sie verlangt hatte.

„Hey! Ich weiß doch, dass da jemand ist! Kommt herein, ich habe euch etwas zu sagen!" Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und renkte ihren Daumen aus, um sich von der linken Handschelle zu befreien, die sie an die Stuhllehne fesselte. Vorsichtig zog sie die Hand aus dem Eisengring und hielt das Metall fest, damit es nicht Verdachts erregend am Stuhl hinunter hing. Ihre andere Hand war immer noch an Sokrates' Hand gefesselt.

Sie wartete ein paar Minuten. Die entscheidenden Minuten. Waren die Wächter dumm genug, darauf hereinzufallen? Die Tür wurde aufgesperrt. Lara grinste. Ein Wächter blickte herein und kam auf sie zu, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass der andere Gefangene schlief.

„Er ist noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Da stimmt doch etwas nicht, oder?"

Der Mann warf Sokrates einen halbherzigen Blick zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die schöne Gefangene. „Er schläft bloß. Kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Gut, dann", flüsterte Lara und senkte ihre Stimme auf ein unhörbares Level.

„Was?", fragte der Mann begierig auf ihren Ausschnitt starrend.

Lara wiederholte ihre Worte in kaum hörbarer Lautstärke. Der Mann näherte sich ihr, damit er verstehen konnte, welche Worte ihr wundervoller Mund formte. Laras befreite Hand schnellte nach vorne und hielt seinen Hinterkopf. Sie schlug ihren Kopf gegen seinen und knockte ihn aus. Der Mann fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Gut gemacht", lobte Sokrates sie.

Lara stemmte sich in die Höhe und ließ sich mit aller Wucht fallen. Der Holzstuhl zerbrach mit einem Krachen und Lara war somit auch von ihren Fußfesseln befreit. Sie renkte ihren Daumen mit einem Ruck wieder ein und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Gib mir doch bitte mal das Messer des Idioten."

Lara zog den Dolch aus der Gürteltasche des bewusstlosen Wächters und reichte ihn Sokrates, der das gleiche Verfahren wie sie angewandt hatte, um sich aus der Handschelle zu befreien, die ihn an den stabilen Stuhl aus Eisen kettete. Er schnitte seine Fußfesseln durch und nahm die Maschinenpistole an sich.

„Hört Ihr das?", fragte Lara den Lord plötzlich. Schritte kamen auf ihr Gefängnis zu.

„Anscheinend bekommen wir Besuch…Komm!" Sokrates machte einen Schritt auf die Treppe zu, wurde jedoch von der Handschelle zurück gehalten, die ihn immer noch an Lara kettete. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu zögern!"

Lara nickte zustimmend und stolperte hinter dem Lord her. Ein weiterer Wächter erschien in der Türöffnung. Er erblickte seinen bewusstlosen Kollegen und die leeren Stühle. Bevor er allerdings reagieren konnte, schlug Lara ihm gegen seine Schienbeine und er fiel nach vorne die Stiegen hinunter. Er war jedoch schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Der Mann schlug nach Lara und sie wollte beiseite springen, wurde jedoch von der Handschelle, die sie an Sokrates fesselte, zurückgerissen. Sie hatte es komplett vergessen. Der Mann traf sie in der Magengegend und Lara verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sokrates fing sie auf und blockte einen Tritt des Wächters mit dem anderen Arm ab.

Lara trat dem Mann gegen die Kniekehlen und noch während seine Beine einknickten, verlor er durch einen gut gezielten Schlag Sokrates' das Bewusstsein.

„Danke", seufzte Lara und rieb sich den Bauch.

„Dank' mir nicht zu früh, vermutlich hat uns jemand gehört."

Lara hob diesmal die Waffe auf. „Na gut, gehen wir!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal die Handschelle loswerden…"

Lara verzog das Gesicht und griff nach ihrem Daumen.

„Warte! Vielleicht hat er ja einen Schlüssel dabei."

Glücklicherweise war dem wirklich so. Sie befreiten sich von der hindernden Fessel und nickten einander zu. Sie verließen den Keller und gingen auf eine weitere Stahltür zu, die wahrscheinlich die Verbindung zum restlichen Gebäude darstellte. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Ruck und Lara musste rasch mit einem Sprung zurückweichen, um die Tür nicht gegen die Nase zu bekommen. Der Mann blickte überrascht auf die beiden befreiten Gefangenen vor ihm. Doch er konnte mit seiner Überraschung nichts mehr anfangen, denn Sokrates kam ihm mit einem blitzschnellen schlag zuvor. Sie zerrten den Bewusstlosen in den Gang, damit er nicht sofort entdeckt wurde und schlossen die Tür hinter ihm. Das Duo durchquerte einen schlichten, mit Holz verkleideten, Raum und trat ins Freie.

„So weit, so gut. Und jetzt?"

„Ich würde die klassische Methode vorschlagen."

„Augen zu und durch?", fragte Lara und machte sich bereit.

„Exakt."

Sie eilten die Kieswege entlang und hielten genügend Abstand zum Haupthaus, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Lara erblasste. „Ist das Hundegebell?"

Sokrates nickte. „Rottweiler."

Sie blickten sich an und rannten zugleich los. Das Gebell wurde lauter. Das Tor schien unendlich weit entfernt. Lara fühlte sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Auf ihrer Flucht vor dem Lord war sie ebenfalls von einem Rudel gehetzt worden. „Können wir sie nicht einfach erschießen?!"

„Lara!"

„Was?! Ich finde es reicht, einmal von einem Pack Hunde gejagt zu werden!"

„Konzentriere deine Energie besser aufs Laufen, als auf Mordgedanken für Uranows Hunde!"

Die Rottweiler holten zu ihnen auf. Vier Pfoten waren eben doch schneller als zwei Beine. „Das schaffen wir doch nie!"

„Schluss jetzt! Du kümmerst dich um das Tor!"

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie vom rettenden Ausgang. Sie schoss das Schloss auf und warf sich gegen das Metall. Es klemmte. Sie warf sich noch einmal dagegen und schaffte es schließlich, es einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Sokrates wirbelte sein Gewehr in der Luft und wehrte damit den Sprung des ersten Rottweilers ab. Lara quetschte sich schnell durch den Spalt, während Sokrates sie gegen weitere Attacken verteidigte. Als sie ganz hindurch war, folgte er ihr und schloss das Tor schnell wieder. Sie hatten es geschafft.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sokrates in besorgtem Tonfall. Lara nickte dankbar. Sie stiegen in die wartende Limousine und Lara spürte erleichtert, wie sich das Gefährt mit einem sanften Ruck in Bewegung setzte. Erst jetzt, da sie in Sicherheit war, spürte sie die zurückliegenden Strapazen in vollem Ausmaß. „Danke. Danke, dass Ihr Euch für mich in Gefahr begeben habt."

„Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Wir haben eine lange Fahrt vor uns."

Lara lächelte. Er konnte mit ihrer Dankbarkeit offensichtlich nicht umgehen. Bleierne Müdigkeit legte sich auf ihre Glieder und sie lehnte sich erschöpft an ihn. Bald war sie eingeschlafen.


	37. Nächtlicher Angriff

**Chapter Thirtyseven: Das Grauen kehrt zurück**

_Schwärze. Die Dunkelheit ballte sich zu bedrohlichen Formen zusammen, schien sie zu erdrücken. Sie war orientierungslos. Das Bedrohliche hatte sie eingekreist, es schien überall zu sein. Überall und nirgends. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Sie spürte, wie es ihr immer schwerer fiel zu atmen. Es wurde eiskalt. Die Dunkelheit erdrückte sie, presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. _

Ein dunkler Schemen betrat den Raum und winkte den anderen zu, damit sie sich nur noch lautlos miteinander verständigten. Die fünf Eindringlinge pirschten sich an die unruhig schlafende Frau an. Als geübte Mörder verstanden sie es sich absolut lautlos zu bewegen. Der Schemen betrachtete die schlafende Schönheit. Ihr geschmeidiger Körper wälzte sich unruhig in den Laken. Sie schien sich unter einer unsichtbaren Macht zu winden. Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn und sie wirkte gehetzt. Aber das machte sie für ihn nur noch unwiderstehlicher. Ein qualvolles Keuchen entwich ihrer Kehle und der Eindringling verharrte regungslos. Hatte sie sie bemerkt? Er betrachtete eine Schweißperle, die sich von ihrer Stirn löste und hinunter zu ihren vollen Lippen rann. Er spürte sein Verlangen immer stärker. Das Verlangen ihren perfekten Körper erneut zu packen und nach seinem Willen beliebig zu biegen. Oh wie gut hatte sich ihr schlanker Körper unter dem seinen angefühlt.

Er wollte es wieder haben. Er blickte auf die anderen, die mit ihm gekommen waren. Die dasselbe wollten wie er. Zwei davon dienten wie er unter dem Lord, allerdings war dieser Dienst nur Fassade. Der Commander hatte sie geschickt. Er kannte den Lord. Er hatte sie bei dessen Kriegern einzuschleusen gewusst. Und wie leicht waren die anderen beiden zu überzeugen gewesen. Ein bisschen Wodka, ein paar Schilderungen von seinen Erfahrungen mit der Schönheit und schon hatte er sie davon überzeugt, dass ihnen für ihre lebensgefährlichen Dienste mehr zustand, als das Geld, das der Lord ihnen zahlte. Er konnte sein eigenes brennendes Verlangen auf ihren Gesichtern wieder finden. Er deutete den beiden Söldnern, dass sie sich auf die andere Bettseite begeben und gleichzeitig sowie langsam die Decke von ihrem Körper ziehen sollten.

Behutsam schlugen sie den Stoff zurück und legten den schlanken, anmutigen Körper der Schlafenden frei. Er konnte erkennen, wie den anderen bei diesem Anblick der Atem stockte. Er hatte ihnen nicht zu viel versprochen.

Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, als würde sie zu ersticken drohen. Sie hatte Angst. Doch er würde ihre Angst noch steigern und auf sich lenken. Er wollte all ihre Furcht und Leidenschaft für sich verbuchen. Er hatte es schon einmal genossen, dass ihr Körper unter seinem erbebte.

_Die Dunkelheit manifestierte sich in einem Schemen. Sie spürte, wie er sie anstarrte. Ihre Sinne waren so geschärft, dass sie ihn atmen hören konnte. Moment. Atmen?_

Lara schlug die Augen auf, gewahrte und erkannte das Gesicht neben ihr und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Ihre plötzliche Reaktion irritierte den Eindringling. Diesen Moment nutzte sie. Sie zog das Buch unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor und schleuderte es mit voller Wucht gegen das Nasenbein des Mannes. Er taumelte mit einem schmerzerstickten Laut zurück.

Die beiden Eindringlinge zu ihrer rechten reagierten zuerst. Einer packte ihr Handgelenk und der andere drehte eine Fessel grob darum. Nun reagierte auch der zweite auf der linken Seite und versuchte ihre Füße zu packen. Sie wirbelte ihre Füße durch die Luft, trat dem Mann gegen den Kopf, worauf dieser bewusstlos zu Boden fiel und nutzte den restlichen Schwung um auf die Beine zu kommen. Lara baute ihre Körperspannung auf, beugte ihren Körper an der Hüfte nach vorne und drehte sich. Dadurch war der Krieger, der ihr rechtes Handgelenk an der Fessel gehalten hatte, gezwungen diese loszulassen. Sie benutzte ihre Drehbewegung um Schwung zu holen und vollführte einen Dreh-Sprung-Kick, der den anderen Krieger mit voller Wucht im Genick traf. Ein Knacken wie beim Zerbrechen eines trockenen Astes war zu hören und der Körper des Mannes fiel leblos zu Boden.

Sie landete neben dem Toten auf dem Boden und wurde augenblicklich vom Eindringling mit der Fessel von hinten gepackt. Sein Griff fühlte sich an wie der einer Würgeschlange. Der erste Angreifer trat zu ihnen, eine Waffe auf ihre Brust gerichtet. „Hallo, Kleine. Lange nicht mehr gesehen." Er grinste. Der Buchabdruck zeichnete sich schon auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte _Ihr_ Genick gebrochen."

„Das ist aber nicht sehr nett von dir. Ich denke, ich werde dir wieder Manieren beibringen müssen!" Er schlug sie mit der Waffe ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war so hart, dass ihr Kopf zur Seite flog. Wie oft hatte er sie schon so geschlagen. Doch auch der Griff des anderen lockerte sich. Darauf hatte sie gewartet. Sie rammte ihm den Ellbogen in den Bauch, drehte ihren Körper zur Seite und ergriff die Waffe des ersten. „Lass los, Schlampe!"

Sie zog kräftig an der Waffe. Ein Schuss löste sich und schlug im Bauch des Mannes ein, der sie zuvor umklammert hatte. Sein Blut spritzte auf ihren Pyjama.

Lara trat dem Angreifer instinktiv die Waffe aus der Hand und versuchte angesichts seines mörderischen Blickes zu fliehen. Er wollte sie packen, doch sie wehrte sich. Beide fielen sie aufs bett. Lara ergriff die nackte Angst, als sein Körper zur Hälfte auf ihren fiel. Sie drehte sich, warf sich herum und es gelang ihr sich zu befreien. Panikerfüllt krabbelte sie übers Bett. Weg von ihm. Er wollte sie halten, bekam aber nur ihre Hose zu fassen, die unter seiner Kraft zerriss.

Lara stolperte aus dem Bett und hatte die Gelegenheit, ihren Angreifer zu attackieren, da er durch die weiche Unterlage der Matratze im Nachteil war. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie war innerlich wie gelähmt und starr vor Schreck. Das Grauen war ihr von der Burg hierher gefolgt und manifestierte sich in diesem grausamen Mann. Bilder von den Gräueln, die er ihr angetan hatte, traten ihr vor Augen. Sie würgte und taumelte zurück. Sie konnte es nicht alleine schaffen. Schon damals hatte sie es nicht geschafft. Sie war ihm unterlegen. Sie streckte ihre Hand voller Panik nach der Türklinke aus.

Der Krieger nützte ihre Panik aus, packte sie bei ihren langen, seidigen Haaren und schleuderte sie brutal gegen die Tür. Sie flog mit ihrem Körper gegen die Klinke, die Tür gab nach und sie fiel weiter nach vorne ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schmeckte den eisernen Geschmack von Blut.

Ihre Angst trieb sie jedoch dazu, ihre Benommenheit zurück zu drängen und sich wieder aufzurappeln. Doch der Angreifer packte ihren linken Fuß und zog sie zu sich. Lara schrie und trat nach ihm. Sie kam frei und stolperte in die Richtung von Sokrates' Schlafzimmertür.

Lara war erst ein paar Schritte gekommen, als er sich erneut auf sie stürzte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst mir entkommen?", zischte er ihr zu. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und sie biss kräftig hinein. Er schrie mehr vor Wut als vor Schmerz auf und schlug ihr mit unverminderter Kraft ins Gesicht. Durch die enorme Wucht seines Schlags wurde sie zu Boden geschleudert und fiel gegen die Couch. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie war einen Moment lang nicht mehr fähig sich zu bewegen. Dies ausnützend drückte er sie ganz zu Boden, setzte sich auf sie und fixierte dadurch ihre Beine. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen riss er ihr auch noch das Pyjama-Oberteil vom Körper. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Brustwarzen. „Na, Häschen. Fürchtest du dich, oder freust du dich mich zu sehen?"

Er ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit zu reagieren, drückte seinen Daumen in ihre Kieferspalte und zwang dadurch ihren Mund auf. Er küsste sie. Seine Zunge stieß gierig in ihren Mund. „Mhh, du schmeckst gut."

Lara würgte. Ihre Gefühle waren eine Mischung aus Ekel, Angst und Verzweiflung. ER packte ihren Hals und drückte zu. Laras Hände schnellten reflexartig zu ihrem Hals, um sein würgen zu unterbrechen. Inzwischen strich er über ihren zitternden Körper. „Du fühlst dich immer noch so gut an…"

Ihr Luftmangel wurde so akut, dass sie seine Worte gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Kurz bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde, ließ er ihre Kehle los. Keuchend schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Ich werde dich gleich hier nehmen, direkt unter der Nase des Lords. Und das Beste daran ist, dass dich niemand außer mir schreien hören wird…" Sein dämonisches Grinsen brannte sich auf ihre Netzhaut, als er sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Diesen Moment nutzte Lara ohne zu zögern. Sie ließ ihre Hand nach vorne schnellen und traf seine Luftröhre. Röchelnd fiel er von ihr zu Boden.

Hastig versuchte sie auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch der Angreifer erholte sich schneller, als sie erwartet hatte. Er zückte seinen Dolch und schlitzte ihr Bein mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung auf. Lara schrie vor Schmerz auf, fiel wieder zu Boden und schleppte sich panisch weiter Richtung Sokrates' Tür. Für sie gab es nur noch diesen einen Gedanken. Die rettende Tür zu erreichen. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von ihrem Ziel. Ihr Herz raste vor Angst. Ihr Verlangen diese Tür zu erreichen war so groß, dass sie das Blut, das ihr Bein hinab strömte, nicht einmal bemerkte. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von ihrer Rettung. So nahe.

„Du entkommst mir nicht, Schlampe!" Er packte ihr Haar, zog sie brutal auf die Füße und schleuderte sie mit derselben Bewegung gegen jene Tür, die sie zu erreichen hoffte. Lara schlug hart mit dem Kinn an der Klinke auf und glitt benebelt zu Boden. So nahe.

Der Krieger trat über sie und blickte zufrieden auf die wehrlose, verletzte Frau hinab. „So gefällst du mir…" Mit bereits offener Hose kniete er sich vor sie. Lara kämpfte verbissen gegen die Dunkelheit an, die sich ihrer bemächtigen wollte. Es wäre so einfach, in die alles überdeckende Ohnmacht hinüber zu gleiten. So einfach, sich diesem Gefühl der Schwäche zu ergeben. Aber sie wusste, sie würde später daran zugrunde gehen, wenn sei sich nicht bis zum Schluss wehrte.

Sie verspürte den Drang sich zu übergeben, als er ihre kraftlosen Beine auseinander drückte. Er senkte sich über sie...

* * *

_Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe euch bestimmt nicht vergessen! Ich hoffe in diesem Kapitel war wieder genug Action für Marc ;-)! _

_Ich hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Feiertage und wünsche euch alles Gute fürs Neue Jahr!_

_Eure _

_lara_


	38. Ein Ende mit Schrecken

Zuallererst: **Sorry**! Es hat definitiv länger gedauert als geplant, dass ich ein neues Chappie online setze. Es ging ziemlich drunter und drüber bei mir (geht es immer noch), aber das wird euch wohl weniger interessieren…

**_Riham_**: Ja, dein Review ist angekommen gg. Was den ersten Satz betrifft… Du wirst es sehen XD und zu Sokrates ist nur zu sagen: da könntest du Recht haben ;-)

Ist jemandem eigentlich die Entwicklung aufgefallen, die Sokrates im Laufe dieser Story gemacht hat? Und Laras? Vielleicht wollt ihr mir ja eure Gedanken dazu in Form eines Reviews mitteilen? sich kaum zu fragen trau Das mit dem Titel (das ich schon mal so einen ähnlichen hatte) war übrigens keine Absicht… ich Schussel…

**_Marc_**: Du hast vollkommen Recht. Sokrates hatte nichts mit dem Überfall zu tun, er ist selbst verraten worden.

**_Miriam_**: Ja, du hast Recht. Der Angreifer aus dessen Sicht der Angriff geschildert wurde, war damals unter den Männern, die Lara im Kerker gefoltert haben, während Sokrates weg war und Bradek die Aufsicht hatte.

**_Yosephine_**: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Deine Frage hab ich schon bei _Miriam_ beantwortet.

**_Teufelstochter_**: Ganz ganz lieben Dank an dich für deine treuen Reviews! Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu sehr auf die Folter gespannt (du könntest bei deiner Story doch auch mal weiter schreiben, hm?).

So. Genug gequasselt. Vorhang auf für das nächste Kapitel!

* * *

**Chapter Thirtyeight: Ein Ende mit Schrecken**

Plötzlich wurde er mit einem gewaltigen Ruck von ihr gerissen und zu Boden geworfen. Reglos blieb der Angreifer liegen. Lara fühlte sich sanft hochgehoben und in das Zimmer getragen, das sie zu erreichen gehofft hatte. Sie blickte in die Augen des Lords und wusste, dass sie nun bedenkenlos ihrer Ohnmacht nachgeben konnte.

* * *

Lara erwachte in einer Panikattacke mit einem Schrei. Sie schlug um sich, richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf und rollte sich vom Bett. Als sie auf dem Boden auftraf durchfuhr ihr Bein ein stechender Schmerz. Sie keuchte und blinzelte in der Helligkeit des Raumes.

„Lara beruhige dich. Niemand bedroht dich, du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten." Die tiefe, beruhigende Stimme des Lords half Lara über die Panikattacke hinweg. Ihr Atem regelte sich wieder und ging nicht mehr stoßweise. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Was für eine peinliche Aktion. Ihre Augenlider schnellten auf, als sie am Bein berührt wurde.

„Ganz ruhig, Lara. Deine Wunde hat wieder zu bluten begonnen, ich will dir bloß einen neuen Verband auflegen."

Lara blickte überrascht auf ihr Bein. Sie hatte den Verband gar nicht bemerkt. Sokrates musste die Wunde versorgt haben, als sie geschlafen hatte. Sie beobachtete ihn genau, als er den Verband vorsichtig von ihrem Bein wickelte und den Schnitt mit Desinfektionsmittel bearbeitete. Lara verzog das Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass das Brennen aufhörte. Die Blutung stoppte und Sokrates verband die Wunde mit einer Präzision, als hätte er jahrelang nichts anderes getan. Er befestigte das weiße Leinen und setzte sich neben sie.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, sie zog sie aber nicht zurück. So saßen sie eine Weile Seite an Seite in stiller Übereinkunft gegen die Wand gelehnt. Sokrates stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Wartet! Wo… geht Ihr hin?!" Lara hatte plötzlich schreckliche Angst davor alleine zu bleiben.

„Ich sehe nach den gestrigen Eindringlingen. Keine Angst, ich verlasse das Haus nicht."

Lara wurde so bleich wie das Laken, auf dem sie saß. „Heißt das… heißt das, sie sind noch hier?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Sorge dich nicht, niemand außer mir wird dir auch nur nahe kommen."

Lara biss sich auf die Lippen, um ihn nicht anzuflehen bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie verhielt sich wirklich lächerlich. Sie war schon seit Jahren auf sich allein gestellt. Außerdem ließ er sie nicht mehr alleine, sondern betrat bloß einen anderen Raum. Sie sollte verdammt noch mal aufhören, sich wie ein kleines Kind zu verhalten, das ohne Erwachsene nicht zurechtkommt. Dennoch nistete sich die Angst in ihrem Herzen ein, als Sokrates mit dem Versprechen, nicht lange weg zu bleiben, die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Lara verbrachte die Wartezeit damit nervös auf die Decke zu starren und Daumen zu drehen. Nach einiger Zeit kehrte Sokrates zurück. Er setzte sich zu ihr und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht deuten. War es etwa Besorgnis?

„Wie viele Angreifer, sagtest du, waren es?"

Lara spürte, wie sich ein Klumpen in ihrem Magen bildete. „Fünf. Warum?"

Sokrates legte seine Hand beruhigend auf ihre. Das beunruhigte sie nur noch mehr. „Was ist los?!"

„Es sieht so aus, als wäre einer entkommen."

Lara spürte, wie der Klumpen abrupt hoch in ihren Hals ruckte. „Welcher?", hauchte sie atemlos.

„Ich habe sie gestern alle in dein Schlafzimmer gesperrt. Der, der entkommen ist, hat die anderen zurückgelassen. Also nehme ich an, dass er keiner der angeworbenen Russen war."

Enorme Übelkeit stieg in Lara auf und sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer aufs Klo. Sie erbrach ihren Mageninhalt und ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die kalten Fliesen. _Er_ ist entkommen. Bradeks Krieger ist entkommen. Das war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem sie fähig war.

Sokrates klopfte an die Tür. „Lara! Mach die Tür auf! Lara!"

Warum war ausgerechnet er entkommen? Er, der gestern den nächtlichen Überfall geleitet hatte.

„Lara! Öffne diese Tür!"

Sie war nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Ihr wurde erneut übel, bei dem Gedanken daran, was es bedeutete, dass der Krieger entkommen war. Offensichtlich war er Bradek gegenüber absolut loyal und würde zu ihm zurückkehren. Ihm alles berichten. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr sicher. Sie hatte Angst. Bradek war für so viel Grauen verantwortlich, das ihr widerfahren war. Die Entführung, die Kämpfe, die Folter im Kerker, all das war sein Werk gewesen. Die Tür knarrte und bevor sie auch nur Zeit hatte zum Türknauf hoch zu sehen, öffnete sie sich und Sokrates kam herein.

Ihr Blick traf seinen und ein tiefer Schmerz durchbohrte sein Herz. In ihrem Blick spiegelte sich die Verletzlichkeit eines neugeborenen Vogels, der in eine kalte unbarmherzige Welt hinein gestoßen wurde. Er zog sie in die Höhe und drückte sie an sich. Er spürte, wie ihre Anspannung allmählich wich und sie sich an seine Brust lehnte. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Mit jedem Atemzug sog er den Duft ihres Haares ein.

Die Eingangstür wurde aufgerissen und Sokrates schoss einen eiskalten Blick in die Richtung des Eindringlings, als er spürte, wie Lara unter dem plötzlichen Knall zusammen zuckte.

„Lord!"

Lara befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und wich zurück.

„Jetzt nicht." Sokrates funkelte den Mann bedrohlich an. Seine Stimme war auf ein gefährliches Zischen gesenkt.

„Aber Lord-" Der Mann blickte seinen Herren unsicher an und trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Er begann unter dem eiskalten Blick seines Meisters zu schwitzen und unterdrückte ein Zittern. Dennoch holte er tief Luft um ihm erneut zu widersprechen.

„Hinaus! Ich komme gleich nach."

Der Mann schluckte einen erneuten Widerspruch aus purem Überlebenswillen hinunter und verließ kleinlaut den Wohnbereich. Sokrates legte seine Hand beschwichtigend auf Laras Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Ich erledige das schnell. Es klang so als sei es wichtig, was er mir zu sagen hat. Ich bin sofort zurück." Der Lord ging schnell aus dem Zimmer und ließ ihr keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern. Lara nützte die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen und sich wieder zu fangen. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als plötzlich Sokrates' Stimme hinter ihr erklang. Sie verfluchte innerlich seine Fähigkeit sich völlig lautlos zu bewegen.

„Lara."

Ihr gefiel der Ton nicht, in dem er ihren Namen aussprach. Eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in ihr auf. „Ihr müsst wieder fort, oder?" Ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. Sie konnte die Antwort bereits in seinen Augen lesen, bevor er sie überhaupt aussprach.

„Ja. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde-"

„Ich werde nicht hier bleiben!", rief sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich dabei. Er blickte sie überrascht an.

„Ich werde Euch begleiten!"

Er blickte sie forschend an. O Gott, er _musste_ einfach zustimmen. Sie würde bestimmt völlig durchdrehen, wenn sie alleine zurückblieb.

„In Ordnung."

„Was? Echt jetzt?!" Lara starrte ihn perplex an. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er _so_ schnell zustimmen würde.

„Ja. Vermutlich werden sich mir deine Fähigkeiten als Grabjägerin als äußerst nützlich erweisen. Zieh dir schnell etwas Bequemeres an. Wir brechen sofort auf."

Lara nickte eifrig. Endlich hatte sie wieder etwas zu tun. Etwas, das sie von den Dingen ablenken würde, die ständig durch ihren Kopf spukten. Ihr Puls begann zu rasen, als sie ihr Schlafzimmer betrat. Ihr wurde für einen Moment lang schwindlig und sie musste sich am Türstock festhalten, als die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen sie zu übermannen drohten. Sie suchte sich schnell die Sachen, die sie brauchen würde, aus dem Kasten zusammen und verließ damit fluchtartig das Zimmer. Sie schloss sich im Bad ein um sich umzuziehen.

Als sie die schwarze Jeans, den gleichfärbigen Rollkragenpullover und dazu passende schwarze Stiefel trug, fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Nachdem sie sich ihre langen Haare zu ihrem üblichen Zopf geflochten hatte, fühlte sie sich schon um einiges sicherer. Die dachte daran, wie lächerlich eigentlich dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit nur wegen eines gewohnten Kleidungsstils war. Sokrates wartete bereits auf sie, als sie das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat. Er war ebenfalls schwarz gekleidet und hatte seine Haare zusammengebunden.

Wortlos hielt er ihr einen Dolch und zwei Blackhawk CQC Pistolen, mit 9 mm Munition, hin. Lara blickte ihn fragend und überrascht an, nahm die Waffen aber an sich. Den Dolch steckte sie in ihren rechten Stiefel und die beiden Schusswaffen befestigte sie samt Holster an ihrem Gürtel.

„Du wirst sie brauchen können."

„Was haben wir eigentlich vor?", fragte sie ihn, während sie das kleine Haus verließen und auf einen Jeep zugingen.

„Wir bringen einen Chip in unseren Besitz."

„Und in wessen Besitz ist dieser ominöse Chip momentan?"

„In der Hand eines russischen Mafiabosses." Sokrates warf den Motor an und fuhr los.

„Heißt also scharfe Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Hatte der Chip noch einen vorigen Besitzer?"

„Ja. Das amerikanische Militär."

Lara schluckte. Die Möglichkeiten an diesen Chip zu kommen schienen immer geringer zu werden. „Verstehe", sagte sie nur.


	39. Im kalten Osten

Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu böse auf mich, dass dieses Kapitel erst so spät kommt. Aber dafür ist es auch länger als die letzten. Kaum, dass ich aus Prag zurück war bin ich auch schon krank geworden. Ich hab jetzt ne Woche nicht viel mehr getan als zu schlafen. Also ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen… Oder zumindest böse auf diese Viren sein ;-)

Auf jeden Fall bin ich schon gespannt, wie ihr auf das reagiert, was noch auf euch zukommen wird… gg Hinterlasst mir eure Meinung doch mit einem kleinen Review, die bauen mich so auf und motivieren mich jedes Mal dazu weiter zu schreiben!

Yours

lara

* * *

**Chapter Thirtynine: Im kalten Osten**

Moskau, 22:49

Graue Wolken zogen über den Sternenlosen Himmel und vertieften die Schatten in den engen Gassen. Die Häuser, die die Gassen säumten, sahen schäbig aus und schienen verlassen. Ein Jeep hielt am Ende einer dieser Gassen und fügte sich in das düstere Gebilde der Gegend ein.  
„Von diesem Dach dort hast du einen guten Blick auf das Zielobjekt. Du wirst die Gegend von dort aus überwachen und mich warnen, wenn du etwas Verdächtiges bemerkst. Die nötige Ausrüstung findest du im Kofferraum." Sokrates öffnete den Deckel und Lara konnte ein Nachtsichtgerät, einen Laptop mit Infrarotkamera und Mobiltelefone inklusive Headsets erkennen. „Wir bleiben über Funk in Verbindung. Wenn ich Abbruch befehle, verschwindest du von hier und zwar ohne zu zögern. Ist das klar?" Er blickte sie scharf an.

„Aber-"

„Ist das klar?!" Sein Tonfall ließ keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu.

Lara nickte resignierend.

„Gut." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wartet!"

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Warum tut Ihr das? Weshalb riskiert Ihr Euer Leben für diesen Chip?!"

Sokrates warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu. „Bist du etwa besorgt um mich? Du weißt doch, dass es dazu keinen Grund gibt."

„Keinen Grund?! Bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Krieger, die zu allem entschlossen sind und jeden Befehl hundertprozentig ausführen, nennt Ihr keinen Grund?! Ich habe bereits gegen solche Männer gekämpft und hätte dabei fast mein Leben verloren! Sie sind ihrem Herrn gegenüber absolut loyal und würden ihr Leben ohne zu zögern für einen Apfel riskieren, wenn es ihnen ihr Herr befiehlt!" Sie funkelte ihn an. Wie konnte er der Gefahr bloß so sorglos entgegen treten? „Außerdem: Lenkt nicht vom Thema ab!"

„Du scheinst ja wirklich besorgt um mich zu sein." Er trat zu ihr. „Ich weiß ganz genau worauf ich mich einlasse und was auf mich zukommt." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie. Lara war unfähig darauf zu reagieren. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss den sanften Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten, stand sie da wie angewachsen.

„Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage."

Sokrates grinste. „Mit diesem Chip ist man dazu in der Lage das amerikanische Heer zu kontrollieren, manipulieren und zu lenken. Er enthält höchst geheime Daten und Informationen über das Militär und ist damit von unschätzbarem Wert."

„Und wie ist er dann in die Hände eines russischen Mafiabosses gefallen?"

„Das ist nicht bekannt. Unser Ziel ist es jedoch, den Russen diesen Chip wieder zu entwenden."

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sie Ihr das nicht für die Amerikaner sondern für Euer persönliches Interesse tut?"

Er lächelte kalt. „Natürlich."

Lara nahm die Ausrüstung aus dem Kofferraum, schaltete das Mobiltelefon ein und setzte das Headset auf. Als sie sich noch einmal zu Sokrates umdrehte, bevor sie auf das ihr zugewiesene Dach kletterte, war dieser bereits im Dunkeln verschwunden. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Flachdach und positionierte ihre Geräte. „Kannst du mich hören?", tönte Sokrates Stimme aus dem Headset.

„Klar und deutlich."

„Gut. Ich bin jetzt im Haus. Tut sich bei dir irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches?"

Lara blickte die Gassen hinauf und hinunter, konnte aber bis auf einen Betrunkenen und eine schnurrende Katze nichts Lebendiges erkennen. „Nein. Nichts Außergewöhnliches."

„Melde dich ab jetzt nur dann, wenn du glaubst, dass Gefahr droht."

„Verstanden."

Lara hüllte sich in ihre Decke und beobachtete die Bewegungen der Katze und des Betrunkenen über die Infrarotkamera. Vor sich hatte sie neben dem Laptop noch das Präzisionsgewehr _Blazer Technical _mit Schalldämpfer aufgebaut. Dieses schwarze Schmuckstück ermöglichte es ihr einen Radius von 300 Metern abzudecken. Den elektronischen Gehörschutz, der für das Gewehr notwendig war, hatte sie mit dem Mobiltelefon verbundne und legte dafür das Headset beiseite. Sie hatte zwar nicht vor einen Menschen zu erschießen, aber bereit sein war alles. Doch bis jetzt sah sie keine Veranlassung vom Gewehr Gebrauch zu machen. Sie stellte sich auf eine langweilige Wartezeit ein, als sie auf dem Infrarotanzeiger auf zwei neue Wesen aufmerksam wurde, die sich ihrer Gasse näherten. Von der Menge an Wärme, die sie abstrahlten, war es klar ersichtlich, dass es sich um Menschen handelte. Bald hörte sie die Stimme der beiden und ihre Schritte näher kommen. An der Tonlage konnte sie erkennen, dass es zwei Männer um die dreißig Jahre alt waren. Sie hielten schließlich direkt unter ihr und Lara konnte sie nur noch über den Monitor beobachten.

Die beiden schienen zum Mafiaboss zu gehören. Sie diskutierten hektisch und es fiel ihr schwer etwas zu verstehen. Als sie jedoch die Worte _Jeep, verdächtig, zusätzliche Wachen, Kontrolle_ vernahm, verstand sie völlig. Sie musste tatenlos mit ansehen, wie einer der beiden ein paar hastige Anweisungen durch ein Funkgerät gab und wartete, bis sie wieder aus ihrer Hörweite waren.

Sie wählte schnell Sokrates' Mobiltelefon an, um ihn zu warnen. „Eine Verbindung zu Ihrem gewünschten Anschluss kann zurzeit leider nicht erreicht werden", zerstörte eine hohe Computerstimme ihre Hoffnung.

Anscheinend befand der Lord sich in einem funkgeschützten Raum und war somit für sie unerreichbar. Lara wusste, dass sie schnell handeln musste. Sokrates befand sich in der Höhle des Löwen und war völlig ahnungslos, dass das Raubtier auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Wenn sie ihn nicht warnen konnte oder ihm irgendwie half, war er verloren.

Sie schnappte sich entschlossen den Bauplan des Hauses und überflog ihn. Ich photographisches Gedächtnis prägte sich jedes Detail ein und sie verstaute die Karte mitsamt der restlichen Ausrüstung und des Präzisionsgewehrs unter einer Tarnplane.

Lara schwang sich vom Dach, setzte das Headset sowie das Nachtsichtgerät auf und steuerte auf das Haus zu, in dem Sokrates gerade dabei war den Chip zu stehlen. Sie blickte nach links und rechts die dunkle Gasse entlang, dann kletterte sie über die Mauer und landete auf dem Grundstück des Kriminellen. Es beunruhigte sie, dass es hier so still war. Hatten die Männer nicht zusätzliche Wachen angefordert? Oder waren die Wachen gleich beim Hintereingang und warteten bloß darauf, dass jemand die Tür öffnete, den sie erschießen konnten?

Lara zog ihre Blackhawks und öffnete ruckartig die Hintertür. Ein leerer Gang lag vor ihr. Behutsam schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Sie war aufgeregt. Es sah ihr nicht ähnlich wegen ein bisschen Aktion aufgeregt zu sein. Vielleicht hatte sie sich zu sehr auf andere verlassen. Sie seufzte, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Behutsam schlich sie den Gang entlang. Mit der Pistole im Anschlag öffnete sie vorsichtig die nächste Tür. Ein weiterer schäbiger Gang erwartete sie, in dem die einzige Unterbrechung zwei kleine Kästen waren. Doch der entscheidende Unterschied zum vorigen Gang war, dass er durch rot flimmernde Laserstrahlen gesichert war. Lara versuchte einen Überblick über die Laserschranken zu bekommen. Sie musste die Treppe am linken Ende des Ganges erreichen und das ohne den Alarm auszulösen. Sie steckte ihre Blackhawks wieder ein. Sie würde beide Hände brauchen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die ersten Lichtschranken vor ihr. Zwei Laserstrahlen bildeten direkt vor ihr ein Kreuz darauf folgten waagrechte im Abstand von einem Meter übereinander und knapp danach wieder zwei waagrechte Schranken, allerdings etwas weiter nach unten versetzt.

Lara steckte ihren langen Zopf in ihren Rollkragenpullover, damit er nicht einen Laserstrahl berührte und sie damit verriet. Sie ließ sich zu Boden gleiten und kroch in der Mitte des kleinen Dreiecks hindurch, das die beiden diagonalen Laserschranken freiließ.

Behutsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, sammelte erneute ihre Gedanken und Konzentration. Dann bückte sie sich und streckte sich nach vorne, sodass ihr Körper einen rechten Winkel bildete und direkt zwischen den waagrechten Laserschranken hindurch ging. Auf der anderen Seite stützte sie sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab und spannte jeden Muskel ihres Körpers an. Langsam verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf ihre Hände und hob ihre Füße vom Boden ab. Sie drehte ihren Unterkörper immer noch geknickt zwischen den Strahlen hindurch bis sie die zweiten Laserstrahlen überwunden hatte, dann ging sie immer noch auf Händen bis zu den nächsten Strahlen vor und drehte ihre Füße auch über diese. Sie hielt die Körperspannung aufrecht bis sie wieder sicher mit den Füßen am Boden stand. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Den ersten Abschnitt hatte sie überwunden. Die nächsten Laserschranken stellten für sie kein Problem dar. Die letzten paar, die es zu überwinden galt, waren jedoch beinahe unmöglich zu umgehen. Die einzig freie Stelle in dem Gewirr von Laserstrahlen befand sich über ihrem Kopf.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kasten und sah die Lösung. Sie zog sich mit einem Klimmzug hoch auf den Kasten und sah sich die Lage von oben an. Die Treppe lag schräg vor ihr und war der einzig freie Platz zum Landen.

Lara nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einer Flugrolle durch die freie Stelle der Laserschranken. Sie landete ein Stück weiter und rollte auf die Treppe. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Rücken. Die Landung war alles andere als sanft gewesen. Doch sie konnte sich keine Pause leisten. Sie musste Sokrates so schnell wie möglich warnen.

Sie zog ihre Waffen erneut und ging die Treppe hinauf. Sie hörte die Stimmen von mehreren Männern einen Stock über ihr und beschloss, dass es zu gefährlich war die Treppe weiterhin zu benutzen. Nun hatte sie ein Problem. Sie musste in den dritten Stock, denn dort befand sich der Chip und dort würde nun auch Sokrates sein. Sie rief sich den Gebäudeplan wieder in Erinnerung und steuerte auf den Lift zu. Laut der blauen Leuchtanzeige befand er sich gerade im zweiten Stock und war auf dem Weg nach unten. Sie brach die Steuerung neben der Lifttür auf und riss die Kabel zur Türsteuerung heraus. Lara wartete bis der Lift am ersten Stock, in dem sie sich befand, vorbei war und schoss die Kabel der Lifttür kurz. Die Stahltüren glitten auf, sie ließ sich hinunterhängen und landete auf dem Dach der Liftkabine. Die Türen über ihr gingen wieder zu und die Kabine setzte sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung. „Erster Stock… zweiter Stock…", murmelte Lara um ihren „Ausstieg" nicht zu verpassen. Sie sah die Tür des dritten Stocks über sich, hob den Einstieg in die Kabine aus und ließ sich blitzschnell in die Kabine gleiten um deren Passagiere zu überrumpeln. Zwei bewaffnete Männer standen im Lift. Sie landete auf dem ersten und schlug dem überraschten zweiten mit gespannter Handkante gegen den Hals, worauf er ebenfalls bewusstlos zu Boden sackte.

Lara zog ihre Waffen und zielte nach vorne, als ein melodisches „Pling" ankündigte, dass die Kabine im dritten Stock angelangt war. Erster Gang, zweite Türe rechts.

Sie blickte den Gang in beiden Richtungen entlang. Ihr ungutes Gefühl stieg mit jedem weiteren Schritt. Die Wachverstärkung müsste doch eigentlich hier irgendwo sein. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass die beiden Männer im Lieft die einzigen zusätzlichen Wachen waren. Sie öffnete ruckartig die zweite Tür rechts und rannte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. Sie hörte das Klicken zum Entsichern einer Waffe und schnellte instinktiv in diese Richtung. Sie blickte in die Mündung von Sokrates' Pistole. Er blickte sie genauso überrascht an wie sie ihn.

„Lara…!"

„Sokr… Lord!", brach sie schnell ab und senkte ihre Waffen. „Habt Ihr den Chip?"

„Selbstverständlich. Was tust du hier?" In seiner Stimme klang leichte Verärgerung mit.

„Ich wollte Euch warnen."

„Warnen? Wovor?"

Die Türen der drei Ausgänge krachten, als sie von hereinstürmenden Wachen aufgerissen wurden.

„Davor!", rief sie und rollte sich hinter eine Zwischenwand. Sokrates stürzte einen dicken Tisch um und ging dahinter in Deckung. Holzsplitter schossen durch den Raum, als die Wachen den Tisch unter Beschuss nahmen, hinter dem sich der Lord verschanzt hatte. Lara wartete die erste Salve ab, dann sprang sie hinter der Wand hervor und erwiderte das Feuer. Sie rollte sich schnell wieder hinter den Wandvorsprung um den erneuten Schüssen ihrer Gegner zu entgehen. Sie hatte mindestens drei Angreifer getroffen, einen davon sofort tödlich.

Als Sokrates ebenfalls schoss, konnte sie an den Schmerzensschreien erkennen, dass auch er mehrere Wachen getroffen hatte. Daraufhin wurden sie vorsichtiger und verbargen sich ebenfalls hinter Möbelstücken, da ihr Überraschungsmoment nun vorüber war. Nach weiteren Schusswechseln klickten Laras Blackhawks und sie zog sich hinter ihre Wand zurück um sie nachzuladen.

„Lara, pass auf!", rief Sokrates ihr plötzlich zu.

Er sprang auf, stürzte zu ihr und riss sie mit sich zu Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie die Scheiben der Balkontür zersprangen, als ein Krieger, der über den Balkon auf die andere Seite der Zwischenwand, hinter der sie sich verbarg, gekommen war, um sie von dort aus anzugreifen.

Der Lord zog sie auf die Füße und zerrte sie mit sich. Hinter ihnen schlugen weitere Kugeln auf dem Boden auf. Lara und Sokrates rannten nebeneinander auf den einzigen freien Ausgang zu, um den Salven zu entgehen, die nun von beinahe allen Seiten kamen.

Er schob sie praktisch durch die Türöffnung und warf die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss. Lara wollte zu den Treppen laufen, doch Sokrates hielt sie am Arm zurück. „Nein! Komm mit!" Er ließ ihr im Grunde keine Gelegenheit selbst zu entscheiden, denn er zog sie einfach mit sich. Sokrates schob am Ende des Ganges das Fenster ganz auf und Lara erkannte den Grund für sein Mitzerren. Am Fensterrahmen war ein starkes Seil befestigt, das der Lord vorsorglich angebracht haben musste. Er deutete ihr, dass sie als erste hinabklettern sollte. Lara nickte ihm zu und geriet über das Seil flink in eine Gasse, die direkt an die Hauswand angrenzte.

Sie hörte Schüsse und starrte entsetzt nach oben. Wo blieb Sokrates? Hatten sie ihn erwischt? Ihr Herz zog sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als Sokrates am Fenster erschien und sich abseilte. Er landete neben ihr und deutete auf eine Gassenabzweigung. Lara nickte und rannte an seiner Seite los. Bevor sie in die Seitengasse einbogen, hörte sie die Wachen vor Wut brüllen.

„Sie werden uns bestimmt verfolgen! Zum Jeep können wir nicht mehr zurück!", rief Lara ihm zu.

„Ich weiß. Ganz in der Nähe ist eine Bahnhofsstation, bis dahin sollten wir es schaffen!"

„Warum _„borgen"_ wir uns nicht einfach ein herumstehendes Auto?"

„Lara Croft schlägt eine kriminelle Handlung vor?", fragte der Lord belustigt.

Lara zog ein Gesicht und beantwortete sich die Frage selbst damit, dass es zu auffällig wäre und zu lange dauern würde.

„Wir werden allerdings so nicht allzu weit kommen. Wir sind an unserer Kleidung zu leicht zu erkennen."

„Und was schlagt Ihr vor?"

Der Lord blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen. „Warte hier einen Moment", befahl er und war in einer Gasse verschwunden. Lara verschränkte die Arme und blickte nervös die Gasse entlang. Hatte er nicht gerade eben verdeutlicht, wie wenig Zeit sie hatten?

Sokrates kam kurz nachdem er sie an der Ecke zurückgelassen hatte mit einem beigen Mantel im Arm wieder zurück. Er selbst trug bereits einen Trenchcoat dessen Farbe undefinierbar aber irgendwo zwischen grau und grün lag. Er hielt ihr das Kleidungsstück hin und reichte ihr einen bunten Schal, nachdem sie den Mantel angezogen hatte. Sie traten aus der engen Gasse auf einen Platz heraus.

„Hauptbahnhof Moskau", übersetzte sie das riesige Schild, das auf einem großen, flachen Gebäude prangte.

„Ja. Gehen wir." Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig. Sie hatte diesen Ausdruck noch nie in seiner Stimme gehört. War es etwa Schwäche?

Sie erreichten die Bahnhofshalle und steuerten auf den Fahrkartenschalter zu. Eine erstaunlich kleine Menge, dafür dass Moskau die Hauptstadt von Russland war, stand vor den Schaltern.

„Hier, etwas Geld. Kauf zwei einfache Karten, zweite Klasse." Der merkwürdige Ton in seiner Stimme war immer noch da. Also hatte sie ihn sich nicht eingebildet.

„Wohin?"

„Gleichgültig. Hauptsache wir überqueren die Grenze dieses verfluchten Landes." Lara kaufte zwei Karten für den Schlafwagen nach Deutschland. Auf dieser Strecke blieben ihnen viele Möglichkeiten außerhalb der russischen Landesgrenzen auszusteigen. Zudem hatte sie dort Bekanntschaften, die ihnen eventuell weiterhelfen konnten, wenn sie Hilfe benötigten. Sie ging zu Sokrates und gab ihm eine Karte. Er sah sich die Daten darauf an und nickte zufrieden. „Gute Wahl."

„Wir sollten zum Bahngleis gehen. In zehn Minuten kommt unser Zug."

„Dann haben wir fünfzehn Minuten bis er abfährt. Ausreichend Zeit also um zum Bahngleis 12 zu kommen."

Die beiden gingen los. Bald war die Unterführung frei von anderen Reisenden. Dennoch beobachtete Sokrates die Umgebung genau. „Hörst du das?"

„Näher kommende Schritte. Stiefel. Mehrere. Denkt Ihr, dass das…"

„Unsere Verfolger sind? Ja. Vertrau mir." Er schob sie zur Wand, knapp neben einen Stiegenaufgang, und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand zärtlich übers Haar.

„Lord, was…?" Die Schritte waren immer lauter zu hören.

„Shh… Versuch es möglichst realistisch aussehen zu lassen."

Als Lara begriff, hatte er sie bereits geküsst. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich das nicht gefallen lassen sollte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme und versuchte ihn von sich weg zu drücken. Er unterbrach den Kuss mit einem zischenden Schmerzenslaut, wich aber sonst nicht zurück. Laras Augen weiteten sich, als sie spürte wie ihre linke Hand feucht wurde. Die Schritte waren ihnen nun schon so nahe, dass auch aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören waren. Lara handelte schnell. Sie umarmte Sokrates mit der rechten Hand und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Lara lauschte mit wild klopfendem Herzen nach den Geräuschen ihrer Verfolger. Sie bogen nun um die Ecke und wurden auf sie aufmerksam.

„Das sind sie doch!", rief einer von ihnen auf Russisch und Laras Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie standen an dieser Mauer wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Sie würden von Kugeln durchsiebt sein noch bevor Lara ihre ohnehin munitionslosen Waffen ziehen konnte.

„Nein. Das ist bloß ein Liebespaar. Suchen wir weiter", erwiderte eine andere Stimme und brachte die näher kommenden Schritte des ersten dazu umzukehren. Lara atmete innerlich erleichtert auf und unterbrach den Kuss. Sie blickte auf ihre linke Hand. Auf ihren Fingern glitzerte Blut im Licht der Neonlampen. „Ihr seid verletzt…", flüsterte sie. Sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt.

„Das ist nichts", erwiderte er genauso leise.

Lara griff nach ihren Waffen und ließ die leeren Patronenhüllen zu Boden fallen, um neu nachzuladen. Sie trafen mit einem Klack auf dem Asphalt auf, das in der leeren Unterführung widerhallte. Lara zuckte unter dem Geräusch zusammen und hörte entsetzt, wie die schweren Stiefel schnell wieder kehrten. Sie blickte in die Richtung, in der die Verfolger verschwunden waren, als diese laufend um die Ecke bogen, ihre Gewehre im Anschlag.

„Los, komm!", rief Sokrates, packte ihren Arm und stieß sie vor sich, als die Verfolger das Feuer eröffneten. Er geriet aus dem Tritt und Lara fing seinen beginnenden Sturz ab. Sie griff um seine Hüfte und zerrte ihn mit sich. Mit der anderen Hand zog sie die nun geladene Blackhawk und schoss in die Richtung der Angreifer, als sie zum Stiegenaufgang abbog. Lara spürte wie Blut zwischen ihren Fingern hervor quoll. Er wer erneut getroffen worden. Ihretwegen.

„Kommt! Haltet durch!"

Sokrates erwiderte nichts. Lara vermutete, dass er die Zähne zusammen gebissen hatte, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien und seine ganze Kraft darauf konzentrierte die Stiegen weiterhin hinauf zu hetzen. Lara stützte ihn so gut sie konnte und drängte das Brennen in ihrer Kehle zurück. Endlich hatten sie das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht. Lara verbarg die Blackhawk in ihrem Mantel. Auf dem Bahnsteig würde es bestimmt nicht gut ankommen, wenn sie mit gezogener Waffe herum rannte. Ihr Zug stand bereit und eine Ansage ertönte, dass er gleich abfahren würde.

Lara half Sokrates in den Zug und sprang schnell ebenfalls hinein. Sie hämmerte auf den Knopf, damit sich die Tür wieder schloss. Sie betete, dass der Zug der Ansage Folge leistete. Ihre Gebete wurden erhört, als ihre Verfolger auf dem Bahnsteig anlangten und der Zug sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung setzte. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und steckte die Waffe wieder in die Halterung. „Kommt. Suchen wir unser Abteil."

Sie stützte ihn auf dem Weg zu ihrem Abteil und ließ ihn vorsichtig los, als er sich hinsetzte. Alles Blut schien aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und feine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Sein Atem ging flach und nicht mehr so kontrolliert wie zuvor. Lara warf ihren Mantel zu Boden, riss sich beide Ärmel ab und faltete einen zu einem Druckpolster zusammen. Sie trat zu ihm. „Ihr müsst mich Eure Wunden versorgen lassen."

Sokrates nickte bloß schwach. Lara streifte seinen Mantel ab, zückte ihren Dolch und schnitt ein Stück seines T-Shirts weg, das die Schusswunde an seiner Seite verdeckte. Rund um das Einschussloch war seine Haut vom ausgetretenen Blut befleckt. Mit jedem Atemzug zog sich sein fester Bauch zusammen und Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Lara schluckte.

„Kein schöner Anblick, was?", meinte er in scherzhaftem Ton, der jedoch von der Schwäche und Anstrengung in seiner Stimme zerstört wurde. Lara erwiderte nichts. Sie legte den Druckpolster auf das Einschussloch und half ihm mit der anderen Hand sich aufzusetzen, damit sie den Schal um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte, um den Druckpolster zu befestigen.

„Falls sich mir keine Gelegenheit mehr bietet: Die Pässe sind in meiner Manteltasche."

„Sagt so etwas nicht", bat Lara mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.

„Unsere Pläne haben sich ohnehin geändert. Wir müssen schon in Estland ausstiegen. Keine Angst, ich kenne dort eine Ärztin, die mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet."

„Nein. Wir können das Risiko nicht eingehen so nahe an der Grenze." Er hustete stark.

„Ihr braucht dringend ärztliche Behandlung! Ich dulde keinen weiteren Widerspruch!" Sie kniete sich neben ihn und schnitt mit dem Dolch seinen rechten Ärmel ab.

„Es ist bloß ein Streifschuss gewesen, Lara." Es missfiel ihn eindeutig, dass sie ihn in dieser Verfassung sah. Lara dachte sich, wie dumm das eigentlich war, schließlich war es ihre Schuld, dass er verletzt worden war.

„Trotzdem muss die Wunde behandelt werden." Lara nahm ihren zweiten Ärmel und verband behutsam seinen Arm damit. Es musste höllisch wehtun, dennoch gab der Lord keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Überhaupt wurde er immer stiller und seine Gesichtsfarbe immer blasser.

„Lord…? Lord, bleibt bei mir…", flüsterte sie. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer weniger kraftvoll. Er schloss die Augen.

„Lord!" Keine Reaktion. „Sokrates. Bleib bei mir." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und bewegte seine Lippen, als wollte er etwas sagen. Lara kam näher, um ihn verstehen zu können und er küsste sie. Lara unterbrach den Kuss nach kurzem.

„Ich wollte das bloß einmal noch tun, bevor ich vielleicht keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu habe…" Er lächelte verschlagen.

„Ihr seid unmöglich."

„Fahrkartenkontrolle!", rief der Schaffner auf Russisch. Lara zeigte ihm die Tickets und Pässe.

„Wir reisen also immer noch als Mr. und Mrs. Bothwell?", fragte Lara Sokrates, als der Kontrolleur das Abteil wieder verlassen hatte. Sokrates nickte bloß leicht und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Lara drängte das bange Gefühl in ihrer Brust zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie lehnte sich an seine unverletzte Seite und nahm seine Hand in ihre, um seinen Puls permanent kontrollieren zu können.

* * *

P R 

L E

E V

A I

S E

E W!!!!!!!! Thanks…


	40. Schockierender Tod

_So. Hier habt ihr euer nächstes Kapitel. Ihr müsst mir helfen, bitte. Die Story neigt sich nun dem Ende zu und ich hab eine absolute Schreibblockade. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich weiter machen soll… Also bitte seid mir nicht allzu böse, wenn ihr auf das nächste Kapitel länger warten werdet! Aber erst mal wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Vorhang auf!

* * *

_

**Chapter Forty: Schockierender Tod**

Die Monitore zeigten piepsend die Herzfrequenz an. Eine Hand berührte Laras Schulter und sie schreckte hoch. Sie erblickte das besorgte Gesicht ihrer befreundeten Ärztin, die ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie mit ihr kurz das Krankenzimmer verlassen sollte. „Lara, hast du diese Nacht überhaupt etwas geschlafen?", fragte ihre Freundin kaum, dass die Tür zu Sokrates' Zimmer geschlossen war.

„Ja", log Lara wenig überzeugend. „ Was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie das Thema wechselnd mit einem Blick auf den blassen, schlafenden Lord im Krankenbett.

„Er ist stabil. Der einzige Grund, dass er noch nicht aufgewacht ist, ist die Dosis an Schlafmittel, die wir ihm verabreicht haben."

Lara umarmte die junge Ärztin erleichtert. „Danke, ich schulde dir etwas. Den Bürokram können wir auch umgehen?"

Die Frau nickte. „Lass dich bald wieder blicken. Möglicherweise ohne einen Schwerverletzten, den ich dann wieder zusammenflicken muss und an den ich mich danach nicht einmal erinnern darf…"

* * *

„Nimm mir doch bitte auch noch ein Glas mit", bat Sokrates Lara, die zur Minibar gegangen war, die in Sokrates' Gemächern direkt gegenüber dem Diwan stand. Sie schenkte sich und dem Lord Rotwein nach und lehnte sich mit ihrem Glas in der Hand gegen die Theke. Gedankenverloren trank sie einen Schluck und sah ihn dabei an. Er hatte die Operation gut überstanden. Eigentlich war ihm von dem enormen Blutverlust nicht viel mehr anzusehen, als dass er blasser war als sonst. Der Lord saß gelassen auf dem Diwan und ließ seine Arme auf dessen Lehne ruhen. Er hatte auf dem gesamten Weg zurück zur Burg keine Schwäche gezeigt. Lara hatte versucht ihn zu überreden, dass er noch länger auf der Station blieb, aber sie hatte keine Chance.

Sie waren abgereist, kaum dass Sokrates aus dem künstlichen Tiefschlaf erwacht war. Es hatte Lara einiges an Überwindung gekostet nicht unkontrollierbar zu zittern zu beginnen, als die düstere Burg aus dem Nebel vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Sie wollte diesen Ort, der so viele Grauen für sie in sich geborgen hatte, nie wieder betreten. Und nun war sie doch hier. An SEINER Seite, in _seinen_ Gemächern.

Ihr Blick traf den seinen und seine Intensität jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und brachte ihm sein Glas. Er war so blass. Es war ihre Schuld gewesen, dass er so verletzt worden war. In einer Woge der Traurigkeit setzte sie sich zu ihm und lehnte sich an seine Brust. Für einen kurzen Moment blickte Sokrates sie erstaunt an, dann legte er beruhigend seinen Arm um sie. So verweilten sie eine Zeit lang und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Lara…"

Sie blickte auf. „Hm?" Er war so überwältigend schön. Ihre Blicke wurden unweigerlich auf seine Lippen gezogen. Er war ihr so nahe. Sie atmete mit jedem Atemzug seinen betörenden Duft ein. In seinen Augen lag eine Leidenschaft, die sie ganz schwach machte. Sie fühlte sich so stark zu ihm hingezogen, dass sich ihre Lippen wie von selbst sehnsuchtsvoll den seinen näherten. Sie schloss die Augen um den Moment voll genießen zu können und – die Tür schlug mit einem dumpfen Knall gegen die Wand. Lara erschrak so heftig, dass sie von der Couch gefallen wäre, hätte Sokrates sie nicht noch im letzten Moment aufgefangen.

„Sir! Der Gefangene aus Sektor A ist entkommen und hat alle anderen ebenfalls befreit!", rief der Krieger, der soeben ins Zimmer geplatzt war, völlig außer Atem.

Sokrates erhob sich und ging unheilsvoll auf den Eindringling zu. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er vor Wut über die Störung kochte. Der Krieger zuckte unter den Blicken seines Meisters zusammen wie unter Peitschenhieben. Lara sprang auf. „Wie sah der Flüchtling aus?!"

Der Mann antwortete ohne zu denken, da er gewohnt war Befehlen zu gehorchen. Kaum hatte der Krieger das Aussehen des Entkommenen beschrieben, stürmte Lara aus dem Raum, bevor irgendjemand sie zurückhalten konnte.

Die Beschreibung des Kriegers ließ keinen Zweifel zu: der Entflohene war Chase Carver.

Chase. Wie hatte er bloß entkommen können? Die Erinnerungen an früher stürzten wieder auf sie ein. Sie sah Bilder von gemeinsamen Abenteuern mit Chase in blitzschneller Abfolge vor ihren Augen ablaufen.

Mit den Erinnerungen drängte auch eine gewaltige Schuld auf sie ein. Er hatte all das nur ihretwegen erlitten. Und sie? Sie hatte die Erinnerung an ihn aus ihrem Bewusstsein gebannt, weil sie es nicht anders ertragen konnte. Diese Schuld würde sie nie tilgen können. Sie hatte ihn verraten. Im Stich gelassen. Nur ihretwegen musste er so viel erleiden.

Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen, doch sie lief weiter durch die düsteren Gänge der Burg. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung wohin sie laufen sollte, sie ließ sich bloß von ihren Gefühlen leiten und änderte danach die Richtung. Ihr einziges Bestreben war nun zu Chase zu gelangen. Sie hatte die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte _ihn_ aufgegeben. Und nun plötzlich war er wieder zurück und wirbelte sämtliche Gefühle in ihr auf. Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Jetzt, da sie die Vergangenheit halbwegs bewältigt glaubte. Jetzt, da sie völlig verwirrt davon war, dass sie sich so zum Lord hingezogen fühlte. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Sie erschrak über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Wie konnte sie bloß so etwas über Chase denken? Wie _konnte_ sie es wagen _ihm_ Vorwürfe zu machen?

Zwei Wachen rannten ihr entgegen. In dem Gang, in dem sie sich befand, gab es keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen. Lara beschleunigte und rannte die beiden mit der Kraft ihrer Geschwindigkeit und einen gezielten Tritt einfach um. Sie bog links ab und erreichte das Haupttor, das nach draußen führte. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie Chase hier wieder begegnen würde.

Sie stieß das schwere Holztor auf und rannte hinaus. Sie fröstelte unter einem Windstoß kalter Nachtluft, der ihr entgegen schlug. Kaum hatte sie die Burg verlassen, vernahm sie den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm von Rotorblättern. Sie blickte nach oben und sah einen schwarzen Militärhelikopter über der Burg kreisen. Chase! Er musste eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben Hilfe zu rufen. Lara sprintete zur Rückseite der Burg, zum Landeplatz.

„Lara!"

Sie schnellte zu Chases Stimme herum. Am Beginn des Landeplatzes stand er. Er hatte in der Gefangenschaft einiges an Gewicht verloren, aber er sah immer noch ziemlich gut aus. Er winkte ihr zu, sein blondes Haar wurde vom Wind des zur Landung ansetzenden Helikopters durcheinander gewirbelt.

„Chase!", rief sie, erleichtert, ihn einigermaßen unversehrt wieder zu sehen. Sie lief auf ihn zu.

„Lara!"

Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als Sokrates' Stimme hinter ihr nach ihr rief. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Sie sah wie wütend der Lord war. Ein schwarzer Mantel wehte um ihn und verlieh ihm einen noch düstereren Eindruck. Ein halbes Dutzend seiner Elitekrieger hatten um ihn Aufstellung genommen und richteten ihre Gewehre auf sie und Chase. Lara hob die Hände, als der Helikopter landete.

„Lara! Was tust du da? Komm her! Wir sind nur wenige Schritte von unserer Freiheit entfernt! Die bringen uns hier weg! In Sicherheit!", rief Chase über den Lärm der Rotorblätter hinweg. Lara machte seitwärts gehend einen Schritt auf Chase zu. Sie wurde vom Klicken der Gewehre zurück gehalten.

„Croft! Kommen sie langsam hierher zurück!", brüllte einer der Krieger. Ein Schwall uniformierter Krieger sprang aus dem Helikopter mit gezückten Gewehren. „Geben sie auf! Sie haben keine Chance!", tönte die Stimme eines Hinzugekommenen aus einem Megaphon zu ihnen hinüber. Laras Herz sank. Sokrates würde sich niemals ergeben. Die Gewehre seiner Krieger richteten sich nun blitzschnell auf die Eindringlinge.

„Lara, geh beiseite!", rief Chase ihr zu, der selbst schon aus der Schusslinie gegangen war und nun am Rande der Klippen stand. „Was zögerst du noch?! Du stehst doch genau in der Schusslinie vor diesem Bastard! Lara, verdammt! Geh beiseite!" Chases Stimme überschlug sich vor Sorge um sie.

„Ergeben Sie sich, oder wir schießen Sie über den Haufen!" Die grimmige Stimme des Eindringlings ließ keinen Zweifel an seinen Worten aufkommen. Laras Herz raste so schnell, dass zu zerspringen drohte. Sie flehte innerlich, dass Sokrates sich ergeben würde. Erneut bekamen die Krieger keine Antwort.

„Sie haben es ja nicht anders gewollt!"

„Lara!", rief Chase in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch sie zu retten.

Lara handelte ohne zu Denken. Sie stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab, stürzte sich auf Sokrates und riss ihn zu Boden, während die Krieger rund um sie das Feuer eröffneten. Sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, ihr Oberkörper schützend auf Sokrates' Brust liegend. Sie atmete schwer. Sie blinzelte verdutzt. Sie atmete noch?

Die Kugeln hätten sie doch zumindest verletzen müssen. Als sie über die Schulter blickte, um herauszufinden was passiert war, gefror ihr schier das Blut in den Adern, bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Chases Brust war von mehreren Kugeln durchschlagen. Blut sprudelte aus seinem Mund und er wankte. Doch sein Blick war fassungslos auf sie geheftet. Sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen über ihren Verrat an ihm. Seine Lippen formten die Worte „Ich liebe dich", dann gab sein Körper nach und er kippte hintenüber von der Klippe.

„Chase!", rief Lara verzweifelt. Sie rannte zu der Stelle, an der er hinuntergefallen war. Unter ihr zerschmetterten gewaltige Wellenberge an den schroffen Felsen der Klippe. Von Chase war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Chase!", rief sie noch einmal in einem letzten, erstickten Aufschrei. Sie sank verzweifelt auf die Knie und starrte auf die zerberstenden Fluten unter ihr.

„Lara…" Sokrates' Stimme drang gedämpft zu ihr durch. Er kniete sich zu ihr und schloss sie in seine Arme. Lara schluchzte und klammerte sich Trost suchend an ihn. Er strich ihr besänftigend über das Haar und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her.

„Komm. Komm weg von hier." Er zog sie wieder auf die Füße, hielt sie weiterhin im Arm. Laras Blick fiel auf die am Boden liegenden Toten. Drei von Sokrates' Männern hatten die Schießerei nicht überlebt. Alle Angreifer lagen in ihrem eigenen Blut auf dem felsigen Untergrund. Lara erschrak, als einer von ihnen sich röchelnd bewegte. Sein Blick hatte sie fixiert. Mit zitternder Hand zog er etwas aus seiner Brusttasche und streckte diese auffordernd ihr entgegen. Er röchelte und seine Hand fiel leblos zu Boden. Neugierig und beunruhigt löste Lara sich vom Lord und ging zu dem Krieger. Sie holte einen kleinen, zusammengeknüllten Zettel aus seiner Hand hervor. Sie erbleichte, als sie die Botschaft las.

„Lara? Was hast du da?", fragte der Lord, der ihr nachgekommen war.

Hastig knüllte sie das Papier wieder zusammen und steckte es ein. „Nichts! War wohl nur eine Finte." Sie erhob sich und stand unschlüssig vor ihm. Er blickte sie misstrauisch an, nahm dann allerdings ihre Hand und führte sie mit sich in seine Gemächer zurück. Unterwegs sprachen sie beide kein Wort, aber es war auch nicht nötig. Sie wussten nun beide, dass sie sich liebten. Lara wunderte sich, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte. Doch es war nicht mehr zu bestreiten, _dass_ sie ihn liebte, nachdem sie sich vor ihn geworfen hatte um sein Leben zu schützen. Kaum war die Tür zu seinen Gemächern ins Schloss gefallen, schloss er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Diesmal erwiderte sie seinen Kuss ohne zu zögern.

* * *

_Please don't forget to review. I really need your encouragement. Sincerely yours lara_


	41. Schicksalsträchtiges Blatt Papier

_Hallo! Ich weiß, ich habe eure Geduld auf eine allzu harte Probe gestellt. Möglicherweise habt ihr die Story ja schon vergessen… Mein Leben war einfach ein einziges Chaos. Da hatte ich keine Zeit an Inspiration überhaupt zu denken. Aber nun ist alles ok. Ich habe zwar kaum Freizeit, aber dafür den Willen, die Story weiter zu schreiben. _

_Also nochmals: Sorry! Hier euer neues Kapitel!_

_Yours_

_Laragirl007_

**Chapter Fortyone: Schicksalsträchtiges Blatt Papier**

Lara schwang sich die Sporttasche über die Schulter und eilte über eine Treppe hinunter auf einen Zebrastreifen zu. Auf der anderen Straßenseite erhob sich ein gewaltiger Gebäudekomplex aus Glas. Sie schob ihre Sonnenbrille zurecht und blickte an der Hausfront entlang nach oben. 14 Stockwerke. Zu hoch für Scharfschützen. Auf den umliegenden Häusern boten sich jedoch genügend Gelegenheiten für einen Hinterhalt. Vielleicht wurde sie ja jetzt gerade von einem Schützen hinter der riesigen Reklametafel für Zahnpasta ins Visier genommen.

Unter ihrem langen Ledermantel waren ihre Waffen vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Sie war froh darüber, dass sie wieder ihre Militärstiefel und eine bequeme Militärhose sowie ein enges, schwarzes Top trug. Sie hatte ihren praktischen Kleidungsstil vermisst. Sie holte den kleinen Zettel wieder aus ihrer Manteltasche hervor und kontrollierte die darauf stehende Adresse erneut.

„Nottington Road 37_, 7. Stock, 3. Gang, 5te Türe rechts."_ Ihre Augen rutschten unweigerlich ein paar Zeilen nach oben.

„_Na, Lara? Wie hat dir denn mein kleines Begrüßungskomitee gefallen? Ein wahrer Knaller, nicht wahr? Und das war erst der Anfang. Es sei denn, dass du auf meine Bedingungen eingehst und tust, was man dir sagt. _

_Komm morgen um 15 Uhr zur _Nottington Road 37_, 7. Stock, 3. Gang, 5te Türe rechts. Wenn du nicht pünktlich dort erscheinst oder irgend jemandem (insbesondere Sokrates) auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählst, dann sprenge ich euch beide mitsamt euren noch lebenden Freunden und Verwandten in die Luft. Glaube ja nicht, dass ich es nicht herausfinden werde, wenn du es ihm erzählst, denn ich habe überall meine Männer infiltriert. Wenn du aber brav zu unserem _Meeting_ erscheinst, soll Sokrates nichts passieren. _

_Auf bald_

_Bradek"_

Lara holte noch einmal tief Luft und überquerte die Straße mit entschlossenem Schritt. Sie ignorierte das Schild „_Betreten für Unbefugte verboten_" am Eingang und stieß die Tür energisch auf.

Sie blickte prüfend in der Eingangshalle umher und prägte sich sämtliche Fluchtwege ein. Sie ließ den Lift links liegen und trabte die Stufen in einem kraftsparenden Tempo hinauf.

Ihre Sinne waren zum Zerreißen angespannt. Nicht die geringste Regung sollte ihr entgehen. Das wäre ihr sicheres Ende. Sie blickte den freizügigen Treppenschacht nach oben um sich einen frühzeitigen Eindruck von ihrem Ziel zu verschaffen. Die Großzügigkeit der Konstruktion behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Viel zu viel Gelegenheit für einen Scharfschützen, um sie mitten in die Brust zu treffen. Sie war fest entschlossen ihm zuvor zu kommen.

Das fünfte Stockwerk. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ sie rascher austreten. 14:56. Endlich. _So, dritter Gang, fünfte Türe rechts_. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und stieß die Tür vor ihr auf. Das Wecksignal ihrer Digitaluhr ging los. 15 Uhr.

„Miss Croft!"

Sie schnellte mit gezogenen Waffen in die Richtung, aus der Bradeks Stimme kam. Da war er. Riesig, mächtig, über die Maßen selbstbewusst. Spöttisch blickte er auf die Pistolenmündungen ihrer Waffen. Sie hörte das beunruhigend klickende Geräusch mehrerer entriegelter Schnellfeuergewehre um sich. „Wie schön, dass Sie hier sind – auf die Sekunde genau." Lara schwieg. Sie ließ Bradek nicht aus den Augen. Dass sie diesen Mann mehr zu fürchten hatte als all die Krieger, die sie blitzschnell umzingelt hatten, war ihr nur zu klar. Sie war ihm körperlich sowie kampftechnisch, unter normalen Bedingungen, unterlegen.

„Schade, dass Sie meine Freude nicht erwidern, wenn auch nicht allzu überraschend." In seiner Stimme lag nicht die geringste Unsicherheit. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihren Waffen. Sollte sie ihn jetzt töten? Sie würde mit ihm sterben, das war ihr völlig klar. Doch war sie nicht ohnehin hier um sich zu opfern? Sie drängte den Gedanken beiseite. _Zumindest jetzt noch nicht_.

„Ich sehe Ihr Erscheinen als Beweis meiner Vermutung an: Sie sind einfach nur dumm. _Verliebt_, was auf dasselbe hinausläuft." Er kam näher.

Lara ließ sich nicht provozieren. Keine seiner Bewegungen entging ihr. „Nun? Wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt? Wenn Sie mich erschießen wollten, bzw. _könnten_ hätten Sie es doch schon längst getan, nicht wahr?" Er tat einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts. Nur noch fünf Meter trennten sie voneinander. Lara entsicherte ihre Revolver. Bradek blieb stehen. „Ich will eine Garantie. Die Garantie dafür, dass Sie Ihr Wort halten, _Bradek_." Sie spie seinen Namen voller Verachtung aus. „Wie kann ich Ihnen eine Garantie geben, wenn Sie die Waffe auf mich gerichtet halten, _Croft_?" In seiner Stimme schwang nicht mindere Verachtung. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie _wirklich_ dumm genug waren, dem Lord nichts zu sagen? Ich mache Ihnen nun einen Vorschlag, Croft. Sie legen Ihre Schusswaffen nieder, versichern mir damit, dass der Lord nichts ahnt und ich garantiere Ihnen, dass ich mein Wort halten werde."

„O nein, Sie garantieren _mir_ und dem Lord unbehelligt weiterzuleben und ich garantiere _Ihnen_, sie nicht sofort röchelnd und blutend in die Hölle zu schicken."

„Sehen Sie, Croft, nun haben wir das, was man ein Vertrauensproblem nennt." Er griff langsam in seine Jackentasche, um sie zu keinem Schuss zu provozieren, und zog ein kleines, quadratisches Kästchen hervor. „Ich denke, wir wissen beide was das ist." Zufrieden bemerkte er Laras entsetztes Schlucken. „Da ich von uns beiden wohl ganz eindeutig die explosiveren Argumente in Händen halte, gehen wir wohl besser meinen Deal ein."

Lara wusste, sie hatte verloren. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren, dass er den Auslöser für den versteckten Sprengstoff betätigte und den einzigen Menschen damit tötete, der ihr noch etwas bedeutete. Resignierend legte sie ihre Revolver auf den Boden vor Bradeks Füßen, zog das Maschinengewehr, die Uzi und ihre 9mm hinter dem langen Mantel und warf sie ebenfalls zu Boden. Der Dolch an ihrer Seite gab ihr zumindest noch das geringste Gefühl von Sicherheit. Schließlich hatte Bradek doch von Schusswaffen gesprochen... Als geübte Messerwerferin wusste sie, dass der Dolch ihr Ziel ebenso präzise töten würde, wie eine Patrone. Von ihr zu verlangen, nur die Schusswaffen abzulegen war in etwa so, als würde man einem Tiger die Krallen stutzen, dabei aber die gefährlichen Reißzähne in seinem Maul vergessen.

„Wie schön, Sie sind vernünftig. Wenn Sie mir nun bitte folgen würden." Der Bitte zum Trotz schlossen Bradeks Krieger den Kreis enger um sie und ließen ihr gar keine andere Wahl, als zu tun, wozu er sie aufgefordert hatte. Bradek führte sie die Treppen zwei weitere Stockwerke empor. Lara sah in den Korridoren Wachen patrouillieren. Nach einigen Abzweigungen hielt Bradek ihr die Tür auf und gab ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen als Erste den dahinterliegenden Raum zu betreten.

--

_Was wird sich wohl in diesem Raum befinden? Wie gefällt euch das Kapitel? Schreibt mir eure Meinung und ihr bekommt ein neues Kapitel. So just review. See ya._


	42. Das Gemach

_Ihr merkt es vielleicht schon, wir nähern uns dem Finale. Bin schon gespannt wie euch dieses Kapitel gefällt._

_Lg_

_Laragirl007_

**Chapter Fortytwo: Das Gemach**

Obwohl es ein großzügiger Raum war, fühlte Lara sich beengt, kaum dass sie ihn betreten hatte. Sie fröstelte. Die nackten Betonwände des fensterlosen Raums schienen immer näher zu kommen. Hunderte weiße Kerzen dienten als einzige Beleuchtung, konnten aber nicht über die eiskalte Atmosphäre hinwegtäuschen, die hier herrschte. 

Grausamkeit schien in diesen Wänden zu regieren. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein altmodisches Himmelbett, das einem Gruselfilm entnommen schien. Es stand auf vier klobigen Pranken und seine Pfosten waren mit Fratzenhaften Geschöpfen übersät. Vier lange, dunkle Ledergurte hingen am Fuß- sowie Kopfende zu Boden. Bei diesem Anblick rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hose. 

Bis auf zwei schwarze, abgewetzte Polstercouchen, einem kahlen und äußerst unbequem aussehenden Holzstuhl und einer Kleiderstange, an der neben Frauenunterwäsche auch Peitschen sowie diverse andere Folterwerkzeuge hingen, war der Raum leer. 

Bradek betrat dicht hinter ihr den Raum und wies mit seiner riesigen Hand auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. 

„Danke, aber ich stehe lieber."

„Sie haben mich wohl missverstanden, _Lady_ Croft. Das war keine höfliche Aufforderung." Mit so roher Gewalt drückte er sie hinunter auf den Sessel, dass dieser knirschte. „Die Zeit der Höflichkeiten ist nun für Sie vorüber."

Lara unterdrückte den Drang aus reinem Protest auf der Stelle wieder aufzuspringen und beschloss, dass es momentan klüger war abzuwarten. Bradeks Krieger ließen hinter sich die schwere Sicherheitstür ins Schloss fallen. Das Klacken hallte von den kahlen Betonwänden wieder und fraß sich heimtückisch in Laras Bewusstsein. Sie war gefangen. 

Gefangen in einem Raum mit dutzenden, brutalen, mordlüsternen Männern. Der Trupp ließ sich in die robusten Polstercouchen rings um sie fallen. Bradek ging zur Kleiderstange und nahm ein hauchdünnes, spitzenübersätes, schwarzes Etwas herunter. Lara hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na Männer, würde Miss Croft nicht einfach bezaubernd darin aussehen?" Sie grinsten und pfiffen zustimmend. „Also, Sie haben's gehört. Anziehen!"

„Wenn das Ihr Ernst ist, dann haben Sie nun eindeutig unter Beweis gestellt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank zu haben, Bradek… Den Teufel werde ich tun!"

„Eine Weigerung werde ich nicht akzeptieren. Sie sind nicht in der Position dafür." Um seine Drohung zu verdeutlichen, streckte Bradek die Hand nach ihrem Oberteil aus. „Wagen Sie es nicht!" Laras Augen funkelten wie die einer Raubkatze, die sich zum Sprung bereit macht. Bradek riss ihr bloß unbeeindruckt den Mantel vom Körper. Im selben Moment griff Lara nach dem Dolch, den sie noch bei sich trug und schnellte empor. Mit der Wucht ihres Sprunges prallte sie gegen Bradek, wodurch dieser rückwärts taumelte. Lara zückte die Stichwaffe und setzte die Blanke Klinge an die Kehle des Riesens. „Ich sagte doch: nicht anfassen!"

Bradek nahm ihre Hand, drückte sie nach unten und drehte sie ihr so brutal auf den Rücken, dass sie vor Schmerz aufschrie und ihre Waffe fallen ließ. Seine Hand war wie ein Schraubstock und der Handgelenkshebel hielt sie unter Kontrolle. Spielerisch drehte er sie um 180° und brachte sie mittels eines weiteren Hebels auf die Knie. 

Kote gatame. Ein höllischerer Schmerz, den sie aus ihrem Jujutsu Training niemals vergessen hatte. Doch anders als ihre Trainingspartner nahm Bradek nicht die geringste Rücksicht. Er ließ den Hebel in unveränderter Härte wirken, sodass sich Laras Magen schon vor Schmerz zusammen krampfte. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass er ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Je früher Sie es akzeptieren, dass Sie keinerlei Macht mehr haben, Croft, desto besser für Sie." Er ließ endlich ihren Arm los und stieß sie auf den Sessel zurück. Lara keuchte erleichtert. Sie bewegte das schmerzende Handgelenk und verzog das Gesicht. 

„Ich werde nie tun was Sie verlangen, Bradek!"

Er grinste bloß spöttisch und zog ein Walkie-Talkie hervor. „Sagen Sie besser nicht nie. Oder möchten Sie, dass ich Ihrem Angebeteten doch noch etwas antue?"

Resigniert ließ sie den Kopf sinken. Was hatte sie schon für eine Wahl? Sie war entwaffnet und Bradek körperlich schlichtweg unterlegen. Ganz abgesehen von den Schnellfeuerwaffen seiner Männer und, was sie noch mehr fürchtete, der Drohung Sokrates etwas anzutun. Das konnte sie auf keinen Fall riskieren. 

Mit brodelnder Verachtung im Blick legte sie ihre sportliche Kleidung ab und schlüpfte in das Negligé. Lara hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr eiserner Wille, den sie als Schatzjägerin entwickelt hatte, ihr noch niemals so nützlich war wie in diesem Moment. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ignorierte sie die anzüglichen Kommentare der Männer und probierte auf Bradeks Wink ein weiteres Nachthemd an. 

Die Krieger hatten sich genüsslich auf der Couch zurückgelehnt und johlten begeistert. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie jemand von hinten an der Hüfte packte. Sie zögerte keinen Augenblick und sprang instinktiv in einen Handstand um ihren Angreifer mit vollem Schwung ihrer Füße an der Halsschlagader zu treffen. 

Von den Männern, die wenige Sekunden zuvor noch völlig entspannt und friedlich saßen, ging nun eine Aggression aus, die beinahe greifbar schien. Sie stürzten sich hasserfüllt auf Lara, noch bevor ihr leichtsinniger Kollege bewusstlos am Boden aufschlug. 

Lara nutzte den Schwung ihrer vorigen Bewegung, kam katzengleich wieder auf den Füßen auf, um sich sogleich in einer Drehbewegung wieder vom Boden wegzudrücken und dem nächsten Angreifer mit gestrecktem Bein in den Bauch zu schlagen. Den Krieger links von ihr traf sie mit einem Faustrückenschlag im Gesicht, bevor sie sich dem dritten mit einem kräftigen Tritt in seine Genitalien widmen wollte. Doch dieser konnte ihren Angriff abblocken und hielt ihr Bein mit eisernem Griff fest. 

Lara rang um ihr Gleichgewicht und drückte sich mit ihrem Standbein vom Boden weg, als sie es gefunden hatte. Sie traf den Mann mit der Ferse auf seinem Nasenrücken, worauf dieser sie taumelnd losließ. Die Abenteurerin konnte ihren Sturz gerade noch mit einer Rolle auffangen, als sie auch schon von einem mächtigen Krieger von hinten gepackt und hochgehoben wurde. Sein erbarmungsloser Griff presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und ließ sie nach Luft schnappen.

Alle Augen richteten sich schlagartig auf den Eingang, als die Tür mit einem Knall gegen die Wand schlug und ein langer dunkler Schatten in den Raum fiel. 

…

_Was denkt ihr? Teilt es mir mit. Das nächste Kapitel ist nur einen Knopfdruck auf den Reviewbutton entfernt…_


	43. Ungeahnte Fähigkeiten

_Hey guys.. I'm so sorry… __Ich kann gar nicht ausdrücken, wie schuldig ich mich meiner treuen Leserschaft fühle, dass ich so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe. Nun endlich scheint sich mein Leben zu beruhigen. Meine neue Wohnung ist endlich fertig eingerichtet. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr mir noch einmal verzeihen könnt. _

_Ich werde versuchen nun schnell neue Kapitel online zu stellen, auch wenn sie nicht mehr so lang sein werden wie die vorigen. Denn schließlich gehen wir auf das Ende der Story zu, das will ich euch wirklich nicht vorenthalten._

_Sofern ihr mir noch ein wenig gewogen seid, reviewt mir bitte und teilt mit mir eure Gedanken zu diesem neuen Kapitel. _

_Jetzt aber viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und nochmals ein dickes fettes: SORRY!_

_Yours_

_Laragirl007_

_-------_

_**Chapter 43: Ungeahnte Fähigkeiten**_

Totenstille herrschte im kerkerlichen Gemach, als sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Eingang konzentrierte. Der Kampf, der noch wenige Sekunden zuvor getobt hatte, schien völlig vergessen.

Lara hing immer noch in den Armen ihres riesenhaften Angreifers, nur mit einem Negligé bekleidet und starrte wie gebannt auf den Schatten. Nein, das konnte, das durfte nicht sein.

Die Gestalt trat in den Raum und damit ins Licht. Sokrates.

„Ah, ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr bald erscheint. Es stört Euch doch gewiss nicht, dass wir uns die Zeit ein wenig mit Ihrer Kleinen vertrieben haben", höhnte Bradek und wies mit einer gelassenen Bewegung auf die Kleiderstange. Auf seinen Fingerdeut hin, schlossen zwei seiner Leute hinter Sokrates die Tür und stellten sich davor auf. _Das war's. Die Falle war zugeschnappt_. Die Erkenntnis traf Lara wie ein Hammerschlag. „Sie haben unsere Abmachung gebrochen! Sie haben versprochen, _ihn_ da nicht mit hinein zu ziehen!", rief Lara und wurde sich bewusst, wie verzweifelt sie klang.

Bradek brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Hast du im Ernst gedacht, dass _ER_ mir davon kommt?!"

„Warum das alles? Dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel? Diese Scharade?!"

„Nun... so war es amüsanter! Außerdem wollte ich wissen, wie viel er dir wirklich bedeutet, Croft."

Sokrates ignorierte Bradeks höhnisches Grinsen vollkommen. Er blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt? Wieso bist du ohne ein Wort verschwunden – einfach so?" Seine Stimme war eiskalt.

Die Kälte in seiner Stimme versetzte ihrem Herzen einen Stich, worauf sie nicht mehr fähig war auch nur ein Wort heraus zu bringen. Flehend beschwor sie ihn mit den Augen ihr zu verzeihen, sie zu verstehen, sie nicht mehr so anzublicken.

„Was?! Du hast ihm _wirklich nichts_ gesagt? Kein Sterbenswörtchen? Dann muss es ihm ja als noch größerer Betrug erscheinen!", lachte Bradek ihr ins Gesicht. Er genoss ihr Leid sichtlich. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sehr mit sich gerungen hat", wandte er sich Sokrates zu, „nur… damit hat sie bloß eindeutig bewiesen, dass Liebe dumm macht."

„Ich habe wohl kaum mit dir geredet, noch dich um deine Meinung gefragt, Bradek", erwiderte Sokrates nur kühl. Bradeks Miene verfinsterte sich.

Der Lord blickte Lara forschend, fordernd, abweisend an, als er merkte, dass sie ihm nichts erwidern würde. Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. „Lass sie gehen", richtete er das Wort nun direkt an Bradek, „Ich bin dein Feind, ich bin schließlich das, was du willst. _Mein_ Tod ist, was du willst! Es hat, nun da ich da bin, keinen Sinn mehr sie weiter fest zu halten."

„Ihr denkt, es ist Euer Tod, den ich will?" Bradek lachte lauthals los. „O nein, so einfach kommt Ihr mir sicherlich nicht davon… Ich werde Euch noch Schlimmeres antun, als Ihr es mir mit Serengethy angetan habt!"

Bradek ging zur gefangenen Lara. Er nahm ihren schlanken Hals in eine seiner riesigen Pranken und quetschte ihre Halsschlagadern. Der Krieger, der sie eben noch gehalten hatte, gab sie frei und Bradek führte sie mit festem Griff Richtung Bett. Die Blutwürge ließ alle Kraft aus ihrem Körper schwinden, Lara spürte die drohende Ohnmacht bereits. Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen.

Sokrates wollte einen Schritt auf Lara zu machen, wurde jedoch von einem dutzend entsicherten Maschinengewehre, die sich auf ihn richteten abgehalten. Diese Drohung war unmissverständlich.

Bradek warf sie achtlos mit gewaltiger Wucht auf das Bett. Sofort waren zwei seiner Krieger zur Stelle, mit den Ledergurten in der Hand. Laras Augen weiteten sich vor Grauen.

Bradek grinste sie bloß dämonisch an. „Ich werde vor Euren Augen Eure Kleine nehmen. Genießt die Show, denn es werden die letzten Atemzüge sein, die die Kleine machen wird, das verspreche ich Euch."

Die Krieger fassten ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke. Lara bäumte sich auf. Sie schlug so wild um sich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie verpasste dem einen Angreifer eine blutige Nase und dem anderen einen Tritt in die Magengegend. Doch bevor sie ihren gewonnenen Vorteil nutzen konnte, schlug Bradek ihr hart mit der Handkante ins Gesicht, sodass ihr Kopf wie ein Sack Stroh herumgeworfen und von der Wucht in die Matratze gedrückt wurde. Er packte ihr Gesicht grob am Kiefer und drehte es zu Sokrates.

Auf seinen Kopf waren mehrere Uzis aufgesetzt. „Wenn du weiterhin so widerspenstig bist, Croft, und meine Männer verletzt, dann wird anstelle dieses erhabenen Kopfes ein großes Loch klaffen…" Er genoss das Grauen in ihren Augen. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie nun keinen Widerstand mehr leisten würde, ließ er ihre Kieferknochen wieder los, die sich bereits ganz taub anfühlten.

Die Männer zurrten die Gurte um Laras zitternden Körper fest. Sokrates' eiskalte Blicke konzentrierten sich nunmehr direkt auf Bradek. „Lass von deinem törichten Vorhaben ab, bevor es zu spät ist für dich _und_ deine Männer."

Die Krieger brachen in jähes Gelächter aus, bis sie Bradeks todernster Miene gewahr wurden. „Ihr wagt es mir zu drohen, vor meinen Männern?" Er kniete sich zwischen Laras gefesselte Beine aufs Bett. „Ich denke ich muss Euch erst zeigen, was Schmerz und Verlust bedeuten."

Laras Blick heftete sich an Sokrates' Gesicht. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen Bradeks weitere Handlungen mitanzusehen. Plötzlich schien sich um Sokrates eine dunkle Aura zu manifestieren. Die Aura veränderte sich stetig, blieb nie konstant wie ein normaler Schatten. Die Schatten um Sokrates verdichteten sich immer mehr und waberten bedrohlich in der Luft.

„Wage es ja nicht sie anzufassen…!"

Doch Bradek beachtete ihn nicht weiter und übersah so die Aura um Sokrates.

3


End file.
